Heaven and Hell
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Jika surga dan neraka memang ada, maka Seokjin yakin saat ini dirinya sedang berada di neraka. Menjadi tawanan dari iblis paling berkuasa di neraka bagian paling dalam, tanpa jalan keluar. / NamJin, BL, Mafia!AU, OOC!. / Warn! Abusive relationship. Dom!Namjoon, Carrier!Seokjin, MPreg. /
1. Hell on Earth

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang salah darinya, tubuhnya ataukah nasibnya. Yang jelas sepertinya nasib baik tidak pernah berpihak padanya.

Usianya dua puluh satu tahun di tahun ini. Dia seorang _carrier_ tanpa suami dengan seorang anak berusia empat tahun.

Ya, dia _carrier_ , tanpa suami, dengan seorang anak.

Dan itu semua terjadi karena memang nasibnya yang jelek.

Jelek sekali.

Usianya masih tujuh belas tahun ketika dia diperkosa oleh teman sekelasnya dan orangtuanya yang murka akhirnya mengusirnya dari rumahnya sendiri saat tahu Seokjin hamil karena itu.

Yah, itu wajar saja, karena sejak awal orangtuanya memang membenci Seokjin yang seorang _carrier_ , mereka lebih menyayangi adik Seokjin yang bahkan berbeda sepuluh tahun dengannya, yang seorang dominan.

Sebenarnya, bukan mau Seokjin dia menjadi _carrier_. Dia bisa apa jika Tuhan mentakdirkan dia menjadi _carrier_? Apakah orangtuanya berpikir bahwa mereka lah yang akan menentukan apa takdir dari anaknya? Apakah akan menjadi dominan atau carrier?

Setelah kasus pemerkosaan yang diterimanya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan berusaha keras menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan calon anaknya. Seokjin tidak peduli orang lain mencibirnya dan terus saja menghinanya sedemikian rupa, Seokjin mencoba menulikan telinganya, selama mereka tidak menghina bayinya, dia tidak akan keberatan.

Seokjin tidak masalah mereka memukuli dirinya, selama mereka tidak memukuli anaknya, Seokjin tidak akan keberatan.

Karena ketika di hari pertama Seokjin melihat bola mata bayinya yang sama persis dengan dirinya, Seokjin tahu kalau dia akan hidup untuk anaknya.

Bahwa dia akan terus hidup untuk bayi kecilnya, Jungkook. Selamanya.

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 1: Hell on Earth**

* * *

"Mama, apakah kita bisa pergi membeli itu?"

Seokjin menunduk saat mendengar suara polos anaknya yang bertanya seraya menunjuk ke sebuah _stall_ mungil yang menjual bakpau daging.

Hati Seokjin mengerut saat melihat anaknya menatap bakpau daging yang mengeluarkan uap hangat itu dengan pandangan memuja dan liur yang hampir menetes. Seokjin ingin sekali mengatakan kalau mereka bisa membeli itu, bahkan Seokjin ingin sekali membelikan bakpau yang kelihatannya sangat diidamkan oleh anaknya sebanyak yang bayi kecilnya inginkan.

Tapi sayangnya, realita tidak pernah sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Seokjin berlutut, berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi anak laki-lakinya yang berusia empat tahun. "Kookie.." bisik Seokjin memulai.

Anaknya, Jungkook, menatapnya dengan pandangan polos dan Seokjin selalu ingin menangis saat menyadari putranya yang cantik dan polos harus hidup dengan keras bersama dengan ibunya yang bodoh dan miskin.

"Kita tidak bisa membeli itu.." Seokjin memulai dan Jungkook langsung melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, bola mata coklat gelapnya yang tadinya menatap penuh harap menjadi meredup penuh kesedihan.

"Jungkook ingin sekali memakan itu ya?" ujar Seokjin, dia sangat sedih jika melihat bayinya murung dan melihat anaknya menangis adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan di dunia ini.

Sayangnya, anaknya dan dia sudah terlampau sering menangis.

 _Karena kelaparan._

 _Karena ketakutan._

 _Karena kurangnya rasa aman untuk mereka._

 _Karena hidup mereka yang terasa seperti di neraka._

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tapi tidak apa, Mama. Kookie kan sudah makan roti lapis tadi pagi. Kookie masih kenyang."

 _Oh Tuhanku.._

Seokjin nyaris menangis mendengar anaknya berbicara dengan begitu perhatian. Astaga, dia hanyalah bocah berusia empat tahun yang seharusnya mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Tapi hidup bersama Seokjin jelas tidak akan menjamin itu.

Seokjin tersenyum, dia mengusap rambut tebal anaknya dengan hati-hati, "Nanti, kalau Mama mendapat uang tambahan saat bekerja, Mama akan membelikanmu bakpau daging."

Mata Jungkook berbinar, "Apakah Mama akan mendapat uang hari ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk, hari ini memang hari gajiannya. "Ayo, kita pergi mengambil uang Mama."

Jungkook mengangguk, dia meraih tangan ibunya dan menyelipkan tangannya di telapak tangan ibunya. Seokjin tersenyum dan menggandeng putranya berjalan menyusuri koridor, meninggalkan taman tempat mereka berada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Musim gugur sudah hampir tiba, dan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk membuat Seokjin harus memakaikan Jungkook pakaian yang berlapis agar putranya tidak kedinginan. Bahkan Seokjin memakaikan syal satu-satunya yang mereka punya ke leher Jungkook agar bayinya tidak kedinginan.

Seokjin tidak masalah jika dia akan terkena hipotermia, baginya, selama anaknya bisa nyaman dan aman dalam pakaian yang hangat, Seokjin tidak akan keberatan.

"Mama, apa Mama tidak dingin?" ujar Jungkook, mendongak menatap ibunya yang memakai jaket tipis yang sudah kumal. "Mama bisa pakai syal ini." Jungkook sudah bergerak hendak melepaskan syal yang membungkus lehernya tapi Seokjin menghentikannya.

"Jangan, Mama tidak kedinginan, kok." Seokjin merapikan kembali syal anaknya dan menggendongnya. "Kalau Mama sudah mendapat uang nanti, Jungkook mau makan apa?"

Jungkook terdiam, dahinya berkerut dengan telunjuk mungil yang diletakkan di dagunya, memasang pose berpikir yang mengundang senyuman di wajah Seokjin.

"Aku mau susu pisang. Apa kita bisa membeli itu, Mama?" tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Nanti Mama akan membelikan Kookie dua botol susu pisang."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan _'Terima kasih, Mama!'_ kemudian memeluk leher Seokjin erat-erat

Seokjin dan Jungkook terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah toko serba ada yang mempekerjakan Seokjin sebagai pengantar susu.

"Permisi," sapa Seokjin dan seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari balik pintu toko.

"Ah, Seokjinnie. Kau mau mengambil gajimu, ya?" ujar wanita itu ramah dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi kerutan karena usia.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Maaf kalau aku menganggu."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan, "Ah tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau mengganggu. Ayo, masuklah, Kookie juga, masuklah." Wanita itu berbalik dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai ke arah Seokjin dan Jungkook, memberi gestur agar mereka cepat masuk ke dalam toko.

Seokjin masuk ke dalam toko masih dengan kondisi menggendong Jungkook yang menatap ke sekeliling toko dengan tatapan penasaran.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju meja kasir dan menarik keluar sebuah amplop dari salah satu laci kemudian berjalan menghampiri Seokjin. "Nah, ini gajimu."

Seokjin menerima amplop itu dan setelahnya membungkuk penuh rasa terima kasih, "Terima kasih banyak." Kemudian dia tersenyum menatap Jungkook, "Mama akan membelikan Kookie susu pisang nanti."

"Susu pisang? Aku punya." Wanita itu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari pendingin dan menarik keluar empat botol susu pisang kemudian memberikannya ke Seokjin.

Seokjin menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, "I-ini terlalu banyak. Aku hanya ingin membeli dua saja."

Wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya, " _Eiy_ , jangan begitu. Aku juga tidak mau kau membayarnya, ambilah itu. Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk Kookie yang manis."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Seokjinnie."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kemudian menunduk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, "Kookie, ucapkan terima kasih."

"Terima kasih, _ahjumma_." Jungkook berujar patuh seraya membungkuk sopan.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap-usap pipi gembil Jungkook yang kemerahan, " _Aigoo_ , lucunya." Kemudian dia menatap ke arah Seokjin yang masih tersenyum penuh terima kasih, "Kookie ini dominan atau _carrier_?"

" _Carrier_ , sama sepertiku." Seokjin menjawab pelan.

" _Aigoo_ , dia pasti akan menjadi _carrier_ yang cantik seperti ibunya." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, sementara tangannya terus aktif mengusap-usap wajah Jungkook.

"T-terima kasih.." ujar Seokjin, "Nyonya, jika tidak ada yang membutuhkan bantuanku, aku ingin pamit. Aku masih ada pekerjaan."

Wanita itu berdecak, " _Aish_ , sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Bahkan kau boleh memanggilku 'Ibu'. Dan pergilah, jangan sampai terlambat untuk bekerja."

Seokjin tersenyum dan pamit dari wanita pemilik toko itu, dia berjalan bersama Jungkook menyusuri trotoar menuju tempat kerja Seokjin yang berikutnya. Sebuah restoran.

Seokjin bekerja di sana sebagai tukang bersih-bersih dan pencuci piring karena dia memang tidak memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk mendaftar sebagai pelayan. Walaupun pemilik restoran itu sering menyesali itu karena Seokjin yang cantik pasti akan menarik banyak pembeli, tapi tetap saja Seokjin tidak pernah berani mencoba bekerja sebagai pelayan karena dia memang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk itu.

"Kookie, nanti sewaktu Mama bekerja kamu jangan nakal ya. Tunggu Mama di taman seperti biasanya, kalau dingin, Kookie pergi ke tempat bekerja Mama dan ketuk pintunya ya. Ingat, jangan memaksakan diri berdiri di luar kalau memang Kookie sudah merasa dingin.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Mama, apakah Kookie boleh meminum susu pisang ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan dia membantu anaknya untuk membuka botol susu pisangnya. Jungkook menyedot susunya dengan semangat sementara tangannya yang digandeng oleh Seokjin terayun-ayun gembira.

" _Hyung_! _Aish_! Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkanku di tempat seperti itu?!"

Seokjin berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara berat seseorang sedang berteriak-teriak marah seraya menelepon seseorang. Hidup sulit selama bertahun-tahun membuat Seokjin trauma terhadap suara bentakan atau teriakan, tiap kali dia mendengar suara itu, dia selalu merasa bentakan itu ditujukan padanya.

Seokjin mengangkat tubuh anaknya ke gendongannya dan memegangnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Mama?" ujar Jungkook bingung.

Seokjin berdehem untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan dia berjalan dengan hati-hati untuk melewati seorang pria muda yang masih saja marah-marah di telepon.

"Apanya yang bagus? Tempat itu penuh pelacur murahan! Aku nyaris saja melubangi otak kosong mereka!"

Seokjin bergidik ketakutan, dia sudah tidak asing dengan urusan geng di jalanan karena memang kota metropolitan tidak pernah lepas dari sesuatu bernama _'mafia', 'geng'_ , dan sejenisnya. Seokjin berusaha berjalan dengan sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak menarik perhatian namun sayangnya, botol kecil susu pisang Jungkook yang sudah habis terjatuh tepat saat Seokjin berjalan melewati pria itu.

Pria itu menoleh dengan decakan kesal dan Seokjin buru-buru membungkuk untuk mengambil botol yang terjatuh, berusaha mengacuhkan rengekan Jungkook yang merasa pusing karena Mamanya tiba-tiba saja membungkuk.

"M-maaf.." Seokjin bergumam pelan dan bergegas menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melarikan diri.

"Hei!"

Suara panggilan itu membuat Seokjin terhenti, dia mendongak dan menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan takut-takut, pelukannya di Jungkook menguat dengan sendirinya sebagai bentuk perlindungan untuk anaknya.

"Apa itu susu pisang?" tanya pria itu, mendadak saja terlihat cerah dan tidak marah-marah bahkan sampai berniat melubangi kepala orang lain seperti tadi.

Seokjin mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau masih memilikinya? Boleh aku membelinya?" ujar pria itu. "Aku terlalu malas mencari toko di sekitar sini karena sebentar lagi mobil yang akan menjemputku datang."

Seokjin terdiam, terlihat luar biasa ragu tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengulurukan sebotol susu pisang pada pria itu.

Pria itu menerimanya dengan senyum cerah, "Terima kasih, berapa aku harus membayar?"

Seokjin terdiam, dia menggeleng pelan seraya menggigit bibirnya. Ketakutan seolah menelan suaranya dan Seokjin berdoa semoga saja pria itu tidak menganggap tindakan Seokjin sebagai tindakan tidak sopan.

"Kau tidak mau aku membayar untuk ini?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Seokjin mengangguk pendek.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku yakin susu ini milik si kecil yang manis ini." Pria itu melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan Seokjin melangkah mundur dengan defensif.

Pria itu berhenti, dia memperhatikan wajah ketakutan Seokjin dan sadar kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin meminta izin pada putramu karena kau memberikan susunya untukku." ujarnya kemudian dia mengangkat botol kecil di tangannya, "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengambil ini?" ujarnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook berkedip lucu tapi dia menggeleng pelan, "Mama bilang kita harus saling berbagi."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, "Ow, kau manis sekali. Mamamu mendidikmu dengan baik, terima kasih ya."

Jungkook mengangguk lucu dan pria itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh Jungkook tapi Seokjin bergerak mundur lagi.

"K-kami harus pergi." Seokjin berujar cepat dan setelah dia segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan pria muda itu di trotoar.

"Ah, hei!" ujar pria itu mencoba menghentikan Seokjin tapi Seokjin justru berjalan semakin cepat. "Aneh sekali dia, aku kan hanya ingin berterima kasih."

"Taehyung,"

Pria itu menoleh dan dia segera berjalan menghampiri mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan, "Namjoon _Hyung_? Kau sedang apa?"

Pria yang duduk di dalam mobil itu berdecak, "Justru aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Jinyoung menjemputku. Yoongi _Hyung_ menipuku, dia bilang kau memberiku tugas untuk membunuh seseorang di sini tapi ternyata Yoongi _Hyung_ justru melemparku ke sekumpulan pelacur mengerikan yang mengaku fansku." Taehyung bergidik.

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Seharusnya kau nikmati saja mereka, kau sudah legal untuk urusan itu."

Taehyung berdecak, " _Hyung_ , aku masih tujuh belas, dan tidak peduli berapapun usiaku, aku tetap tidak akan mau meletakkan tanganku di atas pelacur-pelacur murahan itu. Tanganku terlalu mahal."

Namjoon tertawa, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada botol kecil di tangan Taehyung. "Apa itu?"

"Ini? Susu pisang. Seseorang yang baik hati memberikannya padaku, padahal aku sudah berniat membayar tapi dia menolak." Taehyung menjelaskan seraya membuka penutup botol susunya dan meneguk isinya.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Siapa?"

"Entahlah, kurasa seorang pria _carrier_ dengan anaknya. Anaknya manis sekali, kau pasti jatuh cinta kalau melihat matanya, matanya sangat cantik."

Namjoon mendengus tidak tertarik, "Ya, silahkan nikmati waktumu dan susu kekanakkanmu. Aku harus pergi."

Taehyung melempar botol susunya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat dan melakukan selebrasi ringan saat lemparannya tepat sasaran. "Kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak, aku sibuk. Dan bukankah kau bilang Jinyoung sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputmu?"

"Ah, oke. Pergilah, _Hyung_."

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Jangan lupa malam ini kita punya pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan apa?"

Namjoon mendesah lelah, "Bang mengadakan pelelangan. Yoongi akan datang, tapi Jimin tidak, dan kau harus datang untuk melihat sistem pelelangan karena aku berencana menugaskanmu untuk mengurus bisnis itu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan bisnis pelelangan manusia, terutama _carrier_." Taehyung mendesis.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi ini pekerjaan."

Taehyung terdiam dengan wajah cemberut, "Oke, aku akan datang."

"Nikmati lelangnya karena aku dan Bang ada urusan bisnis." Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "Belilah sesuatu yang menurutmu menarik."

"Kurasa aku tidak akan membeli apapun." Taehyung berujar dengan hidung mengerut tidak suka.

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya yaitu membersihkan sebuah galeri seni dan saat ini waktu sudah memasuki hampir tengah malam. Seokjin membereskan peralatannya kemudian menjemput Jungkook yang sudah tertidur dengan beralaskan mantel Seokjin.

Ya, Seokjin tidak pernah meninggalkan Jungkook jika dia pergi bekerja, di pagi buta saat dia bekerja sebagai pengantar susu, Seokjin akan mengajak anaknya ikut serta dan mendudukkan bayinya di boncengan sepeda. Kemudian ketika Seokjin pergi ke pekerjaan keduanya di restoran, Seokjin akan meminta anaknya menunggu di taman sampai dia selesai. Lalu ketika dia pergi ke pekerjaan keempatnya di sore hari di pom bensin, Seokjin akan meminta anaknya untuk menunggunya di sebelahnya.

Semua atasan di tempat kerja Seokjin sudah sangat terbiasa melihat Jungkook yang selalu ikut kemanapun Seokjin pergi, dan semuanya tidak keberatan untuk itu karena Jungkook adalah anak yang sangat penurut dan manis. Dia tidak pernah bertingkah laku nakal, dia hanya akan diam menunggu ibunya selesai bekerja dengan sabar dan kehadiran Jungkook justru membuat rekan kerjanya dan para pelanggan bahagia karena wajah anak itu yang memang terlalu manis.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk menggendong Jungkook, dia harus segera pulang agak anaknya bisa segera tidur di tempat tidur yang nyaman. Yah, walaupun kasur di rumah kecilnya tidak senyaman itu, tapi setidaknya di sana Jungkook akan tidur bersama Bon-Bon, boneka kelinci kesayangannya, satu-satunya boneka yang dimiliki Jungkook karena memang hanya itu yang sanggup Seokjin belikan untuknya.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak perlahan menyusuri trotoar dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Suasana jalan sudah sangat sepi mengingat saat ini memang sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh malam dan Seokjin membutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk berjalan kaki dari galeri seni tempatnya bekerja menuju rumah kecilnya yang terletak di kawasan kumuh di sudut kota.

Seokjin bersenandung pelan agar Jungkook tertidur semakin nyenyak dan mereka baru saja melewati sebuah persimpangan ketika tiba-tiba saja empat buah mobil SUV berhenti di hadapan mereka. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung tapi tiba-tiba saja segerombolan pria keluar dari sana dan menyergapnya, memisahkannya dari Jungkook dan menahannya di tanah saat Seokjin berteriak dan meronta.

"Wah, kita mendapat _jackpot_ , seorang _carrier_ dan anaknya." Salah satu diantara para pria itu tertawa keras dan Seokjin langsung menyadari situasi apa yang sedang dihadapinya.

Dia akan diculik oleh sekumpulan anggota geng.

Seokjin memberontak dan terus saja berteriak-teriak minta tolong dan keributan itu membuat Jungkook menangis histeris.

"Mama!" raung Jungkook dalam gendongan pria yang memeganginya.

Sementara itu si pria justru menempeleng Jungkook dengan keras karena telinganya berdenging akibat tangisan Jungkook.

"Jangan sentuh anakku! Lepaskan dia! Lepaskan!" Seokjin berteriak, berusaha sekuat mungkin melepaskan diri dari dua orang pria yang dia yakini dominan, yang sedang menahannya.

Jungkook menangis tersedu-sedu dan salah satu pria membentaknya agar Jungkook diam. Jungkook terlihat luar biasa ketakutan dan Seokjin yakin anaknya akan trauma.

"Lepaskan aku!" Seokjin berteriak lagi.

Salah satu pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdecak, "Bius saja anak itu dan pria _carrier_ ini."

"Tapi suntikan bius yang tersisa tinggal satu, Bos."

" _Aish_ , kalau begitu hajar saja pria _carrier_ itu sampai pingsan. Merepotkan sekali. Ayo cepat, Bos Besar sudah menunggu kita."

Seokjin semakin panik, dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya ketika dia melihat salah satu pria mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jungkook! Jangan sakiti dia! Jangan sakiti anakku!" Seokjin berteriak, suaranya pecah karena dia berteriak terlalu keras dan airmata mulai mengalir di pipinya karena ketakutan.

"Jungkook! JUNGKOOK!" teriak Seokjin.

" _Aish_ , bungkam dia. Berisik sekali."

Dan setelahnya Seokjin merasakan pukulan keras di tengkuknya. Kepalanya berputar karena pukulan itu sangat keras, Seokjin bersyukur tulang lehernya tidak patah karena pukulan hebat itu. Dia mencoba membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat seseorang menyuntikkan sesuatu ke leher anaknya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan setelahnya semuanya gelap untuk Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku benci acara semacam ini." keluh Taehyung seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Yoongi yang duduk di sebelahnya terkekeh pelan, "Kau memang masih terlalu muda untuk menikmati acara semacam ini. Tapi acara ini menyenangkan, kau tahu?"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan sih, _Hyung_? Mereka menjual para wanita dan pria _carrier_ di acara ini!"

"Itu karena pria _carrier_ sangat jarang, Tae. Dan mereka biasanya kuat melahirkan banyak anak, karena itulah mereka dijual."

Taehyung mendecih, "Bisnis kotor yang dilaknat Tuhan."

Yoongi tertawa, dia meraih gelasnya dan menyesap _cocktail_ nya dengan gerakan pelan, "Ah, _gimlet_ di tempat ini lumayan juga."

"Sialan, kenapa Namjoon _Hyung_ menyuruhku datang ke acara semacam ini, sih?"

Yoongi mengecap bibirnya dengan suara agak keras, "Karena undangan yang diterima Namjoon dari Bang adalah untuk dua orang. Dan Jimin, Jiminku tidak akan mau melihat sesama pria _carrier_ seperti dirinya dijual di depan matanya." Yoongi menuding Taehyung dengan gelasnya, "Karena itulah dia memintamu datang."

"Ya, aku sendiri juga tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Jiminnie _Hyung_ yang manis itu datang ke acara laknat ini."

"Hei," ujar Yoongi memperingatkan. "Jimin milikku."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, "Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Yoongi menggeram dan nyaris saja melempar gelas _cocktail_ nya ke Taehyung namun dia terhenti saat mendengar suara membahana dari MC di acara pelelangan malam ini.

Mereka berdua membenarkan posisi duduk mereka dan mulai memperhatikan perkenalan basa-basi dari si MC yang berdiri di panggung.

"Nah, barang pertama yang akan dilelang malam ini adalah.." ujar MC itu dengan begitu bersemangat yang disambut dengan sorakan dari para penonton acara.

"Acara ini benar-benar membosankan, Tuhan.." keluh Taehyung.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri bagian belakang rumah pelelangan ini bersama sekitar selusin pengawal pribadinya. Mata Namjoon menyipit saat melihat beberapa wanita dan pria yang terlihat menangis di pojok sel, bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang memiliki bekas luka.

"Mr. Kim! Senang melihatmu bersedia datang ke tempat ini!"

Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya dan dia melihat Bang Yongguk, tuan rumah tempat ini, sedang berjalan menghampirinya bersama dua orang jalang wanita di antara lengannya.

Namjoon mengangguk singkat, "Aku hanya datang untuk bisnis kita."

Yongguk terkekeh, "Masih serius seperti biasanya." Yongguk melepaskan dua jalang di lengannya dan mendorongnya dengan santai untuk menjauh darinya, "Bagaimana kalau kau melihat-lihat barang yang ditawarkan malam ini? Mungkin kau akan tertarik?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin.. aku sudah menempatkan orangku di acaramu. Aku yakin mereka akan membeli sesuatu yang menarik."

Yongguk tersenyum, "Bagus sekali."

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN!"

Dahi Namjoon berkerut saat mendengar teriakan itu, dia menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat seorang pria sedang diseret oleh dua orang pria lainnya.

Yongguk tersenyum gugup, "Maaf, orangku akan mengurusnya."

"Dia tidak berasal dari dalam sel?" ujar Namjoon.

Yongguk menjilat bibirnya pelan, " _Well_ , beberapa dari mereka memang tidak berasal dari sel karena sejak awal diperdagangkan."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Maksudmu kau menculik warga biasa?"

Yongguk menggeleng cepat, dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik, "Kami hanya menculik para tunawisma. Sesuai perjanjian kami denganmu, kami tidak pernah dan tidak akan menculik dan menjual warga biasa."

"Dan anak-anak, kurasa aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak menjual anak-anak." Namjoon mengingatkan dengan suara tegas dan itu membuat Yongguk mengangguk gugup.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BERIKAN ANAKKU PADAKU! DIMANA JUNGKOOK?! DIMANA BAYIKU?! BERIKAN DIA PADAKU!"

Teriakan itu terdengar lagi dan Namjoon mulai terlihat kesal, "Apa anak buahmu tidak sanggup membungkam mulut jalang sialan itu? Aku pusing mendengar jeritannya."

Yongguk mengangguk cepat, dia membisikkan sesuatu ke anak buahnya dan setelahnya anak buahnya itu berlari cepat ke arah asal suara kemudian Namjoon mendengar suara benturan keras.

Dan teriakan itu tidak terdengar lagi.

"Bagus," gumam Namjoon kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke ruang pertemuan tempat dia dan Yongguk akan membahas bisnis.

Namun baru sekitar sepuluh langkah Namjoon berjalan, dia kembali dihentikan oleh teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Namjoon menoleh dan dia melihat Taehyung sedang berlari membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti.. anak-anak?

" _Hyung_! Mereka melelang anak-anak!" Taehyung melapor seraya mengangkat anak dalam gendongannya, "Namanya Jungkook, dia _carrier_."

Mata Namjoon berkilat marah, dia menoleh cepat ke arah Yongguk yang tergagap dengan gugup. "Sudah kukatakan padamu.. jangan pernah menjual anak-anak."

Yongguk berdehem dan mencoba menjelaskan situasinya dengan terbata-bata, "T-tapi dia _carrier_ , dia akan menjadi objek pontensial dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya memelihara _carrier_ dari awal."

Taehyung meringis saat mendengar kata _'memelihara carrier'_ , jika Jimin ada di sini, dia pasti tidak akan segan-segan menghajar Yongguk.

Namjoon menggeram marah, "Perjanjian kita batal. Besok, semua perlindunganku padamu akan kutarik."

Yongguk langsung berlutut di hadapan Namjoon untuk meminta maaf namun sebelum suaranya keluar, suara teriakan melengking khas anak-anak sudah membungkamnya.

"MAMA!"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah anak dalam gendongan Taehyung yang menangis meraung-raung seraya menatap ke satu arah, Namjoon mengikuti arah pandangannya dan melihat seorang pria, pastinya _carrier_ karena anak kecil itu memanggilnya _'Mama'_ , sedang tersungkur di lantai dengan kepala yang mengalirkan darah.

Dia adalah orang yang tadi Namjoon lihat sedang diseret.

"Astaga! Ternyata dia memang orang yang siang tadi memberiku susu!" seru Taehyung.

Dan entah kenapa, suatu amarah merasuk ke dalam diri Namjoon, dia memukul Yongguk hingga pria itu tersungkur dan meludahkan darah. "Taehyung, kita pulang."

"Eh?"

"Dan bawa anak itu beserta ibunya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Luka di kepalanya cukup parah. Dan selain itu aku juga menemukan bekas-bekas luka lain di tubuhnya serta bukti pelecehan seksual yang kelihatannya terjadi belum lama ini."

Namjoon duduk diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter pribadi di rumahnya sekaligus teman baiknya, Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok berdecak pelan dan duduk di depan Namjoon, "Dan untuk anak itu, lukanya tidak banyak. Hanya sedikit memar, selebihnya dia sehat. Sangat sehat, berbeda jauh dengan ibunya." Hoseok mendesah pelan, "Dunia ini memang sudah gila."

Namjoon menggumam acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa kau membawa mereka ke sini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Taehyung membeli anak kecil itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu membawa ibunya, kan?"

"Hanya pria _carrier_ dan para wanita yang bisa mengurus bayi. Dan jika tidak ada yang mengurus anak itu, maka aku yakin aku akan tuli karena tangisannya."

"Jimin seorang _carrier_ , dan Taehyung, walaupun dia dominan, kau tahu dia sangat mencintai anak-anak. Aku sangat yakin mereka mampu mengurus anak itu."

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku akan menendang ibunya keluar dari sini setelah dia sadarkan diri."

"Lalu anaknya?"

"Taehyung sudah membelinya cukup mahal, aku tidak akan membiarkan uang itu terbuang sia-sia."

Hoseok berdecak, "Jadi pada akhirnya kau akan memisahkan mereka berdua?"

Namjoon diam, dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk merespon.

Hoseok mendesah pelan, "Sudah kuduga, aku memang sebaiknya tidak mempercayai instingku yang mengatakan kalau kau sedang baik hati."

"Aku memiliki banyak sikap, dan baik hati tidak pernah ada di salah satu _list_ nya."

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan." Hoseok berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Namjoon. Namun sebelum dia keluar, dokter itu menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kau tidak ingin keluar dan menyambut tamumu?"

"Mereka bukan tamuku." Namjoon berujar tegas tapi dia tetap berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya bersama Hoseok.

Dan ketika mereka tiba di ruang tengah, Namjoon melihat si anak kecil yang dibeli Taehyung sedang duduk di pangkuan pria _carrier_ yang merupakan ibunya. Di kepala pria _carrier_ itu terdapat perban yang membebat kepalanya, sedangkan di depan mereka berdua ada Jimin yang sedang menatap mereka penuh senyum dan Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara Namjoon membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menoleh dan Hoseok berjalan menghampiri si pria _carrier_ dengan senyuman lembut.

"Seharusnya kau berbaring, kepalamu terluka cukup parah." Hoseok berujar seraya mengusap rambut si pria _carrier_ penuh sayang.

"Karena kau sudah sadar, sebaiknya kau pergi." Namjoon berujar lagi, membuat si pria _carrier_ terlonjak, dia bergerak untuk berdiri dengan membawa anaknya dalam gendongannya.

"Tinggalkan anak itu." dan ucapan Namjoon membuat gerakan si pria _carrier_ terhenti, dia menatap Namjoon dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Namjoon melihat matanya, dan sialnya, mata pria itu secantik mata anaknya.

"K-kenapa?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan gemetar.

"Karena Taehyung sudah membelinya, anak itu hak miliknya sekarang."

Si pria _carrier_ bergerak-gerak gelisah, "T-tidak bisakah aku membawanya pergi j-juga?"

"Tentu, jika kau membayar sejumlah yang dikeluarkan Taehyung." Namjoon menatap Taehyung, "Berapa?"

Taehyung terlihat tidak suka, tapi karena Namjoon menatapnya dengan tajam, Taehyung akhirnya menjawab. "Sepuluh juta dollar."

Mata Seokjin membulat saat mendengar nominal itu, dia tahu barang yang biasanya dijual di pelelangan memang mahal, tapi dia tidak menyangka harga anaknya akan semahal itu.

"Nah, kau sudah mendengarnya. Jadi?"

Seokjin tersentak gugup, dia menatap pria berambut abu-abu itu dengan pandangan ragu. Dia tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu, tapi dia tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan anaknya di sini.

"A-aku akan berusaha mengumpulkan uang.." bisik Seokjin. Dia mendongak dengan gerakan perlahan untuk menatap tuan rumah di tempat ini. "A-aku berjanji."

Namjoon terdiam, dia menatap si pria _carrier_ dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Dan akhirnya keheningan yang mencekam itu dipecahkan oleh erangan kesal dari Jimin. "Oke, cukup. Kita bahas ini besok."

Namjoon mendelik pada Jimin, tapi kekasih Yoongi itu justru melotot padanya.

"Kita punya anak kecil yang membutuhkan tidur dan seseorang dengan luka hebat di kepalanya." Jimin berujar, "Sebaiknya kita bahas ini besok pagi karena demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi."

Seokjin melayangkan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih pada pria berambut coklat gelap itu. Namun setelahnya dia kembali menatap si tuan rumah yang masih diam.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja." Namjoon berujar dan dia berbalik untuk pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau butuh pewaris." Yoongi berujar santai pada Namjoon yang sedang duduk seraya mencengkram rambutnya.

Dia dan Namjoon baru saja mendapat kabar soal ayah Namjoon yang lagi-lagi berusaha merebut kekuasaan Namjoon dengan cara kotor yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Namjoon sakit kepala.

Namjoon mendengus, "Aku tidak."

Yoongi mendesah pelan, "Ya, kau butuh." Yoongi menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Dengar, aku hanya tangan kananmu, anakku dan Jimin tidak akan membantu banyak karena kerajaan ini milikmu. Kau butuh pewaris, darah dagingmu sendiri."

Yoongi mengetuk-etuk meja kerja Namjoon, "Umumkan pewarismu pada dunia dan semua orang yang berusaha menggerogoti kekuasaan di kerajaanmu terutama ayahmu itu akan berhenti."

"Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik untuk memiliki istri."

"Oke, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pria _carrier_? Kau bisa membeli satu." Tepat setelah Yoongi mengucapkan itu, dia berdehem. "Jangan katakan apa yang baru saja kukatan pada Jimin. Atau Taehyung akan benar-benar merebut Jimin dariku."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk itu juga. Satu-satunya pria _carrier_ yang kuanggap dan bersedia kutampung di rumah ini adalah Jimin."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh? Tapi semalam kau baru saja membawa satu pria _carrier_ ke rumah ini."

Namjoon terdiam, dia mendongak menatap Yoongi seolah Yoongi baru saja menghina Namjoon dengan hinaan paling kejam.

"A-apa?" ujar Yoongi.

"Panggilkan pria _carrier_ itu ke ruanganku. Sekarang."

"Hei, dia baru tidur tiga jam lalu." Yoongi berujar mengingatkan, dia melirik jam dinding. "Ini bahkan masih jam enam pagi."

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli?"

Yoongi mendesah lelah, "Oke, tunggu sebentar."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seokjin melangkah ragu-ragu menuju ruangan tempat si tuan rumah yang akhirnya dia ketahui bernama Kim Namjoon menunggunya.

Tadi, salah satu pemilik rumah ini yang mengaku bernama Yoongi mengatakan kalau Namjoon ingin menenuinya. Sekarang.

Dan Seokjin yang ketakutan bahkan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya untuk segera pergi menemui si tuan rumah. Dia berdoa semoga saja dia tidak akan diusir tanpa Jungkook.

 _Seokjin butuh Jungkook untuk hidupnya._

Seokjin mengetuk pintu kayu tebal ruangan itu dengan hati-hati dan setelahnya pintu itu terbuka sendiri, membuat Seokjin nyaris melompat kaget.

"Masuk," ujar suara dari dalam setelah pintu itu terbuka.

Seokjin melangkah masuk dan melihat Kim Namjoon sedang duduk di balik sebuah meja, pria itu memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dengan rambut abu-abunya yang terlihat berantakan.

Sebenarnya, pria bernama Kim Namjoon ini tampan sekali. Tapi Seokjin bahkan terlalu ketakutan untuk sekedar menatap matanya lebih dari tiga detik.

"Aku ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu." Namjoon memulai.

Seokjin mengangguk gugup, "S-silahkan, Tuan.."

"Kau tahu hutangmu padaku, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, ini pasti soal Jungkook yang sudah dibeli olehnya.

"Aku menawarkan sebuah solusi mudah untuk melunasi hutangmu."

"A-apa itu?"

"Berikan aku pewaris. Dominan. Dan kau akan kubebaskan bersama anakmu."

"M-maaf?" ujar Seokjin, dia masih tidak yakin. _Apakah ini sama seperti apa yang dipikirkannya?_

"Ya, aku butuh anak, anak kandungku. Dan aku ingin kau memberikannya padaku."

 _Apa?_ "T-tunggu dulu, Tuan.." Seokjin menggerakkan jari-jarinya gugup, "A-apakah i-itu berarti.. a-anda akan.."

"Ya, aku akan membuatmu hamil anakku."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ini apa sih, Lun? Ini apa? hah?

Udah tau hutang banyak, tapi malah bikin ff baru… T^T

.

.

Ya, aku tahu hutangku banyak.

Ya, aku tahu ini panjang banget buat satu part ((ini nyaris 5k astaga))

Ya, aku tahu aku emang gini orangnya. Maafkan

Dan ya, aku udah terlanjur post, jadi aku akan selalu menanti tanggapan kalian. Tolong berikan aku tanggapan ya, para kesayanganku :* /ditabok

.

Oya, carrier itu uke, yang bisa hamil gitu.

Nah dominan itu seme.

Takutnya kalian bingung (?) hehehe

.

.

.

Btw, sebelum aku didemo (?) ehehe

Di sini aku bikinnya YoonMin ya, bukan MinYoon kaya biasanya.

Kenapa?

Untuk kepentingan cerita, beb. Hint-hintnya udah aku tunjukkin nih di sini. hehehe

Dan aku emang dari sananya fleksibel untuk urusan otp gaes :'), jangan bully aku T^T

Lagian mereka cuma selingan aja kok. Inti permasalahannya mah teteup NamJin. Hehe

.

.

.

Oke, itu saja dariku.

Ditunggu tanggapannya ya beb :* /ditabok lagi.

* * *

Hallo, ini Luna.

Iya mau ngasih notes tambahan lagi, gapapa lah ya.

Jadi gini, lagi-lagi ff saya dibilang mirip sama ff author EXO dan ChanBaek lagi.

Dulu Imprint juga gini, dan sekarang ini begini lagi.

Jujur aja, dibilang kesel, iya. Dibilang ngedown, iya. Aku sampe takut buka email karena takut kejadiannya sama kaya pas jaman Imprint dulu.

Jadi, di notes tambahan ini aku cuma mau bilang bahwa walaupun udah dua kali ffku dibilang mirip (yang Imprint sama yang ini) aku dengan tegas menyatakan aku nggak plagiat, nyontek, terinspirasi, atau apapun itu namanya dari ff yang dimaksudkan.

Aku, biarpun begini, masih sangat menghargai urusan karya. Aku gak mau plagiat. Aku gak mau. Terinspirasi sih lain cerita, tapi jika aku terinspirasi, aku pasti bilang. Pasti aku cantumin. Ini aku cantumin nggak? Nggak. Berarti terinspirasi gak? Nggak juga. Plagiat gak? Nggak. Jelas nggak.

Tolong. Ini bahkan baru chapter satu, kamu bisa bilang ini mirip (definisi mirip itu jika kesamaan lebih dari 50%) kalo kamu udah baca beberapa chapter berikutnya. Ini baru sechapter udah dibilang mirip. Kesannya tuh kaya baru mau kenalan tapi gak jadi karena cara ngomongnya mirip sama mantan /eh.

* * *

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk readerku, **jinseoknam**. Karena dia adalah reader pertama yang jelas-jelas ngomong ff ini beda sama ff yang dimaksudkan.

Terima kasih, review panjang dari kamu bikin aku semangat lagi.

Intinya, aku cuma mau bilang aku gak plagiat, nyontek, atau terinspirasi dari ff yang dimaksudkan. Aku minta maaf kalo pada akhirnya secara tidak sengaja ff ini mirip sama ffnya dia. Ffnya dia luar biasa sekali, ffku mah gak ada apa-apanya. Aku tau kok.


	2. The Devil in Hell

"Menurutmu ini hanya akan berlalu seperti apa yang kita bayangkan?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jimin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan skeptis. "Mungkin.. kau dan aku sudah mengenal Namjoon dengan terlampau baik."

"Tapi ini namanya kita memanfaatkan orang lain. Aku lebih memilih Namjoon menggunakan jasa bayi tabung dan ibu pengganti apabila dia memang sangat tidak menginginkan istri." Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Aku tidak suka usulan ini, kau tahu? Aku benci direndahkan."

"Tidak akan ada yang berani merendahkanmu di rumah ini. Tidak akan ada, tidak seorangpun." Yoongi menyahut, terdengar tidak suka.

"Ya, aku memang tidak. Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Aku benci permainan kotor kalian. Aku mengerti ini demi kehidupan kita sendiri, aku tahu. Aku sangat menyadari kita hidup dimana kita akan dibunuh jika kita tidak membunuh. Tapi, bisakah kalian setidaknya memikirkan perasaannya? Dia manusia, demi Tuhan."

"Jimin,"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, Yoongi terlihat sangat tidak suka, bahkan mungkin dia mulai murka. Dan Jimin langsung menyadari kalau dia baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi apakah menurutmu kita ini manusia? Jangan berbicara soal perasaan di sini. Kita tidak mengagungkan hal bodoh itu." Yoongi berdiri dari posisi duduknya di sebuah kursi berlengan yang terletak di sudut kamar, "Ingat posisimu, Jimin. Ingatlah kau berada di sini karena apa dan jangan karena aku memilikimu, maka kau beranggapan kalau kau bisa menyuarakan pendapatmu."

"Aku tahu,"

"Nah, kalau kau sudah tahu, maka diamlah dan jadi anak baik." Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, "Aku harus pergi, ada pekerjaan setelah sarapan."

"Apa kau akan pulang malam nanti?"

"Tidak,"

Jimin terdiam, tapi dia mengangguk pelan. "Oke, siang nanti aku akan pergi bersama Taehyung ke sekolahnya. Ada pertemuan wali murid."

Yoongi mendengus, "Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi walinya? Kupikir kau calon kekasihnya?"

"Aku tahu, tapi Namjoon jelas tidak akan mau mengurus urusan bodoh seperti urusan pendidikan Taehyung. Dan harus ada yang mengurusnya agar anak itu lulus sekolah."

Yoongi terkekeh sinis, dia berbalik untuk menatap Jimin. "Kau seperti calon pasangannya."

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku calon pasangan kalian berdua, ingat?" Jimin tersenyum miring, "Tidak ada yang akan menentangku, karena aku memiliki kalian berdua di dalam genggamanku."

Yoongi mengangguk santai, "Kau submisif yang pintar."

"Kalau aku tidak pintar, aku tidak akan berakhir menjadi salah satu pria _carrier_ dengan kedudukan tinggi." Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang cenderung meremehkan. "Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun, mempertaruhkan apapun, hanya untuk mendapatkan tempat tidur yang nyaman dan makanan untuk hari ini."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Kau tahu aku tertarik padamu karena itu, kan? Teruslah permainkan kartu itu, dan mungkin kau akan membuatku berada di bawah kakimu."

"Oh Yoongi, aku yakin kau sudah sadar kalau aku tidak mudah termakan permainan kata-katamu."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Oke, anggap saja begitu. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku berbicara serius, kan?"

"Aku berhenti mempercayaimu sejak kau membawaku masuk ke rumah ini." Jimin menyipitkan matanya, "Bahkan, aku juga berhenti mempercayai orang lain. Aku belajar dengan baik bahwa rasa percaya dan bergantung pada seseorang hanya akan membawamu pada kehancuran dirimu sendiri."

"Itu bagus, itu berarti aku tidak salah memilih _carrier_ untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini." Yoongi membuka pintu kamar mereka, bersiap untuk melangkah keluar namun dia terhenti. "Ah, ada satu hal lagi." Yoongi mengintip Jimin dari balik bahunya, "Kalau kau sebegitu pedulinya pada _carrier_ baru itu, mungkin sebaiknya kau mengajarinya sedikit cara bertahan hidup di neraka ini." Yoongi menyeringai pada Jimin sementara Jimin hanya diam dengan raut wajah kaku, "Sampai nanti, sayang."

Pintu tertutup dan Jimin masih berdiri diam di posisinya.

"Kau salah," bisik Jimin. "Aku tidak akan membantu dia bertahan hidup di sini, aku akan membantunya dan membantu diriku sendiri untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini."

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 2: The Devil in Hell**

* * *

' _Aku akan membuatmu hamill anakku.'_

Tidak ada yang bisa Seokjin lakukan selain terdiam kaku, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika Namjoon mengatakan kalau pagi ini Hoseok akan memeriksa tubuhnya lagi karena jika Namjoon menginginkan keturunan dari dalam tubuh Seokjin, maka dia harus memastikan seluruh tubuh Seokjin dalam kondisi baik.

Selain itu, Namjoon juga memberikan penawaran berupa perlindungan penuh untuk dirinya dan bayinya.

Tapi bagi Seokjin, apapun yang akan ditawarkan oleh pria itu hanyalah sebuah penawaran penuh kesalahan di setiap sudutnya. Penawaran itu hanya akan membawa Seokjin ke dalam penderitaan yang sama.

Penawaran itu hanya seperti sebuah penawaran dalam perjanjian bersama iblis dengan taruhan darahnya.

Ya, karena Seokjin memang bertaruh dengan darahnya, nyawanya, dan harga dirinya.

Seokjin tidak masalah jika dia harus bekerja sampai nyaris mati hanya untuk membayar hutangnya pada pemilik tempat ini.

Seokjin tidak keberatan, karena dia tahu dia bekerja untuk anaknya.

Tapi Seokjin tidak mau mengorbankan harga dirinya sebagai bahan taruhan dalam meja perjudian bersama seorang Kim Namjoon.

Ini terasa seperti dia menjual dirinya untuk kehidupannya bersama anaknya.

Anaknya itu miliknya. Itu milik Seokjin. Tapi kejadian di satu malam dan uang dalam nominal besar telah membuat Seokjin harus membayar hutang untuk mendapatkan anaknya sendiri.

Seokjin semakin yakin bahwa mungkin Tuhan memang membencinya. Tapi Seokjin harap Tuhan tidak membenci Jungkook kecilnya. Bahkan Seokjin rela memberikan semua keberuntungannya dan sisa hidupnya pada Tuhan apabila itu akan membuat Jungkooknya keluar dari rumah ini dengan selamat.

Jungkook adalah seorang _carrier_. Sama sepertinya.

Dan Seokjin akan berjuang mati-matian agar anaknya bisa dihargai di mata orang lain. Seokjin akan berjuang agar anaknya bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri dan mampu berjalan dengan kepala yang terangkat ke atas.

Dan untuk mencapai semua itu, Seokjin rasa dia harus memenangkan perjudian ini. Walaupun dirinya sendiri adalah taruhannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Mama? Mama kenapa?"

Seokjin tersentak kembali dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara bernada polos dari anaknya. Seokjin menoleh cepat ke arah anaknya yang sedang memegang sendok di satu tangan dan mulut penuh butiran nasi. Seokjin menggeleng pelan, memasang senyum untuk menenangkan anaknya, "Mama baik-baik saja. Kookie sudah kenyang?"

Jungkook menunduk menatap mangkuknya yang sudah kosong, "Sudah, tapi Kookie ingin itu." Jungkook menuding ke arah sepiring buah stroberi segar di atas meja. "Apa itu, Mama? Apakah itu permen?"

"Itu.."

"Itu buah stroberi."

Seokjin menoleh dengan gerakan terlampau cepat ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Taehyung berdiri di sana, dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya.

Tunggu, seragam sekolah?

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, rambut coklat terangnya disisir rapi tanpa _gel_ rambut atau apapun dengan poni yang jatuh menutupi dahinya dengan rapi, dia juga mengenakan kacamata dengan _frame_ berbentuk persegi berukuran cukup besar, seragamnya terpasang rapi, cenderung terlalu rapi malah.

Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai seorang pemuda yang mendatangi acara pelelangan manusia dan baru saja membeli seorang anak kecil.

Taehyung menarik kursi di depan Jungkook dan mengambilkan stroberi untuk anak itu, tapi sebelum dia memberikannya pada Jungkook, dia mencelupkan buah itu ke dalam stoples berisi selai cokelat dengan santainya.

"Makanlah, ini akan terasa jauh lebih enak dengan cokelat. Sungguh, rasanya seperti surga." Taehyung berujar semangat dan Jungkook mengambil stroberi penuh cokelat itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Jungkook melirik ibunya saat buah stroberi itu berada di antara jemari mungilnya, dan saat melihat ibunya mengangguk, maka Jungkook bergerak melahap buah itu perlahan. Dia menggigitnya sedikit dan matanya langsung melebar saat stroberi itu mendarat di mulutnya.

"Enak sekali!" pekik Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa, tangannya terulur dan dia mengacak-acak poni tebal Jungkook. "Sudah kubilang, rasanya seperti surga." Kemudian pandangan matanya beralih ke Seokjin, dan dia melirik piring di depan Seokjin yang masih belum dibalik, tanda bahwa pria itu belum makan. "Kau tidak makan, _Hyung_?"

Seokjin nyaris terlonjak mendengar panggilan akrab itu, "Aku.." Seokjin berdehem, "Maksudku, aku.. hanya berpikir kalau itu tidak sopan."

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya tidak suka dan Seokjin bergerak gelisah di kursinya.

Dia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Seokjin tahu itu.

"Maaf.."

"Aku tidak melarangmu makan jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, _Hyung_." ujar Taehyung. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau menunda makan hanya karena kau berpikir itu tidak sopan. Kau tamu di sini, _Hyung_. Jadi itu tidak salah sama sekali. Lagipula, tidak perlu sesungkan itu padaku, aku bahkan lebih muda darimu, _Hyung_."

Seokjin terdiam, dia menjalin jemarinya di atas pangkuan dan memainkannya dengan acak, kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup. "Maaf.."

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, tidak ada yang salah dengan sikapmu, _Hyung_. Justru sebaliknya, kesopananmu benar-benar membuatku kagum. Andai saja aku bisa sesopan dirimu, _Hyung_." Taehyung tersenyum setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sementara Seokjin tertegun.

"A-aku.. hanya.." Seokjin berujar gugup, dia tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa karena memang berbeda dengan dirinya, orang-orang yang berada di rumah ini sangat penuh dengan kuasa. Dan nasib anaknya berada di tangan mereka semua, Seokjin hanya berusaha menjadi sebaik mungkin agar dia bisa terus berada di sisi anaknya.

"Taehyung! Kenapa belum berangkat? Kau akan terlambat!"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah asal suara dan senyum lebarnya kembali terpampang lebar di wajahnya saat melihat Jimin yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar kesal.

"Cepat ke sekolah!" seru Jimin lagi.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, dia berdiri, berlari kecil menghampiri Jimin dan setelahnya menangkup wajah Jimin dan memberinya sebuah kecupan di bibir. Itu adalah jenis kecupan basah karena Seokjin benar-benar mendengar suara perpaduan bibir mereka.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Seokjin terpaku.

Dia bisa menduga Jimin _carrier_ , tapi.. bukankah dia pasangan seseorang berambut hitam bernama Yoongi? Semalam saat memperkenalkan diri, Jimin jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia adalah _'kekasih Yoongi'_.

Jimin mendesis pelan dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh darinya kemudian mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Sementara Taehyung tidak keberatan sama sekali melihat tindakan Jimin, dia justru tertawa keras, kemudian memeluk Jimin dan hal itu membuat Jimin menginjak kakinya dengan keras hingga Taehyung melompat mundur seraya mengaduh dengan heboh.

"Cepat sekolah!" bentak Jimin lagi.

Taehyung mengangguk, masih melompat-lompat ringan dengan satu kaki sementara kaki yang satunya sedang dielus-elus olehnya.

Seokjin berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tertawa karena sumpah demi apapun, mereka berdua benar-benar seperti menyajikan sebuah _slapstick comedy_.

Seokjin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tawa terlebih lagi ketika Taehyung yang masih melompat-lompat ringan dengan satu kaki tidak sengaja menabrak kursi makan dan akhirnya dia terjatuh dengan keras di lantai.

Taehyung mengumpat, lancar sekali, dan Seokjin menoleh ke arah anaknya, berharap anaknya tidak menangkap umpatan itu. Dan untungnya anaknya terlalu sibuk dengan stroberinya sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kerusuhan yang terjadi di dekatnya.

"Hal bodoh macam apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?!"

Suara tegas dan berat yang berasal dari tuan rumah utama rumah ini membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh dan Seokjin terdiam ketakutan. Seokjin menggeser posisinya agar menutupi Jungkook dari pandangan Namjoon tapi kelihatannya itu sia-sia karena Namjoon jelas-jelas sudah melirik ke arah anaknya.

Taehyung bergerak bangun dengan ringkas, "Tidak ada, aku mau ke sekolah."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Hn,"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Pergi sana, dan jangan bawa mobil sendiri. Kau belum punya surat izin, astaga."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Seperti para anjing-anjing pemerintahan itu berani menangkap salah satu dari kita saja." Taehyung terkekeh kemudian dia menyeringai ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Kau belajar dengan baik."

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Astaga, apa dosaku sampai terjebak bersama kalian?!"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, dia berjalan menuju kursi utama di meja makan dan duduk di sana. "Entahlah, coba tanya pada Yoongi. Dia yang menjeratmu lebih dulu kan? Seperti laba-laba menjerat serangga di jaringnya."

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, memandang Namjoon dengan sinis. "Aku benci padamu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aku tahu. Justru kalau kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, itu akan terdengar sangat aneh." Namjoon berujar acuh, dia memandang ke arah cangkir kopinya yang kosong, "Mana kopiku?"

Jimin melirik cangkir Namjoon, "Master kopi kesayanganmu sedang cuti. Dia pergi pagi-pagi tadi karena ibunya sakit, kudengar ibunya terserang serangan jantung."

Namjoon mendongak dengan gerakan cepat, "Jadi maksudmu aku tidak akan mendapat kopi pagi ini?!"

Jimin berdecak, "Jangan menyulitkan pekerjamu, dia ada urusan yang penting. Wajar jika dia cuti dan tidak bisa membuatkanmu kopi."

Namjoon mendengus, "Kau terlalu baik pada pekerja di rumah ini."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, "Aku memang ramah pada siapapun, tidak sepertimu." Jimin menarik kursi di sebelah Namjoon, "Sudah, aku mau sarapan."

Namjoon menatap cangkir kopinya, " _Fuck, I need my morning coffee_!"

Jimin melempar Namjoon dengan serbet, membuat Namjoon menggeram dan membentak _'Apa?!'_ dengan keras pada Jimin.

Jimin melotot pada Namjoon, dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin dan Jungkook. Dia melihat Jungkook yang sudah berhenti makan, duduk dengan tangan mungilnya yang gemetar dan stroberi berlumuran cokelat yang jatuh di dekat tangan mungilnya.

Kelihatannya bayi itu terkejut karena suara bentakan Namjoon.

Sementara ibunya, ibunya tidak jauh berbeda dengan anaknya. Pria itu berdiri merapat pada anaknya dan samar-samar Namjoon bisa melihat tangannya gemetar dan perlahan-lahan bergerak untuk menangkup tangan kecil bayinya yang berlumuran cokelat.

Namjoon berdehem, dia menunduk dan mengumpat pelan, "Sial, ini karena aku belum mendapat asupan kafein."

Jimin menghela napas pelan sementara Taehyung yang ternyata masih berdiri di dekat mereka mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh, sudahlah. Aku mau sekolah." Dia berjalan meninggalkan meja makan namun sebelum dia pergi, dia sempat berbalik dan menatap Jungkook, "Jungkook! Tunggu aku pulang sekolah ya! Aku akan mengajakmu bermain!" dia berujar semangat seraya melambai riang pada Jungkook, benar-benar mengabaikan bayi itu yang justru semakin pucat.

Jimin berdecak pelan menatap Taehyung yang berjalan pergi sambil melompat-lompat ringan, "Si idiot satu itu.." kemudian setelahnya Jimin menatap ke arah Seokjin dan Jungkook yang masih gemetar di ujung meja. "Duduklah, Seokjin. Dan makanlah sesuatu, Hoseok akan datang ke sini setelah dia selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pagi pada para pasiennya."

Seokjin terdiam, dia melirik Namjoon yang masih menggerutu dan sedang memotong telur di piringnya dengan beringas. "A-aku.. b-bisa mem-membuat kopi.."

Oh sialan, persetan dengan suaranya dan kegugupannya saat berbicara. Seokjin bahkan beruntung dia tidak melukai bibirnya karena memaksakan diri berbicara disaat bibirnya gemetar hebat karena ketakutan.

Kepala Namjoon terangkat, "Apa kau berencana meracuniku dalam kopi yang kau buat?"

Astaga, darimana pikiran sejahat itu datang?

Seokjin menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat. Dia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk meracuni Namjoon. Bahkan, Seokjin tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menyakiti siapapun yang berada di rumah besar ini.

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Dia hanya mencoba berbuat baik. Kau berpikir seseorang yang dengan baiknya memberikan susu pisang untuk Taehyung akan mencoba meracunimu? Otakmu itu perlu dicuci."

Namjoon masih diam, dia menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan tajam dan menilai.

Dan Seokjin, dia merasa seperti sedang diadili.

Dia merasa seperti narapidana yang menanti vonis hukuman mati dan Namjoon adalah hakim yang nantinya akan menentukan apakah dirinya akan hidup atau mati.

"Oke, tapi jika rasa kopimu tidak enak. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyirammu dengan air panas." Namjoon berujar dingin dan Jimin lagi-lagi mendesis kesal.

Seokjin mengangguk cepat, dia mengangguk dengan gerakan cepat dan berbalik, mengambil Jungkook ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

"Dia tahu letak dapur?" ujar Namjoon, terdengar seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri tapi Jimin menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Dia bahkan membantu memasak sarapan pagi ini. Semua pelayan mengira dia tamumu dan mereka semua ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat Seokjin menggulung lengan pakaiannya untuk membantu mereka." Jimin menjawab dengan santai seraya memotong roti di piringnya.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jimin, "Namanya Seokjin?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya? Kau tidak tahu namanya dan kau sudah mengatakan padanya kalau kau akan menghamilinya agar dia bisa keluar dari sini?" Jimin terperangah, "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini."

"Hei," Namjoon berujar memperingatkan, "Hati-hati dengan mulutmu sendiri."

Jimin berhenti memakan sarapannya, "Oke, aku akan ke kamarku." Jimin meletakkan pisau dan garpunya kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Tak lama setelah Jimin pergi, Seokjin kembali dari dapur bersama dengan Jungkook yang berjalan di belakangnya seraya mencengkram ujung pakaian ibunya. Anak kecil itu mengintip dengan hati-hati saat ibunya berjalan semakin dekat dengan Namjoon.

Seokjin meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi itu dengan tangan gemetar, bahkan dia nyaris saja menumpahkan isinya karena tangannya benar-benar gemetar hebat.

Namjoon melirik cairan kopi yang berada di dalam cangkir. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kopi ini terasa mengerikan, kan?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia berdiri dengan gemetar dan tidak tahu harus menggeleng ataukah mengangguk.

Namjoon melirik Jungkook yang langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh ibunya, anak kecil itu terlihat seperti mencoba mencari perlindungan. Padahal ibunya benar-benar terlihat dia tidak sanggup melindungi dirinya sendiri, jadi bagaimana mungkin anaknya sangat percaya pada ibunya?

Bodoh sekali.

Namjoon berdecak pelan kemudian dia meraih cangkir kopi itu dan menyesap isinya.

Seokjin terdiam, dia menunduk dalam dan hanya berani menatap Namjoon dari balik poninya, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin karena gugup dan dia sangat berharap rasa kopi buatannya sesuai dengan selera Namjoon.

Namjoon mengecap lidahnya dengan suara keras kemudian lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat sisa kopi itu di sekitar bibirnya. Dan Seokjin merasa bahwa dia mungkin akan benar-benar mati sekarang.

"Hai!"

Pekikan penuh suara ceria itu membuat Namjoon mendongak dari cangkirnya, Seokjin juga ikut menoleh dengan ragu-ragu dan dia melihat dokter yang semalam memeriksanya, Hoseok, sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku datang untuk memeriksa kondisimu lagi, Seokjin." Hoseok menatap kepala Seokjin yang dibalut perban, "Ah, lukanya berdarah lagi, aku akan mengganti perbannya."

Seokjin hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan kaku. Dia tidak tahu lukanya berdarah lagi, dia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun, berada di sekitar Namjoon benar-benar membuat semua rasa sakitnya tertelan karena lebih didominasi oleh rasa takut.

Hoseok berjalan semakin dekat ke arah mereka dan dia merogoh sesuatu dari balik mantelnya, "Hari ini aku iseng pergi ke bagian anak dan lihat apa yang kutemukan." Hoseok mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sekantung kecil biskuit yang dibungkus dengan plastik bening dan diikat dengan pita berwarna merah muda cerah. "Lihat, ini biskuit sehat. Hari ini ada demo memasak di rumah sakit." Hoseok tersenyum dan menyodorkan biskuit itu untuk Jungkook, "Ini untukmu."

Jungkook tidak bergerak untuk mengambil biskuit itu, sebaliknya, dia justru mendongak menatap ibunya, menunggu ibunya memberi persetujuan. Dan ketika Seokjin mengangguk, Jungkook mengulurkan jari kecilnya dengan ragu-ragu dan mengambil biskuit itu.

Hoseok yang melihat perbuatan Jungkook mendongak menatap ibu dari bayi itu, dia sangat yakin Seokjin melakukan itu agar Jungkook tidak sembarangan menerima sesuatu dari orang asing. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa?

Kenapa Seokjin melakukan itu?

Apakah dia melakukan itu karena tidak mau anaknya dikasihani oleh orang lain?

Atau apakah ada alasan lain?

Hoseok menarik napas dalam dan berdiri dari posisinya, "Oke, sebaiknya kita ke kamar untuk memeriksa lukamu." Hoseok tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku membawa obat pereda nyeri untukmu."

Seokjin mengangguk cepat dan Jungkook yang berdiri merapat pada ibunya menggeleng pelan, "Mama belum sarapan."

Hoseok membulatkan matanya, "Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih atas informasinya, Jungkook _-ah_." Hoseok tersenyum pada Jungkook kemudian dia kembali menatap Seokjin, "Nah, kau harus sarapan."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "A-aku.. tidak lapar."

Hoseok berdecak, "Jangan berbohong padaku." tangan dokter itu terulur dan dia mengambil empat buah _muffin_ di atas meja, "Ayo, aku akan memeriksa lukamu."

"Hoseok,"

Hoseok menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang baru saja memanggilnya, "Hmm?"

"Siang nanti, bawa dia ke rumah sakitmu. Aku ingin kau melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada dirinya." Namjoon menjelaskan tanpa menatap si dokter yang sedang berdiri dengan bingung.

"Pemeriksaan menyeluruh?"

"Ya, pastikan dia tidak memiliki penyakit atau lainnya. Orang yang nantinya akan mengandung pewarisku harus sehat. Aku tidak mau anakku cacat."

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Pewaris?" ujarnya tidak fokus dan setelahnya mata Hoseok membulat. "Namjoon! Kau! Jangan bilang kalau kau berencana untuk.."

"Hoseok," Namjoon berujar memperingatkan dan Hoseok langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Dokter itu melirik Seokjin dengan sedih kemudian dia meraih tangan Seokjin dan menyeret pria itu untuk meninggalkan ruang makan, tentunya dengan Jungkook yang mengikuti kemanapun ibunya pergi.

Setelah Hoseok dan pasangan ibu – anak itu pergi, Namjoon mendesah pelan, dia kembali menyesap kopinya dan bergumam puas. "Kopinya lumayan juga."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tidak mengerti, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang berperilaku sangat baik padanya. Dia merasa dia adalah pihak yang bersalah di sini, anaknya dijual karena kebodohannya dan orang-orang di sini membelinya, bukankah seharusnya mereka memperlakukan Seokjin seenaknya?

Tapi kenapa mereka justru berperilaku sangat baik padanya?

Bahkan Hoseok memeriksa luka di kepalanya dengan hati-hati, menyuruhnya makan dan banyak beristirahat, dan juga memeriksa memar yang ada di tubuh Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

Setelah memeriksa lukanya, Hoseok meninggalkan Seokjin di kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Jungkook dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur sebentar dan Hoseok akan menjemputnya nanti untuk pemeriksaan di rumah sakitnya.

Seokjin menurut. Seokjin terlalu takut untuk membantah jadi dia lebih memilih untuk selalu menurut dan menjadi anak baik.

"Mama, apakah kita akan tinggal di sini terus?" bisik Jungkook.

Seokjin terdiam, dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan pada anaknya.

Apakah mereka akan tinggal di sini seterusnya?

Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu.

Dia tahu Namjoon mengatakan kalau dia bisa keluar jika Seokjin sudah memberikannya pewaris. Dan pewaris berarti dominan. Seokjin harus memberikan anak laki-laki dominan atau Namjoon mungkin saja akan membunuhnya dan anaknya.

Jadi itu berarti dia harus tinggal di sini sampai melahirkan?

Tapi.. untuk bisa hamil Seokjin harus tidur dengan Namjoon, kan? Apa Namjoon bahkan ingin melakukan itu? Dia bahkan menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan enggan dan terlihat jengah luar biasa.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa membuat bayi?

Dan lagi, Seokjin masih sangat takut untuk berada dalam jarak yang intim dengan siapapun. Dia tidak bisa, karena bayangan menjijikkan yang terjadi malam itu akan terus terulang dalam kepalanya.

Sungguh, membayangkan itu saja membuat Seokjin bergetar ketakutan dan napasnya terputus-putus.

"Mama?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia menunduk untuk menatap anaknya. "Mama.. Mama tidak tahu berapa lama kita harus tinggal di sini. Kenapa? Apa Kookie merindukan rumah?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku kasihan pada Bon-Bon. Dia sendirian di rumah, Mama."

Seokjin terdiam, dia nyaris menangis. Seandainya saja semalam dia cukup kuat dan bisa melawan, dia dan anaknya pasti tidak akan terkurung dalam penjara ini.

Seandainya saja mereka beruntung.

Ya, seandainya saja Tuhan berpihak pada mereka, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau berencana menghamilinya? Apa kau gila?!" bentak Hoseok seraya memukul meja kerja Namjoon dengan keras.

Namjoon hanya menatap Hoseok datar, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan isi pembicaraan yang sedang dimulai oleh Hoseok. "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Namjoon! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu yang berhak mengaturku?"

Hoseok berdecak, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku dokter! Dan kau akan melakukan suatu kejahatan besar jika kau berniat menghamili Seokjin dalam waktu dekat!"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah bosan dan tidak tertarik. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia trauma!" teriak Hoseok keras. Dokter itu menarik napas dalam dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerja Namjoon. "Aku memeriksanya, dan aku menemukan banyak sekali bekas memar, bekas luka goresan, dan juga.."

"Apa?" sahut Namjoon lagi, terdengar begitu santai dan tidak peduli.

"Aku menemukan bekas luka pelecehan seksual yang parah. Dia butuh masa pemulihan, atau kau bisa membunuhnya jika kau memaksakan dirimu padanya."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Apa dia bekerja sebagai pelacur atau semacamnya?"

Hoseok mendesis kesal, "Pelacur tidak akan setrauma itu ketika aku mencoba membuka kancingnya. Kemarin, dia menangis tanpa suara ketika aku membuka pakaiannya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari noda darahnya sendiri. Dia tidak memberontak, dia tidak menangis, dia bahkan tidak bersuara, dia hanya duduk diam dengan airmata mengalir dari matanya."

Dokter itu menghela napas pelan sebelum dia menatap Namjoon, "Dia trauma. Aku tidak tahu kapan kejadian itu terjadi dan kenapa berhasil membuatnya trauma sehebat itu, tapi.. aku bersumpah demi diriku sendiri, aku akan melukaimu dengan tangan kosong jika kau berani menyentuhnya disaat dia dalam kondisi seperti itu."

Namjoon menjalin jarinya dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya, "Kau berharap aku peduli? Siapkan saja tubuhnya agar kuat mengandung anakku. Aku tidak peduli soal urusan traumanya, aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi omong kosong itu."

Hoseok mendesah frustasi, terlihat jelas dia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melayangkan tangannya pada Namjoon. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan ini dengan Jimin saja? Dia _carrier_ , dan dia sehat. Buat Jimin mengandung anakmu dan bebaskan dia, bebaskan Seokjin. Dia tidak bersalah apapun padamu."

"Aku tidak berniat menjadikan Jimin sebagai pasanganku. Dia milik Yoongi dan Taehyung." ujar Namjoon acuh. "Dan aku tidak tertarik untuk mencari istri."

Hoseok mendesah lelah, "Apa ini karena dia? Apa karena dia kau menjadi malas mencari istri? Namjoon, dia hanya.."

"Berhenti membahas dia, Hoseok." Namjoon berujar memperingatkan dengan mata berkilat marah.

Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Oke! Mari kita berhenti membahas dia dan kembali membahas Seokjin. Karena jujur saja, aku tidak bisa mempersiapkan tubuhnya untukmu begitu saja seperti mempersiapkan ayam untuk dipotong. Dia manusia, tolong, berlakulah lebih lembut padanya."

"Itu tidak ada dalam kamus hidupku."

Hoseok terlihat amat sangat frustasi. Dia mencengkram pinggiran meja Namjoon dan menunduk dalam. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun perintahmu. Dan aku akan berdoa setulus mungkin pada Tuhan agar kau tidak.." Hoseok menjeda sebentar, "Agar kau tidak membunuhnya."

"Hoseok, aku hanya akan menyetubuhinya. Dan aku tidak pernah membuat partner seksku mati."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi partner seksmu tidak dalam kondisi trauma kejiwaan yang mendalam terkait hubungan seksual. Dan Seokjin, Seokjin dalam masalah trauma seksual yang besar."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk berhubungan seks dengan orang gila. Mungkin.. jika dia memang tidak memenuhi syarat, aku akan membunuhnya, dan membiarkan anaknya menjadi salah satu pengawalku."

Sial. Hoseok benci saat Namjoon sudah mengancam akan membunuh orang lain. Hoseok benci melihat nyawa orang-orang terus saja melayang dan itu disebabkan karena kedua tangan Namjoon.

"Aku akan melakukan semua yang kubisa agar dia siap untukmu." Hoseok berujar pasrah.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Kau memang mengerti kemauanku dengan terlampau baik."

"Ya, aku merasa seperti sedang melayani iblis saat berada di sekitarmu."

Namjoon tertawa, "Kupikir kau sudah mengerti kenapa Yoongi selalu menyebutmu sebagai malaikat yang tersesat di neraka."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin pergi bersama Hoseok saat dokter yang baik hati itu menjemputnya di rumah. Tadinya Seokjin ingin mengajak Jungkook pergi, tapi Hoseok melarangnya karena mereka akan memeriksakan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi bagi Seokjin.

Seokjin jelas terlihat tidak mau, tapi setelah Hoseok berulang kali membujuknya, bahkan jelas-jelas meminta pelayan di rumah untuk bersumpah menjaga Jungkook dengan baik, Seokjin akhirnya mau pergi. Terlebih lagi saat itu Namjoon sedang pergi keluar untuk mengurus pekerjaannya bersama Yoongi.

Dan nantinya, rumah itu hanya akan berisi para pelayan dengan Taehyung yang baru pulang dari sekolah. Tapi Taehyung jelas tidak akan mengganggu Jungkook, apalagi mencelakainya, karena Taehyung jelas-jelas menyukai anak kecil.

Dan Seokjin menyadari itu, karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk pergi menuruti Hoseok untuk memeriksa tubuhnya.

Seokjin sendiri tidak terlalu paham pemeriksaan apa yang akan dijalaninya. Tubuhnya memang jelek, tubuhnya penuh luka bekas pukulan, _stretch mark_ karena dia sudah pernah hamil dan melahirkan satu kali, dan juga.. bekas luka di bagian paling pribadi di tubuhnya karena kejadian malam itu.

Hoseok memulai serangkaian tes itu dengan tes darah untuk Seokjin. Kemudian setelah selesai dia memeriksa memar di tubuh Seokjin satu-persatu dan menanyakan darimana Seokjin mendapat semua memar itu.

Dan Hoseok tidak menyangka jawabannya akan semengerikan itu.

Menurut Seokjin, kejadiannya terjadi sekitar tiga minggu lalu. Malam itu dia pergi membersihkan galeri seni sendirian karena Jungkook sedang demam dan dia menitipkan bayinya di toko milik seorang wanita baik hati yang mempekerjakan dirinya sebagai pengantar susu.

Seokjin sedang berusaha untuk membersihkan galeri seni itu secepat mungkin, ketika dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dan menyadari kalau ada sekitar lima orang pria yang mencoba menerobos masuk karena mabuk.

Sebenarnya, Seokjin tidak bermaksud jahat. Dia hanya meminta kelima orang pria itu untuk pergi karena jika ada yang rusak dari galeri seni itu, maka jelas Seokjin lah yang nantinya akan disalahkan. Seokjin bahkan berbicara dengan mereka secara baik-baik, dia membujuk mereka untuk pergi.

Tapi sayangnya, lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Tuhan tidak berpihak pada Seokjin. Kelima pria itu justru tidak terima, mereka yang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol justru melecehkan Seokjin dan membuatnya trauma luar biasa karena mereka merekam ketika mereka melecehkan Seokjin dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan menyebarkan video itu.

Seokjin ketakutan, jelas. Dia memohon kepada para pria itu untuk tidak melakukannya karena jika mereka melakukannya, maka harga diri Seokjin akan semakin hancur. Dan sebagai pembayarannya, Seokjin harus merelakan dirinya untuk dilecehkan oleh kelima pria itu secara terus-menerus untuk seminggu berikutnya.

Perbuatan mengerikan itu akhirnya terhenti karena polisi memergoki mereka dan menyelamatkan Seokjin. Kelima pria itu masuk ke dalam penjara, tapi trauma Seokjin tidak juga pergi.

Seokjin terlalu ketakutan. Dia tidak berani untuk melakukan apapun karena dia takut video itu akan disebarkan, dan para polisi justru menyebutnya bodoh karena dia hanya pasrah saja. Kelima pelaku itu nyaris saja dibebaskan karena polisi menganggap Seokjin sendiri mengundang mereka untuk melecehkan dirinya.

Tapi untungnya, seorang psikiater yang disewa untuk menangani Seokjin mengatakan mengenai trauma Seokjin pada polisi dan akhirnya kelima pria itu tetap ditahan di penjara, dan Seokjin dibebaskan.

Selama mendengarkan cerita Seokjin, Hoseok bahkan tidak bisa merespon apa-apa. Dia hanya diam mendengarkan dan menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membunuh kelima pria yang sudah melakukan tindakan sekeji itu pada seorang pria carrier yang notabene memang lebih lemah daripada pria dominan.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung melaporkan mereka? Mereka hanya mengancammu, kau tahu?" ujar Hoseok, sementara Seokjin masih duduk diam di hadapannya seraya menangis hebat.

"A-aku takut.. m-mereka bilang.. mereka akan menunjukkannya pada Jungkook. A-aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau Jungkook melihat i-itu. Aku tidak mau Jungkook m-melihat ibunya yang memang menyedihkan dan selalu sial. A-aku tidak mau Jungkook trauma.. karena Jungkook juga carrier. A-anakku carrier, dan aku tidak mau dia mengalami hal serupa denganku.."

Penjelasan yang keluar dari Seokjin dengan terbata-bata membuat Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya. Dia baru menyadari satu hal. Suatu kenyataan baru yang sangat keji dan pastinya tidak disadari oleh para polisi bodoh itu karena Seokjin hanyalah pria carrier miskin yang kasusnya tidak perlu ditangani dengan serius.

Ucapan Seokjin menegaskan kenyataan kalau kelima pria itu tahu mengenai Seokjin. Mereka tahu soal Seokjin dan anaknya dan betapa Seokjin mencintai anaknya lebih daripada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka tahu. Dan mereka pastinya merencanakan tindakan keji itu.

Menjadi seorang dokter membuat Hoseok selalu menjunjung tinggi nyawa manusia yang berharga. Tapi kali ini, Hoseok sangat ingin membunuh kelima pria yang melakukan semua itu kepada Seokjin. Hoseok ingin sekali membunuh mereka dengan perlahan agar mereka menyadari bahwa tindakan mereka sangat mengerikan. Dan agar mereka bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang pastinya Seokjin rasakan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hoseok menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan apa yang dikatakan Seokjin pada Namjoon pada malam harinya setelah dia dan Seokjin kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Itu gila, Namjoon. Aku sangat kagum Seokjin tidak menjadi gila karena semua yang dialaminya, keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup demi Jungkook sangat luar biasa. Dan kau.. jangan pernah berani memisahkan Seokjin dari Jungkook karena aku sangat yakin itu akan membunuh Seokjin. Seokjin bisa mati saat itu juga."

Namjoon masih diam, dia sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi sampai akhirnya dia meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan menghubungi seseorang.

Hoseok menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meminta Jackson melakukan sesuatu." Namjoon menjawab santai.

"Jackson, tambahan tugas." Namjoon memulai dengan tegas saat seseorang di sambungan teleponnya menjawab teleponnya, "Ya, cari tahu soal kasus pemerkosaan Seokjin di galeri seni. Ya, profil lengkap pelakunya dan dimana mereka berada sekarang. Oke, kutunggu paling lambat dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang."

"Apa kau berniat membalas mereka?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya, "Tidak juga." Namjoon terlihat masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia terlihat sepeti sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Aku meminta Taehyung untuk membawa Seokjin ke sini." ujar Namjoon santai.

Dahi Hoseok berkerut penuh kecurigaan, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?"

"Menagih hutangnya padaku."

Hoseok membulatkan matanya, "Namjoon!"

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Hoseok yang tadinya sudah berniat untuk memukul Namjoon terhenti. Pintu terbuka karena Namjoon menekan sebuah tombol dari mejanya dan Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam bersama Seokjin.

Namjoon berdehem pelan, "Tinggalkan kami."

Taehyung mengangguk patuh sementara Hoseok berbisik penuh ancaman, "Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri kalau kau berani memaksakan dirimu pada Seokjin."

Namjoon menanggapi ancaman Hoseok dengan anggukan santai. "Keluar."

Ketika Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah berjalan keluar, Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Seokjin berjalan mendekat padanya.

Seokjin menurut dengan langkah ragu, dia berdiri dengan takut-takut di hadapan meja Namjoon. Sementara itu, Namjoon hanya duduk bersandar dengan santai dan menatapnya.

"Aku sudah tahu soal traumamu itu." ujar Namjoon. "Tapi jangan harap itu akan membuatku menghentikanku untuk mendapatkan pewaris darimu. Kau berhutang padaku. Ingat itu."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sebulan dari sekarang, aku akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Dan itu adalah pesta pernikahan kita, aku mau luka-luka di tubuhmu sembuh dan kau siap untuk pesta itu." Namjoon melipat tangannya di atas meja, "Aku bukan orang yang baik, jadi jangan harap aku peduli. Sembuhkan sendiri traumamu karena jika kau mendadak berubah menjadi orang gila saat aku menyentuhmu, maka aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Namjoon melihat darah yang menetes dari bibir Seokjin dan dia asumsikan itu karena Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sendiri terlalu keras.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, Seokjin.." ini adalah pertama kalinya Namjoon memanggil nama Seokjin dan Seokjin merasa bahwa dia seperti mendengar iblis memanggil namanya.

"Kau berurusan dengan iblis yang salah." Namjoon melanjutkan dengan datar.

Dan Seokjin langsung menyadari, saat ini dia memang terjebak di dalam neraka.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, aku fast update nih.

Karena jujur, aku masih kepikiran soal fanfik ini disama-samain sama fanfik yang lain dan di sini aku mau ngebuktiin kalo fanfikku itu beda.

Sekarang, masih mirip gak fanfiknya? Coba baca baik-baik deh. Kalo menurut kalian masih mirip, aku punya pertanyaan buat kalian.

Satu, Namjoon mau ngapain sih sama Seokjin? Kenapa dia malah nyari pelaku pemerkosanya Seokjin? Terus Namjoon tuh jahat apa nggak sih? Kok pestanya sebulan lagi? Kenapa sebulan?

Dua, Seokjin itu kenapa sih? Kok dia gak ngizinin Jungkook ngambil apapun yang dikasih ke dia kecuali udah diizinin sama Seokjinnya? Terus Seokjin ini carrier, cuma dia lemah gak sih? Atau jangan-jangan dia malah kuat dan gak pasrah sama situasinya?

Tiga, Taehyung, Yoongi, Jimin itu kenapa sih? Jimin kenapa? Dia katanya carrier, tapi kok dia gak lemah kaya carrier? Terus kok Taehyung bisa deket sama Jimin juga? Yoongi kenapa bawa Jimin ke rumahnya Namjoon ya? Padahal di rumah Namjoon Jiminnya deket sama Taehyung juga. Itu kenapa ya?

Empat, Yoongi itu dominannya Jimin, kan? Kok dia diem aja Taehyung sama Jimin deket?

Lima, Taehyung ini maunya sama siapa? Terus kenapa dia bisa ada di rumah Namjoon? Dia masih tujuh belas tahun lho.

.

Nah, yang masih yakin ini jiplak, coba sana cari jawabannya di ff yang katanya kujiplak itu. Aku yakin mau kamu bolak-balik itu ff sampe kamu baca pake kaca pembesar juga jawabannya gak bakalan ketemu. Emang di ff itu ada masalah kaya gini? Haha. Kalian lucu sih, langsung mirip-miripin sesuatu yang nggak mirip.

.

.

Satu lagi. ((ah bodo amat author notesnya banyak, masalahnya ff ini emang banyak sih))

Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalo akutu fleksibel di OTP gaes? Aku udah bilang aku fleksibel di OTP, selama itu bukan bottom Namjoon.

Sekarang banyak yang bilang aku nulis YoonMin karena terhasut. Like what? Itu info darimana, cinta?

Aku emang bisa nulis YoonMin, sebelum ini aku udah dua kali nulis YoonMin. Ya, aku tahu awalnya aku nulis MinYoon, tapi sampe hari ini aku juga masih nulis MinYoon. Kamu pikir aku bohong? Baca ulang tuh Imprint, Red Droplets, sama The Deity's Bride. Itu isinya apa? slight pair MinYoon.

Aku sudah bilang, aku menulis YoonMin karena kepentingan cerita. Udah dua chapter nih, ketebak gak kenapa?

Harap diingat aku kalo nulis ff itu awalnya tanpa cast yang ujungnya castnya aku tambahin, aku sesuaiin. Jadi, kalo berdasarkan itu, ketebak nggak?

Kalo gatau, mending jangan komen-komen jelek yang bikin orang sakit kepala. Kalo mau komen jelek, coba pake akun biar kita bisa PM-an, oke beb?

.

Nah, oke, saya curhatnya sampe sini aja. Silahkan dinikmati apa yang saya sajikan.

Saya tetap menunggu tanggapan dari kalian, dan yang mau komen jelek, silahkan, tapi pake akun ya biar aku klarifikasinya enak.


	3. Trapped in Hell

Dulu Seokjin selalu merasa hidupnya menyedihkan. Dia hidup dengan kondisi serba kekurangan, apalagi di masa awal saat dia mengandung Jungkook.

Masa itu terasa sepert mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan. Seokjin ingat, hari ketika dia mengetahui fakta soal dia yang tengah mengandung, senyum Seokjin langsung terkembang begitu lebar.

Dia bahagia. Dia membawa nyawa lain di dalam tubuhnya dan tidak pernah ada momen yang jauh lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan momen saat kau membawa nyawa lain di dalam tubuhmu.

Tapi sayangnya, senyum Seokjin tidak pernah lagi muncul sejak ayahnya mengetahui fakta kalau Seokjin hamil. Ayahnya juga tahu apa penyebab Seokjin hamil, ya tidak ada yang tidak tahu masalah perkosaan yang dialaminya.

Bahkan, orangtuanya dan orangtua pelaku pemerkosanya saling kenal.

Tapi pertemanan itu tidak menjamin akan adanya hal-hal manis seperti si pelaku yang mengatakan kalau dia akan bertanggung jawab soal Seokjin.

Tidak, tidak ada.

Karena yang ada hanya caci maki orangtuanya dan Seokjin yang harus keluar dari rumahnya sendiri agar ayah dan ibunya tidak membunuhnya dan bayinya.

Ketika pergi, Seokjin tidak membawa apapun kecuali tas ransel berukuran sedang yang berisi beberapa potong pakaian miliknya, dan sejumlah uang tabungan pribadinya karena ayahnya mengambil fasilitas kartu Seokjin.

Adiknya, Kim Seojun, yang saat itu berusia tujuh tahun, memberikan semua uang tabungannya yang ditabung dalam sebuah kotak celengan berbentuk sapi.

Uang tabungan adiknya banyak. Sangat banyak malah.

Seokjin tahu adiknya lebih disayang daripada dia, tapi Seokjin tidak menyangka uang pribadi yang dimiliki adiknya akan sebanyak itu.

Seokjin ingat saat itu dia menangis seraya memeluk adiknya. Dan adiknya justru tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Seokjin. Adiknya mengatakan kalau dia tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya harus pergi, tapi dia berjanji kalau dia akan menunggu sampai kapanpun, sampai Seokjin pulang dan bersedia bermain bersamanya lagi.

Adik Seokjin adalah satu-satunya adiknya sekaligus anggota keluarganya selain Jungkook yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Dan Seokjin bertahan hidup untuk mereka.

Untuk adiknya yang berjanji akan menunggunya pulang.

Dan untuk putra kecilnya yang harus benar-benar dilindungi agar tidak memiliki nasib buruk seperti ibunya.

Jungkook hidup dengan sangat keras sejak dia lahir.

Bahkan ketika Jungkook belum berumur sebulan, Seokjin sudah membawanya bekerja. Seokjin hanya melewati tiga hari masa pemulihan paska bersalin dan di hari dia keluar dari rumah sakit, Seokjin langsung pergi mencari pekerjaan.

Seokjin butuh uang untuk hidup dan dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit ataupun kondisi fisiknya yang belum sehat karena memang saat melahirkan Jungkook, Seokjin sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat.

Seokjin pergi berkeliling kota bersama Jungkook yang bahkan masih berwarna kemerahan. Seokjin bertanya ke setiap toko, restoran, dan lainnya untuk melamar pekerjaan tapi mereka semua menolak karena Seokjin mengatakan kalau dia harus bekerja bersama bayinya.

Hingga kemudian Tuhan menuntun langkahnya ke toko serba ada milik seorang perempuan paruh baya.

Seokjin hanya kebetulan pergi ke sana karena dia ingin membeli minuman. Namun tak disangka pemilik toko itu sangat baik padanya.

Dia mengizinkan Seokjin dan Jungkook untuk beristirahat. Dan Seokjin dengan nekat membuang rasa malunya untuk melamar pekerjaan di toko itu.

Dan untungnya Tuhan membuat wanita itu menerima Seokjin sebagai salah satu pengantar susunya.

Pekerjaan sebagai pengantar susu mungkin bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar, Seokjin bahkan hanya sanggup hidup untuk satu hari karena gajinya memang hanya cukup untuk itu. Dan selain urusan makanan untuk dia dan bayinya, Seokjin butuh uang untuk membayar sewa tempat tinggal yang ditempatinya, sebuah flat kumuh yang berada di pinggir kota dan hanya berisi satu kamar dengan satu kamar mandi yang sangat kecil, sama sekali tidak ada sekat apapun untuk sekedar membatasi mana ruang untuk tidur, mana ruang untuk duduk, dan mana dapur.

Tapi setidaknya dengan ketelatenan Seokjin, ' _kamar'_ itu terlihat lebih manusiawi dan rapi. Seokjin menata semuanya dengan rapi dan dia bahkan menyediakan sudut khusus untuk tempat bermain Jungkook yang masih bayi.

Wanita yang mempekerjakan Seokjin sebagai pengantar susu sangat baik, selain mengizinkan Seokjin bekerja dengan Jungkook yang masih bayi, dia juga memberikan makanan gratis selama Seokjin bekerja, seperti sarapan dan makan siang sebelum Seokjin pergi ke tempat bekerjanya yang selanjutnya.

Seokjin sudah hidup sulit bahkan sebelum Jungkook lahir ke dunia. Dan ketika Jungkook lahir, maka bisa dibilang kesulitan Seokjin semakin bertambah, karena ada mulut lainnya yang harus dia beri makan. Dan karena itulah Seokjin harus bekerja lebih keras lagi, dia berusaha keras agar setidaknya bayinya kenyang dan mendapat tempat tidur yang nyaman untuk malam hari. Seokjin tidak masalah dia harus berbagi, bahkan ikut memakan makanan bayi agar Jungkook mendapatkan nutrisi yang cukup.

Seokjin selalu suka ketika dia pergi ke dokter untuk imunisasi rutin Jungkook, karena di sana dia akan bertemu para perawat dan dokter yang baik hati dan akan memuji soal betapa hebatnya Seokjin dalam mengurus Jungkook. Karena Jungkook selalu nampak sehat dan ceria, dia benar-benar bayi yang sehat dan sama sekali tidak kekurangan satu apapun dalam urusan gizi.

Semua karena ibunya bekerja sampai hampir mati agar anaknya mampu tumbuh dengan baik.

Dan Seokjin tidak akan membiarkan semua perjuangannya untuk Jungkook sia-sia. Seokjin akan terus hidup jika itu untuk Jungkook.

Karena Jungkook hanya memiliki Seokjin.

 _Dan Seokjin hanya memiliki Jungkook._

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 3: Trapped in Hell**

* * *

Jika surga dan neraka memang ada, Seokjin sudah merasa sejak dulu dia hidup di neraka.

Dan anaknya adalah makhluk surga yang terpaksa harus berdiam di neraka karena ibunya tinggal di sana.

Hidupnya tidak pernah mudah, tidak semenjak dia lahir sebagai carrier di sebuah keluarga terpandang.

Dan semakin bertambah buruk ketika adiknya yang berbeda sepuluh tahun darinya ternyata adalah laki-laki dominan. Seokjin sebagai laki-laki _carrier_ jelas harus menerima nasibnya yang harus semakin dikucilkan oleh keluarganya.

Seokjin itu cantik. Sangat.

Untuk ukuran pria _carrier_ , kecantikan dan pesona alami Seokjin tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Seokjin sudah menarik banyak sekali dominan untuk mendekatinya dan salah satunya adalah teman sekelasnya, Lee Jaehwan.

Jaehwan adalah sosok yang baik, pada awalnya. Jaehwan adalah seorang dominan, dan dia salah satu diantara para dominan yang terkenal dan jelas menjadi incaran para wanita ataupun beberapa pria _carrier_.

Tapi Seokjin bukan salah satunya.

Seokjin tahu dia tidak spesial, orangtuanya menekankan pada Seokjin bahwa dia tidak berarti dan bahwa derajat Seokjin berada di bawah derajat para pria dominan dan para wanita. Pria _carrier_ memang bisa dibilang berada di kasta terendah, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka serendah _itu_.

Seokjin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk diam di kelas, belajar dengan rajin karena dia tahu orangtuanya akan sedikit bangga jika Seokjin berhasil meraih nilai tinggi di kelasnya. Maka Seokjin selalu belajar dan belajar agar dia tidak kalah dari siapapun di kelasnya.

Sayangnya, pemegang peringkat pertama saat itu adalah Lee Jaehwan. Pria dominan paling diminati.

Dan Seokjin yang seorang pria _carrier_ justru mencoba merebut posisi hebat itu dengan polosnya. Seokjin tidak berambisi merebut posisi itu untuk menjatuhkan Jaehwan, dia berambisi mendapatkan posisi itu agar dia setidaknya dapat _dilihat_ oleh orangtuanya.

Tapi kelihatannya Jaehwan tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

Jaehwan mendekati Seokjin seperti bagaimana seseorang mencoba berteman dengan orang lainnya. itu semua dimulai dari perkenalan singkat diantara mereka saat Seokjin sedang duduk di sudut perpustakaan untuk belajar. Jaehwan memuji ketekunan Seokjin dan Seokjin tersipu.

Itu adalah kali pertama seseorang memujinya dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

Seokjin itu polos. Dia tidak tahu apapun yang berada di balik senyum palsu Jaehwan. Orangtuanya yang mengetahui bahwa Seokjin berteman dengan Jaehwan tidak banyak bicara, karena memang kebetulan kedua orangtua mereka adalah rekan bisnis.

Hingga kemudian, hari ulang tahun ketujuh belas Seokjin tiba.

Hari itu hari jumat, Seokjin harus berada di sekolah seperti biasanya dan karena besok adalah akhir pekan, Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas sekolahnya untuk minggu depan hari itu. Jadi dia menetap di sekolah cukup lama.

Cukup lama hingga sekolah benar-benar sepi dan keadaan di luar mulai gelap.

Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Sangat baik-baik saja malah. Hanya ada keheningan dan suara kertas buku yang dibalik serta suara goresan pensilnya di buku tugas.

Hingga kemudian Jaehwan secara tiba-tiba muncul di kelas yang ditempati Seokjin..

Dan mimpi buruk itu dimulai.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Seokjin memiliki tiga buah tugas yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Tugas matematika, sastra, dan tugas sejarah. Karena buku yang diperlukan hanya berada di sekolah, maka Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut di sekolah setelah meminjam buku yang dia butuhkan di perpustakaan.**_

 _ **Lagipula, buku-buku referensi untuk tugasnya sangat tebal dan berat, Seokjin rasa bahunya akan patah jika dia nekat membawa buku-buku itu pulang. Makanya dia memilih untuk mengerjakan semuanya di kelas, dia merasa dia akan baik-baik saja karena toh ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berdiam di sekolah lebih lama untuk belajar.**_

 _ **Seokjin masih sibuk menuliskan jawaban untuk pertanyaan di buku tugasnya ketika tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka. Kepala Seokjin terangkat secara refleks untuk melihat siapa kiranya yang membuka pintu dan dia melihat Lee Jaehwan di sana.**_

" _ **Oh, Jaehwan? Belum pulang?" tanya Seokjin ramah. Dia menghentikan gerakannya menulis dan meletakkan pensilnya di atas buku tugasnya yang terbuka.**_

 _ **Jaehwan tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan, kaki panjang pria itu bergerak untuk menghampiri Seokjin yang duduk di barisan pojok, deret kedua dari depan. Dia berhenti saat sudah sampai di sebelah meja Seokjin, "Kau belum pulang?"**_

 _ **Seokjin mengangguk ringan, sedikit mengerling ke arah buku tugasnya. "Aku belum selesai."**_

 _ **Jaehwan mengerutkan dahinya dan menunduk untuk menatap tulisan tangan Seokjin yang rapi. "Bukankah ini tugas untuk rabu minggu depan?"**_

 _ **Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, tapi buku referensi yang tepat untuk tugas ini ada di perpustakaan dan bukunya berat sekali. Kurasa aku tidak sanggup membawa buku-buku itu pulang." Seokjin tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya, "Beban berat itu terlalu banyak untukku."**_

 _ **Jaehwan tersenyum tipis, "Hoo, benarkah?" Jaehwan sedikit membungkuk, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Seokjin yang masih duduk diam di kursi. "Tapi Seokjin, tidakkah kau merasa berbahaya berada di sekolah selarut ini? Semua siswa sudah pulang."**_

 _ **Seokjin menggeleng pelan, senyum lembut masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Tidak juga, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, penjaga sekolah tidak akan mengunci gerbang depan, aku pasti bisa pulang."**_

 _ **Jaehwan menyeringai, dan Seokjin yang polos sama sekali tidak menyadari seringaian itu. Dia justru menunduk untuk kembali menulis, tapi dia harus terhenti karena Jaehwan memanggilnya.**_

 _ **Seokjin mendongak dan sebuah pukulan keras menghantam rahangnya. Seokjin terhempas ke belakang dan kepalanya membentur kaca jendela di sebelahnya, Seokjin merasakan rasa perih seperti teriris di dahinya dan setelahnya semuanya gelap untuknya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ketika Seokjin terbangun, Seokjin merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat di rahangnya dan juga rasa perih seperti terbakar di dahinya. Seokjin meringis dan rahangnya yang nyeri membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa berbicara. Sakit sekali, mungkin dia mengalami dislokasi rahang atau sejenisnya karena Seokjin benar-benar merasa dia tidak bisa berbicara.**_

" _ **Oh, kau sudah sadar? Cepat juga."**_

 _ **Mata Seokjin bergerak ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Jaehwan sedang berjalan menghampirinya dari posisi pria itu yang sebelumnya duduk di atas kursi.**_

 _ **Tapi, tunggu, dimana ini?**_

 _ **Kepala Seokjin bergerak untuk memperhatikan lokasi tempatnya berada dan saat ini dia tidak berada di kelas. Dia mengenali ini sebagai gudang tempat menyimpan peralatan olahraga karena guru-guru sering menyuruhnya mengambil sesuatu dari sini.**_

 _ **Gedung ini terletak di bagian paling jauh dari gedung pusat kegiatan siswa dan tentunya jauh dari tempat penjaga sekolah berada.**_

" _ **A-apa.." Seokjin mencoba berbicara dengan terbata karena memang rahangnya yang terasa nyeri.**_

 _ **Jaehwan menyeringai, dia mendekati Seokjin dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Kau carrier yang bodoh, seharusnya kau sadar siapa dirimu dan dimana kau seharusnya berada."**_

 _ **Apa?**_

 _ **Apa maksudnya?**_

 _ **Dahi Seokjin berkerut tidak mengerti dan dia tidak bisa menahan ringisan perih karena memang gerakan seringan itu membuat dahinya nyeri. Mungkin Seokjin menggores dahinya ketika dia terbentur kaca jendela atau entahlah.**_

 _ **Jaehwan menunduk, semakin mendekati Seokjin dan disaat itulah Seokjin menyadari kalau kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Kepala Seokjin berputar dengan panik ke arah tangannya dan ternyata tangannya sudah diikat ke sebuah meja yang di atasnya ditindih beberapa kursi kayu agar berat. Dan ternyata hal yang sama terjadi pada tangan dan kakinya yang lain.**_

 _ **Seokjin terikat dengan posisi seperti huruf X di tengah-tengah lantai gudang peralatan olahraga.**_

" _ **A-apa y-yang.. k-k-kau.. l-lakukan..?" Seokjin berbisik terbata-bata. Insting bahaya dalam tubuhnya sudah berdering nyaring dan Seokjin tahu, apapun yang mungkin akan dilakukan Jaehwan, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.**_

 _ **Jaehwan tertawa, "Memberimu pelajaran, tentu saja." Jaehwan menunduk, wajahnya dan wajah Seokjin nyaris menempel karena ujung hidung mereka berdua sudah bersentuhan. "Ini pelajaran untukmu agar tidak mencoba merebut posisiku di kelas, dasar bodoh."**_

 _ **Seokjin masih tidak mengerti.**_

 _ **Kenapa Jaehwan melakukan ini padanya? Posisi apa? Seokjin bahkan tidak pernah mencoba merebut posisi siapapun.**_

 _ **Lagipula Jaehwan itu jelas berada di level yang berbeda darinya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Seokjin bisa melampauinya?**_

 _ **Seokjin masih berusaha memproses tapi Jaehwan sudah bergerak untuk membuka seragam Seokjin. Seokjin tersadar dan mencoba meronta-ronta keras, Jaehwan membentaknya agar diam, tapi Seokjin tidak juga diam. Seokjin terus menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat dan itu mengakibatkan salah satu kursi yang menindih meja terjatuh dengan suara keras.**_

 _ **Jaehwan mendesis marah dan tangannya melayang untuk memberikan tamparan di pipi Seokjin.**_

 _ **Rasa panas dan perih langsung menjalari pipinya. Sakit sekali.**_

 _ **Sangat sakit hingga mata Seokjin langsung berkabut karena airmatanya. Seokjin masih mencoba meronta, memberikan permohonan agar Jaehwan melepaskannya tapi pria itu justru diam. Dia terus melucuti pakaian Seokjin dan bersiul puas saat melihat hasilnya, tubuh Seokjin yang terpampang untuknya.**_

 _ **Seokjin mulai menangis dan dia mencoba berteriak, tapi rahangnya yang nyeri membuat Seokjin bahkan tidak mampu untuk menjerit atau melakukan apapun.**_

 _ **Dan Jaehwan tidak juga berhenti.**_

 _ **Seokjin tidak tahu lagi bagaimana itu semua dimulai, yang dia ingat hanya rasa sakit karena Jaehwan beberapa kali memukulnya dan rasa perih serta terbakar di bagian bawahnya. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit, saat Jaehwan memaksakan dirinya pada Seokjin.**_

 _ **Seokjin ingat dia menjerit keras dan itu membuat rahangnya semakin sakit, dia meraung dan meronta agar Jaehwan menjauh dari tubuhnya tapi pria dominan itu justru menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.**_

 _ **Rasa pening seketika mendera kepala Seokjin tapi Seokjin tidak berhenti meronta, dia masih mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya dan Jaehwan membenturkan kepalanya lagi.**_

 _ **Dan kali ini, Seokjin merasakan satu aliran yang basah dan hangat menetes dari kepalanya. Dan setelahnya Seokjin tidak sadarkan diri.**_

 _ **Ketika akhirnya Seokjin sadarkan diri, dia sudah terbaring di rumah sakit dengan seorang pria tua yang dia kenali sebagai petugas penjaga sekolah di sebelahnya. Pria tua itu bergegas menghampiri Seokjin saat dia sadarkan diri dan menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya.**_

 _ **Seokjin tidak bisa berbicara karena rahangnya sakit dan pria tua itu mendadak tersadar dan menjelaskan kalau Seokjin mengalami dislokasi rahang bawah dan dokter baru saja mengurusnya. Seokjin juga menderita luka goresan yang cukup dalam di dahi kanan, luka terbuka di bagian belakang kepala, dan juga luka robek yang parah di bagian bawah tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Dan jangan lupakan memar hebat yang menggores kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.**_

 _ **Ah, jadi itu sebabnya kenapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan yang terasa paling parah adalah bagian bawah tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Seokjin mendengar pria tua penjaga sekolah itu menceritakan kronologis saat dia menemukan Seokjin dalam kondisi terikat, telanjang, dan juga darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya serta dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Seokjin hanya mendengarkan dengan diam karena dia bahkan masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Dia ingat dia merasakan sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu benar-benar terasa menelannya hingga bahkan Seokjin tidak sanggup untuk menangis, padahal pria tua yang baru saja menolongnya itu menangis tersedu-sedu karena dia sangat sedih Seokjin harus mengalami perkosaan jahat itu.**_

 _ **Kepala Seokjin terasa kosong, dia merasa hampa namun entah kenapa airmata itu terus saja mengalir dari bola matanya. Seokjin bahkan tidak terisak, dia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan airmata yang terus mengalir, pria tua penjaga sekolah itu panik melihat kondisi Seokjin dan bergegas menghampiri dokter yang berjaga.**_

 _ **Ketika dokter itu datang menghampiri Seokjin, Seokjin masih menangis. Dan ketika dokter menanyakan siapa yang melakukan ini padanya dan apakah Seokjin kenal dengan orangnya, maka Seokjin dengan bersusah payah membisikkan satu nama yang sudah membuka lembaran pertama mimpi buruknya.**_

" _ **L-Lee.. J-J-Jae-Jaehwan.."**_

 _ **Jika kalian berpikir orangtua Seokjin akan membela Seokjin setelah kejadian menyedihkan yang menimpanya, maka kalian salah. Satu hari setelah kejadian itu, Seokjin divonis menderita trauma oleh dokter. Seokjin menolak bersentuhan dengan orang lain dan akan selalu menjadi histeris tiap kali ada orang yang mendekatinya, tidak peduli dia wanita atau pria.**_

 _ **Kedua orangtua Seokjin, sama sekali tidak merasa sedih melihat Seokjin, sebaliknya, mereka justru memarahi Seokjin dan mengatakan kalau Seokjin merepotkan mereka. Dan ketika Seokjin menjeritkan nama Jaehwan sebagai pelaku yang membuatnya seperti ini, ibunya justru menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh.**_

" _ **Hah? Jaehwan? Dia pasti melakukan ini karena kau bertingkah seperti pelacur murahan dan menggodanya! Jaehwan itu pria dominan baik-baik! Jangan menuduhnya melakukan kejahatan hanya karena ini! Ini semua terjadi pasti karena kau menggodanya!"**_

 _ **Seokjin berhenti histeris setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ucapan ibunya membuat Seokjin seolah tertampar kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang membelanya.**_

 _ **Tidak ada. Tidak akan ada.**_

 _ **Seokjin harus berjuang sendirian untuk hidupnya karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa dia percayai untuk menyokong tubuhnya agar berdiri.**_

 _ **Seokjin harus belajar membangun pondasi untuk kakinya sendiri karena tidak akan ada yang mau membangun pondasi itu untuknya.**_

 _ **Seokjin sendirian. Dan dia akan selalu sendirian.**_

 _ **Kejiwaan Seokjin semakin terguncang setelah itu. Dia memang tidak lagi histeris dan menjerit ketakutan ketika orang lain mendekatinya. Tapi sebaliknya, Seokjin justru hanya diam dan terus diam, dia menutup diri dari lingkungan dan menyendiri, mencoba membuat dirinya tidak terlihat.**_

 _ **Itu berlangsung selama dua bulan setelah kejadian pemerkosaan itu terjadi. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Jaehwan tidak lagi menyapanya dengan baik seperti dulu, Jaehwan justru menatapnya dengan jijik tiap kali Seokjin lewat dan itu justru semakin menghancurkan tingkat kepercayaan diri Seokjin yang tipis.**_

 _ **Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu berlangsung, Seokjin menyadari ada perubahan di dalam tubuhnya. Dia sering mual di pagi hari, mudah lelah, dan tubuhnya terutama kakinya sering merasakan pegal di sore hari. Seokjin tidak berani untuk memeriksakan kondisinya karena dia tidak mau mewujudkan spekulasi buruknya.**_

 _ **Tapi ketika tubuhnya semakin sulit dikompromi dan seolah menambahkan penderitaan kepada hidupnya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Dan tepat seperti dugaannya.**_

 _ **Dia hamil.**_

 _ **Seokjin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena mengandung seorang bayi hanya akan menambah buruk hidupnya yang sudah buruk. Seokjin tidak dalam kondisi yang stabil untuk mengandung bayi, dan yang ada di dalam pikiran Seokjin saat itu hanyalah dia harus membunuh bayinya. Harus. Karena bayi itu hanya akan membawanya kepada trauma lainnya dan akan terus mengingatkannya kepada kejadian malam itu.**_

 _ **Seokjin harus membunuh janinnya. Segera.**_

 _ **Itu adalah tekad Seokjin yang paling kuat, tapi tekad kuatnya itu hancur begitu saja ketika seorang perawat memberikan foto USG bayinya padanya.**_

 _ **Seokjin melihat anaknya. Anaknya yang bahkan masih berupa gumpalan tidak berwujud.**_

 _ **Tapi entah kenapa Seokjin jatuh cinta padanya. Pada bayinya yang bahkan kedatangannya tidak pernah Seokjin inginkan.**_

 _ **Seokjin hanya perlu tiga detik untuk merubah tujuan hidupnya menjadi untuk anaknya. Seokjin bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan merawat anaknya, bahwa dia akan merawat janinnya hingga nantinya bayinya lahir ke dunia dan mampu menatapnya, menatap ibunya.**_

 _ **Seokjin memiliki tanggung jawab lainnya di dalam hidupnya, dan Seokjin akan berusaha untuk menjaga serta memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang calon ibu.**_

" _Lil' boo_ _ **.." bisik Seokjin, tangannya mengelus foto USG bayinya dengan hati-hati. "Mama akan menjagamu.." setetes airmata Seokjin jatuh ke foto USG itu dan Seokjin diam-diam tersenyum haru. "Mama akan menjagamu. Selamanya."**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin memang tidak meminta apapun untuk mengatasi traumanya. Tapi Hoseok sendiri yang datang di siang hari untuk melakukan layanan konsultasi kepada Seokjin.

Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk menghilangkan traumanya sendiri dan itulah yang akan dilakukan Seokjin. Seokjin mencoba untuk menghilangkan traumanya sendiri, walaupun dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana kiranya dia akan melakukan itu, tapi Seokjin akan mencobanya.

Seokjin harus mencobanya.

Dia harus bisa menghilangkan traumanya karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar dia dan Jungkook bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Tapi Seokjin tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Hoseok, dokter yang baik hati itu akan menangis saat mendengar soal bagaimana Seokjin bisa memiliki Jungkook. Hoseok memang tidak mengatakan apapun selama Seokjin bercerita, dia hanya diam dan sesekali menulis sesuatu di buku catatannnya.

Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin selesai bercerita dan Seokjin menoleh ke arah dokter itu, Seokjin melihat bahwa dokter itu menangis. Dia mengusap airmatanya dengan terburu-buru saat Seokjin menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sesi ini kita akhiri sampai di sini." ujar Hoseok setelah dia menarik napas dalam dan akhirnya berhasil menghentikan airmatanya. "Aku akan memberikan hasilnya pada Namjoon, dan Seokjin.."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah dokter yang mengurusnya dan dia melihat dokter itu tersenyum lembut, "Kau tidak sendirian, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku doktermu, dan aku akan menjagamu dari apapun itu yang akan mengganggumu atau Jungkook." Hoseok menyentuh tangan Seokjin dengan hati-hati dan menggenggamnya, "Aku akan melindungimu."

Itu adalah kali pertama seseorang mengatakan itu kepada Seokjin dan Seokjin tersenyum pada Hoseok sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih,"

"Mama?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan santai tempat Seokjin dan Hoseok berada. Seokjin bergerak bangun dari kursi malas yang tadinya didudukinya untuk berjalan menghampiri anaknya.

"Kenapa, Kookie?" bisik Seokjin lembut, tangan terulur merapikan rambut Jungkook yang sebenarnya sudah rapi, tapi Seokjin melakukan itu hanya lebih kepada kebiasaan semata.

"Mama, aku merindukan Bon-Bon. Bisakah kita pergi mengambilnya?" tanya Jungkook.

Dan pertanyaan polos itu berhasil membuat Seokjin terdiam.

Bisakah mereka mengambilnya? _Entahlah_.

Karena sejak terperangkap di rumah ini beberapa hari lalu, Seokjin bahkan tidak berani untuk mencoba keluar dari rumah besar ini. Seokjin terlalu takut walaupun bayang-bayang soal dirinya dan Jungkook yang melarikan diri terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Kita.." Seokjin memulai dan Jungkook langsung melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Tidak bisa ya, Mama?" bisik Jungkook lagi.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terdiam dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Hoseok, kelihatannya dokter itu tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan mereka dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut andil dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa.." sahutnya lembut.

"Seokjin, berhentilah melakukan kebiasaanmu untuk menutupi sesuatu, jika kau memang memiliki masalah, maka katakan saja. Aku akan berusaha membantumu." Hoseok berujar agak tegas dan Seokjin menunduk tanda penyesalan.

"Maaf, aku.." Seokjin memulai dan Hoseok sudah menggeleng.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak pernah kau lakukan." Hoseok berjongkok di sebelah Seokjin dan ikut menatap Jungkook, "Apa Jungkook membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Jungkook mengangguk polos, "Aku merindukan Bon-Bon."

Dahi Hoseok berkerut, tapi itu hanya bertahan sebentar karena setelahnya dokter itu sudah kembali tersenyum pada Jungkook. "Siapa Bon-Bon? Teman Kookie ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi, "Dia satu-satunya hadiah pemberian Mama."

Hoseok melirik Seokjin yang menunduk dalam, mungkin ucapan polos anaknya membuat harga diri Seokjin sedikit terluka karena biar bagaimanapun juga, itu memang terdengar menyedihkan bagi siapapun.

Hoseok kembali menatap Jungkook, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengambilnya untukmu? Apa Kookie akan senang?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan mata berbinar, senyum lebarnya muncul begitu saja dan dia mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Aku akan sangat senang!"

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu tunggulah di sini, biar aku dan Mamamu yang pergi mengambilnya."

Seokjin mendongak saat Hoseok sudah berdiri dari posisinya, "Tapi.. apakah itu boleh dilakukan? M-maksudku.. a-aku.."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Biar aku yang membicarakan itu dengan Namjoon."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Seokjin tersentak saat mendengar suara Namjoon. Seokjin tidak mengerti apakah pria itu adalah jelmaan makhluk astral atau apa, tapi Seokjin benar-benar tidak paham bagaimana cara Namjoon membuat dirinya begitu tidak terdengar saat melangkah.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon, "Oh, kebetulan sekali. Tidak biasanya kau sudah ada di rumah saat sore."

Namjoon melirik Seokjin dan Jungkook sebentar, "Ingin saja."

Sebelah alis Hoseok terangkat, tapi kelihatannya dokter itu menelan semua spekulasi yang bermunculan di kepalanya untuk dirinya sendiri karena setelahnya dia justru tersenyum seolah dia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ingin meminta izinmu." Hoseok terdiam sebentar, "Sebenarnya menurutku ini tidak penting sama sekali, tapi karena Seokjin kelihatannya sangat takut padamu, maka aku akan meminta izin padamu."

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang menunduk dalam dengan tangan menggenggam tangan kecil Jungkook. "Apa?"

"Seokjin dan aku akan pergi mengambil barang-barangnya di rumahnya." Hoseok berdecak, "Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa sejak kau membawa mereka ke sini kau tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka? Bahkan apa yang dikenakan mereka saat ini adalah pemberian para pekerjamu atas suruhan Jimin. Aku yakin kalau tidak ada Jimin, mereka pasti hanya akan terjebak di sini tanpa pakaian ganti."

Namjoon masih diam, "Aku tidak mau dia keluar."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas pelan dalam diam dan hati-hati. Dia sudah menduga itu, dia memang akan terperangkap terus di neraka ini tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya dan kapan kiranya dia akan keluar.

Hoseok menghela napas pelan dengan gaya dramatis dan cenderung berlebihan, "Namjoon, kami hanya.."

"Setidaknya tidak tanpa aku." Namjoon melanjutkan dan ucapannya berhasil membuat Hoseok terdiam dan Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Namjoon, "Dan aku tidak mau Jungkook ikut keluar."

Seokjin memang terperangkap di neraka. Dia yakin itu.

Tapi apakah yang berada di hadapannya benar-benar iblis penguasa neraka ini?

Atau apakah semua ini hanyalah ilusi iblis yang memang akan selalu memperdaya manusia bodoh seperti Seokjin yang sangat awam saat berada di neraka ini?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tidak pernah menyangka akan tiba hari dimana dia untuk pertama kalinya menjejakkan langkah kakinya keluar dari rumah besar yang sudah menjadi sumber ketakutannya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Namjoon mengatakan bahwa Seokjin boleh keluar, tapi itu harus dengannya. Entah kenapa.

Mungkin dia tidak mau Seokjin melarikan diri disaat Seokjin masih berhutang padanya?

Itu bisa jadi.

Padahal sebenarnya tanpa Namjoon harus ikut, Seokjin bersumpah demi hidup matinya bahwa dia tidak akan mau keluar dari rumah itu dan melarikan diri tanpa Jungkook.

Seokjin berjalan dengan langkah ragu di belakang Hoseok, sementara Namjoon berjalan di paling depan dan beberapa pria bertubuh kekar dengan seragam serba hitam selalu membungkuk hormat tiap kali mereka berjalan melewatinya.

Ya, _mereka_.

Karena para pria itu juga membungkuk pada Seokjin.

Dahi Seokjin mengerut tidak mengerti dan dia hampir saja ikut membungkuk kalau Hoseok tidak menghentikannya. "Kau bukan pekerja, kau tidak perlu membungkuk."

Jika dia bukan pekerja, lantas apa statusnya?

Jika dia bukan pekerja, lantas untuk apa dia di sana?

Apakah Seokjin tamu?

Jelas bukan.

Apakah Seokjin hanyalah mesin pembuat anak untuk iblis tuan rumah ini?

Mungkin saja.

Seokjin benar-benar merasa dia adalah hewan buruan yang terjebak perangkap mematikan dan sekarang terjebak di rumah sang pemburu, dipelihara untuk dimakan nanti ketika dia sudah jauh lebih bersih dan lebih siap.

Hoseok berhenti berjalan dan itu membuat Seokjin refleks menghentikan langkahnya juga. Hoseok mengeluarkan sesuatu yang Seokjin kenali sebagai _remote control_ untuk mobil.

"Aku naik mobilku sendiri." Hoseok menggoyangkan kunci itu di depan Namjoon. "Aku akan berada di belakang mobilmu jadi aku akan tetap berada dalam rombongan pengawasanmu."

Namjoon mengangguk singkat, dia berjalan menuju sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengilat, dan kelihatannya mobil itu membuat Hoseok tertegun.

"Ini.. bukankah ini _BMW 5_ _series_ seri G30?" ujar Hoseok, mengucapkan serangkaian kata yang Seokjin asumsikan sebagai jenis mobil yang akan dinaiki Namjoon.

"Ya, aku membelinya untuk hiburan karena aku memenangkan tender." Namjoon menjawab acuh seraya menatap mobilnya.

Wow, membeli mobil untuk hiburan?

Itu jelas tidak berada dalam kelas Seokjin.

Hoseok berdecak, "Aku bahkan masih setia kepada Maserati yang kubeli sejak tiga tahun lalu dan di sini kau sudah membeli mobil baru untuk hiburan?" Hoseok menggeleng dengan dramatis, "Kelas kita memang berbeda jauh seperti langit ke-sembilan dan dasar bumi."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Tidak juga,"

Hoseok mendesah pelan, "Ah, sudahlah, melihat kesuksesanmu kadang menggodaku untuk melepaskan karir sebagai dokter, tapi panggilan jiwaku adalah menjadi dokter dan aku benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan jabatan itu."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kau menjadi seseorang sepertiku."

Hoseok mendelik, "Aku memang tidak akan _benar-benar_ menjadi seseorang sepertimu. Astaga, aku tidak cukup kuat untuk itu."

Namjoon terdiam kemudian dia mengibaskan tangannya acuh, "Ayo, cepatlah. Nanti malam aku ada urusan." Dia bergerak masuk kemudian dia menatap Seokjin yang masih berdiri dengan canggung, "Kau, naik ke mobilku."

Tadinya, Seokjin ingin sekali naik ke mobil Hoseok karena dia yakin berada satu mobil dengan Namjoon bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus. Tapi lagi-lagi, tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi dari Namjoon selalu berhasil membuat Seokjin ketakutan dan dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan mau membantah kecuali dia memang sudah bosan hidup di dunia.

Dan karena itulah Seokjin berjalan, dengan hati-hati memanjat masuk ke dalam mobil Namjoon hanya untuk terkesima merasakan nyamannya permukaan jok mobil yang didudukinya.

Dalam hatinya Seokjin berniat untuk mengajak bayinya menaiki mobil ini karena Jungkook tidak pernah naik mobil pribadi. Satu-satunya kendaraan yang pernah ditaiki oleh Jungkook hanyalah bis umum karena memang Seokjin selalu bepergian dengan itu.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Seokjin tersentak dari lamunannya soal betapa bagusnya mobil Namjoon, dia menatap Namjoon dengan ragu-ragu, "A-aku akan menunjukkan jalannya padamu."

Namjoon terdiam kemudian dia mengangguk acuh, "Jalan," perintahnya pada supir yang duduk di balik roda kemudi dan setelahnya mobil itu berjalan, diikuti dengan mobil Hoseok di belakang, dan juga tiga mobil SUV lainnya di belakang mereka.

Perjalanan dari rumah Namjoon menuju apartemen Seokjin tidak terlalu memakan waktu, dalam tiga puluh menit mereka sudah tiba di depan _flat_ kumuh berlantai empat yang merupakan tempat tinggal Seokjin.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk ragu-ragu, dia membimbing mereka semua untuk naik menuju lantai tiga tempat kamarnya berada. Beberapa penghuni _flat_ kumuh itu memekik terkejut melihat Seokjin datang bersama dengan rombongan orang yang tidak biasa, mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan Seokjin sementara Seokjin hanya sanggup menunduk malu dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di dalam rumah Seokjin, Seokjin segera pamit untuk membereskan apa yang perlu dia bereskan sementara Namjoon berdiri diam seraya menatap sekeliling rumah kecil Seokjin.

Seokjin baru saja memasukkan empat buah pakaian Jungkook ketika suara Namjoon yang berdehem berhasil membuatnya terhenti.

"Apa yang dibutuhkan anakmu?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, tapi tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat boneka kelinci berwarna putih bersih dengan bagian dalam telinga serta ujung hidung berwarna _pink_ ke arah Namjoon.

"Hanya itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Dan beberapa pakaian untuk.."

"Tinggalkan semua itu, kita pergi dari sini."

Hoseok terlihat terkejut, "Namjoon, tapi.."

"Cepat berdiri, Seokjin." Namjoon mengulang perintahnya, tapi entah kenapa, mungkin karena terlalu bingung, Seokjin justru diam saja di tempatnya seraya memegang Bon-Bon.

Dan kelihatannya perbuatannya itu membuat kesabaran Namjoon yang memang sedikit menjadi habis tidak bersisa. Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju Seokjin dan menyentaknya agar berdiri, kemudian setengah menyeretnya keluar dengan cara mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

Sangat kuat hingga Seokjin yakin itu akan meninggalkan memar.

Seokjin meringis diam-diam, dia tidak mau membiarkan Namjoon tahu kalau dia menyakiti Seokjin karena Seokjin tidak mau terlihat lemah. Tapi cengkraman itu memang benar-benar menyakitkan dan Seokjin masih punya memar sisa lukanya saat diculik beberapa hari lalu.

Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali hingga tanpa sadar Seokjin terisak lirih.

Dan kelihatannya isakannya itu didengar oleh Hoseok yang berjalan di belakangnya, "Namjoon, kau menyakitinya."

Namjoon melirik ke arah Hoseok dengan pandangan malas, "Percepat langkahmu." Namjoon berujar pada Seokjin dan menariknya semakin kuat.

Seokjin mengaduh pelan tapi dia tetap diam dan menurut, dia berusaha menelan kesakitan dan tangisan kesakitannya dengan meremas Bon-Bon di tangannya.

Namjoon bergerak hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya namun dia terhenti, "Jual tempat itu. Buang saja isinya." Namjoon berujar pada salah satu pengawalnya yang sedang membukakan pintu untuknya, dan pria bersetelan jas lengkap itu mengangguk patuh dan membungkuk singkat.

Tunggu, menjual?

Jual apa?

Apa itu rumah Seokjin?

"Kau akan menjual rumahku?!" pekik Seokjin tanpa bisa dicegah.

Namjoon menoleh cepat ke arah Seokjin, "Rumah? Tempat itu bahkan tidak pantas disebut rumah!"

"Itu rumahku! Kau tidak boleh menjualnya!" Seokjin berteriak, "Kau tidak boleh menjualnya karena itu milikku!"

"Kau bahkan sudah berada di rumahku, untuk apa mempertahankan sampah itu?!"

"Tapi itu tetap milikku!" jerit Seokjin lagi. Rumahnya merupakan satu-satunya barang mewah yang Seokjin miliki dan dia tidak akan merelakannya begitu saja.

"Kau tidak berhak melakukan itu! Kau pikir siapa dirimu yang seenaknya menjual rumah orang lain?! Itu milikku!" seru Seokjin marah dan sepertinya dia harus menyesali keputusan itu karena Namjoon menggeram marah dan menamparnya cukup keras.

"Namjoon!" seru Hoseok marah. Dia menarik Seokjin ke belakang tubuhnya sementara Seokjin bergeming dalam ketakutannya.

' _ **Diam kau, jalang!'**_

' _ **Jangan membantah kami!'**_

Ingatan-ingatan itu dan juga rasa sakit akibat tamparan-tamparan yang sebelumnya sudah pernah diterima Seokjin merasuk ke dalam ingatannya dan membuat Seokjin hanya mampu terdiam dengan tangan kosong.

Dan seolah menambah garam ke dalam luka, ucapan Namjoon justru membuka lembaran baru diantara lembaran-lembaran lama mimpi buruknya.

"Kau akan tetap tinggal di rumahku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari rumahku selangkahpun. Tidak akan pernah." Namjoon berujar geram dan setelahnya dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membanting pintunya keras.

Seokjin masih diam, dia masih terdiam sementara Hoseok memeriksa lukanya. Kelihatannya dokter itu juga mengacuhkan Namjoon yang melesat pergi bersama serombongan pengawalnya hingga hanya menyisakan Seokjin dan Hoseok seorang.

"Sudut bibirmu berdarah, kelihatannya pecah karena tamparan itu. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja untuk mengobati lukamu?" tawar Hoseok ramah dan Seokjin tidak mampu menjawab.

Seokjin hanya diam, dia masih sibuk memikirkan kenyataan baru yang terpampang di depannya bersama dengan trauma masa lalunya yang menyeruak ke permukaan.

Seokjin hanya tahu satu hal.

Iblis bernama Kim Namjoon itu tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya keluar.

Kelihatannya Namjoon benar, Seokjin berurusan dengan iblis yang salah.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Yep, sesuai dengan apa yang aku bilang di instagramku, aku akan berusaha keras menamatkan fanfiksi rate Mku sebelum bulan ramadhan dimulai.

Jadi aku akan fokus ke ini dan Imprint dulu. Kayanya sih (kayanya) Imprint akan diupdate entah besok atau lusa. Semoga aja aku ada waktunya *finger cross*.

.

Dan lagi-lagi ini 5k+, semoga gak bikin pegel bacanya ya. hahaha

.

.

Btw, banyak hint nih di sini. hehe

Hint super penting soal NamJin. Hehe

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya :3


	4. The Dark Side of The Angel

Seokjin sudah biasa direndahkan. Bukan sekali dua kali pandangan sinis itu tertuju padanya di tiap kali dia membuka matanya.

Seokjin sudah biasa. Bahkan dia tahu dia menjadi bahan pergunjingan di apartemen kumuh tempatnya tinggal hanya karena dia memiliki Jungkook tanpa status pernikahan.

Mereka semua menuduh Seokjin sebagai mantan pelacur yang memiliki Jungkook karena 'kecerobohan' saat bekerja.

Mereka tidak pernah peduli ketika Seokjin mencoba menjelaskan bahwa bayinya bukanlah hasil dari perbuatan seperti itu. Jungkook memang tidak lahir dari cinta kasih diantara ayah dan ibunya, tapi setidaknya dia terlahir bukan karena perbuatan kotor ayah dan ibunya.

Jungkook memang lahir dari sebuah ketidakberuntungan, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menanggung hinaan itu seumur hidupnya.

Seokjin selalu melindungi Jungkook. Selalu.

Seokjin akan menutupi telinga anaknya tiap kali seseorang mencoba menghina anaknya yang lugu. Dan Jungkook yang polos hanya mampu terdiam, menatap ibunya dengan mata yang polos dan bertanya kenapa ibunya menutupi telinganya.

Jungkook hanya seorang anak berusia empat tahun. Dia tidak seharusnya mendengar bentakan dan teriakan penuh umpatan yang dilayangkan padanya.

Seokjin tahu itu. Dan dia mencoba melindungi anaknya.

Tapi memang takdir tidak pernah berpihak pada mereka. Mungkin Seokjin merupakan musuh besar Dewi Fortuna karena sepertinya sang Dewi tidak ingin meliriknya.

Hari itu terjadi ketika Seokjin baru saja kembali dari bekerja bersama Jungkook. Jungkook, bayinya yang baru berusia tiga tahun sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen kumuh mereka untuk segera beristirahat.

Tapi mungkin mereka harus menunda itu karena saat itu seorang pria tidak dikenal tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah mereka dan merapatkan Seokjin ke tembok.

Seokjin tidak mengenal pria itu. Tapi Seokjin mencium aroma alkohol murahan yang menyengat dari mulut si pria tambun yang menjijikkan dan Seokjin langsung tahu kalau pria itu mabuk. Seokjin melirik anaknya yang berdiri diam ketakutan dengan wajah menahan tangis.

Itu adalah saat ketika Seokjin sadar kalau dia tidak boleh dilecehkan di sini. Tidak di depan mata anaknya.

Pemikiran itu terasa menghantam kepalanya dan dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan pria yang bau itu. Seokjin mendendang kakinya, menginjaknya, bahkan dia juga melayangkan tinjunya pada pria itu.

Usaha Seokjin berhasil karena pria itu terhuyung menjauh dari Seokjin. Dan Seokjin memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu untuk melepaskan diri dan menarik Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mungil mereka.

Seokjin berhasil mengamankan Jungkook di dalam tapi pria itu menarik kaki Seokjin sehingga Seokjin tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Cengkraman pria itu terasa begitu kuat hingga Seokjin yakin kakinya memar. Seokjin tidak ingat banyak hal, dia hanya ingat dia berteriak pada Jungkook untuk bersembunyi dan setelahnya pria itu menarik Seokjin keluar.

Seokjin menyempatkan dirinya untuk menutup pintu rumahnya karena dia tidak mau Jungkook melihatnya dan pria gendut ini berkelahi. Di detik ketika pintu itu menutup, pria gendut itu menarik Seokjin menjauh dari apartemen, tarikan itu sangat kuat dan dagu Seokjin terantuk lantai keras dan kasar dari koridor apartemen.

Seokjin mengerang lemah, dia berbalik dan mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang rahang pria itu dan beruntungnya dia berhasil. Seokjin berdiri, matanya bergerak mengamati sekeliling dan dia sadar kalau saat ini dia sendirian di koridor.

Ini tengah malam. Dan sembilan puluh persen penghuni apartemen ini adalah pelacur ataupun _host_ , wajar jika tidak ada satu orangpun di koridor. Dan sepuluh persen lainnya hanyalah warga sipil biasa yang miskin seperti Seokjin dan mereka jelas tidak akan mau membantu, tidak peduli sekuat apapun Seokjin berteriak.

Jadi karena kenyataan itu, maka Seokjin memutuskan untuk lari, dia tidak bisa terus berada di depan rumahnya karena mungkin saja pria ini akan menerobos masuk dan nantinya akan melukai putranya.

Maka Seokjin berlari ke arah tangga, dan pria itu terus mengejarnya. Seokjin berhasil berkelit ketika pria itu menarik lengannya dan Seokjin mulai tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga.

Seokjin tidak ingat, yang dia ingat hanyalah suara gema langkahnya di tangga dan juga napasnya yang berkejaran. Seokjin masih berlari, hingga tiba-tiba saja pria itu menyergapnya dari belakang, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di tangga.

Tubuh Seokjin terbanting cukup keras di pertengahan tangga, dia memberontak sekuat yang dia bisa saat tubuh pria itu menekannya. Seokjin terus menendang dan menendang, tidak mempedulikan punggungnya dan lengannya yang terasa sakit akibat terbanting dengan keras di tangga.

Seokjin masih sibuk meronta ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu.

Itu adalah sebuah batang besi dari selusur tangga.

Seokjin tahu batang itu memang patah karena pagi tadi dia ingat dia mengatakan pada Jungkook agar anaknya tidak turun tangga tanpa dirinya karena dia takut anaknya terjatuh karena tidak berpegangan pada selusur tangga. Dan Seokjin meraih batang besi itu dengan tangannya, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, sebelum kemudian menghantamkannya ke pelipis pria itu dengan keras.

Seokjin terengah-engah dan dia merasakan aliran darah dari pria itu menetes di pipinya. Seokjin mendengar geraman marah pria itu dan dia mengayunkan besi itu sekali lagi, dan kali ini Seokjin berhasil membuat pria itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Tubuh pria itu berat. Berat sekali. Dan dia menindih Seokjin, Seokjin harus berusaha keras menyingkirkan tubuh besar itu dan ketika akhirnya Seokjin berhasil berdiri, kaki kirinya terasa begitu sakit hingga Seokjin harus sedikit mengangkatnya.

Saat itu Seokjin hanya diam, dia tahu ini tidak akan selesai di sini. Dia sudah menyerang salah satu pria berandalan saat mabuk bahkan sudah membuatnya terluka cukup parah di kepala.

 _Ini tidak akan selesai sampai di sini._

Tubuh Seokjin gemetar membayangkan kemungkinan dia akan terus berada dalam ancaman pria itu. Mata Seokjin bergerak liar memperhatikan sekitar dan dia meraba seluruh kantungnya untuk mencari apapun yang mungkin bisa Seokjin gunakan untuk menutupi hal ini.

Seokjin mendengar bunyi gemerisik dari kantung mantelnya dan ketika dia menariknya. Itu adalah sebungkus kecil racun tikus.

Seokjin baru saja kembali dari galeri seni, dia ingat dia memang menaburkan beberapa racun tikus di sekitar galeri seni karena berdasarkan keterangan dari si kurator, beberapa tikus menyusup ke dalam galeri dan dia meminta Seokjin untuk menaburkan racun itu di sekitar saluran pembuangan galeri.

Seokjin tidak ingat dia sempat mengantongi satu bungkus racun tikus. Mungkin dia tidak sengaja karena Jungkook tiba-tiba memanggilnya atau mungkin karena memang tersisa satu dan Seokjin lupa mengembalikannya.

Tapi Seokjin tahu dia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dengan ini.

Seokjin berjalan dengan ragu ke arah si pria, dia masih pingsan, Seokjin bisa mendengar deru napasnya. Seokjin bergerak dengan hati-hati dan membalik tubuh pria itu, kemudian kepalanya bergerak untuk memperhatikan kondisi sekitar, semuanya sepi, tidak ada seorangpun di sini.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan membuka kemasan racun tikus itu, kemudian dia membungkuk, menarik dagu si pria agar mulutnya terbuka, dan menaburkan racun tikus itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Seokjin mendengar si pria terbatuk keras, dan Seokjin bergegas turun dari tangga dengan membawa pipa besi bernoda darah pria itu. Kaki kirinya masih terasa sangat sakit, bahkan larinya pun menjadi lambat karena Seokjin harus berhenti setiap beberapa langkah karena rasa sakit yang menyerang pergelangan kakinya.

Seokjin terus berlari hingga dia tiba di sebuah tempat sampah besar yang berada di belakang gedung apartemen kumuhnya. Tempat sampah ini selalu dikosongkan pada pukul tiga dini hari dan Seokjin tahu tempat sampah ini sudah akan kosong, bahkan sebelum orang lain menemukan pria itu tergeletak di tangga.

Seokjin menarik sebuah kain yang terselip di antara tumpukan sampah kemudian membersihkan batang besi itu dengan menggunakan kain tersebut. Seokjin membersihkannya dengan hati-hati dan setelah selesai dia langsung melemparkan batang besi bersama kain itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari sela bibir Seokjin dan perlahan pandangannya turun ke kedua tangannya sendiri.

Dia.. baru saja membunuh seseorang.

Seokjin baru saja menghilangkan nyawa orang lain dengan tangannya.

Seokjin membunuh. Seokjin adalah _pembunuh_.

Tubuh Seokjin gemetar hebat, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri namun kenyataan bahwa dia telah membunuh seseorang membuat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, rasa mual perlahan naik ke tenggorokannya dan Seokjin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, terus memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya merupakan tindakan untuk membela dirinya dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang melihat kejadian itu.

Seokjin masih berdiri di sana selama empat puluh menit menuh hingga akhirnya dia berbalik utnuk menatap gedung apartemen kumuhnya.

Seokjin harus kembali ke sana.

Jungkook menunggunya dan Seokjin harus kembali.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak secara otomatis saat mengingat Jungkook, dia berjalan dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga dan dia menemukan tubuh pria itu sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka di kepalanya, dan mulutnya yang penuh busa bercampur darah. Tubuh pria itu tergeletak begitu saja di pertengahan tangga dari lantai tiga menuju lantai dua.

Seokjin melangkahi mayat pria itu dengan hati-hati dan setelahnya dia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Ketika Seokjin tiba di kamarnya, dia melihat Jungkook duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan kepala yang berada di antara lipatan lututnya. Tubuh bayinya gemetar ketakutan dan Seokjin bergegas berlari menghampirinya.

Mulanya Jungkook histeris, dia menjerit dan menangis saat Seokjin menyentuh lengannya, tapi saat Seokjin memanggilnya, kedua mata Jungkook terbuka dan bayi itu langsung memeluk ibunya erat-erat.

Seokjin merasakan tubuh anaknya gemetar karena ketakutan dan Seokjin tahu dia harus selalu berada di depan anaknya untuk melindunginya.

 _Tidak peduli jika itu berarti dia harus membunuh seseorang dalam melindungi putranya._

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 4: The Dark Side of The Angel**

* * *

Hoseok bersenandung pelan untuk menghilangkan atmosfer tegang yang terasa begitu mengudara diantara mereka. Dia bergerak dengan hati-hati untuk membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Seokjin yang pecah karena tamparan kuat Namjoon.

"Kalau terasa sakit, katakan saja, aku akan berusaha lebih pelan." ujar Hoseok seraya menekankan kapas berbalut alkohol dingin ke sudut bibir Seokjin dengan gerakan pelan.

Seokjin hanya diam, dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya terfokus menatap Hoseok yang sedang sibuk merawat lukanya.

"Tamparannya kuat juga, tidak kusangka dia akan benar-benar menggunakan tenaganya saat menamparmu." Hoseok berdecak, "Tidak seharusnya dia sekasar itu."

Seokjin masih diam dan Hoseok menggulirkan bola matanya untuk menatap Seokjin.

"Seokjin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin masih diam, tapi dia mengangguk dengan perlahan, "Aku.. baik."

"Tamparannya terasa begitu menyakitkan ya? Jangan khawatir, aku akan menamparnya nanti untukmu." Hoseok berujar santai dan dia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak apa, aku.. sudah terbiasa."

Dan gerakan tangan Hoseok terhenti seketika, dokter itu terdiam kaku dengan tangan yang masih mengambang di atas permukaan kulit Seokjin.

Jeda itu terasa begitu panjang hingga Seokjin akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memecah keheningan itu.

"Hoseok-ssi?"

Hoseok agak tersentak, dokter itu berdehem pelan lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya dan tersenyum puas saat dia sudah selesai. "Sudah selesai, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia bergerak untuk berdiri, tangannya yang masih menggenggam Bon-Bon memindahkan boneka itu ke pelukannya.

Hoseok melirik boneka kelinci di tangan Seokjin, "Jungkook suka kelinci?"

Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Hoseok dan dia mengangguk pelan. "Jungkook terus menatap Bon-Bon yang berada di jendela etalase toko selama seminggu penuh sampai akhirnya aku mampu membelikan ini untuknya." Seokjin tersenyum, dia menunduk untuk menatap boneka kelinci diantara lengannya, "Aku tidak pernah melihat Jungkook sebahagia itu."

Hoseok masih diam, dia menatap Seokjin cukup lama sampai akhirnya bibirnya terbuka untuk memanggil namanya. "Seokjin,"

Seokjin mendongak, "Ya?"

"Jungkook suka boneka kelinci apa saja, kan?" ujarnya lagi.

Dan ketika Seokjin mengangguk, Hoseok langsung menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya, dia melepas jas dokternya dan melemparkannya ke sebuah kursi tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan kembali dalam lima menit." Hoseok berujar ceria dan setelahnya dia berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

Seokjin tertegun, tapi setelahnya senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Hoseok merupakan pribadi yang berbeda, dia jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia akan menjaga Seokjin, dan dia sangat baik pada Seokjin. Hoseok adalah orang pertama yang jelas-jelas menerima Seokjin dengan tangan terbuka.

Dia begitu baik.

Orang paling baik yang Seokjin kenal setelah selama ini.

Seokjin bergerak untuk turun dari _brankar_ di ruang pemeriksaan Hoseok. Dia berjalan-jalan ke sekitar ruangan itu dan di sana memang tidak ada banyak hal yang menarik, ruangan Hoseok nyaris seperti ruangan kerja dokter pada umumnya.

Mungkin yang membedakan hanyalah luas ruangan ini dan juga beberapa barang yang terlihat lebih mewah daripada barang-barang di ruangan dokter pada umumnya.

Seokjin berjalan lagi dan kali ini ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu adalah sebuah benda yang terletak di atas meja kerja Hoseok. Selain benda itu, Seokjin juga melihat tempat pena, kalender meja, jam meja kecil, setumpuk berkas, dan juga vas bunga dengan bunga segar.

Benar-benar bunga segar.

Cukup mewah hanya untuk meja kerja seorang dokter.

Dan akhirnya Seokjin melangkah untuk mengambil benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Itu adalah sebuah bingkai foto.

Seokjin membalik foto itu dan dia melihat Hoseok di sana, dia terlihat jauh lebih muda, mungkin foto ini diambil saat mereka sekolah menengah?

Tapi bukan senyuman ceria Hoseok yang membuat Seokjin tertarik. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah Namjoon, Kim Namjoon, sedang berdiri di sebelah Hoseok.

Rambutnya berwarna ungu dan dia tersenyum sangat lebar seraya menatap kamera, dengan tangan yang merangkul Hoseok, dan tangan lainnya yang merangkul seorang gadis.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam yang lurus hingga mencapai bawah dadanya, dia tertawa ke arah kamera dan Seokjin melihat tangan gadis itu berada di sekitar pinggang Namjoon.

Gadis itu memeluknya.

Memeluk Kim Namjoon dengan begitu santainya.

 _Siapa dia?_

Seokjin mendengar derap langkah cepat menuju tempatnya berada dan Seokjin bergegas meletakkan bingkai foto itu kembali ke tempat semula. Tepat ketika dia selesai melakukannya, pintu ruangan Hoseok terbuka dan Seokjin melihat dokter itu berdiri di sana dengan sebuah bungkusan berisi boneka kelinci.

"Nah, ayo pulang." Hoseok berujar santai dan Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

Hoseok berjalan di sebelahnya dan beberapa perawat ataupun dokter yang bertemu mereka akan dengan senang hati menyapa Hoseok dan Hoseok akan membalas senyuman mereka dengan ramah.

"Mereka sangat mengenalmu ya, kurasa aku bisa mengerti." Seokjin tersenyum, "Kau memang terlalu tampan untuk sekedar menjadi dokter."

Hoseok tertawa, "Tidak, mereka melakukan itu karena aku atasan mereka. Aku anak pemilik rumah sakit ini, dan saat ini kebetulan menjabat sebagai direktur utama rumah sakit." Hoseok menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Mereka melakukan itu karena aku atasan mereka. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak dekat dengan siapapun di rumah sakit ini, terlebih lagi, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk berada di rumah Namjoon, mengurusi dia jika dia terluka." Hoseok menjawil ujung hidung Seokjin, "Dan juga mengurusimu, calon permaisuri Kim Namjoon."

Seokjin tertegun, dia menatap Hoseok dan perlahan senyum sedih terbentuk di bibirnya. "Ya, benar."

Hoseok melirik Seokjin, "Aku masih mendukungmu. Aku bertaruh untukmu, jadi jangan khawatir, jika itu memang bisa, maka aku akan menyelematkanmu."

Seokjin menatap Hoseok dan dia tersenyum, "Kau sangat baik."

Hoseok tertawa, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Seokjin, "Aku akan menjagamu. Aku sudah berjanji aku akan melakukan itu, kan?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon duduk bersandar di atas kursi kebesarannya. Dia memutar-mutar kursi itu dengan perlahan sementara kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Kepalanya terus berputar memikirkan mengenai kejadian saat dia menampar Seokjin saat emosi dan juga saat Hoseok membela Seokjin dan menyembunyikan Seokjin di belakang tubuhnya.

Tapi dibanding semua itu, ada sesuatu dari pandangan mata Seokjin yang membuatnya bingung.

Pandangan itu terlihat begitu kosong dan hampa.

' _ **Seokjin mengalami trauma!'**_

Ya, Namjoon ingat Hoseok pernah mengatakan itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Namjoon bukanlah sosok yang akan peduli. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan bagaimana kondisi orang lain di sekitarnya. Namjoon belajar bahwa memahami kondisi orang lain dan memperhatikannya itu sama saja seperti membuka jalan bagi orang lain untuk menyakitinya.

Namjoon tidak mau mengalami itu.

Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

Namjoon tidak sebodoh itu untuk terjatuh di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dan karena alasan yang sama.

Tidak, dia tidak sebodoh itu.

Namjoon masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri namun dia harus terhenti karena seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Namjoon bergerak untuk menatap monitor kecil yang berada di atas mejanya. Monitor kecil itu terhubung langsung ke CCTV yang berada tepat di atas pintu ruangannya.

Dan Namjoon melihat Jackson di sana.

Informannya yang paling hebat.

Namjoon menekan tombol yang berada di mejanya dan pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Namjoon memperbaiki posisi duduknya seraya menatap Jackson. "Kuharap kau sudah mengumpulkan semua yang aku inginkan."

Jackson terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja," dia berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Namjoon dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapan meja Namjoon. "Mau yang mana dulu, Bos?"

Namjoon melirik Jackson dan juga sebuah PC _tablet_ di tangannya, "Seokjin."

Jackson mengangguk, terlihat sangat santai, dia menekan-nekan di PC tabletnya kemudian berdehem pelan. "Seokjin Kim, lahir empat desember 21 tahun lalu. Dia adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Kim generasi enam. Tentunya kau tahu apa artinya kan, Bos?" Jackson menyeringai, "Dia seorang _carrier_ , dan ayahnya sangat tidak menyukai itu, ibunya juga sama saja. Dia bersekolah dengan baik sampai kemudian dia hamil," Jackson melirik Namjoon, "Jungkook."

"Bagaimana itu terjadi?"

" _Well_ , sederhana. Anak tunggal keluarga Lee generasi tujuh, Lee Jaehwan, memperkosa Seokjin. Kasus itu diketahui oleh kedua belah pihak, tapi kelihatannya Seokjin memang dibenci jadi dia diusir dari rumah. Saat ini keluarga Kim itu memiliki Kim Seojun, adik Seokjin yang saat ini berusia sebelas tahun. Mereka berbeda sepuluh tahun."

Namjoon terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. "Lanjutkan,"

"Seokjin melahirkan Jungkook pada satu September, empat tahun lalu. Dia melahirkan di sebuah rumah sakit biasa, melalui operasi _caesar_. Seokjin tidak memiliki lebar panggul yang cukup." Jackson melirik Namjoon, "Itu berdasarkan data dari informanku di rumah sakit, rumah sakit itu kecil, aku hanya perlu membayar sangat murah agar bisa mendapatkan salinan dari semua rekam medis Seokjin." Jackson menyodorkan PC _tablet_ nya ke Namjoon, "Itu salinan surat kelahiran Jungkook dan semua data-data bayi itu."

Namjoon melirik sebuah _scan_ dari surat yang terpampang di layar dengan wajah malas, "Oke, lalu?"

"Marga Jungkook itu Kim, tapi karena Seokjin sudah bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim generasi enam, maka dia mendaftarkan nama keluarganya sendiri, dan dia keluarga Kim generasi.." Jackson berdehem, "Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu dia ada di urutan ke berapa."

"Lanjutkan,"

"Dia bekerja selama nyaris dua puluh jam sehari, di lima tempat yang berbeda. Gajinya cukup untuk mengurus Jungkook. Ah, bayi itu berada dalam pengawasan sebuah klinik kecil yang ada di dekat sebuah restoran italia tempat Seokjin bekerja. Bayi itu sangat sehat, Seokjin merawatnya dengan terlampau baik karena Seokjin tidak melewatkan satupun prosedur kesehatan untuknya." Jackson melanjutkan kemudian dia menatap Namjoon, "Hanya saja, ada satu riwayat kesehatan Jungkook yang mungkin tidak akan kau suka."

"Apa?"

"Jungkook pernah keracunan, saat dia berusia dua tahun. Dia mengalami infeksi yang lumayan di perutnya karena saat itu dia keracunan racun serangga, untungnya dia tidak mati."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa keracunan? Kau bilang Seokjin merawatnya dengan baik."

Jackson melipat tangannya, " _Nah_ , yang ini tidak disebutkan, aku sudah berusaha keras mencari tapi hanya keterangan dari petugas klinik yang merawat Jungkook yang berhasil kudapatkan. Petugas itu bilang Seokjin membawa Jungkook ke klinik dalam kondisi kritis, dia nyaris saja tidak bisa diselamatkan." Jackson menatap Namjoon, "Kejadian itu juga mengguncang Seokjin, kudengar, dia nyaris gila, dia bahkan hanya duduk diam selama empat hari penuh saat Jungkook koma hingga dia juga harus dirawat setelahnya."

"Lalu selanjutnya soal lima pemerkosa Seokjin belum lama ini, aku sudah tahu dimana mereka berada." Jackson menatap Namjoon dengan dahi berkerut, "Kau berencana membunuh mereka?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga,"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Jackson berdiri dan merapikan jaketnya, "Semuanya sudah dijelaskan dengan sangat rinci di dalam situ." Kemudian pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Namjoon, menyodorkan sebuah kartu hitam tipis pada Namjoon, " _Black card_ mu, aku tidak menggunakannya terlalu banyak, sebenarnya jika kau memberikan kartu kredit biasa pun aku pasti bisa mengerjakan ini karena uang yang dikeluarkan tidak banyak. Semua tempat yang berhubungan dengan informasi Seokjin sangat murah, bahkan pihak pemerintah saja langsung memberikan datanya padaku tanpa proses negosiasi yang alot."

Namjoon mengambil _black card_ itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "Baiklah, kerja bagus. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Jackson mengangguk pelan, "Bos, kau harus tahu satu hal."

Namjoon mendongak menatap Jackson, "Hmm?"

"Kucing yang manis pun akan mengeluarkan cakar jika ketakutan. Dan cicak akan memutuskan bagian tubuhnya jika terancam. Pengorbanan dan perlawanan akan diberikan dengan sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli semanis apapun makhluk itu, sebaik apapun dia, semua makhluk hidup memiliki sisi bengis masing-masing." Jackson terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Seokjin itu.. kurasa dia tidak seperti yang terlihat."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Kurasa aku pasti sanggup menghadapi apapun itu yang menjadi rahasia kelam di dalam dirinya."

Jackson mendesah pelan, "Oh yah, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa bahwa atasanku adalah sumber dari semua kegelapan itu sendiri?" Jackson menggeleng dramatis, "Baiklah, aku pergi."

"Hmm.."

Jackson membungkuk hormat pada Namjoon kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Namjoon, meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian dengan sebuah PC _tablet_ berisi info lengkap soal Kim Seokjin.

"Seokjin dan Jungkook.." gumam Namjoon, "Ternyata kehidupannya dan anaknya tidak semembosankan itu." Namjoon menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, "Lumayan juga, mungkin nanti aku akan mendapatkan sedikit hiburan."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin kembali bersama Hoseok dan ketika dia baru saja melewati pintu depan, dia berpapasan dengan seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang kelihatannya bukan warga Korea jika dilihat dari wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa Seokjin.

"Ah, Jackson? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Hoseok langsung menyapa pria itu dengan akrab dan memberinya sebuah tepukan di bahu.

Pria yang dipanggil Jackson oleh Hoseok itu tersenyum lebar. "Ya, Raja membutuhkanku, maka aku akan datang."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Kupikir dia sudah tidak akan membutuhkanmu mengingat dia memiliki mata dan telinga dimana-mana."

Jackson tertawa kecil, "Aku tetap yang terbaik diantara ratusan mata dan telinganya yang tersebar itu."

Hoseok terdiam kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Kau benar."

"Oke, aku harus pergi." Jackson menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok, "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di sini atau sayap malaikatmu lama-lama akan hancur."

Hoseok tertawa keras, "Yah, seandainya saja aku bisa meninggalkannya."

Jackson terkekeh, "Oke, aku pergi ya."

Hoseok mengangguk dan Jackson berjalan pergi, lagi-lagi setelah membungkuk sopan pada Seokjin dan Hoseok.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Seokjin.

Hoseok melirik punggung Jackson yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu, "Informan kesayangan Namjoon."

"Informan?"

"Ya, informan." Hoseok melirik Seokjin, "Bukan sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, jadi jangan pikirkan itu."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, berada di rumah ini selama beberapa hari membuat Seokjin belajar untuk tidak terlalu banyak bertanya ataupun terlalu banyak penasaran pada sesuatu. Seokjin memahami peraturan untuk tetap diam dan bicara jika perlu sejak dia bertemu langsung dengan pemilik neraka ini.

Mereka berdua melangkah semakin jauh dan akhirnya berhenti saat masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Ruangan itu mendadak sudah diklaim oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook sebagai tempat bermain mereka.

Ketika Seokjin memasuki ruangan itu, dia melihat Jungkook sedang duduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal bersama Taehyung yang berbaring menelungkup di sebelah bayinya. Di hadapan bayinya terdapat buku cerita dan kelihatannya bayinya sedang memperhatikan gambar di sana karena Seokjin tahu bayinya tidak bisa membaca.

Suara langkah Seokjin membuat Jungkook mendongak dan senyuman lucu langsung terbit di wajah Jungkook saat melihat ibunya. "Mama!"

Seokjin tersenyum dan melangkah menghampiri Jungkook kemudian memeluknya, "Kookie nakal tidak selama Mama pergi?"

Jungkook menggeleng lucu dan setelahnya bayi itu memekik riang saat melihat boneka kesayangannya di tangan ibunya. "Bon-Bon!"

Seokjin tersenyum, dia memberikan boneka kelinci kesayangan anaknya pada Jungkook dan Jungkook langsung memeluk boneka itu erat-erat. .

"Jungkook, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Hoseok berujar dan suaranya membuat Jungkook mendongak untuk menatap si dokter.

Dan ketika Jungkook sudah menatapnya, Hoseok memberikan sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran cukup besar dan terbungkus plastik kepada Jungkook.

"Wah, kelinci!" pekik Jungkook gembira, dia melompat bangun dan memeluk boneka itu erat-erat.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Hoseok, "Jadi., itu.."

Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Untuk Jungkook, tentu saja. Aku membelinya di bagian anak, rumah sakit kami memang menjual boneka karena tidak sedikit anak-anak yang ingin ditemani boneka saat dia sakit.

Seokjin mengagguk pelan, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Bukan masalah."

"Oh, jadi Jungkookie menyukai kelinci? Baiklah, besok aku akan membelikannya boneka kelinci." Taehyung menyahut dan Hoseok terbahak.

"Ini bukan kompetisi untuk menarik perhatian Jungkook, bodoh!" ujar Hoseok seraya memukul kepala Taehyung dengan bantal sofa.

Taehyung mengaduh pelan, "Memangnya kenapa? Toh itu hakku."

Hoseok menghela napas pelan kemudiann dia menatap sekeliling, "Dimana Yoongi dan Jimin?"

"Yoongi _Hyung_ bekerja, seperti biasanya." Taehyung terkekekh pelan, "Kaulau Jungkook kau tidak perlu menanyakan ini padaku, kan?

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Yah benar. Lalu Jimin?'"

"Jimin _Hyung_ agak sibuk, dia harus mengturus urusan pekerja jadi saat ini dia sedang menyusun ulang jadwalnya." Taehyung menjawab, "Kurasa dia sedang mempersiapkan agar para pekerja bisa ada dalam formasi _full team_ saat acara pernikahan Tuan Besar kita."

Dahi Hoseok berkerut dan Seokjin menegang saat mendengar Taehyung mengucapkan acara pernikahan.

"Namjoon akan benar-benar melakukan itu?" tanya Hoseok, diam-diam dia melirik Seokjin dan melihat kalau pria itu sedang berdiri dalam diam, bahkan Jungkook yang menarik-narik tangannya pun dia diamkan.

Taehyung mendesah malas, "Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Papa angkatku itu benar-benar selalu serius dengan ucapannya." Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Jangan bilang padanya aku baru saja memanggilnya itu, dia akan menghajarku."

Mata Seokjin membulat saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Tunggu,

 _Papa angkat?_

Apa itu artinya Taehyung adalah anak angkat Namjoon?

Hoseok mendelik pada Taehyung, "Kalau kau sudah tahu seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu." Hoseok melirik Seokjin, "Aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi jadwal pemeriksaan sore."

Taehyung mengangguk acuh, "Sampai nanti, Hoseok _Hyung_."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, dia tersenyum kecil pada Seokjin dan membungkuk untuk mengusap kepala Jungkook. "Aku pergi dulu, dan Seokjin, luka di kepalamu sudah mulai sembuh, kurasa besok siang aku bisa ke sini untuk melepaskan jahitannya."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, sementara Jungkook melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria seraya berseru _'Terima kasih, Paman! Aku suka bonekanya!'_ pada Hoseok.

Taehyung berdiri setelah Hoseok berjalan melewati pintu, kemudian dia menghampiri Jungkook dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kau mendapat mainan baru, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan mereka?" Taehyung mengusap kepala boneka kelinci yang diberikan Hoseok pada Jungkook, "Siapa namanya?"

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, dia memasang pose berpikir yang benar-benar lucu sehingga Taehyung tertawa lepas dan bergerak maju untuk menggigit pipi Jungkook. Jungkook tersentak kaget sementara Taehyung terbahak keras.

Seokjin diam-diam tersenyum, dia membungkuk untuk mengusap kepala anaknya. "Siapa namanya?"

Jungkook menunduk, menatap boneka kelinci barunya cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mendongak menatap ibunya. "Namanya TaeTae, Mama."

"Hei! Itu namaku!" ujar Taehyung tidak setuju.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan, "Biarkan saja! Habisnya _Hyung_ nakal! _Hyung_ menggigit pipiku!" Jungkook menyentuh pipinya sendiri, "Jangan makan pipiku, _Hyung_!"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil sementara Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan Jungkook.

"Tuhan! Kau imut sekali!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap-usap pipi Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum saat Jungkook tertawa kecil, kemudian dia mendongak menatap Seokjin. " _Hyung_ , kalau Jungkook sudah besar, jangan biarkan dia menikah dengan siapapun, dia untukku saja."

Seokjin tersentak, dia mengerjap kaget dan hanya mampu terpaku menatap Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau pikir Namjoon akan membiarkan itu?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Jimin berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pria itu berjalan dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya dan dia terus-menerus menggerutu pada kertas di tangannya.

Taehyung berdecak, " _Hyung_ , apa salahnya? Jungkook kan bukan dominan."

"Salahnya adalah dia itu calon anak tiri Namjoon. Dan kau, secara hukum kau itu anak angkat Namjoon!" ujar Jimin kemudian dia memukul kepala Taehyung dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

Taehyung mengaduh, dia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran pemukulan oleh Jimin. "Sakit!"

Jimin berdecak pelan, "Sana, kerjakan tugas rumahmu atau semacamnya."

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak bisa, nanti malam ada pekerjaan."

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Jimin, terdengar tidak suka.

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya membunuh salah satu pengganggu Namjoon _Hyung_."

Seokjin tersentak, tubuhnya agak gemetar mendengar Taehyung, terlebih lagi dia sangat terkejut melihat Taehyung yang sangat santai. Dia sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti orang yang akan membunuh orang lain, dia lebih terlihat seperti seseorang yang malam nanti akan bertemu seseorang secara kasual.

"Dimana? Jangan terluka, besok kau masih harus sekolah."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku tahu, dan aku tidak akan turun langsung, aku akan menembaknya dari gedung seberang." Taehyung menyeringai, "Namjoon _Hyung_ sangat senang karena kemampuan menembak jarak jauhku semakin berkembang, makanya belakangan ini dia selalu menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu."

Membunuh.

 _Bunuh._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Seokjin.

Bagaimana mungkin Namjoon sesantai itu meminta Taehyung membunuh untuknya?

Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang di rumah ini begitu santai seolah membunuh itu bukanlah perkara besar?

 _ **Seokjin membuka kemasan racun tikus itu dan menuangkannya ke dalam mulut pria jelek itu**_

Seokjin menggeleng kuat, tidak ada yang mengetahui perbuatannya. Tidak ada.

Tidak ada, karena menemukan mayat dalam apartemen kumuh mereka bukanlah hal yang aneh. Bahkan polisi tidak akan mau repot-repot datang memeriksa, hanya ambulans yang akan datang untuk membawa mayat itu keluar dari apartemen.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Seokjin lah penyebabnya.

Tidak ada.

"Sebenarnya, aku rela membayar berapapun dan melakukan apapun agar kau berhenti menjadi _assassin_ kesayangan Namjoon, Taehyung." ujar Jimin pelan.

Seokjin melirik ke arah Jimin, kepalanya sibuk mencerna ucapan Jimin dan dia menyadari bahwa Jimin sangat peduli pada Taehyung.

Bahkan cenderung terlalu peduli.

Tapi.. melakukan apapun?

Apapun?

Apakah itu termasuk membunuh Kim Namjoon?

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Aku tahu kau bahkan rela membunuh untuk itu, Hyung."

Bunuh.

 _Bunuh._

Bunuh Kim Namjoon.

Ya, kenapa ini tidak terpikirkan oleh Seokjin sebelumnya?

Jika dia membunuh Kim Namjoon, maka bisa dipastikan dia akan keluar dari sini dengan aman.

Ya, kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya?

Seokjin _sudah pernah_ membunuh sebelumnya, dan dia akan melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan anaknya.

Ini tidak berbeda. Seokjin juga akan melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan anaknya.

Ya, benar.

Seokjin _bisa_ melakukannya.

"Seokjin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin terlonjak kaget, matanya bergerak liar menatap Jimin yang baru saja bertanya padanya. "A-aku.."

"Kau pasti lelah, aku sudah dengar soal penyebab dari luka di sudut bibirmu itu." Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Pergilah beristirahat."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dia menunduk untuk membawa Jungkook dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke kamar yang mereka tempati sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Seokjin _Hyung_ benar-benar menikah dengan Namjoon _Hyung_ , ya?" ujar Taehyung dengan pandangan terarah ke punggung Seokjin yang semakin menjauh.

"Entahlah, kuharap dia baik-baik saja." Jimin menyahut.

"Jika dia benar-benar menikah dengan Namjoon _Hyung_ , maka dunia luar akan terasa seperti neraka baginya. Semua orang akan mengincarnya." Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Kurasa memang sebaiknya Namjoon _Hyung_ tidak menikah."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin bergerak bangun dari tidurnya dengan hati-hati, dia menatap Jungkook yang berbaring di sebelahnya dengan damai. Anaknya sudah tertidur pulas dan dia tidak akan bangun sampai Seokjin membangunkannya.

Seokjin perlu melakukan rencananya. Dia harus melenyapkan Kim Namjoon apabila dia ingin keluar dari rumah ini.

Seokjin harus melakukannya.

Untuk anaknya.

Untuk Jungkooknya.

Seokjin bergerak untuk turun dari tempat tidur, sore tadi dia sudah mengambil sebuah belati antik yang berada di meja ruang samping. Kelihatannya itu hanyalah sebagai aksesoris atau belati pembuka surat, tapi permukaannya cukup tajam jadi Seokjin rasa dia bisa menggunakannya.

Kaki Seokjin yang telanjang bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun saat dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ini sudah tengah malam, Seokjin yakin Namjoon sudah berada di kamarnya dan tertidur.

Dan Seokjin sudah tahu dimana letak kamar Namjoon setelah bertanya pada salah satu pelayan di sini.

Pandangan Seokjin selalu bergerak ke sana-sini selama perjalanannya menuju kamar Namjoon, dan akhirnya, dia tiba. Seokjin menatap ke atas dan dia melihat sebuah kamera CCTV di sudut koridor, kamera itu mengarah padanya, tapi Seokjin rasa, siapapun yang mengawasi kamera tidak akan terlalu curiga mengenai Seokjin yang berada di sini.

Seokjin mencengkram belati itu di tangannya erat-erat dan menyembunyikannya di balik lengan piyamanya yang panjang. Dia menarik napas dalam dan dengan gerakan hati-hati dia membuka pintu kamar Namjoon dengan perlahan.

Untungnya, pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci.

Seokjin menarik napas lega dan bergerak masuk dengan perlahan, kamar Namjoon sangat besar, dan juga penuh berisi barang-barang yang mewah. Berdasarkan pengalamannya bekerja cukup lama di sebuah galeri seni, Seokjin bisa menduga harga lukisan yang tergantung di dinding kamar Namjoon itu sangat mahal.

Tapi kali ini bukan itu tujuan Seokjin, tujuannya adalah pria yang sedang tertidur di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang sangat besar. Seokjin melangkah perlahan dan dia bisa mendengar suara napas teratur Namjoon.

Pria itu tertidur.

 _Ini akan menjadi sangat mudah._

Seokjin melangkah semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan dia akhirnya terhenti saat sudah mencapai tempat tidur Namjoon. Seokjin menatap wajah Namjoon yang tertidur dalam diam. Keraguan itu kembali hadir di dalam dadanya tapi Seokjin tahu hanya ini satu-satunya jalan.

Karena satu-satunya penghalang diantara Seokjin dan kebebasannya adalah Kim Namjoon.

Dan dengan keyakinan itu Seokjin mengangkat belatinya, dia menggenggamnya kuat-kuat dan mengayunkannya ke arah Namjoon.

Dan di detik itu juga, mata Namjoon terbuka. Pria itu berkelit dengan gesit dan setelahnya bangun dengan cepat untuk melempar Seokjin ke dinding terdekat.

Seokjin terbatuk karena punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan keras, belati itu terlepas dari tangannya dan dia berada terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangan Seokjin.

"Apa yang kau pikir akan kau lakukan?!" Namjoon membentak marah, dia meraih Seokjin dan menahannya di dinding dengan lengannya.

Lengan Namjoon melintang di leher Seokjin dan Seokjin merasa tercekik, dia terbatuk keras dan berusaha keras melepaskan lengan Namjoon dari lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mencoba membunuhku?!"

Seokjin terbatuk lagi, dia mencengkram lengan Namjoon yang menjepit lehernya kuat-kuat, menancapkan kukunya di sana dan Seokjin tahu lengan Namjoon berdarah karena kukunya ketika Seokjin merasakan aliran cairan yang hangat dari kukunya yang menancap di kulit Namjoon.

"Kau.." Namjoon menggeram dia menekan lengannya lebih kuat dan itu membuat kuku Seokjin menancap semakin dalam di lengannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu.." desis Namjoon. "Kau dan anakmu.."

Mata Seokjin terbuka saat Namjoon membicarakan soal Jungkook. Seokjin melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Namjoon dan menatap Namjoon dengan mata berair karena sesak akibat cekikan lengan Namjoon.

"J-j-ja-jang-jangan.. j-jangan a-a-an-anak-ku.."

Seokjin mencoba memohon dan Namjoon masih menggeram marah. Dia menekan leher Seokjin lagi dan Seokjin terbatuk keras. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit dan Seokjin khawatir dia akan benar-benar mati di sini.

Mata Seokjin perlahan terbuka dan sebutir airmata mengalir dari matanya, itu bukanlah airmata karena sesak akibat cekikan Namjoon. Seokjin benar-benar menangis karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Anaknya tidak boleh mati.

 _Tidak boleh._

Namjoon terdiam, dia menatap bola mata Seokjin yang berair dan perlahan-lahan cengkramannya mengendur. Seokjin langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai ketika cekikan Namjoon di lehernya terlepas, dia terbatuk-batuk keras sementara Namjoon menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Keluar,"

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Dia ingin keluar, tapi kakinya terasa begitu lemas sehingga dia hanya bisa tergeletak di sana seraya terbatuk keras.

Namjoon berdecih pelan dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih tidak berdaya di lantai kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia mencoba membunuhku, bisa kau bayangkan itu?" Namjoon berujar pada Yoongi, sementara itu si tangan kanan dari Kim Namjoon itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah mengantuk luar biasa.

"Kau menakutkan, wajar jika dia mencoba membunuhmu." Yoongi menguap, "Aku juga akan melakukan itu jika jadi dirinya."

Namjoon berdecak, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku memikirkan ulang soal rencana mendapatkan pewaris darinya."

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, dia berjalan menghampiri meja Namjoon dan berdiri di depannya. "Kau butuh pewaris, kurasa dia melakukan ini hanya sebagai bentuk pembelaan dirinya saja." Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya, "Tidakkah kau sadar kau begitu mengintimidasi? Kau benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan di detik pertama dia melihatmu."

Namjoon melirik Yoongi, "Jadi maksudmu aku harus membiarkannya? Bagaimana jika dia mencoba melakukan ini lagi?"

"Namjoon, aku mengenalmu dengan terlalu baik, kau bahkan bisa membunuhnya hanya dengan tangan kosong. Dan dia.. dia bahkan membutuhkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengacungkan pisau padamu. Dia bukan orang seperti itu, kurasa dia bukanlah seseorang yang akan membunuh orang lain begitu saja."

Namjoon melirik Yoongi, "Jangan langsung memberikan penilaian begitu saja."

Yoongi mendesah keras, "Aku tahu bahkan kucing yang manis pun mampu membunuhmu dengan cakarnya jika dia terdesak dan ketakutan. Tapi hal ini juga berlaku untuknya, dia terdesak, dan dia melakukan itu murni sebagai pembelaan dirinya." Yoongi menatap Namjoon, "Jangan terlalu keras padanya, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kalau dia tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan. Dia bisa melawanmu."

Namjon mendecih, "Dan itu yang membuatku semakin ingin melenyapkannya."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "Oh, terserahlah. Aku butuh tidur." Yoongi melirik bekas cakaran di lengan Namjoon, "Dan obati lukamu, astaga." ujar Yoongi kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Namjoon seraya menguap lebar.

Namjoon melirik bekas cakaran di lengannya, darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir dan menyisakan bekas tancapan kuku Seokjin serta darah kering di sana. Namjoon memang tidak merasakan sakit, tapi dia bisa menduga bahwa bekas cakaran Seokjin cukup dalam.

"Bahkan kucing yang manis pun bisa mencakar, _eh_?" Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa aku sudah salah menilaimu. Mungkin Jackson dan Yoongi benar, kau tidak selemah itu."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ini nyaris 6k..

Aku suka kelepasan kalo lagi ngetik ini. hahaha

Btw, ada sedikit plot-twist untuk karakter Seokjin di sini. hehehe

Yah, aku memang kurang suka kalau dianya jadi lemah banget dan tidak berdaya. Wkwk /slapped

Btw, karakter Taehyung, Yoongi, Jimin, itu selingan ya gaes. Jadi ya dia munculnya sesuai kebutuhan cerita aja. Aku fokus ke urusan NamJin di fiksi ini.

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	5. Shades

Mereka bilang, setiap manusia memiliki kurang lebih lima wajah dalam kehidupannya.

Satu, adalah wajah yang kau tunjukkan sehari-hari.

Dua, adalah wajah yang kau tunjukkan saat bahagia.

Tiga, adalah wajah yang kau tunjukkan saat sedih.

Empat, adalah wajah yang kau tunjukkan saat marah.

Dan lima, adalah wajahmu yang sesungguhnya. Wajah yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau tunjukkan pada siapapun, wajah yang tidak akan bisa kau rubah untuk menyenangkan orang lain.

Karena itu adalah wajahmu, wajah yang merefleksikan apa yang berada di dalam dirimu.

Wajah yang merefleksikan jiwamu.

.

.

Jika diibaratkan, mungkin Seokjin terlihat seperti sosok yang sudah menunjukkan kelima wajahnya. Karena dia sudah mengalami terlalu banyak hal yang bahkan akan membuat semua orang beranggapan dia telah melihat sisi Seokjin hingga yang paling dalam.

Seokjin _memang_ terluka.

Dia _memang_ dilukai.

Hanya saja, kadang, tidak ada yang bisa memperkirakan seberapa kuat seseorang membangun pertahanan dirinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu setebal apa dan sekuat apa tembok pertahanan orang lain.

Karena letaknya tersembunyi di dalam tiap individu. Dan siapalah dirimu yang merasa sanggup memberikan pernyataan soal itu?

Seokjin memang terluka. Terluka parah.

Tapi itu bukan berarti tembok pertahanan dirinya sudah hancur.

Mungkin saja tembok itu masih utuh sampai saat ini?

Atau mungkin saja sudah sedikit retak di satu sisi?

Atau mungkinkah sudah nyaris hancur?

Atau.. mungkinkah Seokjin tidak memiliki pertahanan sama sekali?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Karena itu.. tersembunyi di dalam jiwanya sendiri.

Tapi memang sebaiknya, siapapun kita, dan siapapun mereka, jangan pernah menganggap remeh orang lain.

Karena kadang, apa yang tersaji di permukaan belum tentu seindah apa yang tersaji di dalam.

Dan juga, apa yang tersaji di permukaan belum tentu seburuk apa yang tersaji di dalam.

Ini hanya soal perspektif. Ini hanya soal pilihan, karena Tuhan hanya memberikan pertanyaan dalam kehidupan, dan kita lah yang akan menjawabnya dan menentukan takdir kita sendiri.

Mana yang ingin kau lihat?

Mana yang ingin kau ketahui?

Mana yang ingin kau telaah?

Mana yang ingin kau pelajari?

Mana yang ingin kau terima?

Mana yang ingin kau tolak?

Dan mana yang ingin kau buang?

Apakah kau akan memilih untuk menolaknya? Atau mungkin menerimanya?

Ini hanya soal pilihan.

Karena hidup memang hanya untuk itu.

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 5: Shades**

* * *

Jika ada sesuatu yang rumit, jauh lebih rumit daripada teka-teki paling rumit di dunia ini.

Mungkin itu adalah menelaah kehidupan seorang Kim Seokjin.

Terlebih lagi kehidupannya ketika dia sudah terjebak dalam neraka buatan Kim Namjoon.

Kim Seokjin, bukanlah sosok idaman dan pujaan yang patut untuk dielukan di sepanjang kisahnya.

Bukan pula sosok terlalu biasa yang cenderung akan dilupakan.

Jadi, siapa dia?

Jika kau menanyakannya kepada dirinya, maka Seokjin akan tersenyum padamu dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Tapi, apa benar begitu?

Karena kadang, terlalu mempercayai apa yang nampak di depan mata juga bukanlah suatu keputusan yang baik.

Terlebih lagi, dunia ini adalah suatu masa fana penuh fantasi tidak nyata.

Apapun yang kau anggap nyata, belum tentu nyata.

Ya, bahkan eksistensimu di dunia ini.

Kenapa kau begitu yakin kau hidup di dunia dalam kondisi hidup dan bukannya hidup di dunia lain?

Karena itu, terkadang, mempercayai sesuatu dengan terlalu cepat juga bukanlah keputusan yang bagus.

Sebaiknya, perhatikanlah dulu, cobalah nilai terlebih dahulu. Dan jangan langsung mempercayai pada satu opini.

Karena sekali lagi, dunia ini hanyalah masa fana penuh fantasi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Mama?"

Seokjin menunduk menatap anaknya yang sedang berbaring dengan berbantalkan pahanya. Ini adalah jam tidur siang Jungkook dan sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi bayinya untuk berbaring di pangkuan ibunya sebelum tidur siang.

"Kenapa?" bisik Seokjin, terdengar lembut dan membuai, diiringi usapan lembut di sekitar kepala Jungkook, membelai rambut tebal Jungkook dengan penuh sayang.

"Apa kita sudah lama tinggal di sini, Mama?"

Seokjin terdiam, dia menghentikan usapannya di kepala anaknya dan berpikir. Jika dihitung lagi, mungkin mereka sudah berada di sini semenjak.. empat belas hari lalu?

"Mama.. tidak tahu, Kookie." Seokjin tersenyum pada putranya, "Apa Kookie ingin pulang?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kenapa Mama tidak bekerja?"

Ah, ya. _Pekerjaan_.

Seokjin yakin sekali dia sudah dipecat dari semua pekerjaannya karena dia tidak juga datang untuk bekerja. Seokjin memiliki banyak pekerjaan, _banyak sekali_.

Dan semua pekerjaannya membutuhkan Seokjin dalam rutinitasnya.

Seokjin tidak membayangkan bagaimana rutinitas pekerjaan itu tanpa dirinya.

Apakah semua atasannya sudah menemukan pengganti Seokjin?

Apakah mereka bahkan khawatir pada Seokjin yang mendadak menghilang?

Atau apakah mereka memilih untuk tidak peduli dan melanjutkan hidup mereka seperti biasanya?

"Mama? Kenapa?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja melamun di hadapan anaknya.

Seokjin berdehem, tersenyum lembut pada anaknya, dan kembali mengusap rambut tebal Jungkook. "Tidak apa, Mama hanya memikirkan pekerjaan Mama."

"Kenapa Mama tidak bekerja? Kenapa kita harus berada di sini? Kenapa kita tidak bisa pulang? Kenapa, Mama?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook terlalu beruntun.

Dan Seokjin tidak memiliki satupun jawaban diantara pertanyaan Jungkook.

Maka sebagai ibu yang baik, Seokjin pun mencoba memberi pengertian pada putranya. Dia tersenyum padanya, dan membisikkan kalimat basa-basi murahan yang Seokjin harapkan mampu menenangkan putranya.

"Kita akan terus berada di sini sampai semuanya selesai." Seokjin berujar dengan nada tenang.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan.." Seokjin terdiam ragu. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Jungkook akan memiliki seorang Papa pada putranya yang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah sebelumnya.

Karena jika Namjoon menikah dengannya, maka teknisnya pria itu akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya, kan?

Tapi.. apakah pernikahan itu akan benar-benar terlaksana?

Ataukah tidak?

Namjoon bilang pernikahan itu akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Dan sekarang sudah dua minggu berlalu, dan kelihatannya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Jadi, apakah pernikahan itu akhirnya dibatalkan?

Dan jika itu memang dibatalkan.. bisakah Seokjin keluar dari sini bersama anaknya?

"Mama, sebenarnya.. siapa mereka?"

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin, dia tidak paham siapa yang ditanyakan oleh anaknya.

"Siapa orang-orang di sini? Apakah dia teman Mama?"

Teman?

Apakah ada yang bahkan sudi berteman dengan Seokjin?

"Mereka.."

Seokjin ingin menjawab bahwa mereka, penghuni rumah ini, adalah teman-temannya untuk menenangkan hati anaknya. Tapi Seokjin tidak sanggup. Dia sudah berbohong terlmpau banyak hanya untuk melindungi putranya.

Seokjin takut kebohongannya akan berbalik padanya dan nantinya akan membuatnya kesulitan.

Seokjin tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Mereka bukan teman-teman Mama. Mereka.. hanya kenalan Mama."

"Kenalan? Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Seokjin menggeleng, "Sebaiknya Kookie tidur, ini sudah hampir lewat jam tidur siangmu."

Jungkook menurut, dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati usapan lembut dari tangan Seokjin yang selalu hinggap di kepalanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Jungkook pun masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya, meninggalkan Seokjin yang tersenyum lega saat sadar kalau putranya sudah tertidur pulas.

Seokjin bergerak memindahkan tubuh Jungkook untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Dan setelahnya, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar tempatnya dan anaknya tidur.

Dan Seokjin tidak melihat apapun selain lukisan mahal serta barang-barang mahal lainnya.

Sisanya rumah ini cenderung kosong. Tidak ada apapun yang spesial atau menjadi ciri khas dari si tuan rumah.

Semuanya datar. Datar dan monoton.

Memang semua dekorasi interiornya sangat mewah, seolah mereka semua meneriakkan kata ' _mahal'_ di sana. Hanya saja, semahal apapun itu, semuanya tetap terlihat kosong.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan dia melihat Taehyung sedang berbaring menelungkup di lantai yang dialasi karpet tebal, di hadapannya terserak beberapa kartu yang sejak tadi dibolak-baliknya kemudian dilemparnya begitu saja.

"Taehyung?" panggil Seokjin, dia melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Taehyung dan membungkuk untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sekiranya sedang Taehyung lakukan.

Taehyung mendongak saat mendengar suara Seokjin, "Oh, _Hyung_! Hai!" ujarnya ceria seperti biasanya. "Aku sedang memilih undangan untuk pernikahanmu dan Namjoon _Hyung_." Taehyung menuding kertas-kertas yang berserakkan di hadapannya, "Sebenarnya ini tugas Jimin _Hyung_ , tapi aku kasihan padanya jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu."

"Kartu.. undangan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Kau tidak lupa pernikahanmu sendiri kan, _Hyung_? Yah, walaupun serangkaian kejadian yang pada akhirnya berujung pada pernikahan kalian tidak seperti biasanya, tapi setidaknya kalian akan menikah. Dan Namjoon _Hyung_ berencana untuk memperkenalkanmu sebagai pasangannya."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Seokjin bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak paham mengenai arti dari _'memperkenalkan Seokjin sebagai pasangan Kim Namjoon'._

Taehyung tertawa kecil, dia bergerak bangun dan duduk bersila di atas karpet, kemudian dia menarik tangan Seokjin untuk duduk bersamanya. "Hmm, ternyata terlalu banyak yang belum kau ketahui ya, _Hyung_? Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu secara sukarela."

Seokjin terdiam, masih banyak yang tidak dia ketahui? Ya, itu jelas. Seokjin memang benar-benar buta tentang apapun yang terjadi di dalam rumah ini walaupun sudah empat belas hari dia tinggal di sini. Seokjin bukanlah seseorang yang gemar mencari informasi soal orang lain. Dia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam asalkan dia selamat daripada mencari tahu banyak hal hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya namun berakhir dengan dirinya yang berada dalam bahaya.

Seokjin lebih memilih diam. Jika itu berarti dia bisa melalui hari ini dan masih hidup di esok hari. Seokjin sudah terbiasa diam untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Dia diam bukan karena dia bodoh, dia diam bukan karena dia lemah.

Tidak.

Seokjin _jauh_ lebih tinggi daripada itu.

"Kau itu calon istrinya Kim Namjoon. Namjoon _Hyung_ itu.." Taehyung melirik Seokjin, "Jika dilihat oleh orang luar, dia itu pemilik perusahaan keluarganya, Kim Corporation. Memang sistem perusahaan itu korporasi, dia harus berurusan dengan banyak pemegang kuasa di dalam perusahaannya sendiri, tapi Namjoon _Hyung_ memiliki cara unik untuk memastikan dia tetap berada di atas dari rantai makanan di perusahaannya." Taehyung bergerak lebih dekat ke arah Seokjin, "Dan cara itu adalah dengan 'bermain' yang lain di bawah tangan. Namjoon _Hyung_ tidak hanya memegang kendali di atas cahaya, dia juga memegang kendali di dalam kegelapan."

Seokjin memang tidak menyelesaikan sekolahnya karena dia mengandung Jungkook, tapi itu bukan berarti Seokjin bodoh. Dia salah satu siswa terpintar di sekolahnya, dan Seokjin tidak sebodoh itu sehingga dia bisa langsung memahami maksud ucapan Taehyung.

"Pesta pernikahan kalian akan sangat besar, kudengar Yoongi _Hyung_ sudah menyiapkan _ballroom_ di salah satu gedung milik perusahaan Namjoon _Hyung_ untuk pernikahan kalian." Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Kau seharusnya berada di sana saat Namjoon _Hyung_ mengatakan dia akan menikah di tengah-tengah rapat para penjilat perusahaan. Ekspresi mereka benar-benar tidak terbaca, sangat bodoh."

Seokjin memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya karena dia tidak menemukan sisi humor dari apa yang baru saja diceritakan Taehyung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Taehyung mengibaskan undangan yang berada di sela jarinya, "Mereka itu bodoh. Berusaha keras mengenalkan Namjoon _Hyung_ pada anak-anak mereka, bahkan kesemua anak-anak itu akan menggoda Namjoon _Hyung_ dengan sengaja dan dengan sangat vulgar. Mereka ingin setidaknya anak mereka menjabat sebagai salah satu kekasih Namjoon _Hyung_." Taehyung berdecak, "Sayangnya, Namjoon _Hyung_ tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu semacam itu."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, seseorang dengan kekuasaan yang tinggi seperti Kim Namjoon jelas akan memiliki banyak sosok yang bersedia mengantri hanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Itu sudah sangat jelas.

"Apakah dia tertarik dengan wanita?" bisik Seokjin. Ada bagian dari diri Seokjin yang berharap Namjoon tidak tertarik dengan pria dan hanya tertarik pada wanita karena dengan begitu Seokjin mungkin akan memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dari rumah ini tanpa harus memberikan pewaris untuk Namjoon.

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Setahuku dia tidak masalah dengan keduanya." Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa orientasi seksual Namjoon _Hyung_ itu agak.. rumit? Entahlah, setahuku aku pernah melihatnya menghabiskan malam dengan pria dan wanita. Jadi, begitulah.."

 _Sial._

Keterangan itu membuat Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, kepalanya berputar memikirkan seberapa besar kemungkinan dia bisa keluar dari sini tanpa menjadi istri Namjoon.

Haruskah dia melarikan diri di hari pernikahan?

 _Ya, bisa saja, tapi dia yakin keesokkan harinya dia akan mati di tangan Kim Namjoon._

Haruskah dia melarikan diri sekarang?

 _Dia tidak memiliki daya apapun untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Dia tidak punya uang._

Haruskah dia meminta seseorang membantunya?

 _Ya, tapi siapa yang akan membantunya?_

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia menunduk dan pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah kartu undangan yang di bagian pinggirnya dihiasi dengan kristal bening dan warna dasar undangan berwarna biru muda lembut. Pita di bagian ujung kartu undangan itu membuatnya terlihat mewah, tapi tetap santai dan elegan.

Tangan Seokjin bergerak tanpa sadar dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mengelus sepanjang sisi pita itu, merasakan tekstur halusnya, terlalu halus untuk sekedar pita yang nantinya akan menghiasi bagian luar kartu undangan.

"Kau suka yang itu, _Hyung_?"

Suara berat Taehyung membuat Seokjin terlonjak, tangannya segera menjauh dari si kartu dan dia menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak.. a-aku.."

"Oke, kita pilih yang itu saja. Aku akan segera mengatakan ini pada Yoongi _Hyung_." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil kartu undangan yang disentuh Seokjin.

"Taehyung.. aku.."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak masalah, aku yakin Namjoon _Hyung_ tidak akan marah kalau kukatakan ini adalah pilihanmu." Taehyung menatap Seokjin, "Berhentilah merasa kalau kau bukanlah bagian dari kami, _Hyung_. Mungkin memang semuanya tidak menganggapmu begitu, tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku sendiri." Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ibu angkatku, _Hyung_. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa kupanggil ' _Mama'_."

Itu adalah sesuatu yang diucapkan dari hati oleh Taehyung. Seokjin lebih perasa, mungkin karena gen pembawa atau _carrier_ di dalam tubuhnya, Seokjin lebih mudah merasa empati pada orang lain.

Dan dia tahu, dia bisa merasakannya, bahwa Taehyung mungkin saja sudah melewati masa lalu yang kelam.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur untuk memberikan usapan ringan di kepala Taehyung, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan memiliki anak yang sudah sebesar dirimu di usiaku yang sekarang." Seokjin terkekeh pelan.

Taehyung mendongak, dia menatap Seokjin dan tersenyum lebar. Sekilas, Seokjin seperti melihat Taehyung yang sesungguhnya, Taehyung yang masih berperilaku seperti anak-anak berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Dan bukannya sosok yang selalu dilihat Seokjin di sini.

"Kau tahu _Hyung_? Kurasa.. aku bisa menebak kenapa takdir membawamu ke sini."

Seokjin mengerjap cepat, gerakan tangannya mengusap kepala Taehyung juga terhenti.

Apa?

Apa maksudnya?

Taehyung masih tersenyum, tapi Seokjin merasa ada yang lain dari senyuman itu.

Ada _sesuatu_.

Sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Taehyung.

Ya, Seokjin tahu semua manusia punya rahasia.

Seokjin sendiri punya, rahasia tergelapnya yang bahkan tidak bisa dia bagi pada orang lain.

Setiap orang berhak memiliki rahasia, dan berhak untuk menyimpannya dari siapapun.

Jadi apapun rahasia yang Taehyung sembunyikan darinya, Seokjin tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menanyakannya. Dia harus menghormati privasi yang dimiliki oleh setiap orang.

"Taehyung.."

Taehyung mendongak untuk menatap Seokjin, sudah kembali memasang senyum lebarnya yang kekanakkan.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

Taehyung mengerjap, mungkin agak terkejut karena pertanyaan Seokjin. Dia berdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia kembali mendongak untuk menatap Seokjin. "Empat tahun lalu, aku sudah berada di sini selama empat tahun."

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi hari itu Namjoon _Hyung_ datang ke panti asuhan tempatku berada, dia melihatku, dan dia mengatakan kalau dia akan mengambilku dari sana." Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Iya, dia tidak mengatakan dia akan mengadopsiku atau semacamnya. Dia mengatakan kalau dia akan mengambilku."

Seokjin ingin bertanya lagi, tapi suara langkah yang bergerak menghampiri mereka membuat Seokjin terhenti, dia menggeser posisi tubuhnya menjauhi Taehyung sementara Taehyung memilih untuk membereskan kartu contoh undangan pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantung kertas.

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung segera menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, dan senyum kekanakkan itu muncul lagi karena Jimin adalah seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Jimin _Hyung_ ~"

Jimin berjalan menghampiri mereka dan Seokjin langsung menyadari Namjoon yang berjalan di belakang Jimin. Seokjin bergeser sedikit, dia benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan Namjoon.

 _Tidak setelah kejadian pencekikkan itu._

Ya, setelah kejadian itu, leher Seokjin bahkan masih membiru dan membuatnya harus memakai syal seharian penuh agar anaknya tidak bertanya kenapa ibunya terluka lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Seokjin, syukurlah kau ada di sini."

Seokjin tersentak kecil, dia menoleh ke arah Jimin yang baru saja berbicara padanya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Kau harus pergi untuk mengurus pakaian pengantinmu." Pandangan Jimin turun ke arah syal yang melingkari leher Seokjin, "Kenapa pakai syal? Kalau kuingat lagi, belakangan ini kau selalu memakai syal."

Seokjin berdehem pelan, "Hari ini cukup dingin."

Jimin mengangguk pelan, terlihat tidak terlalu peduli. "Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu, mobilmu sudah siap."

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya ragu, diam-diam dia melirik Namjoon yang berdiri kaku dengan pandangan mata lurus padanya.

"Cepatlah, aku ada rapat dua jam lagi." Namjoon berujar datar dan Seokjin tertegun.

Apakah itu berarti dia akan keluar bersama Namjoon lagi?

"Seokjin, cepat." Namjoon mengulang, terdengar jauh lebih tegas dan dingin serta terdengar jauh dari kata sabar.

Seokjin mengangguk, dia berlari menuju kamarnya kemudian dia terhenti, dia berbalik dan menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan ragu.

"Tapi.. Jungkook?"

Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya, "Biarkan dia di sini, para pelayan akan menjaganya."

"Aku akan menjaganya!" Taehyung menyahut cepat seraya melompat berdiri dengan bersemangat.

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Jangan khawatir, kau memiliki _babysitter_ terbaik."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Walaupun sebenarnya, Seokjin tidak terlalu mempedulikan penampilannya sih. Lagipula, isi lemari yang berisi ' _pakaian'_ Seokjin semuanya merupakan pemberian dari Namjoon. Sekitar beberapa hari lalu setelah insiden pencekikkan itu terjadi, Namjoon membelikan Seokjin pakaian hingga dua lemari penuh dan satu lemari lainnya berisi pakaian anaknya.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa-apa, diapun awalnya tidak tahu semua pakaian itu untuknya.

Namjoon memang aneh. Seolah pria itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu sulit ditebak.

Seokjin bukanlah orang yang sulit mengenal karakter orang lain, hidup dengan penuh kehati-hatian membuatnya pandai dalam hal menganalisis karakter orang lain. Tapi untuk Namjoon? Nol besar.

Pria itu seperti sebuah teka-teki silang yang terlampau sulit untuk dipecahkan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sore itu, Seokjin sedang duduk sendirian, menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin dengan memar kebiruan yang menghiasi lehernya, bekas lengan Namjoon saat menahannya di dinding.**_

 _ **Ah tidak, bukan menahannya, mungkin lebih ke arah mencekiknya.**_

 _ **Seokjin berhasil menyembunyikan memar ini dari putranya karena dia selalu memakai syal setiap harinya. Untungnya diantara sedikit pakaian yang diberikan untuknya, ada sebuah syal biasa berwarna biru gelap di sana. Dan Seokjin selalu memakainya karena memang memar di lehernya terlihat terlalu jelas lantaran warna kulit aslinya yang putih bersih.**_

 _ **Seokjin masih meneliti lehernya, namun setelahnya dia berhenti menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin karena terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya, Seokjin mengatakan 'Masuk' dan sekitar lima orang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan banyak sekali kantung kertas berisi brand pakaian ternama.**_

 _ **Seokjin tahu itu merk pakaian yang mahal. Karena Seokjin ingat ibunya pernah membelikan ayahnya sebuah kemeja dari merk yang sama.**_

" _ **Apa itu?" tanya Seokjin, sekedar untuk berbasa-basi dan juga untuk membuka percakapan dengan para pelayan karena para pelayan itu tidak akan bicara jika Seokjin tidak mengajaknya berbicara.**_

" _ **Pakaian untuk anda, Tuan Seokjin." Salah satu pelayan yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Seokjin yang masih duduk di hadapan meja riasnya menjawab.**_

" _ **Untuk.. ku?" ulang Seokjin, dan para pelayan itu mengangguk serempak, mereka mulai membereskan pakaian baru Seokjin ke dalam lemari dan mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang sudah berada di lemari.**_

 _ **Semua pakaian itu adalah pemberian para pelayan di rumah ini.**_

" _ **Kalian akan membuang pakaian lamaku?" tanya Seokjin, kali ini dengan nada lebih keras karena bagi Seokjin, itu pemborosan. Pemborosan besar.**_

 _ **Para pelayan itu berhenti bekerja, mereka semua membungkuk pada Seokjin. "Maafkan kami, tapi ini perintah Tuan Besar."**_

' _ **Tuan Besar?'**_

 _ **Ah, benar.**_

 _ **Kim Namjoon.**_

 _ **Seokjin tidak ingin para pelayan itu mendapat masalah, sehingga dia hanya duduk diam dan mengangguk singkat. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan itu, para pelayan segera kembali bekerja, dengan Seokjin memperhatikan mereka mengisi lemari Seokjin dengan pakaian-pakaian baru.**_

 _ **Dan setelahnya, ada beberapa pelayan lainnya yang membawa banyak kantung berisi pakaian, hanya saja dengan ukuran kecil.**_

" _ **Apa itu untuk Kookie?" Seokjin menuding sebuah kaus berwarna hijau dengan gambar pesawat terbang di salah satu tangan pelayan.**_

" _ **Iya, Tuan Seokjin, ini untuk Tuan Kecil Jungkook."**_

 _ **Seokjin tersenyum, satu hal yang sangat disukai dari para pelayan di neraka ini adalah panggilan mereka untuk Jungkook. Mereka semua memperlakukan Jungkook seperti pangeran kecil mereka dan selalu mengajak Jungkook bermain.**_

 _ **Tapi itu jika tidak ada Namjoon atau Taehyung.**_

 _ **Jika ada Namjoon, mereka akan memperlakukan Seokjin seperti Tuhan, mereka bahkan tidak akan berani menyentuh Seokjin ataupun menatapnya. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk Jungkook kecil Seokjin, mereka akan memperlakukan Jungkook dengan begitu hati-hati.**_

 _ **Dan jika ada Taehyung, maka mereka akan memperlakukan Seokjin dengan hati-hati, namun tidak sehati-hati saat ada Namjoon. Dan Taehyung akan selalu memonopoli Jungkook jika dia ada di rumah, maka para pelayan, bahkan Seokjin sekalipun, tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk Jungkook.**_

 _ **Seokjin berdiri menghampiri lemari yang sudah berisi pakaian barunya saat para pelayan sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pergi dari kamarnya. Jari Seokjin terulur menyentuh salah satu sweater rajutan dengan benang yang sangat lembut dan nyaman.**_

" _ **Harganya pasti mahal," gumam Seokjin pelan.**_

" _ **Kau suka?"**_

 _ **Seokjin terlonjak, dia menoleh dengan gerakan cepat dan melihat Namjoon berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan ekspresi sombongnya yang seperti biasa.**_

" _ **Kenapa kau membelikanku pakaian?"**_

" _ **Kau butuh pakaian yang lebih layak untuk keluar. Kau calon pasanganku, aku tidak mau menanggung malu jika kau memakai pakaian yang buruk." Namjoon menjawab santai, dia bergerak menghampiri Seokjin dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.**_

 _ **Seokjin menahan napasnya, dia berdehem sedikit dan berusaha membuat tubuhnya tidak terlihat gentar karena berdiri berhadapan dengan Namjoon. "Kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini."**_

" _ **Ya, kau butuh. Ingat hutangmu, jadilah boneka yang baik dan patuhi perintahku."**_

" _ **Aku bukan bonekamu." Seokjin mendesis, dia menatap Namjoon tajam sementara pria itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.**_

" _ **Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat keluar dari sini. Aku tidak tertarik menyimpan seorang pembangkang." Namjoon menyeringai, dia sedikit menunduk agar wajahnya dapat sejajar dengan wajah Seokjin, "Tapi jangan harap kau bisa melihat anakmu lagi."**_

 _ **Pupil Seokjin bergetar mendengar ancaman Namjoon. Tidak, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak akan bisa melawan jika itu tentang anaknya.**_

 _ **Seokjin lemah untuk anaknya.**_

 _ **Dia tahu.**_

 _ **Karena Seokjin memang tidak mau kehilangannya. Dulu dia pernah nyaris kehilangan Jungkook dan rasanya seperti dia akan mati. Maka dia tidak akan bisa kehilangan bayi kecilnya.**_

" _ **Menurutlah, Kim Seokjin. Kau tidak berada di situasi dimana kau bisa mengelak." Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku pemegang kartu kemenangan dalam perjudian ini."**_

 _ **Seokjin masih diam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar, berusaha terlihat kalau dia tidak gentar ataupun takut dengan ancaman Namjoon.**_

 _ **Seokjin masih mempertahankan posisi wajahnya yang agak menunduk, dan dia tidak siap sama sekali ketika Namjoon menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk menjepit dagu Seokjin dan membuatnya mendongak.**_

" _ **Hmm, sayang Hoseok sedang di luar kota untuk urusan bisnisnya." Namjoon bergumam sambil memeriksa leher Seokjin yang membiru. "Aku akan meminta dia untuk ke sini setelah dia kembali."**_

 _ **Apa?**_

 _ **Apa maksudnya?**_

 _ **Apakah Namjoon bermaksud untuk memeriksakan lehernya?**_

 _ **Bola mata Namjoon bergulir untuk menatap Seokjin, "Lain kali mungkin aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu. Jadi berhentilah melakukan hal-hal konyol. Kau mengerti?"**_

 _ **Seokjin masih diam, dia meneliti bola mata Namjoon untuk menemukan emosinya, tapi Namjoon hanya diam. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang emosi akan sesuatu.**_

 _ **Mungkin.. ini adalah salah satu sisi yang sering ditunjukkan Namjoon?**_

 _ **Entahlah, Seokjin tidak mengerti.**_

 _ **Tapi ada satu bagian yang mengatakan pada hatinya, bahwa mungkin.. mungkin saja.. Namjoon tidak sekejam itu.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berjalan di sebelah Namjoon memasuki sebuah butik ternama yang besar. Benar-benar besar.

Ketika mereka berdua melangkah masuk, semua karyawan langsung membungkuk hormat pada mereka. namjoon berjalan menuju ruangan yang terlihat seperti _lobby_ utama dengan sofa-sofa panjang di sana.

Namjoon meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin, menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di sana sementara Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya namun dengan jarak yang begitu jelas.

Seokjin bergerak-gerak dalam diam, mencoba menikmati sofa yang lembut dan empuk ini. Bahkan dia juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap permukaan sofa yang seperti dihiasi bulu lembut.

"Mr. Kim Namjoon, _what a surprise_!"

Seokjin mendongak, dia melihat seorang wanita bertubuh sangat tinggi dan sangat langsing berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan Namjoon langsung berdiri kemudian memberikan pelukan singkat pada wanita itu.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk sang Raja? Kau butuh kemeja baru?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Tidak, aku datang untuk mencoba tuksedo yang kau buat." Namjoon menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin, "Pasanganku sudah di sini."

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan setelahnya dia memekik ceria seraya bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. "Cantik sekali! Oh Tuhanku, kau begitu indah!" ujarnya dengan nada penuh pemujaan seraya berjalan menghampiri Seokjin.

Seokjin berdiri diam dengan wajah kaku, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi raut ketakutan saat wanita itu menyentuh lengannya, bahkan cenderung mengelusnya, dan memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Seokjin dengan teliti.

"Kau lebih berisi dari dugaanku. Tapi tidak apa, semakin berisi justru akan terlihat semakin seksi, karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang menonjol." Wanita itu tertawa ceria, "Kalau begitu aku akan lebih banyak mengurusmu, tuksedo Tuan Kim sudah 90% siap, dan tuksedomu.." wanita itu menggeleng dan berdecak dramatis, "Memang seharusnya aku memaksa pria itu untuk membawamu ke sini sejak dia memintaku membuatkan tuksedo untuk hari penting kalian."

Seokjin tersenyum, sedikit banyak dia bisa memahami maksud wanita yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, apa bisa kubuka syalnya? Aku butuh melihat lehermu untuk mengukur dan menyesuaikan kerah pakaianmu."

Seokjin tersentak, memar akibat cekikan Namjoon belum sembuh benar, dan itu masih tercetak dengan lumayan jelas di lehernya.

"A-aku.." bisik Seokjin, mendadak melirik Namjoon, melayangkan tatapan penuh permohonan agar wanita di hadapannya tidak membuka syal di lehernya.

Namjoon menatapnya dengan datar seperti biasanya, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau membawanya ke dalam ruangan yang tertutup, Jessica." Namjoon berujar seraya memalingkan pandangannya dari Seokjin dan memilih untuk menatap wanita di hadapan Seokjin yang ternyata bernama Jessica.

Jessica mengerutkan dahinya, dia membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab kemudian dia terhenti, "Oke, aku paham. Memang sebaiknya kita melindungi tubuh cantik milik pasanganmu ini karena sepertinya para pemburu berita itu benar-benar ingin menelanjanginya." Jessica melirik Namjoon, "Oh, Tuan Kim, kau bukanlah seorang selebriti tapi kenapa nasibmu hampir sama seperti selebriti?"

Namjoon mendengus, "Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjawab itu."

Jessica terkikik dengan ceria, dia meraih lengan Seokjin dan membimbingnya menuju sebuah ruangan dengan mulut yang aktif bercerita panjang lebar soal betapa hebat dan indahnya tuksedo buatannya untuk Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berdiri kaku dengan Jessica yang berlutut di hadapannya, melipat sedikit pakaiannya dan menyematkan jarum di sana.

"Hmm, masih banyak yang harus kuperbaiki agar ini benar-benar siap untuk acara besar itu." Jessica berdecak pelan, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa pernikahan kalian diadakan dengan begitu mendadak." Jessica menghela napas dengan dramatis, "Apa itu karena kau sudah hamil? Kau _carrier_ , kan? Dan bekas di lehermu itu.. apa itu karena dia melakukannya dengan kasar?"

Ya, Jessica yang _bubbly_ itu malah menganggap bekas cekikan di leher Seokjin sebagai bekas ' _pertempuran hebat'_ diantara Seokjin dan Namjoon saat di ranjang.

 _ **Luar biasa sekali.**_

Seokjin bahkan ragu dia akan baik-baik saja jika Namjoon menyentuhnya. Dia masih gemetaran hebat saat Namjoon meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke sini.

Jika berpegangan tangan saja membawa efek seburuk itu bagi Seokjin, bagaimana dengan ' _tahap selanjutnya_ '?

Mungkin Seokjin akan pingsan ketakutan.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Jessica dengan banyak spekulasi di dalam kepalanya.

Jessica mendesah lagi, "Kau sangat cantik, kulitmu sangat halus." Dia menyentuh kulit punggung tangan Seokjin dengan iri, "Aku juga mau punya kulit sepertimu."

Tapi sebenarnya, diantara seluruh keanehan yang sudah terjadi, keanehan yang paling puncak bagi Seokjin adalah bahwa dia tidak gemetar ketakutan saat Jessica menyentuhnya.

Dia tidak bergidik, berjengit, ataupun melompat menjauh saat Jessica bergerak di sana-sini untuk menyentuhnya lantaran dia harus mengukur tubuh Seokjin.

Apakah mungkin traumanya ini hanya untuk kaum dominan?

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita keluar dan menunjukkan tuksedo ini pada Tuan Kim, dia pasti menunggu di luar." Jessica tersenyum lebar, "Oh, aku jamin dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kakimu jika dia melihatmu seperti ini." Jessica terkikik ceria seraya menarik Seokjin keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka berada tadi.

Jessica menariknya dengan gembira menuju ruangan tempat Namjoon menunggu. Sedangkan Seokjin merasa bahwa dia tidak akan terlihat cantik di hadapan Namjoon, terlebih lagi dengan bekas memar di lehernya yang masih membekas.

Dan Namjoon memang berdiri di sana, menatap ke arah sebuah lukisan dengan pakaian yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Mungkin itu tuksedonya, karena terlihat mirip dengan milik Seokjin, hanya saja punya Seokjin lebih sederhana dengan warna _broken white_ yang elegan, sedangkan milik Namjoon berwarna _silver_.

"Tuan Kim, lihatlah calon pasanganmu yang cantik ini." Jessica berujar ceria seraya mendorong Seokjin lebih ke depan.

Namjoon berbalik dan menatap Seokjin, dia meneliti penampilan Seokjin dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menilainya yang kejam dan membuat Seokjin gemetar, Seokjin berusaha mempertahankan posisinya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Kelihatannya masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki." Namjoon menyahut setelah hampir tiga menit lebih menatap Seokjin.

Jessica memutar bola matanya dramatis, "Tentu saja! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu sejak lama bahwa aku butuh ukuran tubuh pasanganmu! Dan kau dengan bodohnya mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus mengira-ngira ukurannya. Apa kau gila?!"

 _Wow._

Mungkin Jessica adalah salah satu manusia hebat yang tidak gentar dengan aura mendominasi serta dingin dari Namjoon. Terbukti dengan wanita itu yang dengan beraninya berbicara dengan bahasa super santai pada Namjoon.

"Dan Tuan Kim, kurasa sebaiknya kau memperhatikan dan sedikit menahan dirimu. Apa-apaan dengan memar di leher pasanganmu itu, huh? Itu tidak akan tertutupi oleh pakaian!" bentak Jessica.

Namjoon berdecak, "Besok Hoseok akan kembali ke Seoul, dia yang akan mengurusnya." Kemudian Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Ganti pakaianmu."

Seokjin mengangguk patuh sementara Jessica menghela napas kasar. Dia menarik tangan Seokjin untuk pergi mengganti pakaiannya.

Ketika selesai mengganti pakaian, Seokjin menemukan Namjoon masih berdiri menunggunya di ruangan yang tadi.

"Apakah kau terbiasa menghadapi kerumunan orang?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, tapi dia menggeleng. Seokjin agak takut berada di antara kerumunan banyak orang, makanya dia selalu berjalan sendiri di sisi yang sepi.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Orang-orang bodoh itu, tidak bisakah mereka berhenti? Aku bahkan bukan artis, astaga." gerutu Namjoon pelan, dia berbalik untuk pergi keluar dari butik dengan Seokjin yang segera berlari kecil untuk menemuinya.

Mulanya Seokjin tidak mengerti, tapi ketika dia sudah berada semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar, Seokjin melihat serombongan wartawan memenuhi bagian depan pintu butik Jessica.

Seokjin bergidik pelan, dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Menjadi pusat perhatian justru mengingatkannya pada masa lalu buruknya saat dia dihina dan di _bully_ oleh banyak orang.

"Mereka tidak mau bergeser, Tuan. Kami sudah berusaha, tapi mereka.."

"Biarkan,"

Seokjin bisa mendengar percakapan diantara Namjoon dan pengawal pribadinya dan diam-diam Seokjin berharap dia bisa pergi nanti saja saat kerumunan itu sudah membubarkan diri karena Seokjin benar-benar benci menjadi pusat perhatian, dan sekarang dia akan menjadi buruan dari para wartawan dan kamera mereka yang berkilat.

Namjoon menghela napas dalam, "Baiklah, kita tembus saja."

Seorang pengawal pribadi Namjoon membimbing Seokjin agar berdiri di belakang Namjoon. Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia menurut dan menundukkan kepalanya, saat pengawal pribadi Namjoon itu berdiri di belakangnya dan membimbingnya untuk melangkah maju.

Tepat ketika pintu butik terbuka dan mereka melangkah keluar, semua wartawan itu langsung mendesak mereka, Seokjin langsung merasa sesak napas karena dia tidak mendapatkan oksigen dengan baik, kilatan lampu dari kamera-kamera para wartawan itu membuatnya pusing dan mereka terus saja mendesak Seokjin seraya menyerukan rentetan pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak bisa Seokjin tangkap karena dia merasa pusing.

Seokjin menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan saat kilatan kamera itu menimpa matanya, kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mulai berputar.

 _Dia benci ini._

Seokjin berusaha keras untuk terus berjalan namun semuanya mendesaknya ke sembarang arah, dan Seokjin tidak sanggup mempertahankan posisinya. Tangannya gemetar dan Seokjin bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

 _Seokjin takut._ _ **Dia ketakutan**_ _._

Ini sangat menakutkan untuknya. Kalimat-kalimat pertanyaan yang diserukan para wartawan itu terdengar seperti kalimat hinaan dan cacian yang dulu selalu mereka lemparkan untuknya.

 _Mereka mengolok-olok Seokjin.._

 _Mereka menghinanya.._

Seokjin semakin ketakutan dan tanpa sadar dia berhenti berjalan, matanya membesar penuh ketakutan sementara tubuhnya gemetaran, Seokjin menutupi mulutnya untuk meredam suara gemeletuk giginya sendiri akibat tubuhnya yang gemetar semakin hebat, napasnya mulai terasa semakin sesak dan Seokjin mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang menyedihkan.

Kilatan lampu kamera itu semakin menghujani Seokjin dan Seokjin semakin ketakutan.

 _Tidak._

 _Berhenti._

 _Tolong._

 _ **Tolong aku..**_

Tiba-tiba saja kilatan lampu kamera itu teredam karena seseorang menutupi kepalanya, dan setelahnya sosok itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan lengan yang kuat. Tubuh Seokjin membentur dada bidang seseorang dan dengan ragu-ragu Seokjin mengintip dari sela jas yang menutupi kepalanya, melindunginya dari kilatan lampu kamera yang menyilaukan.

Itu adalah Kim Namjoon.

Ya, Kim Namjoon sedang memeluknya seraya menghalau kamera itu dengan tangannya. Salah satu lengannya mempertahankan Seokjin di dalam pelukannya dan lengan yang lainnya mendorong kamera-kamera yang mengarah kepada Seokjin dengan tegas.

Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi rasa ketakutan itu menguap begitu saja, tubuhnya tidak lagi gemetar, napasnya tidak lagi terasa sesak, bahkan dia merasa hangat.

Hangat dan _aman_.

Dalam pelukan seorang Kim Namjoon.

Dan hanya ada satu hal yang menari-nari di dalam benak Kim Seokjin saat ini.

Kenapa?

Kenapa seseorang seperti Kim Namjoon melakukan ini?

Dan kenapa?

Kenapa Seokjin malah bereaksi seperti ini?

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

As always, 5k+. hahahaha

Tau ah gak ngerti lagi, kalo ngetik ini bawaannya begini mulu. Wkwk

Btw, ehem, ada sedikit hiburan tuh, NamJinnya udah pelukan (ya bukan pelukan juga sih ya kayanya?)

Pokoknya ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~

.

.

Btw, ff aku yang rate T bakalan aku terusin pas bulan puasa. Sekarang tiap aku ada waktu, aku bakal mencoba bikin yang rate M dulu. hehehe


	6. Camouflage

Jika kau pernah terluka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Jika kau pernah terjatuh hingga ke dasar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Apakah itu melupakannya?

Ataukah selalu mengenangnya?

Apakah itu membiarkannya berlalu dari pikiranmu?

Ataukah mengukirnya dengan baik dalam kepalamu?

Jika kau bertanya-tanya, adakah seseorang yang memilih untuk mengukir kesalahan terburuk dalam hidupnya sebagai sesuatu yang akan terus dikenang selamanya. Maka jawabannya adalah ada.

Karena Namjoon melakukannya.

Mungkin akan muncul pertanyaan lainnya mengenai kenapa kiranya Namjoon melakukan itu.

Siapa yang sudah melukainya dengan begitu besar hingga dia memilih untuk hidup bersama lukanya.

Dan kenapa Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan itu?

Ini semua bermula dari suatu janji bodoh yang mungkin diucapkan hanya karena mereka sedang buta oleh kebahagiaan.

Janji untuk hidup bersama selamanya, selalu, setia untuk satu sama lain.

Hanya saja, titel 'bahagia selamanya' memang tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup manusia manapun.

Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tidak akan pernah.

Karena kehidupan bukanlah sesuatu yang selembut itu.

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 6: Camouflage**

* * *

Seokjin tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan di rumah ini. Tidak seperti dulu saat dia bahkan harus menghabiskan lebih dari setengah harinya untuk bekerja, di sini Seokjin bahkan tidak memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk melakukan kegiatan yang dulu dia lakukan.

Dulu, Seokjin selalu terbangun dini hari untuk bersiap-siap bekerja, dan sekarang, walaupun dia terbangun di dini hari, Seokjin tidak akan melakukan apapun selain diam seraya menatap bayinya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Seperti saat ini, jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi tapi Seokjin sudah terbangun dan dia berbaring dalam diam seraya menatap Jungkook yang tertidur pulas.

Lampu kamar yang dalam kondisi mati membuat Seokjin hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari luar jendela untuk menatap putranya. Jungkook tertidur dengan pulas, dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya dan bisa dipastikan bayinya tidak akan bangun sebelum jam enam pagi.

Seokjin masih berbaring diam tapi kemudian dia bergeser untuk duduk, dia mulai bosan dan mungkin turun ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air bukanlah ide buruk.

Seokjin menyibak selimutnya dan memakai sandal rumah, dia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan ketika dia baru saja membukanya, dia melihat Jimin sedang berdiri bersandar di koridor, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dia sudah memakai piyama tapi kelihatannya Jimin belum tidur.

Jimin adalah orang baik. Seokjin menyadarinya di detik pertama dia bertemu Jimin.

Tapi walaupun Jimin kurang lebih sama sepertinya, Seokjin jelas melihat suatu aura yang kuat dari Jimin. Dan Seokjin yakin sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa seperti itu.

Jimin memang _carrier_ , tapi dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti _carrier_. Seokjin yakin Jimin bisa berdiri di sebelah dominan tanpa melihat statusnya sebagai _carrier_. Bahkan ketika di awal Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai carrier, sama sepertinya, Seokjin nyaris saja mengeluarkan dengusan tidak percaya.

Karena dilihat dari manapun, Jimin tidak terlihat seperti _carrier_. Kecuali jika dia sedang bersama Jungkook, ataupun Taehyung.

Ah, benar. Taehyung.

Seokjin juga masih tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung bisa berakhir di sini. dan kenapa Namjoon memilihnya dari sekian banyak orang untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan menjadi 'bagian' dari hubungan rumit yang aneh.

Taehyung bilang Namjoon adalah ayah angkatnya, tapi Seokjin berani bertaruh atas nama Tuhan kalau Namjoon pasti tidak memperlakukan Taehyung sebagai anaknya. Taehyung bahkan tidak memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan atau panggilan untuk ayah.

Jadi kenapa Namjoon membawa Taehyung ke rumah ini sebagai anaknya?

"Seokjin, kau mau berdiri di situ sampai kapan?"

Seokjin terlonjak, dia nyaris terjatuh karena terkejut mendengar suara Jimin yang tiba-tiba. Dia tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa Jimin menyadari kehadirannya yang masih berdiri kaku di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak gelisah sebelum kemudian dia berdehem gugup, "Belum tidur?" tanya Seokjin basa-basi.

Jimin menatapnya dalam diam selama tiga detik berikutnya dan ini membuat Seokjin semakin gugup. Dia tidak biasa diintimidasi, bahkan oleh sesama _carrier_ sekalipun.

Jimin bergerak untuk menghampiri Seokjin, "Jin, ini jam empat pagi, seharusnya kau bertanya kenapa aku sudah bangun."

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti kau baru saja bangun dari tidur."

"Wow, pengamatan yang bagus. Aku memang belum tidur." Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Taehyung,"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Taehyung belum pulang? Tapi ini bahkan sudah pagi, tidakkah dia harus sekolah?"

Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Anak itu sedang pergi bersama Yoongi," Jimin mengedikkan kepalanya, "Dan juga Namjoon. Mereka ada 'urusan'."

"Urusan apa?"

"Hari ini ada pelelangan lagi, Namjoon diundang secara khusus untuk datang. Dan dia membawa mereka berdua sebagai 'teman' ke acara itu."

"Pelelangan?"

"Ya, sama seperti apa yang terjadi padamu waktu itu. Tapi kurasa Namjoon tidak akan membawa pulang apapun hari ini," Jimin menepuk bahu Seokjin, "Membelimu dan anakmu itu suatu langkah besar yang aku yakin tidak akan dia lakukan sembarangan."

Seokjin mendengarkan tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Jimin dengan hati-hati, dia berpikir cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia berani untuk membuka mulutnya dan bertanya. "Apa Namjoon selalu diundang ke acara semacam itu?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Oh ya, selalu."

"Lantas kenapa dia membeli anakku? Bukankah dia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk membeli apapun kapanpun dia mau?"

"Jin, yang membeli anakmu itu Taehyung." Jimin menjentikkan jarinya, "Benar juga, aku selalu lupa bertanya dimana kau bertemu Taehyung." Jimin menatap Seokjin, "Dimana kalian pernah bertemu?"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Pertemuan kami tidak istimewa, Jungkook memberikan susu pisangnya untuk Taehyung."

"Ah! Jadi kau seseorang yang diceritakan Taehyung hari itu!"

"Taehyung menceritakan soal aku?"

"Ya, teknisnya, Taehyung hanya menceritakan soal pria baik yang memberinya susu pisang, dia juga menceritakan dengan sangat bersemangat soal anak pria itu yang dia bilang sangat mempesona. Itu Jungkook, benar?" Jimin menghela napas, "Taehyung sudah memiliki obsesinya sendiri pada Jungkook di awal dia melihatnya. Kau harus berhati-hati."

"Taehyung terlihat seperti anak yang baik, aku tidak keberatan dia berteman dengan Jungkook."

"Jin, kurasa Taehyung berniat menunggu Jungkook dewasa supaya dia bisa memilikinya."

"Eh?"

Jimin tertawa, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Seokjin kemudian terhenti saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari lantai bawah. Seokjin ikut mendengarkan dan dia langsung mengenali bahwa itu adalah suara Taehyung.

"Mereka sudah pulang," Jimin berbalik dan berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor untuk pergi ke lantai bawah, dan entah kenapa Seokjin justru ikut berjalan mengikutinya.

Ketika Seokjin tiba di lantai bawah, dia bisa melihat Taehyung sedang melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya ke lantai, dan Seokjin melihat bercak merah menghiasi jaket Taehyung yang berwarna coklat muda, bercak merah itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah gelap dan tersebar di beberapa bagian jaket Taehyung.

Sementara itu Yoongi terlihat duduk di salah satu sofa, dia sedang duduk seraya meregangkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" Jimin bertanya seraya berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan Yoongi tapi dia berhenti di sebelah Yoongi, tangan Jimin bergerak menjepit dagu Yoongi dan mengangkatnya.

Walaupun Seokjin masih tidak mengerti hubungan macam apa yang terjalin diantara mereka, tapi Seokjin bisa melihat bahwa Jimin terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan Yoongi daripada Taehyung.

Jimin menyipitkan matanya tidak suka saat melihat luka gores di tulang pipi Yoongi, "Ada penembakan? Aku mengenal luka di pipimu, Yoongi."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, dia mengelus jari Jimin yang berada di dagunya, "Hanya terkena pecahan peluru, bukan masalah."

Jimin masih menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, kemudian dia beralih ke arah Taehyung. "Kau juga terluka?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas secara refleks saat mendengar nada menuntut dari Jimin. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku baik, aku sehat, mereka hanya menembaki Yoongi dan Namjoon _Hyung_. Aku hanya melumpuhkan beberapa orang."

"Lalu kenapa kau berlumuran darah?"

"Ah, aku menghajar mereka dengan belati, aku tidak suka membawa pistol." Taehyung menjawab santai.

Seokjin bergidik diam-diam mendengar Taehyung yang menjelaskan semua itu dengan begitu santai, tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya dari semua bagian percakapan ini.

"Apa Namjoon terluka?"

Semua kepala yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Seokjin tepat ketika kalimat pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Seokjin. Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya, mendadak seperti seorang tersangka yang baru saja mengakui kejahatan berat.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Tidak, tidak salah." Yoongi menyahut, dia berdiri dan menatap Seokjin. "Namjoon akan masuk sebentar lagi kalau kau berniat bicara dengannya."

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengannya." Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik, "Aku hanya.."

Dan Seokjin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Namjoon sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada, dia terlihat sehat, sangat sehat, hanya terlihat sedikit marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Namjoon langsung, terdengar agak jengkel, tepat ke Seokjin.

Seokjin tergagap, dia meremas-remas jarinya dengan panik. "Tidak ada,"

Namjoon terlihat bosan, dia menatap Seokjin dengan malas kemudian menghela napas. "Hoseok akan ke sini setelah sarapan untuk memeriksa lehermu." Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya, "Sekarang, masuklah ke kamarmu."

Seokjin mengangguk patuh dan setengah berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Dia sudah belajar dengan baik untuk tidak membantah Namjoon. Kapanpun itu, karena Seokjin tahu, pria itu bahkan bisa membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong. Dan jika dia masih ingin berumur panjang, ada baiknya jika Seokjin tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan terutama membantah seorang Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin berhenti berlari kecil saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, dia melirik koridor yang kosong sebentar sebelum kemudian dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamarnya masih dalam kondisi sama seperti sebelum dia tinggalkan tadi, Jungkook masih tertidur di ranjang dan bayinya terlihat menggeliat dengan nyaman dalam tidurnya. Seokjin menghela napas pelan dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, namun dia terhenti saat melewati cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya, walaupun agak samar karena cahaya remang-remang kamarnya, Seokjin masih bisa melihat memar besar di lehernya.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Hoseok, ya?" gumam Seokjin, dia mengelus lehernya sebentar dan meringis pelan saat tidak sengaja menyentuh memarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Wow, dia seperti kelinci yang ketakutan." Yoongi berujar saat Seokjin sudah menghilang dari ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

"Tentu saja dia ketakutan, Namjoon nyaris membunuhnya malam itu." Jimin menyahut, dia bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Aku tidak sengaja, itu pertahanan diri." Namjoon berujar seraya melepaskan jaketnya dan duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mempertahankan diri untuk seseorang seperti Seokjin." Jimin berdecak pelan, "Seokjin bahkan bukan tandinganmu dalam hal apapun."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana kita tiga hari lagi? Kau sudah melihat reaksi sebagian besar musuhmu terhadap rencana pernikahanmu ini." ujar Yoongi, dia mengusap luka gores di pipinya dengan tangan dan meringis perih setelahnya.

"Perketat penjagaan, pastikan tidak ada informasi apapun soal Seokjin dan Jungkook yang berhasil keluar dari rumah ini." Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Seokjin, apapun yang terjadi."

"Pernikahan kalian akan sangat menghebohkan, kau tahu? Seokjin sudah memiliki seorang anak, apakah menurutmu ayah kandung Jungkook akan muncul?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, tapi dia sudah tidak berhak atas Jungkook. Jungkook memakai nama keluarga Seokjin, dan mereka tidak pernah menikah, dia tidak memiliki hak apapun atas Seokjin." Namjoon meregangkan lehernya, "Saat ini, Seokjin adalah milikku, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya tanpa melewatiku lebih dulu."

"Senang mendengar itu, setidaknya aku yakin Seokjin akan tetap hidup." Jimin menatap Yoongi dan Namjoon, "Tapi maaf, aku tidak menangkap maksud dari ' _rencana tiga hari lagi'_. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Seokjin? Aku sudah melihat rekaman berita saat Namjoon dan Seokjin keluar dari butik, dan apapun rencana kalian, aku tidak akan setuju jika itu menyulitkan Seokjin."

"Santai saja, _Hyung_. Itu hanya sebuah acara konferensi pers." Taehyung menyahut, "Aku akan ikut di sana."

"Konferensi pers? Untuk?"

"Jimin, tidakkah kau sadar kalau pernikahan Tuan Besar kita adalah minggu depan? Namjoon benci wartawan, makanya dia berencana untuk mengumumkan pernikahan itu secara resmi sekaligus mengumumkan bahwa pernikahan itu akan tertutup untuk media."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Pemburu berita sangat mencintai Namjoon _Hyung_ , jadi kami merasa ini ide yang bagus."

"Lantas apa tanggapan para wartawan?"

"Mereka menerima undanganku dengan sangat gembira." Namjoon menjawab, dia menyilangkan kakinya, "Makanya aku butuh Hoseok untuk memeriksa kondisi Seokjin."

"Apa kau berencana untuk memperkenalkan Jungkook juga di hari itu?" Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk itu."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan langsung memperkenalkan Jungkook. Mungkin aku akan mengatur suatu situasi dimana kami bertiga akan muncul bersama."

Jimin terperangah, "Mengatur situasi? Oke, baiklah."

"Jim, pernikahan ini hanya bisnis. Aku butuh anak dari Seokjin, dan Seokjin butuh anaknya tetap berada di sisinya." Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Ini menguntungkan kedua belah pihak."

"Ya, benar." Jimin menghela napas pelan. "Kuharap kau memperlakukan Seokjin dengan baik setelah hari pernikahan kalian."

"Wow, kurasa Namjoon _Hyung_ tidak menyukai ide itu." Taehyung bergumam seraya merosot turun di kursinya.

"Taehyung benar, bersikap baik bukan gayaku."

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar Namjoon berbicara tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada anak kalian dan Seokjin nantinya?" tanya Jimin, "Apa kau berniat memisahkan Seokjin dari anaknya?"

"Tidak, jika aku sudah memiliki anak dengan Seokjin, aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka sampai kapanpun. Aku akan mengikat mereka di sini."

"Jangan lupakan kalau Namjoon itu sangat posesif untuk apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya, Jim." Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Aku butuh tidur sebentar." Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Taehyung ikut berdiri setelah punggung Yoongi menghilang dari pintu, "Aku harus siap-siap untuk sekolah."

Ketika Taehyung sudah menjauh, Jimin menoleh ke arah Namjoon. "Kalian mengatakan sesuatu soal reaksi musuhmu terhadap pernikahan kalian. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, hanya Seokjin menjadi incaran beberapa pembunuh bayaran." Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan masalah besar."

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, "Mereka ingin membunuh Seokjin? Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka menganggap bahwa jika Seokjin mati, maka aku akan ikut hancur." Namjoon menyeringai, "Mereka menganggap aku lemah untuk Seokjin."

"Dan kau akan membiarkan pemikiran itu menyebar?"

"Tentu saja, biarkan saja mereka berspekulasi sesukanya. Lagipula, jika aku terlihat seperti memiliki kelemahan, semua orang akan berlomba mencoba menghancurkanku melalui itu, dan aku, tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari alasan untuk melenyapkan mereka."

"Aku tidak masalah asalkan Seokjin tidak dalam bahaya."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin, tapi aku akan berusaha agar Seokjin tidak mati."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, "Aku menyesal sudah mengatakan itu." Jimin berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, dia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Seokjin tidak akan mati, Jim. Aku tahu kau dekat dengannya, dan aku tidak akan membunuh keluargamu."

Gerakan Jimin terhenti saat Namjoon mengatakan soal ' _keluarga'_.

"Aku mengingat perjanjian kita, aku tidak akan membunuhnya, pada siapapun yang kau anggap teman ataupun keluarga. Kita memiliki perjanjian, dan kau sudah membayar mahal untuk perjanjian itu, jadi aku tidak akan melanggarnya."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, jarinya mencengkram gagang pintu semakin kuat.

Perjanjian. Perjanjian yang _mahal_.

Benar, Jimin sudah membayar itu dengan sangat mahal.

"Perjanjian kita.. kau masih mengingat apa konsekuensi bagi yang melanggar, kan?"

"Ya, siapapun yang mengkhianati perjanjian itu, maka dia akan mati. Aku akan membunuhmu, atau kau akan membunuhku. Aku tidak lupa."

Jimin mengangguk pelan-pelan, "Aku sudah membayar sangat mahal untuk itu, jadi kuharap kau akan tetap mematuhinya. Aku tidak ingin Seokjin dan Jungkook mati, aku tidak ingin mereka berada dalam bahaya." Jimin menarik napas dalam, "Mereka keluargaku."

"Aku akan mengingat itu, Jimin. Aku akan melakukan bagian dari perjanjian kita, dan aku mau kau melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau boleh membunuhku dengan semua cara yang kau tahu jika aku melanggar perjanjian itu, Namjoon." Jimin melirik Namjoon dari balik bahunya, "Aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku sendiri."

Namjoon menyeringai, "Begitupun aku, Jimin."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Seokjin! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Seokjin menoleh dan di detik berikutnya dia dihantam oleh sebuah pelukan hangat dari Hoseok, dokternya sekaligus seseorang yang sudah Seokjin anggap sebagai teman baiknya.

Seokjin tersenyum, balas memeluk Hoseok sebentar kemudian melepaskannya.

"Ah, aku merindukanmu dan si kecil Jungkook." Hoseok tersenyum lebar kemudian menoleh ke sana-sini, "Dimana Jungkook?"

"Dia ikut mengantar Taehyung ke sekolah." Seokjin menjawab kemudian menarik salah satu kursi makan, "Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Ya, aku sudah sarapan, tadi aku pergi memeriksa kondisi rumah sakit dulu." Hoseok masih tersenyum kemudian dahinya berkerut saat melihat sesuatu yang mencolok di kulit Seokjin, "Seokjin, apa itu memar?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia memang memakai _turtleneck_ pagi ini karena dia malas memakai syal, tapi dia tidak menyangka Hoseok bisa melihat warna kebiruan yang mengintip dari sela pakaiannya.

"Apa itu karena Namjoon?" tanya Hoseok, terdengar dingin dan tidak suka.

"Uhm.. ini.." Seokjin bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremas satu sama lain.

"Ya, itu karena aku."

Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat Namjoon berjalan masuk ke ruang makan kemudian menarik kursi dengan santainya.

"Aku mencekiknya," Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Itu sudah berlalu sekitar satu minggu tapi bekas memarnya tak juga hilang."

"Kau! Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan agar kau tidak menyakitinya dengan tanganmu?!" Hoseok meraung marah dan Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia mencoba menahan Hoseok yang kelihatannya bersedia menyerang Namjoon kapan saja.

"Aku tidak menyakitinya dengan sengaja." Namjoon memasang wajah tak berdosa, "Seokjin hampir membunuhku, itu pembelaan diri."

Dahi Hoseok berkerut, dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan melihat wajahnya yang memucat. Hoseok terdiam, mencoba menilai situasi yang terjadi, dia memperhatikan Namjoon yang sudah memulai sarapannya dengan santai dengan Seokjin yang terdiam kaku dengan wajah pucat.

Jelas sekali di sini bukan pihak Namjoon yang bersalah.

"Aku akan memeriksa lehernya," Hoseok berujar, mencoba setengah mati membuat nada suaranya terdengar santai. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan mengenai ini?"

"Pastikan memarnya tidak terlihat, lusa ada konferensi pers untuk kami." Namjoon menyuap roti yang sudah dipotongnya.

Dahi Hoseok berkerut dalam, "Untuk?"

"Mengenalkan Seokjin secara resmi sebagai calon pasanganku, tentu saja." Namjoon menelan roti di mulutnya, "Ah benar, aku lupa." Namjoon merogoh sakunya, "Seokjin, kemarilah."

Seokjin melirik Hoseok dan Hoseok mengangguk singkat. Seokjin berdehem kemudian berjalan menghampiri Namjoon yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan santai, dan ketika Seokjin semakin dekat, Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru gelap.

"Pakai itu," Namjoon berujar santai, dia menggeser kotak kecil itu mendekati Seokjin.

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kotak itu dengan hati-hati dan ketika dia membukanya, dia melihat sebuah cincin yang sederhana di dalam kotak, cincin itu hanya dihiasi satu batu yang bersinar di bagian tengahnya, sementara sekelilingnya terlihat mengkilap dengan warna _silver_ yang indah.

"Itu cincin sederhana, terbuat dari platina dan berlian kecil di tengahnya." Namjoon menjelaskan mengenai cincin itu tanpa diminta dan Seokjin tertegun.

"Ini.. untuk apa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Anggaplah itu sebagai cincin pertunangan kita." Namjoon mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan jarinya yang berhiaskan cincin yang sama, "Aku sudah memakai cincin yang sama, kau harus memakainya, kita butuh itu di hadapan wartawan."

Seokjin terdiam, dia menunduk menatap cincin yang berada di dalam kotak.

Cincin.. pertunangan?

Apakah Namjoon saat ini sedang melamarnya?

Tapi lamaran ini lebih terdengar seperti negosiasi bisnis dibandingkan lamaran untuk bertunangan.

"Cepat pakai, kau harus membiasakan dirimu memakainya." Namjoon menyesap kopinya, "Aku sudah menyiapkan cincin lainnya untuk acara pernikahan kita, cincin itu hanya hiasan di hari konferensi pers nanti."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan.

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Berharap mendapatkan lamaran romantis untuk menikah? Itu jelas tidak akan dia dapatkan dari Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan kemudian memakai cincinnya, dia memperhatikan bagaimana cincin itu terasa begitu pas di jarinya.

"Darimana kau tahu ukuran jari Seokjin?" Hoseok bertanya tiba-tiba dengan pandangan yang terarah pada benda berkilau di jari Seokjin.

"Jessica yang memeriksanya." Namjoon menyuap roti lainnya, "Kau tentu mengenal kebiasaan Jessica, kan? Dia bahkan memiliki ukuran pergelangan tangan Seokjin."

Hoseok mengucapkan ' _Ooh'_ tanpa suara seraya mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memeriksa pasienku dulu."

Namjoon mengangguk acuh, "Pastikan memarnya bisa memudar lusa."

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu, tapi aku akan berusaha." Hoseok meraih lengan Seokjin dan menggandengnya menuju kamar Seokjin.

"Kau mengenal Jessica?" tanya Seokjin saat mereka berdua melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Tentu saja, dia perancang busana kesayangan Namjoon. Namjoon tidak akan mau memakai pakaian resmi selain rancangan Jessica." Hoseok menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Dia terbiasa mengukur tiap jengkal tubuh orang yang dia buatkan pakaian, maka wajar saja dia mengetahui berapa ukuran jarimu."

"Apa.. Namjoon dan Jessica.. uhm.. maksudku.."

"Apa Namjoon dan Jessica terlibat suatu hubungan yang spesial, maksudmu?" Hoseok menyelesaikan kalimat Seokjin dengan lugas dan santai.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan-pelan.

"Tidak, Namjoon dan Jessica tidak terlibat dalam hubungan semacam itu. Jessica itu perancang busana Namjoon, aku tidak yakin Namjoon tidak pernah melakukan apapun bersama Jessica, tapi aku berani menjamin bahwa mereka tidak terlibat hubungan resmi selain hubungan pekerjaan."

Seokjin mengangguk lagi, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bahkan dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menanyakan itu pada Hoseok.

Seharusnya Seokjin sadar, bahkan jika Jessica dan Namjoon terlibat hubungan spesial, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Jadi untuk apa dia memikirkan itu?

Hoseok membuka pintu kamar Seokjin dan memintanya untuk masuk, Seokjin menurut, dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sementara Hoseok berjalan menghampirinya.

Dokter itu meletakkan tasnya di sebelah Seokjin dan mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan dari sana, "Baiklah, ayo kita periksa lehermu."

Seokjin mendongak, memberikan akses lebih pada Hoseok untuk mengamati lehernya.

"Dengan apa dia mencekikmu? Satu tangan atau dua tangan?" tanya Hoseok seraya memperhatikan leher Seokjin.

"Dia menahanku dengan lengannya,"

Hoseok berhenti sebentar, "Hanya dengan lengan dan memarnya bertahan lebih dari seminggu?" Hoseok berdecak pelan, "Sial, dia memang monster."

"Apa memar ini bisa sembuh?"

"Tentu saja bisa, memar ini sudah hampir sembuh, hanya saja memang bekasnya masih terlihat." Hoseok menjauhkan jarinya dari leher Seokjin, "Aku akan memberikan krim untuk menyamarkan memarnya. Aku tidak yakin lusa nanti memarnya sudah hilang sempurna, tapi jika memang belum hilang, aku akan mengatakan pada Namjoon untuk menutupi memarnya dengan riasan atau sejenisnya."

Seokjin mengangguk patuh.

Gerakan yang begitu patuh dan otomatis itu membuat Hoseok menghela napas, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Seokjin terdiam, dia menunduk dengan jari yang terjalin, "Aku ingin keluar dari sini, dan.. aku tidak sadar apa yang aku lakukan."

"Jin, kau tidak akan bisa membunuh monster itu. Tidak bahkan jika kau memegang pistol dan pria itu tidak bersenjata." Hoseok menepuk bahu Seokjin, "Namjoon tidak mudah mati, percayalah, dia pernah diracun oleh orang lain dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya?"

Seokjin mendongak, "Apa?"

"Dia belajar mengadaptasi racun. Dia memintaku membuatkan racun dan memberikan itu padanya dengan dosis yang terus bertambah. Dan sekarang, dia memiliki semacam antibodi tersendiri untuk racun." Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Namjoon itu.. entah dia memang monster atau apa, tapi yang aku tahu dulu dia tidak seperti ini."

"Maksudmu dulu dia tidak sekejam ini?"

Hoseok berdiri, dia melangkah mundur dan bersandar di lemari Seokjin, "Ya, Namjoon memang jenius sejak dulu, tapi walaupun ayahnya adalah penjahat yang kejam, Namjoon tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa.." Hoseok menggerakkan tangannya, kelihatannya mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, "… _berevolusi_ hingga seperti sekarang. Yang jelas dulu dia tidak seperti itu."

"Walaupun saat ini Namjoon seperti monster, percayalah dia tidak sekejam itu."

Seokjin menatap Hoseok dalam diam, "Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

"Karena nantinya, setelah pernikahan itu terjadi, kau akan menjadi seseorang yang berada paling dekat dengannya."

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu,"

Hoseok mengatupkan mulutnya, benar, ini memang bukan soal itu. Namjoon menginginkan Seokjin menjadi miliknya untuk mendapatkan keturunan, dan Seokjin, entah dosa apa yang diperbuatnya di masa lalu hingga dia mengalami nasib seburuk ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berada di rumah ini dalam keadaan baik, Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Jangan khawatir, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Manusia memiliki suatu pertahanan diri yang akan membuatnya mampu melewati apapun demi bertahan hidup."

Hoseok terdiam, mencoba mengerti maksud dari ucapan Seokjin namun dia tidak bisa menangkap maksud apapun.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sesuai dengan ucapan Namjoon tempo hari, hari ini mereka akan benar-benar mengadakan konferensi pers dan saat ini Seokjin sedang duduk sendirian menunggu Taehyung menjemputnya untuk masuk ke dalam aula.

Kepala Seokjin bergerak ke arah kiri, dia sedikit mendongak untuk memperhatikan lehernya, bekas memarnya memang masih ada, tapi seseorang yang meriasnya hari ini berhasil menutupi memar di leher Seokjin dengan riasan yang tebal.

Seokjin menyentuh lehernya sendiri, ujung jarinya menyusuri daerah sekitar lehernya dan dia bisa menyadari memar itu masih di sana karena rasa nyeri yang masih terasa. Seokjin melepaskan jarinya dari lehernya dan menarik napas dalam, dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk hari ini.

Hoseok bilang Namjoon berubah, dia berevolusi hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi bagi Seokjin, itu bukanlah _evolusi_ , itu suatu _**adaptasi**_.

Kelihatannya Namjoon melakukan berbagai cara untuk beradaptasi dalam lingkungannya dengan baik.

Seokjin tahu, karena itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu dia lakukan untuk bertahan. Beradaptasi.

Seokjin belajar bahwa jika seseorang mencoba bertahan hidup di suatu lingkungan baru yang bersedia membunuhmu kapan saja, maka yang harus dia lakukan adalah beradaptasi.

Belajar untuk terbiasa menerima kerasnya pekerjaan yang dilakukan setiap hari.

Belajar untuk terbiasa menerima hinaan yang dilemparkan padanya setiap detik.

Belajar untuk menerima segalanya, apapun itu, meskipun itu akan menghancurkan nuraninya sendiri.

Seokjin belajar, belajar banyak untuk beradaptasi dengan kehidupannya.

Seokjin belajar melakukan kamuflase, kamuflase terbaik agar dia tidak mati di tangan predator.

Atau dalam kasusnya, agar dia tidak mati tertelan kejamnya takdir hidupnya.

Mungkin dia memang belum seahli Namjoon, tapi setidaknya, Seokjin tidak terlalu awam dalam urusan ini.

Ya, Seokjin pasti bisa melewati ini.

Dia pasti bisa. Ini mudah.

"Seokjin _Hyung_ , sudah waktunya."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung dari pantulan cermin yang berada di hadapannya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum padanya, dia memperhatikan gerakan Seokjin saat bangun dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau memakai cincinnya, _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung dan Seokjin mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menunjukkan cincin itu di sana.

"Baguslah, ayo." Taehyung meraih lengan Seokjin dan menggandengnya menuju ruangan tempat para wartawan menunggu.

Taehyung membimbing langkah Seokjin dan ketika pintu menuju ruangan itu terbuka, kilatan lampu kamera langsung menyapa mata Seokjin, membuatnya harus menutup sedikit matanya agar tidak pusing. Rentetan pertanyaan kembali masuk ke ruang dengarnya dan Seokjin berusaha setengah mati mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak panik dan ketakutan.

Seokjin masih mencoba mengatur napasnya ketika tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Seokjin mendongak dan dia melihat Namjoon di sana, berjalan di depannya menuju kursi tempatnya duduk di sebelah Namjoon.

Namjoon berdehem pelan dan suasana ruangan itu langsung senyap.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik Namjoon. Tidak ada yang salah dari diri Namjoon, dia tetap terlihat mempesona seperti biasanya, siapa yang menyangka di balik paras setampan itu tersimpan sifat yang kejam?

"Hai, aku Kim Namjoon." Namjoon memulai dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah para wartawan.

Seokjin meremas kain celana di bagian lututnya kuat-kuat ketika dia berusaha keras membalas tatapan mata dari tiap wartawan yang tertuju padanya.

"Dan di sebelahku adalah.."

"Aku Kim Seokjin," Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Calon pasangannya." Seokjin berujar dengan nada tegas.

Namjoon mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dia menyeringai ke arah Seokjin. Dan Seokjin tersenyum tipis membalas seringaian itu.

Namjoon kembali menatap ke arah wartawan, "Itu benar, kami akan menikah, tepatnya tiga hari dari sekarang."

Rentetan pertanyaan kembali diberikan dan Seokjin berdehem pelan, berusaha mengurangi traumanya dengan cara bersikap tenang.

 _Adaptasi, Seokjin._

 _Adaptasikan dirimu._

Seokjin berbisik menyemangati dirinya sendiri sementara Namjoon aktif menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh para wartawan.

"Pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan tertutup, maaf sekali tapi aku tidak bisa mengundang kalian semua. Maka dari itu aku memberikan pernyataan resmi hari ini."

Seokjin membuka matanya lagi, dia menarik napas dalam dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana bulan madu kalian?!"

Seokjin agak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi dia berhasil mengontrol ekspresinya kembali dengan cepat, karena kalau tidak, sudah pasti wajah terkejutnya akan berhasil ditangkap oleh kamera wartawan.

"Soal itu.." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Akan aku serahkan kepada Seokjin, aku akan pergi kemanapun dia mau."

Seokjin terperangah, dia agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Dia berdehem kemudian kembali menatap ke arah para wartawan. "Kami belum memiliki rencana apapun, kami berencana menikmati semuanya di sini, di Korea."

"Jawaban bagus," bisik Namjoon.

Seokjin melirik ke arah Namjoon, bersiap untuk mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya namun dia tercekat saat melihat sesuatu di kejauhan.

Itu adalah Jaehwan. Mimpi buruk abadinya.

Seokjin gemetaran di tempatnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon untuk meminta pertolongan namun kelihatannya Namjoon tidak menyadari itu.

Seokjin kembali menatap ke depan dan Jaehwan masih berada di sana, Seokjin berdehem pelan, bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya dan berusaha sekuat mungkin menutupi ketakutannya.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya hanya itu yang bisa kami sampaikan." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kami harus mengakhiri pertemuan ini."

Banyak wartawan yang terlihat tidak setuju, tapi Namjoon sudah berdiri dan menarik Seokjin untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namjoon menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin menyusuri koridor hotel kemudian dia terhenti dan berbalik menatap Seokjin. Seokjin masih menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar, itu sangat terlihat dari gerakan bahunya juga dari dinginnya tangan Seokjin yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Namjoon.

"Tinggalkan kami, dan lakukan penjagaan di sekitar sini, jangan sampai ada yang mendekati kami." Namjoon memerintah kepada beberapa pengawalnya dan mereka semua mengangguk patuh.

Tepat ketika semua orang itu menjauh, Namjoon melepaskan tangan Seokjin.

"Kupikir kau sudah jauh lebih baik dalam mengatasi traumamu, ternyata kau masih sama." Namjoon menyeringai meremehkan, dia mengangkat dagu Seokjin untuk menatapnya.

"Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa dia ada di sini? Itu karena aku mengundangnya. Dia direktur sebuah stasiun televisi, wajar bukan jika aku mengundangnya ke acara ini?" Namjoon menyeringai, "Kupikir kau akan melakukan hal sombong seperti apa yang kau lakukan saat pembukaan konferensi pers tadi." Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi ternyata tidak, mengecewakan sekali."

Seokjin bernapas dengan cepat, matanya berair karena ketakutan dan tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. "Kenapa.. kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu, aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Hoseok hari itu."

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, dia dan Hoseok hanya berdua di kamar, bagaimana mungkin Namjoon bisa mendengar percakapan mereka?

"Aku memasang kamera pengawas di tiap ruangan, _Sweetheart_. Termasuk di ruanganmu." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan lambat seolah dia menjelaskan pada anak kecil.

Seokjin tersentak, jika Namjoon mengawasinya secara terus-menerus, bukankah seharusnya Namjoon tahu ketika Seokjin bersiap untuk menyerangnya?

"Apa kau.. selalu mengawasiku?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku juga tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu di hari kau mencoba membunuhku. Hanya saja, tadinya kupikir kau berencana untuk melumpuhkan para penjaga agar kau bisa kabur. Ternyata, kau mengincar Raja secara langsung."

Seokjin semakin gemetar, terlebih ketika Namjoon memajukan wajahnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. "Seokjin, kau terlalu cepat beberapa tahun untuk mencoba mengelabuiku."

Ketakutan terasa seperti menelan Seokjin, dia hanya mampu terdiam di posisinya dan tanpa disadarinya airmatanya mulai mengalir. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa semua strateginya dalam bertahan hidup selalu gagal di hadapan Namjoon.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa?

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengenai cerita Hoseok waktu itu. Apakah aku pernah menjadi baik? Apakah dulu aku tidak seperti ini?" Namjoon menyentuh helaian rambut Seokjin di dekat telinganya, menyingkirkannya ke belakang telinga Seokjin.

"Maka jawabannya adalah tidak, aku memang seperti ini. Aku tidak berpura-pura, aku tidak berkamuflase untuk menyembunyikan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Ayahku seorang penjahat, Seokjin. Itu ada di dalam darahku."

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya menempel di daun telinga Seokjin, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya, "Ayo pulang, besok kau harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk pernikahan itu."

Namjoon berjalan menjauh dari Seokjin, Seokjin masih terpaku menatap punggung Namjoon yang menjauh.

"Apa kau akan melepaskanku dan Jungkook jika kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Seokjin serak.

Namjoon berhenti melangkah, tapi dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah kita terikat."

Dan Seokjin merasa dia sudah mati saat itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hai!

Akhirnya Heaven and Hell ini bisa dilanjut juga ya :")

Oke, terus gimana? Udah paham belum sama sifatnya Namjoon? atau Seokjin? Atau Jimin? atau Taehyung?

Karena diantara keenam chapter ini, cuma mereka yang udah lumayan terekspos. Yoongi? Nol besar, wkwkwk

Nanti peran Yoongi akan diungkap secara perlahan (?)

Ya intinya sih ff ini bakalan panjang (rencananya)

Oke sip, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	7. The Wedding

Pernikahan adalah suatu ikatan yang menyatukan dua manusia.  
Itu semacam ikatan magis, yang mengikat dua jiwa menjadi satu.

Memang ikatan pernikahan tidak selalu menjamin suatu kebahagiaan.

Tapi ikatan itu adalah awal dari suatu perjalanan panjang. Dengan seseorang yang dinantikan, yang akan menjadi teman dalam perjalanan itu selamanya.

Ini seperti menemukan potongan _puzzle_ yang kau cari seumur hidupmu. Seperti menemukan sesuatu yang akhirnya mampu melengkapi sesuatu yang kosong di dalam dirimu.

Hanya saja, terkadang, pernikahan tidak selalu seperti itu. Sesuatu sudah berubah di antara masa perputaran waktu, sesuatu sudah berganti dan berubah entah menjadi lebih baik, ataukah menjadi lebih buruk.

Tidak ada kategori baik atau buruk dalam kehidupan, karena itu semua tergantung pada persepsi pandangan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang terlalu baik ataupun terlalu jahat di dunia.

Itu hanya tergantung pada pandangan masing-masing.

Pernikahan yang ada di masa saat ini, dapat dipandang menjadi sesuatu yang baik, ataupun sesuatu yang buruk, tergantung dari siapa yang memberikan penilaian dan siapa yang mengalami itu semua.

Entah saat ini Seokjin berada di sisi yang mana, tapi dia tetap harus melakukan segalanya untuk hidupnya. Karena terkadang untuk bisa hidup, manusia perlu mempertaruhkan dirinya sendiri.

Karena sesuatu yang paling mahal di dalam kehidupan adalah diri sendiri. Dia tidak tergantikan oleh apapun, setiap individu pastinya akan memasang harga tinggi untuk dirinya sendiri, dan harga itu tidak akan bisa dibayar oleh siapapun, tidak peduli sebesar apa harta yang akan ditumpahkan pada mereka.

Mereka hanya ' _meminjam'_ , tidak membeli. Karena sesungguhnya tidak ada yang ' _benar-benar'_ membeli seseorang, tidak akan pernah ada.

Dan jika pernikahan Seokjin hanyalah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap sebagai ' _barter'_ semata, maka Seokjin akan melakukannya.

Apapun, apapun asalkan dia bisa hidup di dunia ini untuk menemani anaknya.

Dan jika itu berarti Seokjin harus berurusan dengan satu sosok individu seperti Kim Namjoon, maka dia akan melakukannya. Seokjin tidak akan membiarkan anaknya bertempur di dunia ini sendirian.

Seokjin adalah seseorang yang membawanya ke dunia ini, dan Seokjin harus bertanggung jawab padanya dengan melindunginya selama bayi kecilnya masih berada di dunia ini hingga akhirnya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Karena di dunia ini, sesuatu yang harus dilakukan adalah melindungi diri sendiri.

Sederhana, terdengar begitu sederhana. Tapi melakukan itu dibutuhkan keberanian dan perjuangan besar.

Karena dunia adalah sosok penghancur dan algojo paling kuat di seluruh semesta.

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 7: The Wedding**

* * *

Pernikahan memang bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, Seokjin mengetahuinya. Dia memang belum pernah menikah, tapi dia sudah melihat pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Dan hidup dalam kungkungan keluarga seperti ayah dan ibunya bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk contoh dan pelajaran kehidupan.

Seokjin terbiasa melihat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar, terutama saat dirinya resmi dinyatakan sebagai _carrier_. Rasanya tidak ada hari yang dilewati Seokjin tanpa mendengar bentakan marah ayahnya, dan juga keluhan dari ibunya.

Untungnya, semua itu sedikit berubah ketika Seojun lahir dan dinyatakan sebagai dominan. Hidup Seokjin tidak lagi diwarnai dengan makian dan keluhan karena orangtuanya langsung benar-benar mengabaikan Seokjin dan hanya mengurus Seojun.

Adik kecil Seokjin sangat disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya dan Seokjin pun diabaikan, dianggap seolah dia tidak lagi hidup dan bernapas di rumah besar itu.

Jika saja Seojun tidak mengakui keberadaan Seokjin, maka Seokjin yakin dia tidak akan dianggap di rumah itu lagi oleh siapapun.

Mungkin jika Seokjin tidak sengaja terpeleset di kamar mandi dan jatuh, lalu meninggal, semua orang tidak akan menyadari itu sampai Seokjin sudah menjadi mumi.

Tapi Seokjin tidak keberatan tidak dianggap dalam keluarganya, dia sudah terbiasa. Dan terkadang, dianggap sebagai sosok manusia transparan juga ada baiknya, Seokjin bebas berada di manapun yang dia mau karena tiap kali berpapasan dengannya, ibunya bahkan akan langsung membuang mukanya.

Seokjin tidak pernah merasakan pelukan ibunya, karena itulah dia tidak pernah absen memeluk Jungkook karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak dipeluk oleh ibu sendiri.

Dan Seokjin sudah bersumpah demi jiwa raganya bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi ibu yang sama seperti ibunya.

Seokjin sudah berjanji. Dia sudah bersumpah.

Dan dia akan menepati sumpah itu apapun resikonya.

"Mama?"

Seokjin tersentak, sejak kembali dari acara konferensi pers, Seokjin tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan selain duduk diam di depan meja rias di kamarnya seraya menatap dirinya sendiri.

Dia masih sangat terkejut karena melihat Jaehwan, sosok mimpi buruk abadinya yang mendadak muncul kembali begitu saja di depan wajahnya.

Seokjin benar-benar ketakutan hingga dia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal. Semua memori buruk yang diterimanya dari Jaehwan berlompatan masuk ke dalam pikirannya, membuatnya penuh sesak dan Seokjin pun merasa sesak.

Jika ada satu hal yang diinginkan Seokjin, maka itu adalah berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana. Namun dia sadar dia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena sosok Kim Namjoon di sisinya.

Seokjin pikir Namjoon tidak mengetahui soal Jaehwan, namun ternyata pria itu justru mengundang Jaehwan ke sana agar Seokjin bisa melihatnya.

Rasanya _gila_.

Seokjin bisa saja histeris di tempat karena ketakutan.

"Mama? Mama mendengarku tidak, sih?"

Seokjin tersentak lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini dia bahkan tidak sengaja menyenggol botol _lotion_ bayi milik Jungkook hingga terguling namun tidak sampai jatuh dari meja. Seokjin berdehem gugup, dia menegakkan botol itu dan menunduk menatap mata anaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi Mama pergi ke mana?" tanya Jungkook, kelihatannya dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa ditinggal sendiri oleh Seokjin karena jika Seokjin pergi, Jungkook akan menunggunya di ruang depan seraya bermain, dan akan melonjak kegirangan saat Seokjin berjalan melewati pintu depan.

"Hmm, Mama hanya keluar sebentar."

"Bekerja?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Bukan, bukan bekerja." Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Jungkooknya karena Seokjin bahkan masih meragukan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di sini.

"Kookie, dengar.." Seokjin meraih anaknya dan membawanya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Kenapa, Mama?"

Seokjin menatap mata anaknya yang berbinar dengan indah dan polos. Dan Seokjin rela menjual jiwanya kepada iblis jika dia bisa mempertahankan agar mata anaknya selalu terlihat seperti itu.

Seokjin sendiri bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memberi pengertian pada anaknya bahwa nanti Mamanya akan menikah dengan orang lain. Haruskah Seokjin menjelaskan pada Jungkook bahwa dia akan mendapatkan seorang ayah?

"Mama.."

"KOOKIE! AKU BELIKAN _PUDDING_!"

Suara teriakan menggelegar dari Taehyung memutus suara Seokjin. Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya sementara Jungkook menoleh ke sana sini, mencoba mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya.

Seokjin mendengar suara berdebum langkah kaki menuju kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras.

"Kookie, lihat! _Pudding_ cokelat dan mangga! Kau mau yang mana?!" ujar Taehyung seraya menunjukkan kedua _cup pudding_ yang dimaksud.

Jungkook berkedip, dia menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagu, memasang pose berpikir yang lucu. "Kookie suka yang cokelat, tapi Kookie belum pernah mencoba yang mangga."

Taehyung menatap kedua _pudding_ di tangannya, "Kalau begitu makan keduanya saja. Aku beli banyak."

Mata Jungkook berbinar seketika, "Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat, "Ya! Ayo!"

Jungkook melompat turun dari pangkuan Seokjin dan berlari menghampiri Taehyung, Taehyung segera mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih duduk diam seraya memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, Jungkook tidak pernah memiliki saudara ataupun teman sebaya sebelumnya, wajar saja dia merasa sangat senang bisa bermain bersama Taehyung yang memang akan dengan senang hati melakukan banyak hal konyol karena permintaan lucu Jungkook.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Seokjin, dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya dan memutuskan bahwa mungkin mandi akan menyegarkan pikirannya. Dan karena itu dia berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Ketika Seokjin masuk ke kamar mandi, matanya langsung tertuju pada pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin wastafel. Seokjin memperhatikan rambut coklat gelapnya dengan poni yang menutupi dahi, dia tidak pernah mengganti gaya rambutnya sejak dia sekolah dulu. Seokjin suka poninya karena itu membantunya menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Rambutnya halus, halus alami karena Seokjin memang tidak menggunakan peralatan mandi yang mahal. Dan panjang rambutnya sudah menyentuh tengkuk Seokjin. Dia sudah lama tidak memotong rambutnya.

Dan wajahnya, bentuknya _oval_ , agak tersamarkan karena Seokjin memiliki pipi yang gemuk, kelihatannya lemak bayi di sana tidak juga mau pergi walaupun Seokjin sudah memiliki bayi yang sesungguhnya. Kulitnya juga halus alami dan putih mulus.

Jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, Seokjin tidak jelek.

Tidak, dia tidak jelek. Bahkan bisa dibilang wajah Seokjin mungkin berada di atas rata-rata. Dan tidur cukup serta makanan bergizi yang dia terima selama terperangkap di rumah Namjoon membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih segar.

Bahkan dia memiliki rona pipi alami.

Seokjin tidak jelek, bahkan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika seseorang melirik Seokjin lebih dari dua kali. Dan hal ini membuat Seokjin tertegun.

Apakah mungkin..

 _Mungkin.._

Mungkinkah Namjoon menerimanya berada di rumah ini dan meminta Seokjin menjadi ibu dari calon anak Kim Namjoon adalah karena wajahnya?

Namjoon itu sempurna, siapapun bisa melihat itu. Dan kelihatannya tidak mungkin dia akan mencari orang sembarangan untuk menjadi ibu dari calon anaknya. Seokjin bisa melihat jika sosok Namjoon adalah sosok yang penting, jadi tidak mungkin dia memilih sembarangan orang untuk menjadi ibu dari pewarisnya.

Bisakah Seokjin sedikit berharap bahwa Namjoon memang memilihnya dan dia bukanlah ' _last option'_ atau hanya seseorang yang terkena nasib buruk?

Bisakah Seokjin berharap bahwa setidaknya, dia memegang sedikit kartu yang menguntungkan di sini.

Bahkan jika itu adalah dirinya, fisiknya. Bisakah Seokjin berharap bahwa dia berada di permainan yang dibuat oleh Kim Namjoon dengan sedikit pertahanan diri?

Seokjin menarik napas, pandangannya turun ke deretan peralatan untuk wajah yang dibelikan Namjoon untuknya atas rekomendasi Jessica. Jessica benar-benar mencintai kulit Seokjin sehingga wanita itu mendikte Namjoon mengenai perawatan apa saja yang harus diterima Seokjin agar kulitnya tetap seindah sekarang.

Dan sekarang Seokjin akan mulai lebih memperhatikan dirinya.

Karena mungkin, wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berada di _level_ yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook akrab sekali denganmu ya." ujar Yoongi seraya memperhatikan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk bersila bersama di atas karpet lembut.

Taehyung mengangguk, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan sisi bibir Jungkook yang terkena _pudding_ dan menjilat jari itu. "Tentu saja, aku memang mudah akrab dengan anak-anak."

"Aku bisa melihat itu," Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Saat di panti dulu, aku adalah seseorang yang bertugas untuk merawat anak-anak yang lebih kecil. Makanya aku cepat akrab dengan bayi dan balita." Taehyung tertawa saat Jungkook bersendawa dengan suara pelan saat sudah selesai menghabiskan _pudding_ nya.

Yoongi terdiam saat mendengar Taehyung membicarakan soal panti.

Benar, Taehyung berasal dari panti asuhan. Dia masih kecil saat itu, dan Namjoon secara tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau dia akan mengadopsi Taehyung sebagai salah satu calon tangan kanannya.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang benar-benar menjadi bayangan Namjoon, Namjoon justru ingin menjadikan Taehyung sebagai tangan kanannya. Sosok pemuda asing yang bahkan tidak diketahui siapa nama orangtuanya.

Dan Namjoon secara sukarela memberikan marga 'Kim' miliknya untuk dipasang di depan nama Taehyung, sehingga Taehyung langsung menempati kasta yang lebih tinggi, sangat jauh lebih tinggi daripada marganya sebelumnya.

Yoongi juga tidak mengerti kenapa Namjoon langsung memilih Taehyung ketika dia pertama kali melihatnya. Kemudian ketika pemilik panti dengan sangat bersemangat menceritakan kelebihan-kelebihan Taehyung, Yoongi mendadak mengerti kenapa Namjoon menginginkan Taehyung sebagai calon tangan kanannya.

Tapi yang tidak Yoongi mengerti adalah, apakah Namjoon sudah memeriksa latar belakang dan perilaku Taehyung terlebih dahulu sebelum mengadopsinya, ataukah Namjoon hanya bertindak spontan tanpa mengetahui bahwa keputusan itu akan merubah hidupnya hingga menjadi sepelik _ini_?

Karena Yoongi sangat menyadari bahwa terjadi perubahan besar di dalam hidup mereka sejak Namjoon secara resmi membawa Taehyung masuk ke dalam keluarga.

Ya, perubahan besar.

Entah bagaimana perubahan itu berdampak pada diri Namjoon, yang jelas perubahan itu berdampak begitu besar pada diri Yoongi.

' _ **Aku akan melakukan apapun! Apapun! Biarkan aku bersama dengan Taehyung!'**_

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, itu sudah berlalu sangat lama tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan itu.

Sebaris kalimat permohonan yang sanggup membuat hidup Yoongi berubah sepenuhnya.

Seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak mendengarkan kalimat permohonan itu.

Dan seharusnya dia tidak bermain-main dengan licik.

Permainan kata dan pikiran yang dia lakukan benar-benar telah membawanya ke dalam penyesalan yang hingga hari ini tidak berani Yoongi akui.

Seharusnya hari itu Yoongi melangkah pergi, bukannya diam dan mendengarkan permohonan yang diucapkan dengan putus asa dengan iming-iming bayaran menggiurkan.

Ya, _seharusnya_.

Dan sekarang Yoongi sudah terjebak dalam pusaran lingkaran baru, lingkaran _domino_ kehidupannya sudah berubah karena Yoongi memilih jalan yang berbeda, dan Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menjatuhkan _domino_ lainnya di depannya dan terus melanjutkan hidup.

Karena _domino_ yang sudah dijatuhkan tidak akan bisa diangkat lagi.

"Taehyung, berhentilah memberinya makanan manis untuk cemilan sore. Kau akan membuat Jungkook menjadi gemuk." Jimin berjalan memasuki ruang tengah dan mengambil _cup pudding_ kosong dari tangan Jungkook.

"Tidak apa, aku suka melihatnya gemuk." Taehyung tertawa dan mengelus-elus pipi Jungkook.

Jimin menggeleng-geleng pasrah, kemudian dia tidak sengaja menatap Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi kosong. Kelihatannya pria kepercayaan Namjoon itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yoongi? Kau oke?"

Yoongi tersentak, dia mendongak menatap Jimin dan mengangguk. "Uuh, ya." Yoongi berdiri seraya meluruskan pakaiannya, "Aku harus pergi, Namjoon masih di kantor." Dia berjalan menghampiri Jimin, meraih lengannya, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Jimin.

"Aku berangkat," bisik Yoongi sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang depan tempat mereka berada.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?" gumam Jimin. Dia melirik Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih sibuk bermain. Tangan Jimin turun menuju perutnya, meraba bagian kiri atas perutnya sebelum kemudian bergegas menjauhkan tangan itu dari sana dan meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih sibuk bermain di lantai.

Tidak, Jimin sudah berjanji dia akan berubah.

Dia sudah berjanji dia tidak akan memikirkan itu lagi.

Jimin harus menepati janji yang dia buat kepada dirinya sendiri.

Anggap saja itu sebagai pengorbanan kecil yang dia berikan untuk menjamin kehidupan seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya di dunia ini.

Lagipula dia memegang sumpah Namjoon. seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Ya, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menikah. Ketika melahirkan Jungkook, dia sudah sangat yakin bahwa dia akan hidup dan membesarkan Jungkook sendirian, dia sudah sangat siap dengan kenyataan bahwa nantinya hanya akan ada dia dan Jungkooknya.

Seokjin sudah menyiapkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan sosok pendamping. Karena siapa yang mau menikah dengannya dengan status sosialnya yang jauh di bawah rata-rata?

Maka dari itu ketika akhirnya hari pernikahannya dan Namjoon tiba, Seokjin tidak banyak melakukan apapun. Dia tetap terbangun di jam empat pagi, namun kali ini dia tidak duduk diam seraya menatap Jungkook, dia justru keluar ke balkon kamarnya dan berdiam di sana sampai matahari terbit.

Dan sekarang, dia sedang duduk diam di meja riasnya, menunggu Jessica datang untuk meriasnya, sementara Jungkook sedang pergi untuk dirias bersama Taehyung.

"Seokjin, hai!"

Suara ceria Jessica menyapa ruang dengar Seokjin dan membuat lamunan Seokjin soal hari pernikahannya buyar. Dia menoleh ke arah asal suara dan tersenyum dengan tulus pada Jessica.

Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna kuning gading dengan motif dan detail berupa bunga-bunga kecil di bagian pinggir bawah gaun, rambutnya disatukan menjadi sebuah cepol tinggi yang cantik.

"Nah, sekarang, kita akan memulai ritual untukmu." Jessica meletakkan tas tangannya ke atas meja rias sementara ketiga asistennya yang membawakan barang mulai meletakkan barang bawaan mereka ke lantai.

Seokjin melirik dua kotak berukuran sedang dan besar serta satu buah tuksedo yang dibungkus dengan plastik bening dengan pandangan tidak tertarik. "Apa aku akan dikuliti? Kenapa peralatannya banyak sekali?"

Jessica tertawa keras, "Oh, aku suka selera humormu." Wanita itu menggeleng-geleng pelan seraya berjalan menuju ke belakang Seokjin yang duduk di meja rias hanya dengan mengenakan kaus dan celana santai.

"Hmm, kita akan mulai dari rambutmu kemudian turun ke wajah. Asistenku akan mengurus kulit dan kukumu." Jessica mengambil sejumput rambut Seokjin, "Rambutmu sudah bagus, kurasa aku tidak perlu menambahkan banyak perubahan. Aku akan menatanya saja."

Seokjin tidak berbicara sedikitpun saat Jessica sibuk menekan dan memeta di beberapa bagian wajah, kepala dan rambutnya. Seokjin memang selalu merasa nyaman pada sentuhan Jessica, entah kenapa dia tidak setakut itu untuk berdekatan dengan wanita yang ceria ini.

"Kau bisa mulai mengurus kukunya." Jessica berujar pada salah satu asistennya yang sejak tadi berdiri memperhatikan mereka, "Rapikan saja, dan berikan sedikit _nail polish_ agar kukunya mengkilap."

"Ya, Nona." ujar asisten Jessica seraya menunduk mengambil sebuah kotak kemudian dia berlutut di sebelah kiri Seokjin, Seokjin tersenyum padanya dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan hati-hati kepada asisten Jessica.

"Dia hanya akan merapikan kukumu, Jin." Jessica mengambil sisir dan mulai merapikan rambut Seokjin.

"Apa kau tahu dimana mereka merias Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin seraya menatap wajah Jessica yang terpantul di kaca.

"Jungkook? Ah, maksudmu anak kecil itu? Dia sudah di gedung yang akan menjadi tempat resepsimu. Dia pergi naik mobil Taehyung."

"Taehyung menyetir?"

Jessica tertawa seraya mengibaskan tangannya, "Ya, bocah itu menyetir. Jangan khawatirkan dia, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena menyetir, dia bahkan bisa melakukan _drift_." Jessica menghentikan gerakannya menyisir rambut Seokjin, "Oya, tapi siapa balita itu? Saudaramu?"

"Uhm.. dia.."

Sial, haruskah Seokjin mengatakan kalau Jungkook adalah anaknya?

Jessica yang paham kebingungan Seokjin segera menyela dengan cepat. "Tidak perlu dijawab, aku tidak berhak melanggar privasimu."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan-pelan, dalam hati dia bersyukur Jessica adalah orang yang sangat pengertian. "Berapa lama acara ini akan berlangsung?"

Jessica mengerutkan dahinya, dia menunduk dan menarik dagu Seokjin agar menatap matanya. " _Sweetheart_ , kau bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama acara pernikahanmu?" tanya Jessica perlahan.

Seokjin tersedak, dia baru saja sadar kalau dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Uhm.. maksudku.."

"Tidakkah Namjoon merundingkan urusan pernikahan ini bersamamu?"

Seokjin ingin sekali meneriakkan kata tidak, bahkan jika bisa, Seokjin ingin sekali berlutut di kaki Jessica dan meminta wanita itu untuk membawanya dan bayinya keluar dari rumah Namjoon.

Tapi Seokjin masih terlalu takut untuk melakukan apapun.

Sial, bekas memar karena cekikan Namjoon saja baru menghilang. Seokjin akan benar-benar mati jika dia berniat bermain-main dengan Namjoon dan kesabarannya lebih dari ini.

Seokjin harus lebih berhati-hati, dia harus melakukan segalanya dengan perlahan sampai akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini.

Seokjin harus bisa bermain dengan pintar, karena lawannya bukanlah sosok yang bisa dikelabui ataupun dikalahkan dengan mudah.

"Oh, tidak.." Seokjin meremas kain celananya dengan gugup, "Maksudku, aku tidak tahu karena Namjoon yang mempersiapkan semua ini untukku." Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Dia ingin memberikanku kejutan."

Jessica terdiam kemudian dia memasang ekspresi haru luar biasa. Wanita itu menyatukan tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar kepada Seokjin. "Oh, akhirnya monster satu itu berhasil menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar dihargai olehnya."

Seokjin tersenyum pasrah, ya seandainya saja Jessica tahu bahwa orang itu bukanlah Seokjin.

Bahkan Seokjin yakin dirinya tidak akan menjadi sosok apapun dalam kehidupan Namjoon.

Hidup Namjoon sudah sempurna, dia butuh pewaris untuk kesempurnaannya.

Dan Seokjin harus memberikannya.

Jessica menyemprotkan _hairspray_ ke rambut Seokjin kemudian berdehem malu-malu, "Kalau bayi kalian sudah lahir nanti, bisakah kau izinkan dia untuk memakai pakaian rancanganku?"

Seokjin mengerjap, matanya melebar secara otomatis dan kelihatannya reaksi Seokjin dianggap sebagai penolakan oleh Jessica.

"A-aku tidak memaksa! Sungguh!" Jessica menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik.

Seokjin tersenyum, dan senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil. "Aku tidak marah, ataupun menolak. Aku hanya terkejut karena di hari pernikahanku kau sudah meminta agar bayiku memakai pakaian rancanganmu." Seokjin mengulum senyumnya, "Tidakkah menurutmu itu terlalu cepat?"

Jessica mengerjap, tapi kemudian wanita itu mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya tidak peduli. "Yah, tidak ada salahnya segera memiliki bayi, kan? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa _gen_ dari seorang Kim Namjoon. Sayang sekali aku gagal membujuknya untuk menjadi ayah dari bayiku."

Seokjin tersedak. Lagi. Kali ini karena dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Maaf, apa?!" ujar Seokjin, tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya.

Jessica menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. " _Oopss_. Bukan, bukan apa-apa. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh."

Seokjin menoleh untuk menatap Jessica, "Jelaskan,"

Jessica menghela napas pelan, dia menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lincah untuk merapikan rambut Seokjin dan menatap matanya. "Itu kisah lama, aku dan Namjoon pernah terlibat suatu hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar klien dan perancang busananya. Tapi itu hanya terjadi satu kali, aku yang tidak bisa pergi darinya." Jessica mengangkat bahunya, "Namjoon itu.. _well_.. kau tahulah, dia mengikat kita dengan pesonanya. Aku tidak mau pergi, aku mau itu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar suatu hubungan kilat. Aku membujuk Namjoon, dan dia tidak mau."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengerti maksud dari cerita Jessica.

Jessica tertawa kecil dan menepuk pipi Seokjin, "Jangan cemberut seperti itu, aku dan dia benar-benar tidak terlibat hubungan serius." Jessica tersenyum menenangkan kepada Seokjin, "Singkatnya, kemudian aku meminta sesuatu darinya. Aku meminta _gen_ nya, aku ingin punya bayi darinya. Tapi Namjoon menolaknya, dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa jika itu adalah bayi tabung sekalipun, dia tetap tidak akan mau." Jessica mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan cantik, "Mungkin dia menyimpan _gen_ itu untuk bayimu dan dia."

Seokjin terdiam, dia sudah mengerti maksud dari cerita Jessica.

Jessica jatuh cinta pada Namjoon.

Itu wajar, mengingat bagaimana sosok pria itu.

Dan Namjoon juga ' _mungkin'_ menyukai Jessica, jika melihat dari bagaimana dia bersikap di sekitar Jessica dan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia pernah menerima Jessica sebagai salah satu _partner_ dalam hidupnya walaupun itu hanya satu kali.

Tapi jika melihat hubungan pertemanan yang terjalin hingga sekarang, tidakkah seharusnya Namjoon memilih Jessica daripada dia?

Jessica sempurna. Dia cantik, kaya, dan memiliki pekerjaan bagus.

Dan sebaliknya, lihat Seokjin, dia tidak kaya, tidak memiliki pekerjaan bagus, dan dia juga sudah melahirkan satu kali.

Apa hebatnya Seokjin?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Namjoon pada akhirnya memilihnya dan bukan memilih Jessica?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan secara tertutup dan hanya dihadiri oleh tamu undangan dari Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak tahu siapa saja yang diundang, dia tidak memiliki keluarga selain Jungkook.

Dan Seokjin rasa Namjoon tidak akan repot-repot mengundang orangtua yang sudah membuang Seokjin. Karena itulah Seokjin tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali sejak dia masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat acara diadakan.

Dia hanya diam, menunduk, dan sesekali melirik ke arah Namjoon.

Mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan untuk mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan mereka, Seokjin menerima sebuah map berisi sumpah pernikahannya dan ketika dia membukanya, Seokjin ingin tertawa miris.

Entah siapa yang membuat sumpah ini, tapi mungkin ini adalah lelucon paling lucu di sepanjang semesta.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon dan mulai membaca sumpah pernikahannya, "Kita bertemu dalam situasi yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Tapi awal dari sesuatu yang indah tidak harus dimulai dari apa yang cantik. Justru proses menuju keindahan _metamorphosis_ adalah sesuatu yang harus dinikmati dan dicintai dengan apa adanya."

Sialan, Seokjin harus bertemu dengan siapapun yang membuatkan sumpah pernikahan ini.

Dan jika pembuat sumpah ini adalah Namjoon, maka Seokjin harus benar-benar mengakui bahwa Namjoon adalah lawan yang sulit.

"Hal itu sejalan dengan kita, kita melalui banyak hal, berbagi banyak hal, dan hubungan kita pun berevolusi menjadi suatu hubungan yang indah. Seperti batu permata yang harus ditempa sebelum terlihat bernilai, kita pun sudah bergerak melalui sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bukan apa-apa menjadi sesuatu yang dapat diperhitungkan oleh dunia."

 _Oh_ , cerdas sekali.

Namjoon mempromosikan dirinya di sini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Namjoon. Mari kita bersama-sama berjalan menghadapi dunia ini bersama. Hanya ada kau, aku, dan pelengkap kebahagiaan kita nantinya."

Sialan, dia menegaskan perjanjian mereka di sini.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Aku, Kim Seokjin, menerimamu sebagai pasangan hidupku, untuk sekarang, dan selamanya."

Namjoon menyeringai dan Seokjin menutup map berisi sumpah pernikahannya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada petugas pendamping di sebelahnya.

Namjoon tersenyum miring, dia meraih map berisi sumpah pernikahannya dan membukanya. Seokjin bisa melihat lirikan jahat pria itu sebelum dia menunduk dan membaca sumpahnya.

"Sesuatu yang menawan tidak harus selalu nampak di depan mata. Karena hubungan yang kau dan aku bagi bersama adalah sesuatu yang menawan tanpa harus dipertontonkan agar mendapatkan pujian."

Hmm, dia sedang mencoba menutupi fakta mengenai alasan kenapa kiranya kami menikah terlalu cepat.

Sial, Namjoon benar-benar terlalu jenius untuk dijadikan seorang _competitor_.

"Kita memulai segalanya dari dasar, dan menurutku saat ini kita masih berada di dasar. Aku tidak ingin kita terlalu cepat terlena dengan menganggap bahwa kita sudah berhasil melalui semua ujian yang diberikan dunia untuk kita." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Tidak, sayang. Kita masih berada di titik dasar." Namjoon menyeringai ke arah Seokjin sebelum dia kembali menunduk untuk membaca sumpahnya.

Seokjin tersenyum, ini benar-benar terlihat seperti mereka menampilkan drama terbaik sepanjang masa. Seandainya saja seluruh orang di sini mengerti maksud dari sumpah pernikahan yang sejak tadi dibacakan, maka mereka pastinya akan menganggap bahwa kami adalah pasangan dalam sebuah duel yang hebat.

Tingkat sarkasme yang digunakan Namjoon terlalu hebat dan halus. Seokjin yakin saat ini semua orang di dalam _ballroom_ ini sedang terpesona dengan betapa indahnya sumpah pernikahan yang dia dan Namjoon bagi.

Hebat sekali.

Seokjin benar-benar harus mempertaruhkan segalanya jika dia ingin menang dalam pertarungannya bersama Namjoon.

"Aku mungkin bukanlah sosok manusia terbaik untukmu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, kapanpun, mulai dari sekarang hingga selamanya. Karena terkadang, janji untuk selalu mencintai akan terdengar basi jika salah satu diantara pasangannya bergerak meninggalkan yang lain di belakang."

Seokjin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, sumpah pernikahan mereka adalah perjanjian mereka.

Seokjin benar-benar tidak akan bisa keluar dari neraka ini selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin. Mari kita bersama-sama melalui dunia dengan segala kerikilnya dengan selalu bersama dan berjalan berdampingan selamanya. Hanya ada aku, kau, dan pelengkap kebahagiaan kita nanti." Namjoon menutup map berisi sumpah pernikahannya, "Aku, Kim Namjoon, menerimamu sebagai pasangan hidupku, untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan Namjoon balas menatap Seokjin.

Dan Seokjin tidak bodoh untuk tidak melewatkan pandangan dingin serta seringaian menyeramkan yang dilayangkan Namjoon padanya.

Perjanjian mereka sudah disahkan, mereka tidak membutuhkan kertas perjanjian ataupun pernyataan perjanjian tertulis.

Perjanjian mereka sudah disahkan oleh sumpah pernikahan mereka sendiri.

Namjoon memang monster.

Itu adalah satu hal yang akan benar-benar ditekankan oleh Seokjin selama sisa hidupnya.

"Sekarang, kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk meresmikan sumpah pernikahan mereka dengan gerakan untuk melambangkan kuatnya cinta dan kasih diantara mereka."

Ini dia.

Tandatangan perjanjian mereka.

Namjoon meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah Namjoon. Pria itu mengambil satu langkah mendekati Seokjin dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Kim Seokjin."

Dan Namjoon menutup perjanjian mereka dengan tekanan bibirnya di bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menangis karena sekarang dia benar-benar terlempar ke neraka. Dan resmi terperangkap di dalamnya.

Seokjin hanya berharap semoga Jungkook tidak akan merasakan panasnya api neraka bersama dirinya.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Hai!

Akhirnya saya comeback ff ini setelah dua bulan lebih tidak muncul-muncul (?)

Dan akhirnya ini dia, part weddingnya NamJin!

Btw, sumpah pernikahan itu emang kadang suka diucapin di upacara pernikahan ya gaes. Biasanya sih masing-masing mempelai yang bikin sumpah pernikahan masing-masing. Nah kalo di sini aku yang bikinin sumpahnya (?) wkwkwk

Terus, kalau kalian baca sumpahnya, kalian pasti ngerti deh maksud kenapa sumpah pernikahan mereka adalah perjanjian mereka. wkwkwk

.

.

P.S:

Untuk seterusnya, FF ini akan diupdate lebih dulu di WP daripada di FFN.

Jedanya sekitar beberapa hari atau lebih. Tapi karena ini aku baru balik dari hiatus, jadinya jedanya cuma sebentar.

Aku gak bermaksud pindah dari FFN, ini pun karena di WP ada fitur private, sedangkan di sini gak ada. Kalau kalian tanya alasannya kenapa, itu karena ff ini pernah kena kasus penjiplakan dan well, that kinda bad.


	8. Darkest Daydream

Mimpi adalah sesuatu yang semu.

Terkadang banyak orang mengatakan bahwa mimpi akan menjadi kenyataan. Seokjin pernah percaya pada pemikiran itu, bahwa mimpi akan membawanya ke kehidupan lebih baik.

Seokjin pernah bermimpi. Bermimpi untuk kehidupannya yang lebih baik.

Semua manusia itu pemimpi. Mereka suka memimpikan sesuatu yang mungkin dan 'akan' membawa mereka ke kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Ya, tentu saja ke kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik. Karena siapa yang mengharapkan untuk hidup di lingkungan yang sulit?

Kecuali jika mimpi burukmu menjadi kenyataan.

Lantas bagaimana rasanya hidup di dalam mimpi?

Bagaimana rasanya ketika mimpi yang pernah tidak sengaja terlintas dalam pikiranmu menjadi kenyataan?

Bagaimana rasanya ketika sesuatu yang dulu pernah menjadi fantasi terliarmu menjadi kenyataan?

Bagaimana rasanya ketika sesuatu yang mungkin hanya pernah ada di kepalamu menjadi kenyataan?

Mungkin kalian akan merasa terkejut.

Mungkin juga kalian akan merasa bahagia.

Dan mungkin, kalian akan merasa takut.

Lantas apa yang dirasakan Seokjin sekarang?

Dia merasa _bahagia_.

Kenapa?

Karena ini adalah sesuatu yang berada di dasar pikirannya.

Karena terkadang, sesuatu yang berada di dasar pikiran dan kalian pikirkan secara tidak sadar, adalah suatu bagian tergelap hingga bahkan Lucifer sendiri akan merinding saat mengetahuinya.

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 8: Darkest Daydream**

* * *

Seokjin tidak pernah menikah sebelumnya. Tapi dia hampir yakin sepenuhnya kalau pernikahan akan selalu dan selalu dan selalu penuh dengan kepalsuan seperti yang ada saat ini.

Seokjin memang bukanlah pakar psikologis, tapi tidak dibutuhkan seorang _master_ untuk mengetahui bahwa sebagian besar dari pengisi ruangan ini memasang sebuah topeng tebal bernama kepalsuan di sana.

Dan karena itu Seokjin mencoba memerankan dirinya sendiri dengan baik, dan _partner_ dalam drama opera bodohnya kali ini adalah Kim Namjoon.

Jika ada _master_ dalam hal memanipulasi ekspresi, maka itu adalah sosok pria di sampingnya.

Namjoon berdiri di sebelah Seokjin, tersenyum layaknya professional tingkat akut kepada setiap wajah yang menghampiri mereka dan mencoba menjilat sedikit perhatian Namjoon.

Hanya saja, dari sekian orang yang mencoba, Seokjin tidak melihat ada yang berhasil di sana.

Namjoon sekaku patung. Dia terpahat sempurna, namun sungguh terasa sangat dingin, bahkan lengan yang memeluk pinggang Seokjin itu terasa sangat dingin.

Namjoon benci menyentuhnya dan berdiri berdekatan dengannya.

Tapi tidak apa, Seokjin juga membenci ini.

Namjoon meremas sedikit pinggang Seokjin, "Kesayanganmu," bisik Namjoon rendah.

Seokjin mengerjap, dia menatap ke arah depan dan melihat Lee Jaehwan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Seokjin tercekat, dia bisa merasakan napasnya agak tersengal tapi dia mencoba menahan ketakutan yang mulai naik hingga ke tenggorokannya. Namjoon menahan tubuhnya, menahan tubuh Seokjin seolah dia adalah sebuah sapu dengan benar-benar mencegah Seokjin bergeser sedikitpun.

Lee Jaehwan berhenti di hadapan mereka, dia tetap terlihat tampan seperti yang terakhir kalinya Seokjin ingat.

Hanya saja melihat wajahnya hanya mengingatkan pada ekspresi merendahkan yang dia berikan pada Seokjin ketika pria itu melecehkannya.

"Mr. Kim, selamat." Jaehwan memulai, sedikit menunduk kepada Namjoon.

Oh, Jaehwan adalah salah satu ' _penyembah'_ Kim Namjoon..

"Terima kasih," Namjoon menyahut singkat, dia meremas pinggang Seokjin lagi, "Kau tidak ingin menyapa pasanganku?" dan pria itu menyeringai.

Jaehwan terlihat melebarkan matanya, tapi dalam sepersekian detik ukuran mata itu kembali normal. Dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Selamat, Tuan Kim."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Kau dengar itu, _sayang_? Dia memberikanmu ucapan selamat." Namjoon menunduk, membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut Seokjin, tepat di bagian atas telinganya. "Apa yang harus kau ucapkan?"

Seokjin mengedip dengan lamban, keringat dingin sudah terasa mengumpul di telapak tangannya yang terkepal. Dia harus melakukan ini, dia harus melakukannya, iblis di sampingnya sedang mencoba mempermainkannya.

Seokjin harus membuktikan kalau dia berada di tempat yang sama dalam permainan.

"Terima kasih," Seokjin berujar, matanya naik untuk menatap Jaehwan. "Selamat menikmati pestanya." Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Semoga anda suka."

Jaehwan terlihat agak terkejut, itu terbukti dengan matanya yang terfokus menatap mata Seokjin bahkan hingga tidak berkedip.

"Nah, nah, kurasa sebaiknya kita menyapa tamu lainnya." Namjoon menengahi dengan elegan, Seokjin menoleh untuk menatap Namjoon, dan pria itu menunduk untuk menatapnya. "Ada banyak yang harus kau ketahui setelah ini. Karena sekarang, kau adalah bagian dari duniaku."

Ini benar-benar memusingkan, dan rumit.

Sekarang siapa yang percaya bahwa ucapan Namjoon adalah sesuatu yang romantis?

Kau?

Kau percaya pada semua bualan omong kosong dari Kim Namjoon?

Kim Namjoon adalah seorang yang sangat manipulatif, tidak heran banyak yang tertipu padanya.

Hanya saja, terkadang, di balik kata-kata berbalutkan madu yang keluar dari mulut Kim Namjoon, terselip suatu potongan tajam yang siap menggoresmu hanya dengan satu sentuhan.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya dari kata-kata berbalutkan madu.

Namjoon masih menatap Seokjin, dan Seokjin mulai merasa urat syarafnya tegang karena harus bertanding terus-menerus dengan Namjoon.

Seokjin mulai lelah.

Tapi lelah berarti kalah. Dan Seokjin tidak mau itu terjadi, dia tidak akan membiarkan Namjoon menang dengan mudah.

"Tentu, sekarang siapa yang akan kita temui?" Seokjin tersenyum pada Namjoon, senyum tipis yang terlihat manis.

Namjoon tersenyum miring, " _Fantastic_ ," bisiknya.

Seokjin sudah maju satu langkah untuk berada di level yang sama dengan Namjoon.

Seokjin bisa merasakannya.

Namjoon menariknya secara perlahan untuk menghampiri kerumunan orang lainnya. Tenggorokan Seokjin terasa kering, tapi dia tidak bisa minum alkohol, dia tidak terbiasa untuk itu, dan melihat dari apa yang tersaji di acara mahal ini, maka sudah pasti mereka semua mengandung alkohol.

Seokjin berdehem, dia menghentikan seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas _champagne_ yang cantik. "Bisa ambilkan aku segelas _fruit punch_? Non alkohol." Seokjin berujar pelan dan si pelayan segera mengangguk.

"Butuh _break time_?" ujar Namjoon, sengaja berbisik lagi karena saat ini memang banyak mata yang memandang ke arah mereka.

"Dua tegukan _fruit punch_ sudah cukup untukku." ujar Seokjin, sengaja menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum padanya.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, salah satu sudut bibirnya naik dan terlihat jelas Namjoon sedang mempelajari ekspresi Seokjin. "Nikmati waktumu, pengantinku."

Dan Namjoon melenggang pergi meninggalkan Seokjin, Seokjin tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas lega secara diam-diam. Dia mengulum bibirnya sendiri dan menarik napas panjang.

Berada di sini adalah sebuah _kegilaan_.

Seokjin berputar, matanya bergerak acak untuk mencari tempat bersandar karena jujur saja, Seokjin butuh kursi, dia butuh duduk.

Dan ketika itulah Seokjin melihatnya,

Anaknya.

Jungkook kecilnya yang sedang bermain bersama Taehyung dengan pengawalan sekitar enam orang bertubuh besar dengan pakaian berupa setelan yang sama persis.

 _Bodyguard_.

Tidak butuh seorang yang jenius untuk tahu.

Seokjin berdehem, dengan sedikit ragu dia mengintip ke belakang bahunya, hanya untuk menemukan seseorang dengan ciri-ciri yang sama, berdiri dengan jarak lima belas langkah darinya.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan dia menemukan orang dengan penampilan yang sama dan sedang mengawasinya.

Wow, hebat sekali.

Bahkan Seokjin rasa pengawalan Raja tidak akan seperti ini.

" _Fruit punch_ anda, Tuan."

Seokjin nyaris melompat karena terkejut ketika seorang pelayan membawakan gelas tinggi berisi _fruit punch_. Seokjin berdehem, mengepalkan tangannya sebentar sebelum melepaskan kepalan itu dan meraih gelasnya.

Gelas itu terasa dingin di tangannya.

Dingin dan basah, nyaris tergelincir dari tangan Seokjin yang juga basah karena keringat.

Seokjin menyesap isinya sedikit dan mendesah lega saat akhirnya minuman dingin itu terasa menyegarkannya. Seokjin menarik napas kemudian menatap pelayan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, "Bisa tunjukkan padaku dimana toiletnya?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Pernikahan ini terlihat sempurna." ujar Yoongi saat Namjoon tiba di sebelahnya dan mengambil segelas _champagne_.

Yoongi adalah Yoongi, sosok yang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian dan sekarang lebih memilih untuk berdiri di sudut ruangan, bersandar pada sebuah meja hias dan menyesap minumannya dalam diam.

"Tempat yang bagus, Yoongi." Namjoon berujar setelah selesai meneguk _champagne_ nya.

"Oh, terlihat sekali ya?" ujar Yoongi tidak peduli.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku meletakkan meja di sini?" Namjoon menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Kau akan menemukan mainanmu di bawah meja." Namjoon meneguk isi gelasnya lagi, "Gunakan jika kau merasa itu perlu."

Yoongi mendengus pendek, "Kau sudah memberikan pengamanan luar biasa kepada gedung ini, dan kau berpikir masih membutuhkan bantuanku? Kau membuang uangmu, Kim."

"Aku hanya mencoba membuat situasi yang normal."

"Itukah sebabnya kau memberikan pengawalan luar biasa pada mereka berdua? Menurutmu salah satu dari pecundang bodoh itu akan melukai mereka berdua di hari besarmu?"

Namjoon menyeringai ke arah Yoongi, "Luka di hari besar akan selalu diingat, Yoongi."

Yoongi tertawa miris, "Aku membencimu, kau tahu?"

"Semua orang membenciku, itu bukan hal baru."

"Ya, dan aku ingin sekali menusukkan sebuah jarum tepat ke tengkuk dimana otak kecilmu berada. Sialan,"

Namjoon meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke meja, " _Be my guest_ , Min Yoongi." Namjoon membuka kedua tangannya dan bergeser untuk menghadap Yoongi.

"Bajingan." Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

Namjoon tertawa pendek, "Kau dan aku, kita berdua adalah bajingan."

"Ya, kita berdua adalah sosok terkutuk yang harus terus hidup di jalan seperti ini."

"DIa tidak bisa mengubah arah hidupmu?" Namjoon menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi ke meja dan mengambil gelas kedua.

"Dia tidak mengubah jalanku, dia hanya membersihkan hidupku." Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Lagipula, jika dia mengubah arah hidupku, aku tidak akan berada di sini, berdiri di sebuah pesta pernikahan dengan sebuah pistol semi otomatis di balik jas, dan senapan laras panjang yang kau siapkan di bawah meja."

"Oh, aku tahu kau penuh persiapan." Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak perlu kecewa terhadapmu."

"Kau akan kecewa padaku, Namjoon."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan." Namjoon meneguk isi gelasnya, "Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku, dan aku serta dia, memiliki sesuatu yang kami bagi sendiri."

Namjoon meletakkan gelasnya yang masih terisi setengah, "Jika dia bisa mengisi jiwamu, maka aku sarankan kau tidak perlu takut kau akan mengecewakanku."

Yoongi mendengus, "Kau bercanda? Aku sudah menghisap habis jiwanya."

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah maju, "Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri di posisinya. Pandangan Yoongi tertuju pada punggung Namjoon kemudian tertuju pada penyesalan terbesar di sepanjang hidupnya, sosok seseorang dengan pakaian resmi berwarna biru langit.

"Aku masih khawatir, kekhawatiran ini tidak akan hilang. Karena apa yang aku ambil darinya, tidak akan bisa dikembalikan lagi." Yoongi menatap sosok itu dalam-dalam, "Sayang sekali, sesuatu secerah dirimu harus terjebak dalam lumpur kotor ini."

"Dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku mengikatmu agar tidak bisa keluar."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti tempatnya tadi bersiap-siap. Dia ingin ke toilet, tapi pelayan itu mengatakan bahwa Seokjin sebaiknya tidak keluar untuk menuju tempat akses publik seperti toilet, dan pelayan itu justru menyarankan kepada Seokjin untuk kembali ke ruangannya sebelum acara dimulai.

Seokjin menghela napas lega ketika akhirnya dia sampai di ruangannya, dia segera menuju kursi terdekat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sana.

Rasanya lelah. Lelah sekali.

Tapi bukankah ini yang sejak dulu diimpikan Seokjin?

Ya, benar.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang dia inginkan sejak _awal_.

Seokjin hanya harus bertahan sedikit lagi, dan dia pasti bisa menjalankan rencana yang sudah dia susun sejak dulu.

Mungkin adalah cara Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

Seokjin menarik napas, perlahan berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet yang berada di ruangan itu. Ketika Seokjin berdiri di hadapan cermin, dia bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kusut, campuran antara lelah, kesal, bosan, dan cemas.

Tapi ini semua demi rencananya.

 _Rencana yang dia susun sejak Jungkook lahir ke dunia._

Seokjin menarik napas, dia membuka kran air dengan kasar dan mencuci wajahnya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan poni ataupun pakaiannya yang ikut basah. Setelahnya Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin, air menetes dari dagunya dan jatuh ke dalam wastafel.

Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit.

Seokjin sudah melalui yang lebih sulit dari ini.

Seokjin menarik napas lagi dan memejamkan matanya.

"Seokjin? Seokjin, kau di dalam?"

Seokjin membuka matanya dengan cepat, dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya diiringi dengan ketukan pintu.

Itu Jessica.

"Ya, aku di sini." Seokjin menoleh ke sekitarnya untuk mencari handuk tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Seokjin menyambar tisu yang berada di dekatnya dan dengan cepat mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tisu, setelah selesai, Seokjin melemparkan gumpalan tisu itu ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

Ketika Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi, Seokjin melihat Jessica sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, dan wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Apa kau baru saja mencuci wajahmu?" ujarnya.

Seokjin mengangguk polos dan Jessica berdecak, "Kau terlihat berantakan, duduklah, aku akan memperbaiki riasan dan rambutmu. Dan kau juga perlu mengganti pakaianmu."

"Haruskah?" ujar Seokjin seraya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja berisi peralatan Jessica.

Jessica berjalan ke belakang Seokjin dan menyentuh helaian rambut Seokjin yang basah, "Tentu saja, sekarang, aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu dulu."

"Apakah Namjoon tidak akan ke sini karena aku tidak ada di luar?"

"Justru Namjoon yang memintaku ke sini karena dia bilang dia melihatmu berjalan ke arah ruang ganti."

Oh,

Jadi Namjoon sudah tahu. Namjoon pasti menyadari kalau dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

Sial, Seokjin harus mundur satu langkah lagi.

"Pernikahan ini hebat, bukan? Dekorasinya benar-benar luar biasa, aku menyukainya." Jessica berujar seraya merapikan rambut Seokjin.

"Ya, benar." Seokjin menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. "Semuanya terlihat cantik."

"Kau juga cantik," Jessica memuji dengan tulus.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih."

Jessica berpindah ke sebelah Seokjin karena dia akan memperbaiki riasan Seokjin. "Aku akan memperbaiki riasanmu, tunggu sebentar."

Seokjin mengangguk tidak peduli, dia memejamkan matanya dan dia bisa merasakan tangan halus Jessica bekerja di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Namjoon itu kurang suka kontak fisik."

Seokjin membuka matanya saat Jessica mengatakan itu, "Maksudnya?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya ini rahasia. Aku mendengarnya dari Hoseok, dan itupun kudengar saat aku dan Namjoon kebetulan sedang bersama." Jessica menatap mata Seokjin, "Tapi kurasa kau juga pasti sudah tahu."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal seseorang yang dikenal oleh Namjoon dan Hoseok. Kabarnya, dia adalah teman baik kedua pria itu, tapi Namjoon mencintainya. Dan hebatnya, gadis itu tidak mencintainya."

Seokjin mendengus, "Jadi, ada seseorang yang bisa tidak jatuh kepada Namjoon?"

Jessica mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Sepertinya begitu. Gadis itu tidak mencintai siapapun diantara keduanya, dia menganggap mereka berdua seperti saudara untuknya."

"Dan kudengar, Namjoon agak berubah karena itu. Makanya aku senang sekali dia bisa terbuka padamu dan bahkan menjadikanmu pasangan hidupnya."

"Jessica,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku dan Namjoon bisa bersama?"

Jessica menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak tertarik. Kalian berdua adalah pelanggan tetapku, dan kurasa ada baiknya aku tidak mencampuri urusan klienku. Aku senang mengobrol denganmu, hanya saja, terkadang, ada batas-batas yang tidak bisa dilanggar."

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama, "Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah," Jessica meneruskan kegiatan tangannya, "Nah, sekarang sudah selesai."

Seokjin memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia sudah kembali menjadi Seokjin yang terlihat luar biasa, terlebih lagi dengan riasan tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau sangat luar biasa, kurasa aku bisa mengerti kenapa Namjoon jatuh padamu."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, kau tidak mengerti."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin berjalan memutari ruangan untuk menemukan Seokjin, dan dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Jimin mendesah pelan, dia mulai bosan berada di pesta ini tapi mau tidak mau dia harus berada di sini karena dia adalah bagian dari 'keluarga' Kim Namjoon.

Kaki Jimin berhenti melangkah saat dia melihat Yoongi, berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan posisi separuh tubuhnya bersandar di meja. Jimin menghentikan usahanya berusaha mencari Seokjin dan justru berjalan menghampiri Yoongi.

"Kau tahu, pestanya tidak di sudut ini." ujar Jimin kepada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak datang untuk pestanya." Yoongi berujar santai, kemudian dia menyesap isi gelasnya.

"Dan aku tidak berharap melihat darah di sebuah acara pernikahan." Jimin menyambung, dia berjalan hingga ke depan Yoongi, merebut gelasnya, kemudian menghabiskan isinya.

"Itu tidak disajikan dalam menu minuman acara." Yoongi tersenyum tipis saat pria dengan pakaian resmi berwarna biru langit itu mengembalikan gelas yang sudah kosong ke tangannya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Jimin.

"Tubuhmu tidak cocok untuk minuman sekeras ini."

Jimin mendengus, "Ya, dan salah siapa itu?" Jimin menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Jika kau berpikir aku masih sama seperti aku yang memohon padamu kala itu, maka kau salah." Jimin melirik gelas kosong di antara jemari kurus Yoongi. "Aku tidak lagi peduli pada apapun, malaikat maut berada di sekitarku setiap harinya."

"Aku tahu, kau bahkan sudah menjadi sahabat baik dengan kematian itu sendiri." Yoongi menatap gelasnya kemudian meletakkannya ke meja, "Dan semua hanya untuk satu orang."

"Hidupku ada padanya."

"Dia tidak memegang hidupmu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kau mencintainya dengan sebesar ini." ujar Yoongi, dia menatap mata Jimin yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam. "Dia tidak tahu itu dirimu,"

Jimin terdiam, "Kenapa kau seyakin itu kalau dia tidak tahu?"

"Karena kau dan aku hidup bersama dengannya setiap hari, dan aku tidak bodoh."

Jimin terdiam, tapi kemudian senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Yoongi?" Jimin melangkah maju, "Terkadang, menjadi seorang _carrier_ memiliki kelebihannya sendiri."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, dia diam saja saat Jimin menyentuh bahunya dan memberikan elusan pendek di sana.

"Karena kami tidak terbiasa untuk menjadi egois." Jimin menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Dan kalian, kaum dominan, terbiasa untuk menjadi egois."

Jimin meraih rahang Yoongi dan mengelusnya, "Ego akan membawamu ke suatu jalan penuh liku dan pilihan. Namun terkadang, kau tidak mau melihat yang lainnya, kau hanya akan berjalan lurus, sangat lurus karena kau begitu yakin tujuanmu berada di ujung jalan, sehingga kau tidak mau melihat kemungkinan lainnya."

"Hanya saja kau tidak tahu, bahwa ada bagian dari jawaban itu di tiap sisi jalan yang kau lewati." Jimin melangkah mundur menjauhi Yoongi.

"Kau selalu berpikir kau sama manipulatifnya dengan Namjoon. Tapi, _sayangku_ , aku bahkan jauh lebih hebat daripada kalian."

"Apa kau sedang mengekspos dirimu padamu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menjelaskan padamu, bahwa apa yang tersimpan di dalam kepalamu masih jauh lebih luas daripada apa yang berada di permukaan luar. Kau hebat, hanya saja, kau belum sehebat _itu_."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, dia menggeleng pelan. " _Well, well_ , iblis macam apa yang sudah kubawa ke rumahku?"

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Itulah persamaan kita."

Yoongi mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum padanya, senyumannya terlihat lembut dan manis, namun Yoongi tahu, senyuman manis Jimin sudah tidak lagi berarti manis untuknya.

"Kita sama-sama mengundang iblis masuk ke dalam rumah kita sendiri, Min Yoongi."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ini sama seperti masuk ke dalam labirin.

Mulanya akan terasa menyenangkan.

Tapi nanti, ketika kita sudah melewati banyak persimpangan, tanpa jalan keluar, kita akan merasa panik, panik dan terus panik, hingga merasa kita akan mati di dalamnya.

Dan kemudian kita akan bermimpi.

Bermimpi, bahwa mungkin kita akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan berusaha.

Bermimpi, bahwa seharusnya kita tidak perlu melewati ini semua.

Bermimpi, bahwa kita bisa keluar dengan mudah.

Bermimpi, bahwa mungkin kita akan mati di dalamnya.

Jika kalian merasa terjebak, maka sadarlah bahwa mimpi dan harapan adalah sesuatu yang membuat kalian terjebak di dalamnya.

Sebelum kalian masuk ke dalam labirin, kalian akan merasa bahagia, kalian akan merasa bersemangat, kalian akan terus mencoba dan mencoba jalan baru, mencoba semua kemungkinan yang ada.

Mencoba segalanya.

Dan nanti, ketika kalian mulai merasa frustasi, maka kalian akan melemparkan diri kalian sendiri ke sarang iblis jika itu berarti kalian akan keluar dari labirin.

Kalian akan menjual jiwa kalian jika itu berarti kalian bisa keluar dari dalam labirin.

Karena pada dasarnya, semua manusia benci merasa tersesat.

Karena itu ada di dalam tubuh kita.

Kita tidak bisa berdiri diam dalam ketidakpastian dan merasa tersesat, kita butuh tujuan, butuh sesuatu untuk dicapai.

Dan jika kita sudah terdesak, maka kita akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa hidup.

Agar bisa keluar dari perasaan tersesat itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung menyodorkan sebuah _marshmallow_ yang ditusuk dengan stik dan dibalut cokelat kepada Jungkook, Jungkook menerimanya dengan senang hati seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum dan duduk bersila di sebelah Jungkook yang sedang berdiri, Taehyung sama sekali tidak keberatan duduk di lantai ruangan walaupun beberapa orang mulai meliriknya dengan berbagai macam pandangan.

"Kookie suka?" ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk, pipinya yang menggembung karena _marshmallow_ bergerak-gerak lucu seiring dengan gerakannya mengunyah.

" _Hyung_ , ini tempat apa?" tanya Jungkook seraya menggigit marshmallownya lagi.

"Ini _ballroom_ , Mama sedang ada acara di sini."

"Acara? Apa itu?"

Taehyung melirik ke arah Seokjin yang melangkah masuk ke dalam ballroom bersama Jessica, dan Taehyung melihat bagaimana Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin kemudian mengajaknya pergi, sementara Jessica, wanita itu terlihat terpaku ke arah kedua orang yang berjalan menjauhinya sebelum kemudian dia kembali ke kerumunan pesta.

"Ini acara pernikahan Mamamu."

Jungkook mengerjap, "Menikah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, Jungkook akan punya Papa sekarang."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, "Kookie akan punya Papa?"

Senyum Taehyung muncul begitu saja saat melihat wajah bingung Jungkook, "Benar, Jungkook akan punya Papa." Taehyung meraih tubuh gempal Jungkook dan memutarnya hingga Jungkook bisa menatap ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin, "Lihat Paman yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna abu-abu dan sedang berdiri di sebelah Mamamu? Itu adalah Papamu."

"Kookie tidak pernah punya Papa sebelumnya, Mama bilang, aku akan terus bersama Mama, jadi kami tidak perlu orang lain, Kookie hanya butuh Mama."

Taehyung terhenti, dia terdiam dan menatap Seokjin yang sedang sibuk tersenyum kepada tamu-tamu di acara pernikahannya.

Seokjin yang melakukannya.

Seokjin yang melakukan semua ini.

"Apakah Jungkook tidak ingin punya Papa?" bisik Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya punya Papa, tapi kelihatannya menyenangkan. Jadi Kookie mau punya Papa."

"Darimana Kookie tahu rasanya punya Papa itu menyenangkan?" Taehyung meraih stik yang berada di tangan Jungkook dan memberikannya kepada salah satu pengawal agar pengawal itu yang membuangnya.

"Karena aku sering melihat mereka saat Mama memintaku menunggu Mama bekerja. Banyak teman-teman yang memperkenalkan Papa mereka, dan mereka selalu bertanya dimana Papaku."

"Lalu, Kookie menjawab apa?"

"Kookie bilang, Kookie hanya punya Mama, tidak punya Papa."

Taehyung melirik Seokjin lagi, kemudian dia kembali menatap Jungkook. "Tapi, orang yang menjadi Papa Jungkook ini sangat keren. Dia hebat, berkuasa, dia pasti akan memberikan Jungkook banyak mainan dan akan membawa Jungkook ke sekolah."

"Sekolah? Kookie bisa sekolah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, benar. Hebat, bukan?"

Jungkook mengangguk polos.

"Memiliki Papa itu menyenangkan, memiliki Mama memang hebat, tapi kalau kau memiliki Papa dan Mama, rasanya sangat luar biasa." Taehyung mencengkram lengan mungil Jungkook.

Jungkook diam, dia diam cukup lama sampai akhirnya tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Taehyung. " _Hyung_ , kenapa menangis?"

Taehyung tersentak, dia berkedip dan airmata itu turun dari matanya dan mengalir ke pipinya.

"Apa _Hyung_ merindukan Mama _Hyung_? Aku juga selalu menangis saat merindukan Mama."

Taehyung meringis, "Haha, Mama ya?" Taehyung menunduk, airmata itu jatuh semakin deras dari matanya. Taehyung berpegangan ke kedua lengan mungil Jungkook seolah seluruh hidupnya berada di sepasang lengan mungil itu.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa?"

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan setelahnya dia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan suara keras.

Taehyung berdehem sekali dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Iya, aku merindukan seseorang. Dia bukan Mamaku, tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya."

"Seperti Jungkook menyayangi Mama?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan tapi dia mengangguk, airmata itu kembali mengalir turun dari matanya. "Hanya saja, Hyung menghancurkan semuanya."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku menghancurkan hidupnya," Taehyung terisak, "Aku menghancurkan hidup orang paling berharga dalam kehidupanku. Aku bahkan lebih mencintainya daripada aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Tapi aku justru menghancurkan hidupnya."

Taehyung melepas pegangannya dari lengan mungil Jungkook, kedua tangannya jatuh ke lantai dan airmata itu turun dari matanya tanpa terkendali. Beruntungnya mereka karena mereka berada di sudut ruangan dan dikawal oleh enam orang penjaga, sehingga tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa Taehyung menangis tersedu-sedu di kaki seorang balita.

" _Hyung_?" Jungkook menepuk-nepuk wajah Taehyung kemudian balita itu memeluk leher Taehyung. "Mama selalu memelukku saat aku menangis, seperti ketika aku terjatuh dari tangga taman. Dan biasanya aku akan berhenti menangis kalau Mama memelukku."

Taehyung tertawa di tengah tangisannya, dia memeluk tubuh mungil Jungkook dan menangis di sana. Dia tidak bisa menangis di hadapan orang lain, tidak juga di hadapan sosok itu.

Tidak, tidak setelah Taehyung menghancurkan hidupnya.

Taehyung masih berdoa, masih bermimpi, dan masih berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti dia bisa menyelamatkan orang itu, membawanya kembali ke kehidupan lama mereka yang menyenangkan.

Hanya saja, sekarang bukan hanya Taehyung dan dia.

Dan Taehyung harus menyingkirkan satu sosok yang menghalanginya, hanya saja, Taehyung terlalu takut untuk melakukan itu.

Dan jika Taehyung tidak juga menemukan keberaniannya, maka Taehyung dan orang itu tidak akan bisa bahagia. Mereka hanya akan selamanya hidup dalam mimpi, hidup dalam mimpi yang mungkin hanya terletak di dasar paling bawah.

Bukan mimpi yang diidamkan, tapi bukan juga mimpi yang dibenci.

Seseorang yang membawa mereka ke sini sangat tahu bahwa hasrat manusia tidak akan membuat mereka menolak berada di dalam mimpi ini.

Rasanya seperti terjebak di dalam labirin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin Taehyung merasa bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun yang melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu seraya memeluk Jungkook.

Memang, itu karena sebagian orang memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Tapi Taehyung melupakan sesuatu, di dalam ruangan penuh kepalsuan ini, terdapat beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

Hoseok menyesap champagnenya, pandangannya tertuju pada Taehyung yang masih memeluk Jungkook dengan bahu bergetar hebat. Hoseok menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kalian memang monster."

Hoseok melirik ke arah Yoongi yang sedang berdiri diam dengan pandangan tertuju pada gelas yang dia mainkan di tangannya. Kemudian dia menatap Namjoon yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Seokjin, memeluk pinggang Seokjin seraya tersenyum professional kepada tamunya. "Kalian semua memang monster," Hoseok berbisik lagi.

Mungkin, mimpi Hoseok untuk mengembalikan orang-orang ini ke kehidupan yang sebenarnya masih jauh dari kata terwujud.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Ribet ya? iya, emang. Hahahaha

Intinya sih, untuk paham sama semua ini, kalian hanya perlu peduli.

Karena kaitan diantara mereka sudah sangat-sangat jelas di sini.

.

.

Oke, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya!


	9. Hades and Persephone

Seseorang pernah mengajarkan mengenai kekuatan dan kebodohan suatu perasaan bernama cinta.

Banyak dari mereka mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perasaan paling kuat sekaligus paling bodoh yang pernah dimiliki seseorang.

Kuat.

Karena dengan itu seseorang akan rela melakukan apapun, memikirkan apapun, memperjuangkan apapun, hanya demi memuaskan hasrat yang dimiliki dalam perasaan cinta.

Bodoh.

Karena dengan itu seseorang akan membenarkan segala bentuk perbuatannya. Dengan mengatas namakan cinta, seseorang akan dengan sadar membenarkan suatu tindakan yang salah.

Karena bagi mereka, tidak ada yang salah dari cinta.

Tapi bagi sebagian kecil orang, cinta penuh perasaan salah.

Jika kalian berpikir Dewa Zeus adalah yang terkuat. Maka kalian salah, Dewa terkuat adalah Eros, atau Cupid.

Karena dia yang mengendalikan kapan cinta itu ada atau tidak.

Dan cinta adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat kutub utara menjadi kutub selatan.

Dia adalah sesuatu yang sanggup memutar balik dunia.

Karena manusia akan berubah menjadi sangat bodoh dan sangat kuat karena cinta.

Jika kalian berpikir itu hanya berlaku pada manusia, kalian juga salah.

Karena nyatanya, cinta adalah sesuatu yang bahkan sanggup membuka pintu neraka.

Ingat Hades? Dia adalah Dewa Neraka, penguasa dunia bawah. Neraka tertutup untuk semuanya hingga bahkan kedua Dewa saudaranya tidak bisa masuk sembarangan ke dalamnya.

Lantas, siapa seseorang yang berhasil membuka pintu terlarang itu?

Adalah Persephone, putri Dewi Demeter. Seseorang yang untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, sanggup membuat Hades sendiri merasakan perasaan cinta.

Cinta yang begitu kuat hingga bahkan sanggup memberikan perbedaan musim di bumi.

Cinta yang begitu kuat, terjadi hanya karena satu tatapan yang dilayangkan Persephone kepada Hades.

Persephone memiliki Hades, bahkan cenderung menguasainya.

Dan Hades sendiri sangat tidak keberatan dikuasai oleh Persephone.

Karena Hades mencintainya.

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 9: Hades and Persephone**

* * *

Banyak orang mengatakan, titik balik kehidupan akan terjadi disaat Tuhan sudah merasa bahwa kita sudah mencapai batas dalam kehidupan. Maka di sanalah Tuhan akan memberikan sedikit berkahnya dan membuat seseorang yang tadinya sudah mati, menjadi hidup kembali.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa titik balik itu dapat terjadi kapan saja, tidak peduli bagaimana situasinya, titik balik itu dapat terjadi bahkan hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Tuhan bisa mengubah hidup seseorang lebih cepat daripada kecepatan jentikan jari.

Dan Seokjin sedang merasakannya.

Dia berdiri di tengah _ballroom_ luas yang sudah sepi karena seluruh tamu sudah pulang, hanya ada beberapa petugas hotel yang sedang membereskan _ballroom_ serta membuang sisa-sisa dekorasi pesta yang bertebaran di sana-sini.

Seokjin lupa berapa lama dia berdiri di sini, tapi yang dia tahu, Namjoon tidak ada di sini.

Pria itu pergi sejak beberapa puluh menit lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Seokjin. Dia hanya berbalik dan pergi.

Ah, lagipula untuk apa pria itu menjelaskan kemana dia akan pergi?

Seokjin menunduk, menatap jarinya yang sudah berhiaskan cincin pernikahan dia dan Namjoon. namjoon mengenakan cincin yang sama, dan dia juga secara tidak langsung memaksa Seokjin untuk selalu mengenakan cincin itu kemanapun Seokjin pergi, kecuali jika Seokjin berada di rumah.

Dan Seokjin merasa, daripada cincin pernikahan, benda metal yang melingkar di jarinya ini lebih seperti kalung rantai untuk mengikat hewan agar tidak pergi.

"Seokjin,"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat Jimin sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, _carrier_ dari keluarga Kim Namjoon itu tersenyum tipis padanya dan perlahan berjalan menghampirinya.

Jimin masih mengenakan setelan berwarna biru langit yang dia gunakan saat pesta, namun kancing jas pria itu sudah terbuka, dan kancing teratas kemejanya juga sudah dibuka, sedangkan dasi berwarna abu-abu terang itu sudah dilepas dan dililitkan di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

"Sedang apa? Kau akan mengganggu mereka beres-beres." Jimin tertawa kecil, "Atau kau berniat mengawasi mereka agar kau bisa memastikan mereka benar-benar bekerja?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya.. menikmati waktuku."

Jimin tersenyum lagi, "Kau memiliki dunia di tanganmu sekarang. Dengan menjadi pasangan hidup Kim Namjoon yang legal dan sah di mata hukum, secara otomatis kau memiliki separuh dari semua yang Kim Namjoon miliki."

"Dan apa saja itu?" tanya Seokjin, terdengar tidak antusias sama sekali.

" _Well_ , kau bisa mendengar detailnya ketika penasehat hukum Kim Namjoon datang padamu."

Seokjin tertawa miris, "Dia memiliki sesuatu seperti itu?"

Jimin mengangguk tanpa beban, "Ya, Yoongi juga punya satu. Ketika aku dan dia mendaftarkan pernikahan kami, penasehat hukum Yoongi langsung datang menemuiku untuk mengurus apa-apa saja yang akan menjadi milikku."

Mata Seokjin membulat, "Kau dan Yoongi sudah menikah?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi, "Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah itu dan dengan seenaknya berlarian ke sana-sini? Itu karena aku memegang Yoongi di tangan kananku." Jimin tersenyum miring, "Dunia Yoongi adalah sebagian dari duniaku."

"Tapi kalian tidak terlihat seperti itu." ujar Seokjin polos karena jika dilihat dari bagian manapun, Jimin sangat kuat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, itu karena duniaku bukanlah dunia Yoongi." Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Ah, sudahlah. Ini bukan bahasan yang penting," Jimin menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Jungkook sudah mau tidur tapi dia menanyakanmu, makanya aku mencarimu ke sini."

Seokjin tersentak, mendadak teringat soal anaknya yang sejak awal pesta dimulai sudah tidak dilihatnya. "Dimana Jungkook?"

"Di mobil, bersama Taehyung. Kita harus pergi, setelah ini penjaga dari Kim Namjoon akan melakukan pemeriksaan akhir. Dan mobil yang akan kau tempati sudah dipastikan aman, jadi kau bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa maksudnya?"

Jimin mengulum bibirnya, "Tidak penting apa maksudnya. Kau akan mengerti nanti."

Seokjin masih memasag wajah bingungnya, namun Jimin tidak membiarkan Seokjin diam terlalu lama. Dia segera mendorong Seokjin untuk keluar dari _ballroom_ yang masih dibersihkan.

Ketika Seokjin tiba di dalam mobil, dia melihat Jungkook sudah duduk di kursi belakang dengan Taehyung duduk di kursi depan bersama supir.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa lama sekali? Jungkook mencarimu." Taehyung mengeluh pelan saat Seokjin merangkak masuk dan pintu mobil menutup.

"Maaf, aku.." Seokjin menunduk menatap bayinya yang memasang wajah cemberut. "Kookie marah pada Mama?" bisik Seokjin.

Jungkook memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali cemberut.

Seokjin mengulum senyum geli, "Kookie benar-benar marah pada Mama?"

Jungkook melirik Seokjin kemudian dia meraung marah dan melompat ke dalam pelukan Seokjin. Seokjin tertawa dan menangkap tubuh gempal Jungkook dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

" _Aigoo_ , sudah sebesar ini tapi Kookie belum bisa tidur sendiri, huh?" bisik Seokjin.

Taehyung tertawa, "Astaga jadi dia marah karena itu? Kukira dia marah karena sudah berjam-jam tidak melihatmu."

Seokjin mengusap rambut halus bayinya. "Kookie memang seperti ini, dia tidak akan mau tidur jika aku tidak ada di sisinya. Jungkook takut aku tidak ada saat dia bangun dari tidurnya."

Taehyung tertegun, "Apa itu pernah terjadi?"

Seokjin memperbaiki posisi duduk bayinya dalam pangkuannya. Seokjin mengusap dahi Jungkook dengan hati-hati dan Jungkook perlahan mulai tertidur hanya dengan sentuhan ringan itu.

"Apakah itu pernah terjadi? Ya, tentu saja." Seokjin memeluk Jungkook lebih erat, "Semua hal pernah terjadi di hidup kami."

Taehyung terdiam, dia bahkan tidak sanggup bertanya lebih jauh karena dia sudah paham maksud dari perkataan Seokjin. Seokjin dan Jungkook memang hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk tetap hidup.

"Kamar baru Jungkook sudah selesai dirapikan, kudengar kamarnya sangat sesuai dengan kesukaan Jungkook." Taehyung berujar cepat, mencoba menutupi atmosfer yang sempat turun dan juga tentunya mengalihkan pembicaraan karena saat ini masih ada seorang supir selain mereka yang ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kamar baru?" ujar Seokjin bingung.

"Ya, mulai sekarang kau akan menempati kamar tidur utama. Maka Jimin _Hyung_ mengusulkan untuk membuat kamar khusus untuk Jungkook. Aku dan Jimin _Hyung_ sudah membeli semua perlengkapannya dan para pelayan sudah membereskan kamarnya hari ini."

Seokjin menunduk menatap putranya yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. "Begitu.."

"Barang-barangmu juga sudah dipindahkan ke kamar Namjoon _Hyung_. Dan sesuai perintah Namjoon _Hyung_ , kami juga sudah mengisi apartemen pribadinya dengan barang-barang untukmu."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar itu, "Apartemen pribadi?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Namjoon _Hyung_ memiliki satu apartemen pribadi. Aku juga tidak tahu lokasi pastinya, yang tahu hanya Yoongi _Hyung_." Taehyung menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Seokjin, "Itu benar-benar tempat pribadinya."

Seokjin menunduk menatap Jungkook, "Apakah dia juga membawakan barang-barang Jungkook ke sana?"

"Tidak, hanya barang-barangmu." Taehyung menggumam pelan, "Mungkin dia hanya ingin kau yang masuk ke sana?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Itu gila." Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, "Dimana Jimin? Apakah di mobil di belakang kita?"

"Ah, Jimin _Hyung_? Dia akan pulang bersama Yoongi _Hyung_." Taehyung memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela. "Dia harus menunggu Yoongi _Hyung_ jika sedang berada di luar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Yoongi _Hyung_ memintanya. Dan Jimin _Hyung_ akan menurutinya, selalu." Suara Taehyung terdengar pecah di akhir kalimatnya namun pemuda itu menutupinya dengan berdehem keras-keras.

"Ah, aku mengantuk, aku akan tidur sebentar sampai kita tiba di rumah." Taehyung berdehem lagi kemudian dia menyamankan posisinya di kursi agar bisa tidur.

Sementara Seokjin hanya mendengarkan dalam diam kemudian dia menatap ke arah supir yang berada di mobilnya. "Dimana Namjoon?"

"Tuan Besar sedang pergi mengurus beberapa hal, Tuan Seokjin."

Seokjin mengangguk singkat, "Begitu.."

Kemudian setelahnya Seokjin kembali menunduk menatap Jungkook yang tertidur pulas dalam pangkuannya. Sekarang status Jungkook sudah berubah, dia sudah memiliki sosok ayah yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan.

Namun entah kenapa, Seokjin masih berpikir bahwa ini bukan keputusan yang bagus.

Lagipula, Seokjin masih tidak yakin dengan sikap Namjoon pada putra semata wayangnya yang lugu.

Apakah Namjoon akan menerimanya?

Atau bahkan meminta Seokjin memberikan Jungkook pada orang lain?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai dengan ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook mendapatkan kamar baru yang seluruh dekorasi dindingnya penuh dengan tokoh Iron Man sedangkan di lemarinya penuh _figurine_ tokoh _superhero_ dan juga setumpuk boneka kelinci karena Jungkook juga mencintai kelinci.

Seokjin menatap seisi kamar baru Jungkook dengan seksama, jika dilihat dari manapun, kamar itu jelas akan menjadi kamar favorit Jungkook.

Ketika Seokjin sudah selesai menempatkan Jungkook dan bermaksud keluar, dia menemukan Namjoon yang berdiri di ambang koridor, dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian santai dan mau tidak mau ini membuat Seokjin menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri yang bahkan masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang tadi.

"Anakmu sudah tidur?" tanya Namjoon tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya, berdiri di tengah koridor dengan pandangan tajam ke Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk, kepalanya menunduk menatap kakinya yang berbalutkan sandal rumah.

"Ganti bajumu dan datanglah ke ruang kerjaku." Namjoon berbalik namun setelahnya dia terhenti, " _Password_ untuk masuk ke kamarku itu 4869."

Seokjin tertegun, tapi sebelum dia bertanya, Namjoon sudah berjalan meninggalkannya di koridor. Dahi Seokjin masih berkerut ketika dia berjalan menuju kamar Namjoon dan ketika dia tiba di depan pintu kamar sang tuan rumah, Seokjin langsung mengerti.

Namjoon memasang _password_ di pintu kamarnya.

Hebat.

Apakah ini karena Seokjin menyusup ke kamarnya dan nyaris membunuhnya malam itu?

Seokjin mendecih pelan, dia membuka _password_ untuk masuk ke kamar Namjoon dan ketika pintunya terbuka, Seokjin langsung disambut dengan kamar Namjoon yang kosong dan bernuansa kelam seperti biasanya.

Seokjin menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan masuk, mulanya dia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan di sini dan kenapa pula Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk menetap di sini.

Bukankah mereka masih saling membenci? Seokjin bahkan hampir pingsan karena harus berada sedekat itu dengan Namjoon sepanjang hari ini.

Seokjin membuka pintu menuju kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk mandi, dan dia melihat bahwa memang semua barang-barangnya telah dipindahkan ke kamar Namjoon, termasuk perlengkapan mandi yang sebelumnya masih berada di kamarnya yang lama.

Para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah ini patut mendapatkan penghargaan atas kecermatan mereka bekerja.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, dan setelah selesai dia berjalan ke ruang kerja Namjoon. Seokjin mengetuk pintunya dan pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka secara otomatis dua detik setelah Seokjin mengetuk pintunya.

Kaki Seokjin melangkah masuk ke dalam dan dia melihat Namjoon duduk tenang di kursinya, sebuah gelas _wine_ yang terisi separuh berada di atas meja dan Namjoon sedang memainkan kaki gelas itu.

"Kenapa kau memintaku ke sini?"

"Untuk menjelaskan kewajibanmu." Namjoon mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Seokjin, "Kau dan anakmu, resmi menjadi milikku."

Seokjin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, "Aku tahu."

"Aku masih menginginkan keturunan darimu."

Gigitan itu berubah menjadi semakin kuat, "Aku tahu," Seokjin mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang samar-samar mulai bergetar.

Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Kim Namjoon.

 _Tidak boleh._

"Aku sudah mengganti marga Jungkook dengan margaku, begitu juga dengan margamu. Derajatmu sudah naik, kau bukan lagi Kim generasi kesekian." Namjoon menyesap _wine_ nya, "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, dia menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat lemah. "Ya, terima kasih."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Selama kalian berada di bawah namaku, kalian akan berada dalam perlindunganku, 24 jam penuh. Dan kau, harus menuruti perintahku mulai sekarang."

Seokjin menahan napasnya, dia mencoba memikirkan argumentasi untuk apapun yang mungkin dikatakan Namjoon nantinya namun Seokjin tidak berhasil menemukan apapun.

Yang sedang dibahas saat ini adalah uang.

Uang.

Godaan Tuhan dan iblis yang paling mematikan.

Dan sialnya tidak pernah Seokjin miliki.

"Aku tahu," Seokjin berbisik lagi.

Namjoon berdiri, "Kewajibanmu adalah anak untukku. Seorang dominan, harus. Karena Jungkook bukan dominan. Aku tidak bisa menjadikannya pewaris utama."

Ketakutan itu masih terasa menelan Seokjin. Namjoon masih akan terus membawa ketakutan tersendiri untuknya tidak peduli bagaimana Seokjin mencoba mengatasinya.

"Kau.. akan menganggap Jungkook sebagai anakmu?"

"Ya, aku sudah menyiapkan cerita bagus untuk media massa." Namjoon berdiri tepat di sebelah Seokjin, sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekati telinga Seokjin yang tertutup rambut, "Aku akan mengatakan pada media kalau dia adalah anakku."

"Dia bukan anakmu, dia.."

"Dia anak Jaehwan, aku tahu. Tapi.. bukankah Jaehwan sendiri mengatakan kalau dia tidak percaya Jungkook adalah anaknya? Dan orangtuamu, apakah mereka percaya?" Namjoon melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak mau membuang waktu untuk mengurus sesuatu yang merepotkan, aku sudah memalsukan banyak data tentangmu. Karena sekarang semua orang sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui kehidupanmu sebelum kuperkenalkan secara resmi sebagai sesuatu yang kumiliki."

Seokjin mendengus remeh, "Aku.. milikmu?"

"Bahkan jiwamu adalah milikku."

Seokjin tersenyum meremehkan, dia menatap Namjoon. "Baiklah, lantas, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Seokjin mulai berani menjawabnya. "Oke, mulai besok kita akan menghadiri kurang lebih selusin pesta selama sepuluh hari. Semua penjilat itu sedang berusaha mencuri waktu untuk mendapatkan perhatianku karena mereka pikir aku sedang ' _senang'_." Namjoon tersenyum meremehkan, "Mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang bodoh."

Seokjin menggerakkan bola matanya liar, sepuluh hari. Sepuluh hari penuh pesta yang harus Seokjin hadiri. Sebuah neraka untuknya yang membenci keramaian.

"Kamera akan berada di tiap pesta, mereka tentunya ingin merekammu di setiap kesempatan. Jadi kuingatkan padamu untuk tidak menunjukkan wajah depresimu di depan mereka, atau aku akan mengoperasi wajahmu agar kau selalu terlihat ceria."

Seokjin tersentak, dia menunduk dengan jari yang mulai sedikit gemetar.

"Sepuluh hari, dan setelahnya adalah waktunya bagimu untuk memberikanku penerus."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya.

Pada akhirnya dia akan tetap kembali ke tugas utamanya.

Dia memang tidak lebih dari itu. Dia memang hanya sebatas itu di dalam kehidupan ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? Apakah kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Seokjin serak.

"Ya,"

"Kapan?" Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Namjoon, "Sekarang?"

Namjoon bersandar di mejanya dengan Seokjin yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya, "Kau ingin aku membunuhmu sekarang? Bukan masalah."

Seokjin menekan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat, "Jungkook.."

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu Seokjin melanjutkan.

"Jika aku mati.. bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"

"Dia milik Taehyung, terserah mau dia apakan. Aku mengambil Jungkook dari Taehyung hanya karena dia anakmu. Jika kau tidak ada, anak itu juga tidak akan berguna untukku."

"Kalau begitu.. bunuh aku." Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Karena aku tidak mau memberikan keturunan untukmu."

Namjoon tersenyum, dan itu bukan jenis senyuman sedih, gembira, atau lainnya.

Itu adalah senyuman meremehkan.

Namjoon berdiri, dan sebelum Seokjin sempat memproses, Namjoon sudah menariknya ke dalam kungkungan lengannya. Sebelah lengan Namjoon mencengkram pinggulnya dan tangan lainnya digunakan Namjoon untuk menahan kedua tangan Seokjin di belakang punggungnya.

Seokjin tersedak karena tarikan tangan Namjoon dan cengkraman di pinggulnya membuat Seokjin merasa sesak. Dia meringis pelan, mencoba berharap Namjoon akan melonggarkan sedikit saja cengkramannya di pinggul Seokjin namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi.

Namjoon seolah ingin meremukkan tubuh Seokjin dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu seperti ini." bisik Namjoon, dia meremas pinggul Seokjin semakin kuat dan setitik airmata mulai muncul di mata Seokjin.

Seokjin menahan isakan kesakitannya dengan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, rasa anyir darah mulai terasa mengumpul di dalam mulutnya namun Seokjin membiarkannya.

" _Carrier_ terlahir dengan tubuh jauh lebih halus dari dominan." Namjoon memulai, "Membiarkan dominan membunuhmu.. ah, salah, membiarkan dominan sepertiku membunuhmu.." Namjoon menyeringai, "Itu adalah pekerjaan yang terlalu mudah."

Sebuah erangan kesakitan lolos dari mulut Seokjin saat Namjoon meremas tangannya yang berada di belakang punggung. Itu sakit, sakit sekali.

"Apakah kau berpikir kematian seindah itu? Apakah kau adalah satu diantara sekian orang-orang bodoh yang menganggap bahwa masalahmu akan selesai dengan menghampiri dewa kematian?" Namjoon menyeringai, "Kau salah,"

"Kematian tidak akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Lari ke dewa kematian saat kau merasa terjebak dalam masalahmu hanyalah sebuah tindakan pengecut. Kau pikir kenapa Tuhan membenci mereka yang melakukan bunuh diri? Itu karena mereka pengecut, Tuhan tidak pernah membuat kita lemah. Itu adalah sugesti kita sendiri, ketakutan kita terhadap sesuatu. Suatu sisi bodoh yang sialnya selalu dimiliki tiap manusia."

Seokjin bisa merasakan airmata itu turun dari matanya karena cengkraman Namjoon terasa semakin menyakitkan.

"Jika kau memilih mati saat ini, aku akan membantumu. Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan begitu perlahan hingga kau bisa merasakan tiap detik dewa kematian itu mendekatimu."

Seokjin tersedak, isakan lolos dari bibirnya karena Namjoon terlihat akan benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. "B-berhenti.."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Apa?"

"H-hentikan.. to-tolong.."

Namjoon tertawa kecil kemudian dia melepaskan Seokjin dan agak melemparnya sehingga Seokjin langsung tersungkur di lantai. Seokjin membentur lantai dengan cukup keras, kedua pergelangan tangannya terasa berdenyut nyeri dan Seokjin bisa melihat memar bekas tangan di sana.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang masih tersungkur di lantai, "Katakan pada Jessica memar itu karena aku mencengkerammu terlalu kuat pada malam pertama kita." Namjoon mengusak rambutnya ke belakang, "Dan katakan juga hal yang sama untuk memar di pinggulmu. Sekarang, keluar."

Seokjin berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, dia memaksakan tangannya yang memar untuk menopang tubuhnya dan bergerak bangun.

Namjoon kembali ke kursi kerjanya dan menghabiskan wine yang berada di dalam gelasnya. "Keluar, kau tahu _password_ untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku."

Seokjin menarik napas dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah terseok, ketika dia berhasil keluar dari ruang kerja Namjoon, Seokjin langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, napasnya masih terengah dan dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat piyamanya untuk melihat memar di pinggulnya.

Memar itu juga memar bekas tangan, dan perlahan warnanya mulai berubah menjadi biru keunguan. Seokjin menarik napas dan perlahan menurunkan pakaiannya kembali, dia masih terisak dan sesekali akan tersedak tangisannya sendiri, namun Seokjin kembali bergerak untuk pergi menuju kamarnya.

Seokjin mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memar ke depan wajahnya dan menatapnya.

"Cengkeraman tangan kanan," Seokjin memperhatikan tangannya yang gemetar dan dipenuhi memar merah pekat, "Tangan kirinya juga mengerikan tapi tangan kanannya lebih kuat." Seokjin berbisik seraya menopang pinggulnya yang nyeri, "Dia bahkan nyaris mematahkan pinggulku."

Seokjin menarik napas, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar berhenti terisak karena itu akan membuatnya terlihat lemah.

"Tidak apa, Seokjin. Ini adalah jawaban dari doamu, Tuhan tahu kau seseorang yang kuat, maka Tuhan memberikan jawaban untuk doamu dalam bentuk seperti ini." bisik Seokjin seraya terus melanjutkan langkahnya yang terseok menuju kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, sejak tadi dia memperhatikan pintu ruang kerja Namjoon ketika Seokjin melangkah masuk ke sana. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana karena ruangan itu kedap suara sehingga Jimin bahkan tidak akan mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam sana.

Tapi ketika Seokjin keluar dengan terseok dari ruangan Namjoon seraya memperhatikan tangannya dan juga menyibak piyamanya untuk memeriksa pinggulnya, Jimin langsung menyadari bahwa apapun yang terjadi di sana bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Seokjin memang tidak menyadari kehadian Jimin karena dia terlalu sibuk terisak dan memeriksa luka-luka di tubuhnya, tapi Jimin bisa melihat memar mengerikan di pinggul Seokjin ketika pria itu menyibak pakaiannya.

"Jimin,"

Jimin menoleh dan dia melihat Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Memperhatikan buruan terbaru Namjoon." ujar Jimin tanpa dosa. "Kelihatannya kau dan Namjoon memiliki satu kebodohan yang sama."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hei, Yoongi." Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi. "Pernah mendengar kisah Hades dan Persephone?"

Yoongi mengangguk, dia lupa kapan kiranya Jimin menjadi semanipulatif ini. Tapi jika melihat apa saja yang sudah Jimin lalui, tidak heran jika dia berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Tidak ada lagi Jimin yang akan dengan senang hati memberikan senyuman tulus padanya.

Tidak ada lagi Jimin yang akan selalu memanggilnya dikala dia merasa kesulitan.

Tidak ada lagi Jimin yang Yoongi kenal. Karena Yoongi sudah membunuhnya, melemparkan sesuatu seindah Jimin ke neraka untuk hidup bersamanya dan membakar Jimin dengan keegoisannya.

Yoongi yang membuat Jimin menjadi seperti ini. Karena dialah yang sejak awal mematahkan sebelah sayap malaikat Jimin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam neraka, membuat Jimin tidak lagi sempurna karena Yoongi sudah mengambilnya.

Yoongi mengambil semua rasa percaya dalam diri Jimin.

"Hades adalah Dewa Neraka, tapi dia jatuh cinta pada Persephone." Jimin menatap Yoongi, "Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena itu takdirnya?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Hades tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun sebelumnya. Lantas, kenapa Persephone? Bukankah Olympus memiliki Aphrodite yang sudah terkenal cantik luar biasa?"

Yoongi diam, dia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan Jimin bercerita.

"Itu karena pada akhirnya, Hades menemukan seseorang yang sebanding dengannya. Persephone adalah lawan Hades, seseorang yang sanggup melawannya dengan penuh." Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Kau dan Namjoon itu sama. Kalian sama-sama membawa Persephone masuk ke dalam rumah kalian."

Jimin melemparkan senyum tipisnya untuk Yoongi kemudian dia berlalu untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah Jimin pergi, Yoongi menunduk menatap tangannya sendiri.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku dan Namjoon sama saja, karena kami dengan bodohnya menarik Persephone untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kami dengan paksa, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook duduk dengan satu tangan memegang sendok untuk menyuap sereal, dan satu tangan memegang _strawberry_ berlapis cokelat yang diberikan Taehyung padanya.

Sejak mengenal cemilan baru berupa _strawberry_ berlapis cokelat, Jungkook mendadak seolah kecanduan akan rasanya dan Taehyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu menyediakan cemilan itu untuk Jungkook.

Seokjin memperhatikan Jungkook yang makan dengan lucu, dia pun mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makanan sebelum suara Taehyung menghentikannya.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Taehyung, "Ya, Taehyung?"

Taehyung menuding pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang diperban, "Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

Seokjin menunduk menatap tangannya sendiri, "Aah.. ini? Bukan apa-apa."

Taehyung terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban itu namun Seokjin sepertinya tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh dan terlebih lagi Namjoon sudah berjalan memasuki ruang makan dan duduk di kursinya.

"Setelah sarapan, seseorang akan datang menemuimu untuk membahas beberapa sertifikat kepemilikan untukmu." Namjoon berujar santai seraya meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesap isinya.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku tahu,"

"Sore ini kita akan pergi mencari sekolah yang bagus untuk Jungkook. Aku akan memanfaatkan momen itu untuk memperkenalkan Jungkook kepada media." Namjoon meraih koran paginya, "Walaupun sebenarnya foto Jungkook sudah tersebar di beberapa media dan semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya dan kenapa dia mendapatkan pengamanan luar biasa di hari pernikahan kita."

Taehyung yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Apakah itu tidak berbahaya untuk Jungkook? Dia masih terlalu kecil."

Namjoon melirik Taehyung dari balik koran paginya, "Ya, karena itulah aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menjaga Jungkook. Semua pengawalmu sekarang akan menjadi pengawal Jungkook, kau bisa pilih yang baru untuk dirimu sendiri."

Taehyung mengerang, "Tapi aku suka Jinyoung _Hyung_." rengek Taehyung.

Namjoon membalik lembaran koran paginya, "Mobilmu sedang diperiksa, pagi ini kau akan pergi dengan supir."

"Kenapa?"

"Seseorang meninggalkan alat penyadap saat kau membawa mobilmu ke sekolah. Untungnya garasi mobilmu berbeda dengan mobilku." Namjoon menutup korannya dan meletakkanya di meja, "Bukankah sudah kubilang berulang kali untuk tidak ceroboh?!"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut, "Maaf.."

Seokjin meringis, Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi oleh orangtuanya. Kemudian pandangan Seokjin beralih ke Jungkook dan dia menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang menatap Namjoon.

"Kookie?" bisik Seokjin.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Mama, apakah sekarang aku benar-benar memiliki Papa?"

Seokjin tersedak, Taehyung bahkan sudah terbatuk-batuk keras.

Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Jungkook, "Itu benar, aku Papamu sekarang."

Jungkook mengerjap dengan polos, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Tapi mulai sekarang Jungkook bisa memanggilku ' _Papa'_ atau ' _Daddy'_." Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Apapun itu aku tidak keberatan."

Taehyung berdecak pelan, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu padaku, _Hyung_. Padahal aku anak adopsimu."

Namjoon mendengus, "Kau bukan anak adopsiku, kau anak.."

"Namjoon!"

Bentakan dengan suara keras itu berhasil menghentikan omongan Namjoon dan ketika Namjoon menoleh, dia melihat Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Maaf," ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sementara Taehyung terdiam, dia menatap Jimin yang berjalan cepat untuk masuk ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursinya. Jimin berdehem kemudian menatap Taehyung, "Taehyung, cepat makan atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah."

Taehyung mengangguk dan kembali memakan sarapannya. Dia memperhatikan Jimin yang terlihat gugup dan mulai mengambil makanan untuk sarapannya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu dicegah pun Taehyung sudah tahu.

Dia sudah tahu semuanya.

Apa saja yang dilalui olehnya hanya agar bisa bertemu Taehyung di rumah ini.

Taehyung sudah tahu, dan tidak ada hari yang dilewati Taehyung tanpa perasaan bersalah itu.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Taehyung dia berada di rumah ini.

Seseorang hanya membukakan pintu menuju apa yang dulu Taehyung sebut 'kebahagiaan', dan Taehyung terlalu polos untuk berpikir, sehingga dia segera melompat melewati pintu itu dengan bangganya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa seseorang di belakangnya mencoba mencegahnya. Mencoba menariknya kembali ke sesuatu yang bernama 'kehidupan normal'.

Tapi Taehyung sudah terlanjur melewati pintu, dan dia tidak memiliki pilihan untuk kembali. Karenanya orang itu memilih untuk melewati pintu yang sama. Hanya saja, tidak ada orang yang mau membukakan pintu itu untuknya hingga dia terpaksa memohon agar dibukakan pintu, tentunya dengan bayaran yang setimpal.

Dan bayaran itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa Taehyung kembalikan seumur hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Menurutmu, kenapa Hades jatuh cinta pada Persephone?**_

 _ **Itu karena Persephone adalah lawan yang seimbang untuk menandingi Hades.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Menurutmu, kenapa Persephone mau tinggal di Neraka?**_

 _ **Karena dia tahu, hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan Hades.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Menurutmu, siapa Persephone?**_

 _ **Dia adalah sosok terkuat dalam cerita Hades dan Persephone.**_

 _ **Sosok superior di sini bukanlah Hades.**_

 _ **Karena Hades adalah pihak pertama yang jatuh cinta pada Persephone.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

Gimana? Gimana?

Masih bingung? Nggak dong ya. hehehe /dihajar

Sejujurnya, tebakan kalian itu 98% salah. Hehehe

Ada 2% yang bener, tapi nggak semuanya bener. Apa ff ini serumit itu?

Kalo beneran rumit, maka aku akan menggelar selebrasi sendiri karena berhasil membuat sesuatu yang baru dan lain dari ffku yang biasanya :')

.

.

Dan pastinya masih akan ada pertanyaan mengenai kapankah kiranya NamJin mau membuat adik untuk Jungkook. Ya, aku yakin akan ada yang nanya itu.

Maka jawabannya adalah. Masih lama.

Si NamJin ini masih musuhan lho gaes. Seokjinnya masih trauma. Aku mencoba membuat ini masuk akal karena lagi-lagi, nggak akan ada orang yang lagi musuhan sampe bunuh-bunuhan tiba-tiba oke-oke aja buat tidur bareng.

Namjoon emang kejam, kejam banget. Tapi Namjoon itu pinter.

Seokjin? Seokjin ya.. gitu (?)

.

.

Intinya ditunggu selalu tanggapannya.

.

.

P.S:

Karena banyak pertimbangan dan lain-lainnya. Kira-kira kalau ff ini aku pindahin seutuhnya ke wattpad, kalian keberatan atau nggak?

Soalnya di wattpad bisa aku private ffnya, di sini nggak T-T

Dan ff ini selalu aku update lebih dulu di wattpad.


	10. Puzzle Pieces: Trust

Jika saja Tuhan memang ada, mungkin semua orang akan berdoa kepadanya.

Ya, jika saja Dia ada, tentunya semua orang akan tunduk kepadanya.

Tapi.. benarkah Tuhan itu ada?

Tuhan ada karena keyakinan manusia.

Tuhan ada karena keinginan manusia.

Tuhan ada karena kepercayaan.

Karena itu rasa percaya adalah satu hal terpenting di dunia ini.

Jika kalian berpikir rasa terkuat dan sesuatu yang terkuat adalah cinta dan kasih sayang, kalian salah.

Cinta berawal dari rasa percaya.

Rasa percaya bahwa kita akan mengenal sosok itu.

Rasa percaya untuk membiarkan kita mengenal lebih jauh sosok itu.

Rasa percaya untuk membiarkan dia perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki kehidupan kita.

Rasa percaya untuk membiarkan dia memegang hati kita di genggaman tangannya.

Rasa percaya bahwa mungkin, dia juga akan memberikan hatinya pada kita dengan sukarela.

Karena dia pun percaya pada kita.

Rasa cinta berawal dari rasa percaya.

Dan apakah kepercayaan itu nyata dan terlihat?

Tidak, dia adalah sesuatu yang berada di dalam alam bawah sadar kita sebagai manusia.

Ada kalanya kita tidak menyadari bahwa kita sudah percaya kepada seseorang hanya karena sebuah tindakan kecil.

Seperti ketika kita akan menyeberang jalan, dan ada seseorang yang berbaik hati untuk membantu kita, tanpa sadar kita akan percaya bahwa dia akan benar-benar membantu dan bukannya meninggalkan kita untuk tertabrak kendaraan yang melintas.

Itu adalah sebuah tindakan refleks.

Kepercayaan adalah sebuah tindakan refleks.

Sesuatu yang tanpa sadar kita lakukan, dan entah kenapa, selalu kita lakukan.

Pondasi sebuah hubungan, entah itu relasi ataupun hubungan asmara, semuanya berawal dari kepercayaan.

Seperti kisah ini, ini semua bermula dari kepercayaan kita bahwa nantinya Tuhan akan membawa kita kepada nasib baik.

Seperti ketika Seokjin percaya bahwa Tuhan akan menjawab doanya. Bahwa Tuhan nantinya akan memberikan pertolongan padanya.

Seokjin percaya, dan apakah buah dari kepercayaannya?

Apakah saat ini, Tuhan sudah benar-benar menjawab doanya?

Jika kalian bertanya pada Seokjin, maka Seokjin akan menjawab ' _Iya'_ tanpa ragu.

Lantas, bagaimana jika kalian bertanya pada Namjoon?

Jika kalian bertanya pada Namjoon, maka pertanyaannya bukanlah _'Apakah Tuhan telah menjawab doanya?'_

Melainkan, _'Apakah Namjoon bahkan pernah percaya kepada eksistensi Tuhan?'_

Karena sesungguhnya, itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan untuk Namjoon.

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 10: Puzzle Pieces: Trust**

* * *

Cinta mungkin bukan bagian dari dunia Kim Namjoon.

Tidak, bahkan setelah dia melakukan berbagai kegiatan kemanusiaan, perasaan simpati itu tidak pernah muncul pada dirinya, pada jiwanya, bahkan pada apapun yang melekat di dirinya.

Dia selalu menyerahkan urusan kegiatan kemanusiaan pada Taehyung, karena diantara sekian anggota keluarganya, hanya Taehyung yang akan benar-benar memberikan ekspresi sehangat matahari kepada orang asing.

Yah, sesungguhnya Jimin juga, tapi dia sekarang memiliki sejuta tabir yang harus disikap jika seseorang ingin melihat lagi senyumnya yang dulu selalu berada di wajahnya.

Namjoon menyerah mencoba mendapatkan kembali senyum Jimin karena dia adalah satu diantara sekian orang yang membuat Jimin menambahkan lapisan tabir kepalsuannya.

Ah, atau mungkin, Namjoon adalah seseorang yang membuat orang lain berubah menjadi 'palsu' di hadapannya.

Dan karena itulah Namjoon tidak lagi percaya pada orang lain. Dia tidak percaya pada apapun, kecuali pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau akan menyekolahkan Jungkook?"

Suara halus dan ragu-ragu dari Seokjin membuat Namjoon mendongak, dia mengerjap sekali dan akhirnya mengangguk pada Seokjin.

"Ya, sudah seharusnya Jungkook mengikuti _pre-school_ , dia bahkan sudah empat tahun." Namjoon melirik Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya.

Jungkook adalah bayi tercantik yang mungkin pernah Namjoon lihat, bola matanya besar dan selalu terlihat berkilauan, pipinya penuh dengan rona alami, serta bibirnya terbentuk dengan baik dan selalu berwarna merah muda segar.

Namjoon sangat bersyukur Jungkook lebih mewarisi penampilan Seokjin daripada penampilan ayah biologisnya. Karena jika Jungkook mewarisi penampilan ayahnya, Namjoon yakin Seokjin akan menjadi gila di detik dia melihat wajah anaknya.

"Papa.."

Namjoon tersentak saat mendengar panggilan itu, matanya tertuju pada Jungkook dan dia melihat bagaimana bayi itu terlihat begitu terkejut dan ketakutan tepat setelah dia membisikkan panggilan itu. Jungkook mendongak menatap ibunya, selapis airmata mulai terlihat di bola matanya yang seperti boneka.

Seokjin menunduk, mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook seraya tersenyum dan perlahan menggeser tubuhnya untuk menutupi Jungkook dari Namjoon.

Tindakan protektif seorang Ibu.

Namjoon yakin Seokjin bahkan bersedia menerima peluru diantara matanya jika itu berarti dia akan membuat Jungkook terhindar dari peluru.

Karena Seokjin benar-benar protektif kepada bayinya.

"Ya, Jungkook?" Namjoon akhirnya bersuara dan dia melihat bayi itu terlonjak di kursinya karena suara Namjoon saat memanggil namanya.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon dengan takut-takut dan Namjoon ingin tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang ibu kelinci dan bayi kelinci yang ketakutan karena diintai predator.

Jimin terkikik pelan, "Kookie, kau akan membuat bola matamu lepas jika membelalak selebar itu."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, kelihatannya dia tidak menangkap maksud ucapan Jimin.

"Jungkook, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu." Namjoon bersuara lagi dan efek suara Namjoon kembali membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget.

Jungkook melirik Namjoon ragu-ragu, dia menggigit bibirnya dengan takut dan akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Papa."

Panggilan ' _Papa'_ terasa sangat asing untuk Namjoon. Tidak pernah ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang pernah memanggilnya Papa.

Tidak bahkan untuk seorang Kim Taehyung yang secara hukum adalah anak adopsinya.

"Wow, kau benar-benar membiarkannya memanggilmu 'Papa'."

Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang baru saja berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang makan, dia menarik kursi di sebelah Jimin dan duduk di sana. Jimin melirik Yoongi dan Yoongi membalas lirikan itu dengan sebuah usapan di sekitar tengkuk Jimin.

"Tidak biasanya kau ikut sarapan bersama seperti ini, Yoongi.." ujar Namjoon seraya melambai memanggil salah satu pelayan di rumahnya agar menyiapkan kopi untuk Yoongi.

"Yah, aku masih bagian dari keluarga ini jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku duduk di sini, kan?" Yoongi menuding kursi yang terletak di ujung meja, berseberangan dengan kursi Namjoon. "Dan jika Hoseok ada di sini, maka semuanya akan menjadi lengkap."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Berawal dari dua kursi, tiga kursi, empat kursi, lima kursi, hingga akhirnya meja ini terisi penuh."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau dan Hoseok duduk berhadapan di meja panjang ini." Yoongi berujar lagi, dan kali ini Jimin benar-benar menoleh ke arahnya.

Seokjin mendengarkan percakapan itu dalam diam, berusaha merangkum dan menyimpan informasi ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan berdasarkan informasi itu, jelas sekali bahwa awalnya 'keluarga' ini hanya terdiri dari Namjoon dan Hoseok. Kemudian mungkin disusul oleh Yoongi, dan Seokjin masih tidak bisa menentukan siapa kiranya yang berada di sini lebih dulu, apakah itu Jimin? Ataukah Taehyung?

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, keluarga ini memang berbeda daripada keluarga yang ada pada umumnya. Dan sekarang karena Seokjin sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan mengikuti alur permainan yang ada di dalam rumah ini.

"Aku harus sekolah," Taehyung berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Siapa yang akan mengantarku, _Hyung_?" tanyanya pada Namjoon.

"Ah, karena semua pengawalmu menjadi pengawal Jungkook, kau bisa memakai supirku untuk pergi, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Lantas bagaimana denganmu, _Hyung_?"

"Aku akan menyetir sendiri." Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang masih duduk kaku di kursinya, "Sore nanti aku akan menjemput kau dan Jungkook untuk mencari sekolah yang tepat untuk Jungkook."

"Bukankah semua kegiatan _pre-school_ sudah berakhir saat siang hari? Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku ada beberapa pertemuan penting yang tidak bisa dibatalkan, tapi sekretarisku bilang dia sudah menghubungi beberapa _pre-school_ untuk menunggu kedatanganku." Namjoon melirik Jungkook, "Jungkook harus mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Yoongi mengangguk dengan mulut penuh _pancake_ , "Ya, aku sudah memberikan beberapa informasi kepada media. Mereka akan membuntuti mobilmu hari ini." Yoongi menelan makanannya kemudian melirik Jimin, "Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya Yoongi benar-benar bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin di hari itu. Jimin masih terlihat curiga, tapi dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Yah, aku harus pergi mengurus beberapa _department store_ milik Namjoon. Mereka memintaku memeriksa _display window_ mereka."

Namjoon memperhatikan interaksi Yoongi dan Jimin dalam diam. Walaupun mereka memang selalu terlihat begitu kaku dan professional, Namjoon selalu mengetahui sedikit tindakan kecil yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukanlah pasangan dalam urusan profesionalitas semata.

"Jimin, apakah kau tidak berencana untuk memiliki bayi?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari Namjoon.

Jimin terlihat begitu terkejut, dia bahkan menjatuhkan garpu yang dipegangnya dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Matanya membelalak lebar ke arah Namjoon dan terlihat jelas bahwa Jimin murka, sekaligus ketakutan.

Seokjin menganggap reaksi itu sebagai suatu reaksi defensif karena dia tidak menyukai topik yang dilontarkan. Tapi.. kenapa Jimin lebih kepada murka dibandingkan trauma?

Yoongi berdehem, "Oke, cukup. Jimin, kau ikut denganku." Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin yang terkepal kaku di atas meja dan menariknya berdiri kemudian dia melirik Namjoon. "Joon, peringatan pertama."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, dia terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali. Malah sebaliknya, Seokjin nyaris merasa bahwa Namjoon menginginkan itu.

"Oke, terserah. Kau akan pergi dengan supirmu hari ini?" tanya Namjoon, terdengar malas-malasan dan tidak peduli.

"Dengan Jimin bersamaku? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan menyetir sendiri." Yoongi berdecak keras kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan masih dengan menggenggam tangan Jimin.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, hubungan diantara keluarga ini memang rumit.

Tapi Seokjin tahu satu hal.

Yoongi adalah pihak yang _mencintai_ Jimin.

Itu terlihat begitu jelas dengan bagaimana cara Yoongi mendadak ikut bersikap defensif disaat Jimin hanya sanggup terdiam kaku tanpa sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Seokjin, berhentilah terpaku dan mulai makan sarapanmu." Namjoon berujar dan itu membuat Seokjin tersentak.

Dia menatap Namjoon dan tertegun sesaat, apakah Namjoon baru saja bersikap baik pada Seokjin?

Namjoon menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan tenang dan setelahnya dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Jungkook, "Aku harus pergi, jangan lupa sore nanti kita pergi mencari sekolah untukmu." Namjoon mengusap kepala Jungkook kemudian berlalu.

Jungkook mengangguk, masih sedikit gemetar saat menerima sentuhan ringan dari telapat tangan Namjoon.

Sementara Seokjin masih terpaku menatap Namjoon yang berjalan menjauh.

Apakah itu adalah pertanda bahwa Namjoon mulai percaya pada Seokjin dan Jungkook?

Dan haruskah Seokjin membiarkan dirinya juga percaya pada pria itu?

Karena sejujurnya, Seokjin memang butuh percaya pada Namjoon, karena jika dia tidak percaya pada Namjoon, Seokjin tidak akan berani melaksanakan rencananya.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, kemudian dia menunduk menatap Jungkook.

 _Ah, tidak._

Dia harus melakukannya, bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk Jungkook.

Ya, semua ini untuk Jungkook.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai penasihat hukum dari Kim Namjoon datang menemui Seokjin. Dia menjelaskan mengenai status baru Seokjin sebagai pasangan sah dari Kim Namjoon beserta apa-apa saja yang menjadi miliknya.

Dan itu terhitung sebuah apartemen di daerah Apgujeong, sebuah gedung, dan juga sekian jumlah saham yang nilainya benar-benar tidak sedikit.

"Karena putra tunggal kalian masih terlalu muda, maka Tuan Besar Namjoon mengatakan bahwa kekayaan miliknya akan bebas dia miliki ketika usianya dua puluh tahun, dan tentunya Tuan Besar bebas menambah atau mengurangi jumlah yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada Tuan Muda Jungkook."

Seokjin melirik Jungkook yang sedang bermain di sudut ruangan, tepatnya di atas permadani lembut yang memang sengaja Seokjin tempatkan di sana agar dia bisa mengawasi bayinya bermain.

Sekarang Jungkooknya bukan lagi sosok yang tidak memiliki apapun, Jungkook bahkan bisa memiliki apapun yang dia inginkan. Tidak seperti dulu disaat Jungkook bahkan tidak berani menyuarakan permintaannya karena dia takut itu akan membebani ibunya yang sudah bekerja keras agar mereka bisa melanjutkan hidup.

"Selain itu, ini dikirimkan ke kantor Tuan Besar hari ini." Penasihat hukum Namjoon merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sekitar 15 x 10 cm berwarna biru muda lengkap dengan pita berwarna abu-abu terang.

"Apa ini?" bisik Seokjin.

"Hadiah pernikahan dari orangtua anda."

Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap penasihat hukum Namjoon. Orangtuanya? Orangtuanya memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk Seokjin?

Jari Seokjin menerima kotak yang disodorkan, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi ketika dia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah gelang polos dengan hiasan beberapa titik kristal. Dan di dalam kotak itu terdapat surat dengan namanya yang dituliskan di bagian depan.

Itu tulisan tangan ibunya.

Seokjin hapal mati tulisan tangan ayah dan ibunya dan dia bisa langsung memastikan bahwa itu adalah tulisan tangan ibunya.

Dan sekarang, setelah sekian tahun berlalu dan Seokjin benar-benar dibuang oleh keluarganya, ibunya mengirimkannya surat?

"Kenapa ini tidak dikirimkan ke rumah?" ujar Seokjin, tangannya masih memegang surat yang tersegel rapat.

"Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui lokasi pasti rumah ini. Tuan Besar tidak mau ada sembarangan orang yang berdatangan ke rumah sehingga dia menyembunyikan alamat rumah ini."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, dia menatap gelang yang berada di tangannya beserta suratnya. "Aku akan menyimpan surat ini," Seokjin menutup kotak berisi gelang dan memberikannya kembali ke penasihat hukum Kim Namjoon, "Tapi kembalikan gelang ini kepada mereka."

"Kenapa? Ini hadiah."

"Aku tidak mau berhutang budi pada mereka." Seokjin menjawab lugas.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti." Dia menyimpan kotak itu kembali ke dalam tas kerjanya. "Saya akan segera mengurus pengembalian hadiah ini."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih,"

Dan akhirnya setelah penasihat hukum Namjoon pergi, Seokjin menatap ke arah surat yang berada di pangkuannya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa ibunya mengatakan kepada Seokjin untuk tidak lagi muncul di hadapannya dan sekarang setelah semua yang terjadi, dia memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah pernikahan kepada Seokjin?

Seokjin bersyukur dia sudah membuang nama keluarga lamanya dan memakai namanya sendiri karena jika tidak, maka dia akan membutuhkan izin keluarganya ketika dia akan menikah dengan Namjoon.

Jemari tangannya bergerak merobek amplop dan menarik keluar suratnya, dan ketika Seokjin membukanya, dia bisa langsung mengenali tulisan tangan ibunya di sana.

Intinya hanyalah basa-basi menyebalkan mengenai betapa beruntungnya Seokjin bisa menikah dengan Kim Namjoon dan juga beberapa hal tidak penting lainnya yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

Serta yang paling utama, permintaan maaf dari ayah dan ibunya serta keinginan mereka agar Seokjin mau kembali ke rumah mereka. Seokjin mendengus remeh, dia melipat surat itu kembali kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Seokjin berjalan menuju dapur dan seorang pelayan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Ya, Tuan Seokjin?"

"Ambilkan aku korek api." Seokjin berujar tenang, dia menarik kursi dan duduk di atas kursi makan, Seokjin menatap pantulan dirinya yang terpantul di meja makan yang memang terbuat dari kaca tebal.

"Tuan Seokjin,"

Seokjin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan dia melihat pelayan itu sudah kembali dengan sebuah korek api di tangannya. Seokjin menerimanya dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan singkat, Seokjin mengambil satu batang korek api dan menyalakannya, kemudian dia mendekatkan api itu ke surat yang berada di tangannya dan memperhatikan ketika api perlahan mulai melahap bagian pinggir surat.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu." Seokjin terus menatap ke arah surat yang terbakar semakin besar kemudian Seokjin melemparkannya ke meja kaca di hadapannya.

"Jika kalian berpikir aku masihlah Seokjin, putra kalian yang bodoh dan bersedia menerima apapun yang kalian lakukan, kalian salah." Surat itu terbakar habis dalam sekejap dan Seokjin masih duduk di sana, "Satu-satunya yang masih kusayangi adalah adikku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Namjoon duduk terdiam seraya menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan Seokjin yang sedang duduk di meja makan seraya membakar surat yang baru saja dia terima setelah membacanya.

"Dia membakarnya, kira-kira apa maksudnya?" tanya Yoongi yang ikut memperhatikan layar di hadapan Namjoon.

Namjoon memang memasang kamera pengawas di setiap sudut rumahnya untuk mengawasi Seokjin dan Jungkook, tapi tadinya dia berpikir Seokjin akan menangis ketika menerima surat dari orangtuanya, Namjoon sama sekali tidak mengira Seokjin akan membakar surat itu begitu saja.

Namjoon menggerakkan jarinya agar kamera terfokus ke wajah Seokjin yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Seokjin terlihat begitu datar dan dingin, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi ketika membakar surat itu, malah sebaliknya, Seokjin terlihat begitu bosan dan tidak peduli.

"Yoongi,"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ya?"

"Katakan pada Jackson untuk datang ke ruanganku."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, "Tapi anak itu tidak ada di kantor, kan?"

"Lakukan saja, hubungi dia." Namjoon menatap Yoongi, "Dan kusarankan padamu untuk berhati-hati dan mempersiapkan dirimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Seokjin akan membakar kita semua."

"Huh?"

"Dan juga permainan yang sangat kau sukai itu akan segera dimulai." Namjoon memperhatikan monitor lagi dan kamera menunjukkan Seokjin yang berjalan kembali ke arah Jungkook dan tersenyum seraya menyapa anaknya dengan ceria. Wajahnya mendadak berubah begitu cepat dari ekspresi datar dan dingin menjadi ekspresi keibuan dan ceria.

Namjoon tersenyum miring, ' _Hebat juga dia,'_

Yoongi terdiam sebentar kemudian dia terkekeh pelan, "Kau akan membiarkanku turun tangan?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kali ini Seokjin yang akan turun tangan."

Yoongi tertegun, "Tunggu, Seokjin akan …"

"Aku akan membiarkan Seokjin melakukannya. Bahkan jika dia tidak mau, aku akan memaksanya." Namjoon melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Lagipula aku yakin Seokjin cukup kuat untuk melumuri tangannya sendiri dengan darah."

"Jika itu memang benar, maka kurasa dia benar-benar Persephone untukmu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, bahkan sebelum aku benar-benar mengenalnya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sore itu, Namjoon menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Seokjin dan Jungkook dan mengajaknya untuk melihat-lihat sekolah untuk Jungkook.

Tapi, selain Seokjin dan Jungkook, Taehyung yang kebetulan sudah pulang sekolah mendadak ingin ikut dengan alasan dia akan menemani Jungkook saat Seokjin dan Namjoon sibuk berdiskusi terkait sekolah Jungkook.

Dan tepat seperti ucapan Yoongi, media mengikuti kemanapun Namjoon pergi, mereka memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan sementara Seokjin yang masih memiliki ketakutan berlebih saat menjadi pusat perhatian, memilih untuk diam di belakang Namjoon sementara Namjoon berjalan di depannya diikuti Taehyung yang berjalan seraya menggendong Jungkook.

"Para wartawan itu benar-benar luar biasa," Taehyung mengeluh dengan sepenuh hati, perlahan dia menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya. "Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, _Hyung_?" tanyanya pada Namjoon.

"Aku ingin, dan akan. Hanya saja aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat." Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Aku mempersiapkan ini untukmu."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan berjalan di belakang Namjoon. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan kepala sekolah di tempat itu dan akhirnya setelah berbincang singkat, Namjoon memutuskan untuk memberikan kabar pada mereka apabila nantinya dia akan mengizinkan Jungkook bersekolah di sana.

Ketika mereka berjalan keluar, para wartawan masih setia menunggu dan kali ini Namjoon berdiri diam menghadapi mereka.

"Kim Namjoon- _ssi_! Apakah anak laki-laki itu anak anda?"

"Kim Namjoon- _ssi_! Apakah itu anak Seokjin?

"Kim Namjoon- _ssi_!"

"Kim Namjoon- _ssi_!"

Seokjin mengernyit, dia mulai merasa pusing dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

Namjoon berdehem pelan, "Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian tidak akan bisa mendengarkan suaraku jika kalian terus berbicara."

Gerombolan wartawan itu terdiam seketika, semuanya menunggu jawaban Namjoon terkait dirinya dan anak laki-laki yang masih berada di gendongan Taehyung.

"Anak ini, Jungkook, adalah anakku."

Suara dengungan pertanyaan kembali terdengar tapi Namjoon tidak mengatakan apapun sampai mereka semua kembali diam.

"Dia anakku dan Seokjin, kami memiliki sedikit masalah sehingga memiliki Jungkook lebih awal. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk menemukan Seokjin kembali sehingga karena itulah kami baru melangsungkan pernikahan saat ini."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Namjoon mengatakan ' _menemukan kembali'_ , yang benar saja. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu saat Seokjin dan Jungkook dibawa ke tempat pelelangan manusia.

"Yang jelas Jungkook adalah anakku dan Seokjin, dan saat ini kami sedang memilih sekolah untuk Jungkook dan kami …"

Namjoon terhenti saat terdengar suara desingan lembut dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah peluru menggores pakaian Namjoon di bagian bahu. Namjoon menoleh dengan cepat ke arah asal peluru sementara semua wartawan yang tadinya mengerubungi mereka bergegas membubarkan diri seraya berteriak-teriak panik.

Seokjin terdorong beberapa wartawan dan nyaris saja terjatuh namun Taehyung berhasil menangkap lengannya tepat waktu. Seokjin terdorong hingga menabrak Taehyung dan Namjoon tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelah Seokjin dan menariknya lepas dari tangan Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Bawa Jungkook ke mobil!" seru Namjoon sementara dia menarik Seokjin menjauh.

Taehyung mengangguk dan Seokjin melihat beberapa pengawal Namjoon segera berdiri di sekitar Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Seokjin bisa mendengar suara tangisan Jungkook dan ingin berlari menyusulnya namun Namjoon menariknya menjauh dari Jungkook.

Namjoon memasukkan tubuh Seokjin ke kursi di sebelah kemudi mobilnya sementara Namjoon masuk dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Kenapa kita berpisah dari Jungkook?"

Namjoon baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun tiba-tiba saja kaca mobilnya terhantam peluru, namun karena kaca itu anti peluru, peluru tersebut tidak bisa menembus lapisan kaca.

"Karena dia mengincarmu, bukan Jungkook." Namjoon menginjak pedal gas dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. "Mereka _sniper_ , aku tidak tahu ada berapa banyak, tapi yang jelas mereka mengincar nyawamu. Tapi karena kau selalu berada di belakangku, mereka justru mengenaiku."

Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, Seokjin menoleh cepat ke arah Namjoon, "Kau tertembak?"

"Semua setelanku dilengkapi sedikit lapisan anti peluru, dia hanya merobek permukaan luar pakaian, aku tidak terluka sama sekali." Namjoon melirik ke kaca spion di sebelahnya, "Sepertinya mereka tidak berhasil mengikuti kita. Jika kita terpisah, mereka akan bingung menentukan siapa yang sebaiknya dieksekusi lebih dulu dan itu memberikan kita kesempatan untuk pergi."

Seokjin menoleh keluar jendela, "Lantas, saat ini kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Apartemen pribadiku, rumah akan menjadi persembunyian Jungkook sampai aku mengetahui siapa yang mencoba menembakmu." Namjoon meraih ponselnya dan menekan sesuatu di layarnya. "Jackson, tambahan tugas. _Sniper_. Lacak GPS mobilku, kurasa dia menembak dari arah tenggara."

Seokjin tidak mendengar balasan dari Jackson dan Namjoon sudah menutup sambungan itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke apartemenmu?"

"Karena tempat itu merupakan tempat teraman kedua setelah rumah. Aku membangun gedung apartemen itu khusus untuk tinggal di sana jika situasi di rumah terlalu kacau."

"Lantas bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"

"Aku membawa setengah lusin pengawal untuk Jungkook sendiri, dia akan baik-baik saja. Terlebih lagi, Taehyung bukanlah sosok yang mudah mati."

"Kenapa mereka mengincarku?" bisik Seokjin saat akhirnya mobil mereka memasuki tempat parkir di _basement_ gedung apartemen.

"Karena mereka tahu, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa memberikanku seorang dominan." Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian bergerak untuk turun.

"Bukankah kau bisa mencari istri lain? Itu tidak harus aku, kan?" ujar Seokjin seraya keluar dari mobil Namjoon.

"Tidak, itu harus dirimu." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Menikah beberapa kali adalah sebuah kecerobohan dan juga itu akan membuat reputasiku sebagai seseorang yang terpandang menjadi turun di mata khalayak umum. Walaupun sebenarnya bagiku pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang penting, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengurus anak lagi dan aku juga tidak tertarik mencari istri lain."

Namjoon menarik Seokjin menuju _lift_ terdekat kemudian menekan tombol lantai teratas. "Mereka mencoba membunuhmu karena mereka pikir aku lengah karena masih dalam masa pengantin baru." Namjoon berdecak pelan, "Mereka bodoh sekali."

Seokjin terdiam, dia memperhatikan bagaimana Namjoon bersandar dengan malas-malasan di dinding _lift_ disaat _lift_ bergerak semakin tinggi dan akhirnya berhenti di lantai yang dituju. Kaki Namjoon bergegas berjalan menuju panel yang terletak di sebelah pintu depan dan ketika dia membukanya, terdapat alat pendeteksi sidik jari dan juga panel untuk memasukkan kode pin.

"Sistem keamanan apartemenmu sampai sepert ini? Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Seokjin saat pintu apartemen Namjoon terbuka.

"Ya, karena ini sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku." Namjoon melangkah masuk dan membiarkan Seokjin menyusulnya di belakangnya.

"Untungnya, aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi sehingga aku sudah meminta mereka membereskan barang-barangmu ke sini."

Seokjin terdiam, dia memperhatikan Namjoon berdiri di pinggir kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan dari puncak teratas gedung. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Namjoon, "Kau benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh, terima kasih untuk pujiannya, tapi tidak, aku tidak menghancurkan hidupmu, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku bahkan menyelamatkan nyawamu saat ini."

Seokjin tersenyum miring, "Hidupku sudah berakhir di hari aku dan Jungkook diculik. Karena seandainya saja kita tidak bertemu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi dan aku akan tetap mendapatkan kehidupan lamaku kembali."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Kau sangat yakin itu adalah titik balik pertemuan kita?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Kau salah, titik balik pertemuan kita adalah ketika kau memberikan susu pisang kepada Taehyung. Karena di kala itu, aku memang sudah berniat mencarimu."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "K-kenapa?"

"Karena seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi, mungkin saja, kau adalah Persephone untukku."

"Aku tidak mengerti.."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Katakan, Seokjin, balasan apa yang ingin kau berikan kepada orangtuamu?" Namjoon melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tahu kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk itu."

Apa?

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Bagaimana caranya Namjoon bisa membaca keinginannya?_

Dan apa yang harus Seokjin lakukan? Haruskah dia percaya bahwa Namjoon akan benar-benar membantunya?

"Kau akan.. membantuku?"

Namjoon mengangguk tidak peduli, "Apapun itu, aku yakin itu mudah."

Seokjin terdiam, jika dia memutuskan untuk percaya pada Namjoon, maka ini hanya akan mengarah kepada dua jalan, kehancurannya ataukah kesuksesannya.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, mempelajari ekspresinya dengan hati-hati dan Namjoon terlihat amat sangat tidak peduli. Dia hanya menatap Seokjin dengan bosan seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Dan Seokjin baru saja memberikan kepingan hatinya yang berupa rasa percaya kepada seorang Kim Namjoon.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Menurutmu kenapa Hades bisa jatuh cinta pada Persephone?**_

 _ **Karena pada akhirnya Hades menemukan seseorang yang sebanding dengannya.**_

 _ **Dan orang itu adalah Persephone.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama. Hehehehe

Kalian harus benar-benar mulai memperhatikan judul tiap part karena aku membuatnya untuk menjelaskan jalan ceritanya dan sampai dimana cerita ini bergerak.

Satu hal yang jelas di sini, Taehyung adalah anak adopsi Namjoon yang sah. Namjoon sendiri yang menyatakan itu di sini.

Nah, sudah semakin terungkap kan? Hehehe

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya.

.

.

P. S:

Ff ini memang selalu diupdate lebih dulu di wattpad (BlackLunalite) dan diprivate seluruh chapternya. Biasanya ada jeda beberapa hari sebelum ini diupdate di ffn.

Dan hmm, aku sudah menanyakan ini ke reader di wattpad dan nyaris semuanya setuju. Jadi aku akan bertanya ke readerku di sini, apabila ini dibukukan (dalam waktu dekat) apakah kalian setuju?


	11. Hate

Hidup memang selalu penuh dengan misteri.

Entah itu misteri terkait takdir, ataukah misteri terkait dengan perasaan kita sendiri.

Manusia disebut manusia karena mereka memiliki akal dan pikiran, dan juga karena mereka memiliki perasaan.

Perasaan adalah sesuatu yang rumit dan kompleks. Bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang sanggup memetakan perasaan seseorang dengan tepat.

Karena setiap manusia memiliki satu dinding tersendiri sebagai tempat mereka menyimpan perasaan yang memang ditujukan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Sesuatu yang hidup dan berdetak di dalam diri mereka sendiri. Sesuatu yang sering disebut sebagai nurani. Sesuatu yang sering disebut sebagai jiwa.

Tiap manusia memiliki nurani, memiliki jiwa.

Tapi apakah mereka berani mengeluarkannya agar dilihat oleh orang lain?

Sebagian mungkin akan menjawab iya, tapi sebagian lainnya mungkin akan menjawab tidak.

Karena sekali lagi, kehidupan adalah misteri.

Bahkan tubuh manusia pun adalah misteri.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mata adalah jendela menuju hati manusia.

Lantas bagaimana dengan para aktor terlatih di luar sana yang sudah terbiasa menunjukkan emosi melalui matanya untuk memerankan karakter yang mereka perankan?

Masihkah mata mereka menjadi jendela menuju hati mereka? Bahkan setelah puluhan karakter yang mereka perankan?

Kita adalah aktor utama dalam hidup kita.

Hidup ini seperti sebuah permainan. Terlebih lagi jika kita percaya pada kehidupan setelah kematian.

Kehidupan di sini bukanlah yang sesungguhnya karena kita hanya ' _bermain peran_ ' di sini.

Lantas dimanakah kehidupan yang sesungguhnya?

Itu hanya tergantung pada perspektif. Apakah kau akan menganggap ini sebagai kehidupan sesungguhnya? Ataukah ini hanyalah permainan semata?

Karena sesungguhnya, jika memang kalian ingin bermain, maka kalian harus bermain serius.

Di tempat ini, kesempatan kedua tidak selalu terjadi.o

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 11: Hate**

* * *

Apartemen pribadi Namjoon terlihat seperti apartemen mewah pada umumnya. Kelihatannya Namjoon serius mengenai tempat ini sebagai rumah kedua karena semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkan Namjoon ada di sana.

Termasuk ruang kerjanya dengan fasilitas yang sama seperti ruang kerja di rumahnya.

Sejak tiba di apartemen itu, Seokjin hanya duduk diam di sofa sementara Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, melakukan entah apa yang bahkan tidak Seokjin mengerti.

Kepala Seokjin bergerak untuk menatap ke arah jendela besar di ruang tengah apartemen, kaca tebal yang melapisi tempat itu tertutup rapat, menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul di sore hari, dengan semburat matahari senja yang berwarna oranye pekat yang menyinari gedung-gedung bertingkat.

Namjoon bilang seseorang mengincar nyawanya karena dia adalah pasangan dari Kim Namjoon, seorang dominan yang memang selalu diperhitungkan oleh banyak orang.

Seokjin tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi sosok penting. Tapi dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian, membayangkan ada beberapa orang yang dengan sukarela mencari informasi terkait dirinya dan merencanakan sesuatu seperti proses eksekusi untuk dirinya terasa begitu asing.

Seokjin bukanlah sosok yang patut diperhitungkan sejak dulu.

Dia hanya tahu bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup. Dan itu termasuk dengan melakukan apapun untuk dirinya dan anaknya.

Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya saat teringat soal Jungkook, bayinya pasti sangat ketakutan karena memang anaknya memiliki trauma terkait kejadian di pelelangan saat itu. Seokjin berdiri, memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari telepon dan sejenisnya tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Lagipula, kalaupun dia menemukan telepon, bagaimana caranya dia menghubungi Jungkook?

Dia tidak tahu nomor telepon rumah Namjoon.

Seokjin mendesah pelan, dia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan meremas rambutnya. Menarik napas dalam dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau bayinya baik-baik saja dan bayinya berada di tangan yang tepat.

Disaat Seokjin tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya, suara dentingan _bell_ dari pintu depan apartemen menyadarkan Seokjin. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu dan suara _bell_ terdengar lagi.

Namjoon bilang apartemen ini sudah seperti rumah kedua untuknya.

Lantas siapa yang kiranya mengetahui lokasi rumah kedua dari seorang Kim Namjoon?

Seokjin berdiri, bermaksud untuk menghampiri pintu depan namun di detik yang sama ketika dia berdiri, pintu ruang kerja Namjoon terbuka dan pria itu muncul dari sana. Namjoon melirik Seokjin sekilas dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk melakukan gerakan menjauh secara refleks.

Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa melihat ke arah Seokjin lagi. Seokjin berjalan mengikuti di belakang dengan ragu-ragu dan ketika Namjoon membuka pintu apartemennya, Seokjin melihat Jackson di sana.

Jackson tersenyum kepada Seokjin ketika mata Seokjin tidak sengaja bertatapan dengannya.

"Hai, senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Tuan Seokjin." Jackson menyapa dengan formal kemudian dia berjalan masuk.

"Duduk, Jackson." Namjoon berujar datar seraya berjalan menuju ruang tengah kemudian duduk di satu-satunya sofa tunggal di sana.

Jackson mengangguk santai dan duduk di salah satu sofa sementara Seokjin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pengawalmu sudah membuat perimeter di sekitar gedung apartemen ini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengincar kalian dari sini." Jackson membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah PC _tablet_ dari sana. "Selain itu, aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa data terkait pihak yang menyerangmu."

Seokjin tertegun, Jackson sudah berhasil menemukan siapa yang berniat membunuhnya?

Namjoon menyilangkan kakinya, "Lalu?"

Jackson menyalakan PC _tablet_ itu kemudian menyerahkannya ke tangan Namjoon, "Mereka kelompok tentara bayaran. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, tidak murah menyewa mereka untuk melakukan sebuah misi, jadi bayaran mereka cukup mahal, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh warga biasa."

"Siapa?"

Jackson melirik Seokjin sekilas kemudian menatap Namjoon, "Lee Jaehwan."

Seokjin tersentak, tubuhnya gemetar saat mendengar nama yang diucapkan Jackson. Dia menunduk, menatap tangannya yang terkepal di atas pangkuannya sendiri.

"Aku meretas semua kamera pengawas di sekitar gedung tempat kalian berada tadi dan berhasil mendapatkan nama dan wajah mereka. Beberapa pengawal pribadimu sudah pergi menghampiri markas mereka dan.." Jackson memiringkan kepalanya, " _Well_ , kau tahu bagaimana mereka bekerja. Terlebih lagi Yoongi juga ikut turun tangan."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Yoongi?"

"Yep, dia ikut turun tangan dan hmm.. kusarankan kau segera memutuskan akan diapakan sosok Lee Jaehwan ini karena Yoongi sangat murka."

Namjoon meletakkan PC _tablet_ nya ke pangkuan, "Kenapa?"

"Setelah misi mereka gagal, mereka mencoba membuntuti Taehyung dan Jungkook, pengawalmu melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengecoh mereka tapi belum berhasil. Kemudian.. mobil Jimin datang dan menghantam mobil mereka."

Jackson meringis, "Jimin memar di beberapa bagian, dan Yoongi.." Jackson menghentikan ucapannya.

"Dan Yoongi murka karena Jimin terluka." Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimat Jackson dengan santai. "Apa lukanya di perut?"

Jackson mengangguk ragu-ragu, "Dia ada di rumah, Hoseok ada di sana."

Seokjin tertegun, kemudian sebelum dia sempat mencegah dirinya sendiri, mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk bertanya. "Kenapa Jimin bisa ada di sana?"

Jackson menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Dia dalam perjalanan pulang. Kemudian dia melihat mobil Taehyung dikejar beberapa mobil, dan Jimin langsung membenturkan mobilnya dengan mobil mereka."

"A-apa Jungkook.." Seokjin membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu.

"Jungkook baik-baik saja, dia sedikit histeris dan terus menjerit memanggil namamu, tapi Hoseok sudah menanganinya. Dan Taehyung menjaganya, jadi kurasa dia baik-baik saja." Jackson menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ah, benar juga, kurasa sebaiknya Seokjin ikut pulang bersamaku, Jungkook membutuhkannya."

Namjoon terdiam, "Katakan pada Yoongi untuk datang ke sini."

Jackson mengangguk, "Tentu," Jackson menuding PC _tablet_ di pangkuan Namjoon. "Semua data-data terkait mereka yang menyerangmu hari ini ada di sana."

"Kenapa Jaehwan mencoba membunuhku?" bisik Seokjin, dia menatap Namjoon. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mencoba membunuhnya?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Pemikiran itu yang membuatnya mencoba membunuhmu. Dia yakin kau akan mencoba membunuhnya, dan sekarang kau memiliki sumber daya serta kekuatan untuk itu. Aku suamimu, dan aku memiliki jumlah yang lebih dari cukup untuk melenyapkan Jaehwan, dan rasa takut itu membuatnya bergerak lebih dulu untuk membunuhmu."

Seokjin terdiam, dia menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. "Itu berarti sejak awal Jaehwan memang tidak melupakanku begitu saja? Apakah itu artinya dia mengingat apa yang dia lakukan padaku?"

Jackson melirik Namjoon, dia mulai merasa sebaiknya dia tidak berada dalam diskusi ini karena apa yang dialami Seokjin karena perbuatan Jaehwan terlalu keji untuk didengar sosok ' _orang luar'_ seperti dirinya.

"Mungkin saja, kurasa dia memang tidak melupakanmu. Karena dia datang di hari aku mengundangnya untuk konferensi pers, dan bahkan dia hadir di hari pernikahan kita. Dia jelas tidak melupakanmu."

Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi sebentuk garis tipis kemudian menatap Namjoon, "Kau bilang kau akan membantuku?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, bukan masalah."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Namjoon menyeringai, "Tunggu sebentar lagi, kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang kau inginkan."

"Aku akan memberikan apapun padamu. Hanya saja, bantu aku." Seokjin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, "Apapun itu, aku akan siap untukmu."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Kau bisa mendapatkan balasan seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Seokjin. Katakan rencanamu, aku akan mengeksekusinya. Aku memiliki sumber daya yang cukup untuk itu. Hanya saja, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk semua bantuanku itu, bukan?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, ekspresinya datar dan dingin, Seokjin terlihat tidak peduli. "Aku tahu."

Namjoon tersenyum puas, "Jackson, antarkan Seokjin pulang ke rumah."

Jackson mengangguk, dia membungkuk singkat pada Namjoon sementara Seokjin berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ketika punggung Seokjin menghilang di balik dinding, Jackson mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Namjoon.

"Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Jackson berbisik rendah.

"Aku tahu, Jackson. Aku sudah bisa membaca rencana Seokjin, dia sama seperti Jimin."

"Joon, kurasa Seokjin akan lebih dari itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kurasa kau akan jatuh untuknya."

Namjoon tertawa remeh, "Aku sudah pernah jatuh untuk seseorang sebelumnya. Dan itu bukan Seokjin."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung berlutut di sebelah Jungkook yang duduk di atas sofa, bayi itu masih terlihat terguncang, tubuhnya gemetar ringan dan wajahnya masih basah karena airmata. Sejak dipisahkan dari ibunya, Jungkook tidak berhenti menangis seraya menjerit memanggil nama Seokjin. Taehyung bahkan nyaris kehabisan akal untuk mendiamkan Jungkook dan untungnya ketika dia tiba di rumah, Hoseok sudah berada di sana dan dengan sigap menangani Jungkook.

"Kookie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung berbisik pelan, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap tangan gemuk Jungkook yang gemetar.

"Dia hanya _shock_ , yah keributan itu jelas terlalu berlebihan untuk anak berusia empat tahun seperti Jungkook." Hoseok berujar seraya ikut bersimpuh di depan Jungkook, tangannya memegang sebuah mug berisi cokelat panas yang dihiasi _marshmallow_ di bagian atasnya. "Mau minum cokelat?"

Jungkook mengangkat pandangannya, dia menatap ke arah mug di tangan Hoseok kemudian menggeleng. "Aku mau Mama.."

Taehyung mendesah keras seraya melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Tolong katakan padaku Namjoon _Hyung_ sudah mengizinkan Seokjin _Hyung_ keluar dari bentengnya."

Hoseok tertawa, "Itu bukan benteng."

"Ya, itu benteng. Itu tempat teraman di dunia setelah rumah ini jika itu berkaitan dengan Namjoon _Hyung_ dan musuh-musuhnya." Taehyung mengusap tangan Jungkook lagi, "Sabar sebentar ya, Mama akan segera datang ke sini."

Jungkook melirik Taehyung kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, Jungkook dan kemurungannya bisa membuat Taehyung rela membunuh hanya untuk membuat Jungkook tersenyum lagi.

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah asal suara dengan cepat dan langsung menjerit, "Mama!"

Seokjin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan seraya berlari kecil menuju bayinya kemudian menggendongnya. "Hei, sayang.." Seokjin berbisik, "Apa Kookie terluka?"

Jungkook menggeleng, tangannya yang gemetar memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. "Mama.."

" _Ssh_.. sayang.." Seokjin menimang Jungkook dalam pelukannya, "Kookie takut ya? Mama di sini, Kookie tidak perlu takut.."

"Jungkook mengalami _shock_ ringan, tapi dia tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dia akan baik-baik saja jika kau berada di sekitarnya." Hoseok menjelaskan kondisi Jungkook pada Seokjin dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Ya, biasanya jika aku menimangnya sampai tertidur, Jungkook akan merasa baik-baik saja." ujar Seokjin, tangannya aktif mengelus kepala Jungkook dan menimangnya pelan.

"Kalau Jungkook membutuhkan jasa terapis anak, kau bisa menghubungiku." Hoseok berujar seraya mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook kemudian dia menatap Seokjin, "Apa kau terluka di suatu tempat?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau sudah mendengar siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Yoongi.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, Jaehwan kan?" ujarnya tanpa beban.

Dahi Yoongi berkerut saat mendengar betapa datarnya Seokjin saat membicarakan Jaehwan. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin bergerak-gerak ringan untuk menimang Jungkook seraya menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

"Dan kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Seokjin mengangguk tanpa beban, "Jungkook tertidur, aku harus membawanya ke kamar." Seokjin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu seraya masih mengusap-usap Jungkook.

"Wow," ujar Yoongi.

Hoseok melirik Yoongi, "Tolong katakan padaku bahwa itu bukan karena kalian."

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, "Aku dan Namjoon tidak melakukan apapun."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Namjoon meminta Seokjin untuk datang menemaninya ke sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu kolega bisnis Namjoon. Yah, Namjoon memang sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka memiliki jadwal untuk menghadiri pesta selama sepuluh hari ke depan.

Mulanya Seokjin pikir itu hanya candaan semata, tapi karena Namjoon benar-benar memintanya untuk datang, Seokjin menyadari bahwa itu semua memang benar adanya dan ternyata Namjoon memang memiliki peran yang sepenting itu di dalam bisnis.

Pesta itu diadakan di sebuah hotel berbintang dan Namjoon serta Seokjin hadir sebagai salah satu tamu penting di sana. Pesta ini bertema pesta topeng sehingga selain setelan rancangan Jessica, Seokjin juga memakai sebuah topeng berwarna merah darah yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Tuan,"

Seokjin melirik ketika seorang pengawal Namjoon menghampiri mereka, Namjoon mengangguk pelan dan pengawalnya mulai berbicara.

"Mereka tidak mengizinkan kami masuk, kami hanya bisa berjaga di luar."

Seokjin terdiam kemudian dia menatap Namjoon yang berada di sebelahnya, Namjoon terlihat berpikir sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan.

"Informasi soal penyerangan yang dilakukan terhadapmu pastinya sudah menyebar. Ini wajar," Namjoon menunduk ke arah Seokjin, "Yah, kuharap kau tidak merepotkanku."

"Oh, dengan segala hormat, Tuan. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan anda." Seokjin membalas sarkastik dan Namjoon tersenyum tipis melihat keberanian Seokjin.

"Senang melihatmu akhirnya bergabung dalam permainan." Namjoon berbisik pelan.

Seokjin membalas bisikan itu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk memperkuat dirinya sendiri dan menutup trauma serta ketakutannya rapat-rapat di dalam dirinya.

Seokjin sudah berniat untuk selalu menampilkan dirinya yang keras di hadapan Namjoon.

Karena dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di hadapan Namjoon.

Tidak akan pernah.

Ketika mereka memasuki _ballroom_ tempat pesta diadakan, musik klasik langsung menghampiri telinga Seokjin dan banyak sekali orang-orang dengan aneka topeng berwarna-warni bergerak ke sana-sini.

"Sial, tempat ini akan benar-benar menyulitkan." Namjoon menggerutu rendah sedangkan tangannya meraih tangan Seokjin yang berlapis sarung tangan untuk diletakkan di antara lengan Namjoon.

"Ini seperti memasuki medan perang, kuharap kau benar-benar tidak merepotkanku." Namjoon berbisik ke arah Seokjin.

Seokjin mendongak ke arah Namjoon, "Tidak akan."

Mereka berdua berkeliling menyapa beberapa 'kolega' Namjoon dan tepat seperti apa yang Namjoon katakan, mereka berdua benar-benar berubah menjadi sekelompok penjilat yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Namjoon yang mereka anggap sedang 'senang'.

Astaga, Seokjin benar-benar mual melihat tindakan mereka yang bermulut manis, bahkan mengucapkan selamat atas putra mereka, Jungkook.

"Mengerikan, bukan?" Namjoon berujar setelah mereka berbasa-basi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dia melirik gerombolan wartawan di sudut. "Bahkan di sini juga ada media."

Namjoon menatap ke arah gerombolan media itu, "Oh, pastinya. Mereka tentunya tidak akan membuang kesempatan emas untuk meramaikan acara dengan mengundang media ke sini."

Seokjin mendesah pelan, kemudian matanya bergerak dan kali ini dia melihat Jaehwan yang sedang berada tak jauh darinya. Seokjin gemetar dan tanpa sadar dia mencengkeram lengan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti namun ketika dia menoleh ke arah yang diperhatikan Seokjin, Namjoon mendadak paham kenapa Seokjin bersikap seperti ini. Dia menunduk ke arah Seokjin, "Kupikir kau sudah berniat untuk ikut dalam permainan?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia mendongak menatap Namjoon yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Sial, Namjoon benar.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jaehwan lagi dan dia menyadari kalau pria itu masih menatapnya dengan intens. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia harus mengalihkan perhatian Jaehwan dan membuat pria itu yakin bahwa ancaman penembakan sore tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Seokjin mendongak ke arah Namjoon, "Bagaimana jika kita memberikan para media bahan berita baru agar berita soal ancaman tadi sore berhasil menghilang?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Oh, kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau Jaehwan melihat hasil kerjanya terpampang terus di media."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, Seokjin sudah berubah menjadi semakin berani dan berada nyaris sejajar dengannya. "Itu ide bagus, apa rencanamu?"

Seokjin tersenyum, dia berusaha sekuatnya meredam tangannya yang gemetar untuk kemudian meraih wajah Namjoon, menariknya agar turun ke bawah, kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir. Namjoon diam saja, dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa bibir Seokjin yang menempel di bibirnya terasa gemetar.

Namjoon bisa mendengar suara hiruk-pikuk wartawan yang memotret mereka dan mau tidak mau Namjoon akan memuji Seokjin untuk ini.

Ternyata rasa bencinya membuat dia sampai berani mengambil tindakan ekstrim seperti ini.

Seokjin yang tidak tahan lagi menahan ketakutan dan traumanya akhirnya melepaskan dirinya, tangannya masih berada di pakaian Namjoon, mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin media melupakan prestasi Jaehwan, kau harusnya melakukan ini." Namjoon meraih pinggang Seokjin untuk merapat ke arahnya dan kembali membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir Seokjin.

Memar yang masih tersisa di pinggul Seokjin membuatnya tersedak ringisannya sendiri karena memar itu terasa begitu sakit akibat Namjoon yang meremas pinggulnya. Namun kelihatannya Namjoon memang sengaja memanfaatkan memar itu karena mau tidak mau Seokjin mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan saat Namjoon meremas pinggulnya yang memar.

Dan akhirnya setelah membuat Seokjin benar-benar merasa pinggulnya mati rasa, Namjoon akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari Seokjin.

"Aku tahu kau membencinya, tapi sayangnya, trauma bodohmu itu masih menang, Seokjin.." bisik Namjoon. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin terjun ke dalam permainan, aku mengharapkan gerakan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada ini." Namjoon bergerak menjauh kemudian kembali menatap sekitar dengan datar, terlihat tidak terpengaruh sama sekali setelah mencium Seokjin. Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang masih gemetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Seharusnya Seokjin tahu, bahwa sejak awal dia memang berurusan dengan iblis yang salah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tidak pernah suka pesta, dan ternyata firasatnya terkait pesta itu sungguh tepat karena dia bertemu Lee Jaehwan di sana. Mungkin datang ke pesta kemarin dan bertanding bersama Kim Namjoon merupakan kesalahan Seokjin yang cukup fatal.

Seokjin masih tidak bisa melupakan ketakutan dan traumanya akan pria itu. Jaehwan masih memberikan sebuah ketakutan tersendiri untuk Seokjin. Tidak peduli kemana Seokjin pergi atau bagaimana Seokjin berusaha menutupinya, trauma itu tidak juga pergi.

Atau mungkin memang mereka tidak bisa pergi.

Mungkin memang Seokjin membutuhkan ketakutan itu untuk mengatasi kehidupannya.

Atau mungkin.. ketakutan itu akan menjadi sumber kekuatannya untuk hidup. Bukankah kekuatan terhebat berasal dari kelemahan yang kau jadikan senjata?

Seokjin percaya akan hal itu dan mungkin karena itulah alam bawah sadarnya mencegah Seokjin untuk menghapus kenangan buruk terkait masa lalunya yang menyedihkan.

" _ **Aku tahu kau membencinya, tapi sayangnya, trauma bodohmu itu masih menang, Seokjin.." bisik Namjoon. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin terjun ke dalam permainan, aku mengharapkan gerakan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada ini."**_

Ya, Namjoon benar. Sesuatu yang sempat diucapkan Namjoon padanya itu memang benar. Seokjin harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memenangkan permainan ini.

Hanya saja Seokjin masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, setelah kembali dari pesta dan melalui malam yang terasa seperti perang dingin bersama Namjoon, Seokjin harus kembali menjalani harinya sebagai boneka yang menghuni rumah Namjoon.

Tidak ada yang bisa Seokjin lakukan di rumah itu selain duduk diam, memperhatikan pekerjaan para pelayan, dan juga kembali diam. Dan Seokjin tidak biasa berdiam diri seperti ini sehingga dia merasa benar-benar bosan.

Seokjin ingin keluar, tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana dia harus pergi. Sejak awal Seokjin tidak memiliki teman, dia hanya memiliki rekan kerja dan hubungan diantara mereka hanyalah sekedar profesionalitas semata.

Dia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki seseorang yang disebut 'teman'.

Satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya saat masa sekolah adalah Lee Jaehwan tapi Seokjin jelas akan menendang nama itu dari bagian 'teman masa lalu'nya. Seokjin bahkan berharap dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan pria itu lagi.

Helaan napas pelan kembali keluar dari bibir Seokjin, dia memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk menumpuk-numpuk _lego_. Taehyung bercerita bahwa semalam, selagi menunggu Seokjin pergi ke pesta bersama Namjoon, dia dan Jungkook bermain _lego_ dan sepertinya sekarang bayinya lebih menyukai bermain dengan itu daripada dengan mainan yang lain.

Jungkook terlihat sibuk menyusun _lego_ dengan hati-hati kemudian saat tumpukan _lego_ nya sudah cukup rapi, Jungkook akan memekik senang kemudian memamerkan hasil karyanya itu kepada Bon-Bon dan boneka kelinci pemberian Hoseok, TaeTae.

Seokjin menghela napas lagi, dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari rumah ini. Bahkan jika itu hanya untuk membeli _popsicle_ di _minimarket_.

"Kenapa, Jin?"

Seokjin menoleh dan melihat Jimin berjalan menghampirinya dengan penampilan rapi. Jimin pasti hendak bekerja.

Yah, akhirnya setelah cukup lama mengamati, Seokjin menyadari bahwa Namjoon dan Yoongi berada satu kantor, sedangkan Jimin biasanya mengurus beberapa hal kecil di perusahaan Namjoon dan mengurus para pelayan di rumah. Dia seperti kepala rumah tangga di keluarga ini.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya bosan." Dia tersenyum tipis, "Aku rindu berjalan-jalan di luar."

" _Well_ , tapi sekarang kau setidaknya memiliki jadwal keluar setiap malamnya untuk menghadiri pesta." Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Dan bukankah siang ini kau juga harus ikut makan siang bersama para kolega Namjoon di perusahaan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, benar. Jessica akan datang jam sebelas nanti." Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi yang kurindukan itu sensasi saat aku berjalan-jalan sendiri." Seokjin menarik napas pendek, "Aku juga rindu bekerja."

"Ah, aku sudah mengurus pekerjaanmu. Dan gaji terakhirmu semuanya sudah dimasukkan ke rekeningmu yang baru." Jimin mengangguk-angguk, "Aku sudah memberikan mereka surat pengunduran dirimu dan mereka semua menerimanya."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jimin, "Kau yang mengurus itu?"

Jimin mengangguk, dia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Seokjin, "Ya, karena hanya aku yang bisa mengurus urusan semacam itu. Namjoon dan Yoongi terlalu sibuk, sementara Taehyung terlalu kecil." Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Tapi semua rekan kerjamu sangat baik, kutebak kau mendapatkan suasana kerja yang menyenangkan."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Benar sekali. Bekerja bersama dengan mereka sangat menyenangkan." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jimin, "Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya pekerjaanmu cukup banyak."

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya harus pergi jika memang pihak karyawan perusahaan Namjoon membutuhkan bantuanku. Tapi selebihnya, aku hanya akan berada di rumah, mengurus keperluan rumah tangga keluarga ini."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "Kau.. pasangan Yoongi, kan?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tertawa, "Tentu saja."

"Tapi kenapa kau dan Taehyung sangat dekat?"

Jimin terdiam, dia menatap Seokjin dengan sendu. "Aku akan menceritakan satu rahasia kecil padamu."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan-pelan.

"Taehyung itu.. saudaraku." Jimin menghela napas, "Dia bukan saudara kandungku, tapi dia adalah adik kecil yang kucintai setengah mati saat kami berada di panti asuhan."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Kau dan Taehyung berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Yap, dan ketika aku tahu Taehyung diadopsi oleh Kim Namjoon, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Aku keluar dari panti asuhan demi mencari Taehyung dan akhirnya 'memohon' pada Yoongi agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung."

"Dan untuk itu Yoongi memintamu menjadi pasangannya dan menikah dengannya?" tanya Seokjin lagi. "Apakah pernikahanmu hampir sama seperti pernikahanku? Untuk perjanjian?"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ada perbedaan diantara perjanjian kau dan Namjoon dengan aku dan Yoongi. Aku mendengarkan sumpah pernikahan kalian dan aku tahu itu adalah perjanjian kalian." Jimin tersenyum, "Yoongi tidak menjanjikan 'selamanya' padaku, dia hanya menjanjikan 'kehidupan' selama berada di sampingnya."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut dalam, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hmm, memang ini agak rumit. Tapi Yoongi berjanji akan membantuku untuk hidup karena dia sudah mengambil sesuatu dariku."

"Apa yang diambil darimu?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Ini bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dikatakan, tapi anggap saja Yoongi mengambil sesuatu yang berarti dalam kehidupanku. Tapi setelah dia melakukan itu.." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak bisa bilang dia menyesal, tapi Namjoon mengatakan padaku seperti itu jadi mari kita anggap saja dia menyesal."

"Lantas bagaimana pernikahan itu bisa terjadi?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku terbangun dan Yoongi sudah duduk di sebelahku seraya memegang sebuah surat pendaftaran pernikahan dengan cap ibu jariku. Kurasa Yoongi mengambilnya saat aku tidak sadarkan diri."

Seokjin terdiam, masa lalu Jimin ternyata lebih buruk daripada yang Seokjin duga. "Lalu.. apa yang terjadi?"

"Yoongi membawaku ke sini sebagai pasangannya dan memperkenalkanku kepada Namjoon dan Taehyung. Taehyung sangat terkejut, kutebak dia mengingat siapa diriku, tapi saat itu Yoongi mengancamnya secara tidak langsung sehingga Taehyung bahkan tidak berani menatapku. Akulah yang mendekati Taehyung sampai akhirnya hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini."

"Dan Taehyung.. apa dia tahu?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Yoongi membuatku berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan ini pada siapapun." Jimin menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui ini, dan aku cukup percaya padamu bahwa kau tidak akan membocorkan ini pada siapapun."

Seokjin tertegun, dia tidak sanggup berbicara sedikitpun sehingga yang dia lakukan hanya diam di sana seraya menatap Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas keras, "Tapi itu sudah berlalu, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dirubah. Aku sudah menjadi pasangan Yoongi dan kau sudah menjadi pasangan Namjoon." Jimin tersenyum kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka, "Jessica sudah datang, kau harus bersiap."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dia melihat Jimin berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Jimin,"

Jimin menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin, "Ya?"

"Apapun itu, jika memang kau tidak harus berada di sini, maka aku yakin kau pasti bisa keluar dari sini."

Jimin mengerjap kemudiand dia tertawa kecil, "Ya, kau benar. Tapi saat ini aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan peranku sebagai Persephone yang ditawan oleh Hades di neraka." Jimin tersenyum penuh arti kepada Seokjin, "Aku tidak bisa keluar begitu saja."

Seokjin tertegun, dia memperhatikan Jimin yang berjalan menjauh dari sofa dan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan setelah menyapa Jessica. Seokjin masih diam di sana, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin padanya.

' _ **Aku sudah terbiasa dengan peranku sebagai Persephone yang ditawan oleh Hades..'**_

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa diambil dari pernyataan itu.

Jimin mencintai Yoongi tanpa dia sadari walaupun sesungguhnya dia juga membenci pria itu.

Hal itu terbukti dengan Jimin yang bersedia tinggal di sini tanpa dia sadari walaupun mungkin tinggal di sini hampir sama seperti tinggal di neraka.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Ya, sesuai apa yang aku janjikan, aku akan tetap update Heaven and Hell di sini tapi yang versi sensor atau dengan kata lain ada beberapa part yang hanya ada di buku dan tidak ada di sini.

Sensor itu memiliki arti yang luas lho ya, jadi yang disensor itu bukan berarti hanya mature content saja, ada banyak hal yang bisa disensor tergantung situasi dan kondisi yang kutetapkan.

Di sini aku akan tetap menceritakan garis besar dan inti dari Heaven and Hell, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku jamin kalian akan tetap mendapatkan inti dan jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di ff ini. Hehehe

.

.

Bagi yang masih ingin mengikuti Pre-Order untuk fanbook Heaven and Hell ataupun Imprint, Pre-Order akan kembali dibuka di akhir bulan ini, nanti akan diupdate di sosial mediaku seperti Instagram (blacklunalite) atau LINE ( njw3095x).

Heaven and Hell akan terus diupdate di Wattpad lebih dulu dan baru di sini.

Terima kasih dan ditunggu selalu tanggapanya~


	12. Devil's Kiss

Keindahan dari sesuatu bernama perasaan dan hati manusia terletak pada kompleksitas dan bagaimana itu bergerak tanpa terkendali. Terkadang banyak orang yang merasa bahwa mereka bisa mengendalikan perasaan mereka sendiri namun pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan menjadi satu diantara sekian orang yang dibutakan oleh perasaan mereka sendiri.

Hati adalah sesuatu yang kompleks, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan menyebabkan dirimu tersenyum hari ini. Apakah itu karena rencanamu? Ataukah karena hal sepele seperti kondisi rambutmu yang terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada kemarin?

Perasaan manusia merupakan sesuatu yang mudah goyah dan berganti, namun ada satu hal yang mampu membuatnya berdiri diam dan pasti.

Hal itu adalah sebuah keyakinan.

Keyakinan bahwa apapun yang pernah ada di hatimu dapat terwujud dengan usaha yang kuat.

Seokjin memiliki sebuah keyakinan yang kuat, dan kali ini dia pasti bisa mewujudkannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Seokjin, kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya, menatap Jessica yang sedang menyisir rambutnya seraya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan dan menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dia merapikan poninya yang menutupi dahi dengan gerakan pelan. "Ya, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Terlalu baik, malah."

Jessica tersenyum lebar, "Itu bagus! Karena jika kau ceria, pesonamu akan terlihat lebih jelas dan hebat." Jessica meletakkan sisir yang tadi dipegangnya kemudian meremas kedua bahu Seokjin, "Tunjukkan pada mereka semua kalau pasangan hidup Kim Namjoon adalah orang yang mempesona." Jessica mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kedipan jenaka.

Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "Apakah harus?"

Jessica mengangguk serius, "Oh ya, tentu saja. Sekarang kau berada di posisi yang bisa dibilang setara dengan Namjoon. Mereka yang berada di perusahaan itu wajib tunduk padamu."

Seokjin terdiam, dia tersenyum tipis dan Jessica sendiri kembali melanjutkan gerakannya merias Seokjin.

Tunduk.

Satu kata yang sebelumnya tidak pernah digunakan oleh Seokjin kepada siapapun. Justru sebaliknya, Seokjin adalah orang yang selalu tunduk pada orang lain.

Dan sekarang dia bisa membuat orang lain tunduk padanya.

Seokjin tersenyum, dia menyadari kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang sekarang berada di ujung jarinya.

Kekuasaan adalah sesuatu yang selalu dicintai oleh manusia. Berdiri lebih tinggi daripada yang lainnya merupakan sesuatu yang begitu didambakan.

Karena pada dasarnya, setiap orang memiliki sisi egois untuk menjadi lebih baik daripada orang lain. Dan setiap orang tentunya ingin sekali mencicipi betapa menyenangkannya berdiri di atas orang lain dan mengendalikan mereka.

Seokjin tidak pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya. Tapi kini, dia bahkan bisa memerintah orang lain hanya dengan menggerakkan ujung jarinya.

Senyuman itu kembali muncul di bibir Seokjin. Tuhan memang benar-benar telah menjawab doanya.

Sekarang dia bisa melakukan apa saja, apapun, pada siapapun.

Dan tamu pertama yang akan mendapatkan kehormatan itu adalah Lee Jaehwan.

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 12: Devil's Kiss**

* * *

Namjoon mengajak Seokjin dan juga Jungkook untuk pergi menghadiri sebuah acara makan siang dengan seluruh dewan direksi penting di perusahaan Namjoon. Seokjin tidak pernah menyukai perhatian berlebih yang ditujukan padanya tapi Seokjin rasa dia sudah mulai terbiasa untuk menghadapi banyak orang yang memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Seokjin.

Yah, Seokjin harus belajar beradaptasi atau dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup dalam kehidupannya sekarang bersama seorang Kim Namjoon.

Ketika mereka tiba di perusahaan Namjoon, beberapa karyawan berdiri di dekat pintu untuk menyambut Namjoon. Namjoon hanya berjalan masuk dengan langkah tegap sementara Seokjin mengikutinya di belakang seraya menggendong Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap sekitar dengan pandangan kagum dan mata yang berbinar-binar menggemaskan. Seokjin tersenyum melihat reaksi polos anaknya dan Seokjin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi gemuk Jungkook. Jungkook tertawa nyaring dan beberapa karyawan wanita yang melihatnya memekik tertahan karena Jungkook sangat lucu.

"Seokjin,"

Seokjin menoleh dan melihat Namjoon berdiri menunggunya, Seokjin bergegas melangkah menghampiri Namjoon dan Namjoon meraih Jungkook untuk dipindahkan dalam gendongannya. Seokjin membulatkan matanya tapi Namjoon justru kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

Pandangan Seokjin melirik Jungkook yang berada dalam gendongan Namjoon dengan hati-hati tapi kelihatannya anaknya tidak keberatan sama sekali berada dalam gendongan Namjoon. Bahkan putra kecilnya itu sudah sibuk berceloteh riang soal banyak hal yang mungkin baru dilihatnya kali ini sementara Namjoon menjawab dengan tenang dan terdengar santai.

Ketika mereka memasuki aula tempat diadakannya acara makan siang ini, nyaris semua kursi sudah terisi penuh kecuali kursi di bagian kepala meja. Seokjin melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu di belakang Namjoon sementara semua yang tadinya berada di ruangan itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang baru saja melangkah masuk.

Namjoon menempati kursi di bagian depan dan Seokjin duduk di sebelahnya, Seokjin meminta satu kursi lagi untuk Jungkook dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan segera memberikan kursi tambahan untuk Jungkook.

"Selamat siang," Namjoon memulai. "Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini adalah karena aku ingin memperkenalkan pasanganku secara resmi kepada perusahaan."

Seokjin mendengarkan dalam diam karena sesungguhnya dia memang tidak tahu kenapa dia dibawa ke perusahaan Namjoon untuk makan siang.

"Ini Kim Seokjin, dan anak kami, Jungkook." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Dan mulai hari ini, Seokjin juga menjabat sebagai salah satu dewan direksi." Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Dia akan menjadi mitra pasif, tapi dia akan tetap menjadi bagian dari salah satu pemegang saham perusahaan ini."

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan terkejut. Dia tidak tahu kalau Namjoon menempatkannya dalam posisi yang penting di dalam perusahaan yang didirikan olehnya. Kepala Seokjin bergerak dan kali ini dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang beraneka ragam.

Tapi dengan masuknya Seokjin sebagai salah satu tokoh penting di perusahaan, itu akan membuat orang-orang mulai memindahkan fokusnya ke arah Seokjin. Ini sama saja seperti memberikan Seokjin pekerjaan baru yang lebih sulit.

Seokjin tidak pernah berniat untuk masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam kehidupan Namjoon, tapi kelihatannya Namjoon lah yang ingin melibatkan Seokjin secara utuh. Dan selama kegiatan makan siang itu berlangsung, Seokjin hanya duduk di sana, dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian karena Seokjin benar-benar memiliki kenangan buruk dengan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan sekarang, semua yang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya seolah Seokjin makan dengan menggunakan pisau daging. Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia harus berusaha terlihat santai atau mereka akan menyadari betapa berdebarnya Seokjin karena diperhatikan dengan begitu intens.

"Hmm, hebat juga, Seokjin.." Namjoon berbisik pelan ketika akhirnya sesi makan siang selesai dan saat ini mereka sedang menikmati secangkir teh dan kopi seraya mengobrol ringan.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum tipis, dia tidak boleh terlihat gugup. "Aku tidak boleh membuatmu malu di hadapan mereka, bukan?"

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tertawa pelan, dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin dan berbisik rendah. "Pintar sekali."

Bisikan itu diucapkan dengan begitu dekat, Seokjin bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas Namjoon di telinganya dan ini mau tidak mau membuatnya bergidik pelan.

Beberapa dari tamu di ruangan itu mulai bertanya kepada Namjoon mengenai kehidupan pernikahannya dan Seokjin. Beberapa lainnya bertanya soal Jungkook seperti berapa usia anak itu dan lain-lainnya.

"Anakku _carrier_ ," Seokjin menjelaskan dengan tegas ketika salah satu diantara mereka bertanya apakah Jungkook dominan. "Dia _carrier_ dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu." Seokjin menekankan seraya menatap sosok pria paruh baya yang baru saja bertanya pada Seokjin.

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya, tidak heran dia begitu manis." ujarnya seraya tersenyum mencurigakan.

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, dia menatap Namjoon namun pria itu sedang sibuk menjawab pertanyaan lainnya yang dilayangkan padanya.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk diam selama sisa acara makan siang itu dan ketika acara tersebut berakhir, Seokjin segera meraih lengan Namjoon dan mengajaknya ke sudut koridor yang sepi setelah sebelumnya menitipkan Jungkook pada salah satu pengawal.

"Apakah ada diantara mereka yang hadir tadi kebetulan mengenal Jaehwan?" tanya Seokjin langsung.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu saja, Lee Jaehwan cukup terkenal di dunia bisnis."

Seokjin terdiam, dia memasang wajah berpikir kemudian dia menatap Namjoon, "Kau bilang kau akan membantuku."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Memang,"

"Di pesta malam nanti, apakah Jaehwan akan datang?"

"Kurasa begitu, pesta malam nanti adalah undangan dari seorang artis besar di sini. Dia pastinya mengundang Jaehwan karena dia tokoh besar di dunia semacam itu."

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Bantu aku menghukum Jaehwan."

Namjoon menyeringai, dia sudah sangat menantikan Seokjin akhirnya akan bergerak. Sejak awal dia sadar bahwa Seokjin memang bukan sosok yang selemah itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin dia terlibat dalam skandal." Seokjin meremas jemarinya sendiri, "Buat seolah dia memiliki skandal besar dengan seseorang, entah artis atau siapapun. Intinya, buat dia memutuskan untuk menutup diri dari media."

Namjoon mengangguk santai, "Lalu apalagi yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membeli perusahaannya. Jika pamornya turun, maka harga perusahaannya akan turun, benar?"

Namjoon menimbang-nimbang sebentar kemudian dia menatap Seokjin, "Kau tahu, Seokjin? Kalau dia masih berada di dunia ini, dia akan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk membuktikan kalau dia adalah ayah Jungkook." Namjoon menyeringai, "Kau yakin akan membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Dan tubuh Seokjin mulai gemetar saat mendengar tawaran Namjoon.

Astaga, tawaran itu begitu menggoda. Membunuh Jaehwan, terasa begitu menyenangkan hingga Seokjin bahkan bisa merasakan manis di ujung lidahnya.

Tapi jika dia membunuh Jaehwan, maka itu berarti Seokjin akan membunuh lagi. Dia akan membunuh lagi, mengotori tangannya dengan darah lagi. Seokjin menunduk dalam seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ingatan soal pembunuhan pertamanya selalu membuatnya mual.

"Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon lagi, "Jungkook masih menunggu kita. Kau belum memutuskan?"

Seokjin mendongak, "Aku sudah memutuskan."

' _ **Seokjin menghantam kepala pria gemuk itu dengan sebuah batang besi dengan keras..'**_

Namjoon menyeringai, "Dan apa keputusanmu?"

' _ **Seokjin membuka mulut pria itu dan menaburkan racun tikus ke dalam mulutnya..'**_

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan mantap, "Aku akan membunuhnya." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan serius dan Namjoon mengangguk seraya tersenyum puas. _'Ya, aku bisa membunuhnya. Membunuh itu mudah. Benar, itu mudah.'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin mencoba yakin dan percaya bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar ditunggu olehnya. Dia harus bisa membuat mereka mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas apapun yang pernah mereka perbuat pada Seokjin.

Seokjin sudah mengeraskan hatinya sejak lama, dia tidak lagi berusaha untuk membuka dirinya karena Seokjin sadar itu tidak berguna. Seokjin menyayangi Jungkook karena dia adalah bagian dari diri Seokjin.

Dia bisa melalui apapun, asalkan Jungkook bisa mendapatkan posisi yang tepat dan bisa berjalan dengan kepala yang terangkat tinggi tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Seokjin harus menjamin posisi Jungkook, apapun yang terjadi.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia harus siap menghadapi pesta lainnya yang sudah menunggunya. Seokjin benci pesta dan kelihatannya dia memang tidak akan bisa terbiasa menghadapi pesta.

Akan tetapi setelah melewati banyak pesta, Seokjin rasa dia sudah cukup baik dalam menyesuaikan dirinya sendiri dalam tiap situasi dan juga kondisi tertentu. Dia adalah seorang pengamat lingkungan yang cukup pandai karena kehidupannya yang keras, Seokjin bisa beradaptasi menjadi apapun dalam waktu singkat karena dia sadar bahwa kemampuannya itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup sampai hari ini.

Pesta kali ini diselenggarakan di sebuah rumah besar yang kabarnya merupakan rumah dari sang pemilik pesta. Seokjin memasuki rumah itu bersama Namjoon dan beberapa orang yang kebetulan sudah berada di sana langsung melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penasaran saat Seokjin dan Namjoon melangkah masuk.

"Seperti biasanya, kita akan menarik perhatian." Namjoon mendesah malas, dia merapikan posisi tangan Seokjin yang memeluk lengannya. "Perbaiki posisimu, berhentilah bersikap kaku. Kau membuatku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang jahat."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Kau memang seseorang yang seperti itu."

Namjoon menyeringai, "Senang akhirnya kau menyadari itu."

"Kenapa hidupmu benar-benar penuh dengan pesta? Ini membuatku sakit." lirih Seokjin seraya melirik ke sekitar dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Namjoon.

"Hidupmu akan penuh dengan pesta setelah kau menjadi bagian dari keluargaku."

"Dan apakah hidupku juga akan selalu terancam?"

Namjoon mengangguk asal, "Nah, itu juga benar."

Seokjin melirik sekitar dan kali ini dia berhasil menemukan beberapa pasang mata wanita yang menatapnya dengan iri. Seokjin tersenyum miring, sengaja mengangkat dagunya dan menunjukkan ekspresi angkuh. "Bagaimana dengan permintaanku?"

Namjoon meraih sebuah gelas berisi _champagne_ yang dibawakan oleh pelayan. "Yoongi sedang mengurusnya untukmu."

Seokjin tertegun, mendadak dia teringat soal cerita masa lalu Jimin dan Yoongi yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Jimin padanya. Dia melirik Namjoon kemudian berdehem, "Kudengar Yoongi dan Jimin sudah menikah?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Itu benar, hari ketika Yoongi memperkenalkan Jimin kepada keluarga adalah hari dia resmi mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka."

"Kenapa mereka bisa menikah?"

"Karena Jimin adalah lawan yang sebanding untuk Yoongi."

Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Namjoon, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Wartawan di arah jam tiga." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan menunduk untuk menatapnya. Seokjin tersentak kaget karena Namjoon tiba-tiba saja menatapnya dengan begitu dalam, dia tertegun dengan mata membulat besar.

"A-apa?" ujar Seokjin gugup.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Aku memberikan foto yang bagus untuk para wartawan itu."

Seokjin mengerjap, masih terlalu terkejut karena Namjoon benar-benar menatap ke dalam matanya selama beberapa detik. Seokjin nyaris ketakutan Namjoon bisa mempelajari dirinya karena pandangan mata itu.

"Mulai besok aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah sakit Hoseok." Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap suasana pesta.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau memulai terapi untuk kesuburan dirimu. Aku tidak suka kegagalan."

Seokjin meringis pelan, Namjoon benar-benar menganggap calon anak mereka sebagai aset. "Baiklah, lantas bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Aku sehat, aku rajin menemui dokterku. Jangan khawatir, Seokjin."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia tidak suka Namjoon menganggap bayi yang nantinya akan dikandung oleh Seokjin sebagai barang yang bisa dia gunakan sesuka hatinya.

 _Itu adalah calon bayi Seokjin._

Seokjin tidak keberatan jika Namjoon tidak menganggap anaknya, tapi Seokjin akan mencintai bayinya seperti dia mencintai dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan Namjoon menghancurkan bayinya begitu saja.

Pemikiran itu membuat Seokjin merasa mual luar biasa terhadap Namjoon. Dia berdehem kemudian perlahan melepaskan lengannya dari lengan Namjoon. "Aku butuh toilet." Seokjin berbisik sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan segera menjauh dari Namjoon.

Seokjin bisa memikirkan rencana pembunuhan walaupun itu juga akan membuat rasa mual muncul di tenggorokannya. Tapi jika itu terkait dengan bayi-bayinya, rasa mual dan jijik itu akan semakin menjadi-jadi hingga membuat Seokjin benar-benar ingin memuntahkan rasa mual dan jijik itu dari tubuhnya.

Kaki Seokjin melangkah cepat menuju toilet dan setelah dia berada di dalam toilet, Seokjin berdiri di depan wastafel dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lusuh, Seokjin mengusap pipinya sendiri dan membayangkan dirinya akan segera disentuh oleh Namjoon kembali membuatnya muak.

Seokjin menunduk, memutar kran air dan mencuci tangannya di sana, dia benar-benar mencucinya sampai bersih sebelum kemudian Seokjin meraih beberapa tisu dan mengeringkan tangannya. Seokjin menarik napas dalam dengan mata terpejam, mencoba memberikan sugesti kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tenang.

Dan akhirnya setelah tarikan napas kesepuluh, Seokjin sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, dia membuka pintu toilet dan berjalan keluar. Namun sebelum Seokjin kembali ke aula pesta, dia berpapasan dengan seorang pria gemuk yang berjalan dengan langkah agak terhuyung. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari pria itu.

Seokjin sudah hapal mati kondisi seseorang saat mabuk dan kelihatannya pria itu juga sama. Dia tidak tahu apa alasannya tapi bagi Seokjin semua pria mabuk sama saja. Seokjin melangkah dengan hati-hati untuk menjauhi pria itu namun saat Seokjin melewatinya, pria itu meliriknya dan menarik lengan Seokjin.

Sialnya, lengan Seokjin masih terasa nyeri karena memar bekas cengkraman Namjoon masih bersisa. Dan ketika pria itu menangkap lengannya, Seokjin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengerang sakit seraya berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman.

Namun pria itu sepertinya menyadari kesakitan Seokjin sehingga dia menyeringai dan membanting tubuh Seokjin ke dinding. Seokjin mengaduh pelan dan pria itu menyudutkannya dengan menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Seokjin.

Tubuh Seokjin gemetar ketakutan dan dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat napas pria itu yang bercampur alkohol memenuhi indera penciumannya. Seokjin merasa jijik, dia benar-benar benci hidupnya karena dia selalu saja mengalami pelecehan lagi dan lagi. Seokjin meronta dan berusaha menendang pria itu namun pria itu justru meraung marah dan mencengkram lengan Seokjin dengan semakin keras.

Seokjin menahan jeritan kesakitannya, namun sebelum pria itu sempat melakukan tindakan lebih jauh, beberapa orang sudah menarik pria itu menjauh dari Seokjin. Seokjin membuka matanya dengan perlahan, tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat dan dia melihat beberapa pengawalnya nampak menahan pria itu di lantai.

Napas Seokjin memburu, dia menarik napas dengan terburu-buru sementara dia mencoba untuk tetap bertahan dan berdiri dengan menggunakan kakinya sendiri yang gemetar dan melemas.

"Singkirkan dia dari hadapanku."

Seokjin menoleh saat mendengar suara yang terdengar sangat dingin dan kejam, dia melihat Namjoon berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah murka luar biasa. Dan akhirnya setelah pria itu dibawa pergi oleh beberapa pengawalnya, Namjoon segera berjalan menghampiri Seokjin.

"Kau oke?" bisik Namjoon.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan liar, dia ingin bersikap kuat seperti biasanya dan menjawab dengan nada santai kalau dia baik-baik saja tapi Seokjin tidak bisa. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah isakan menyedihkan, sekali lagi trauma Seokjin berhasil menelannya ke dalam ketakutan terdalamnya dan dia tidak yakin dia bisa bersikap kuat karena ketakutan itu menguasainya.

Airmata Seokjin mengalir dan Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya. Dia tidak mau Namjoon melihatnya dalam kondisi lemah dan menyedihkan tapi bahkan saat ini dia tidak bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

Namjoon menghela napas dan meraih Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. Seokjin memekik panik dan berusaha mendorong Namjoon. Dia masih sangat ketakutan dan kontak fisik sedekat ini semakin membuatnya panik. Seokjn memukul lengan Namjoon dan berusaha melepaskan diri namun Namjoon menahannya di sana.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" Seokjin menjerit dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Namjoon namun Namjoon bergeming.

Seokjin terisak lagi, "Hentikan!" jeritnya dengan suara parau tapi Namjoon meregangkan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Seokjin, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Seokjin dengan keras. Namjoon melumat perlahan bibir Seokjin yang gemetar hebat sementara Seokjin membulatkan matanya.

Itu adalah kontak fisik paling intens yang pernah Namjoon lakukan padanya. Lupakan ciuman pernikahan mereka karena di sana Namjoon tidak benar-benar menciumnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Namjoon menciumnya.

Dan bukankah seharusnya Seokjin merasa takut?

Tapi.. kenapa dirinya tidak gemetar ketakutan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Seokjin bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bernapas dengan normal. Dia berpegangan begitu kuat pada Kim Namjoon seolah jika dia tidak melakukannya, dia akan terjatuh hingga ke dasar bumi.

Sedangkan Kim Namjoon sendiri terlihat tidak terlalu peduli, dia melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan namun tetap membiarkan Seokjin mencengkram lengannya. Dia mendengar deru napas Seokjin yang tidak teratur namun Namjoon membiarkannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu lagi." Namjoon berbisik, "Biasakan dirimu padaku, bedakan aku dengan mereka."

Kalimat itu bergaung dalam telinga Seokjin dan terus terulang dalam kepalanya, rasanya seperti mendengar seseorang baru saja memberikan mantra padanya. Seokjin mengerjap, perlahan menyadari bahwa pada kenyataannya dia memang akan sangat sulit melepaskan diri dari Namjoon dan saat ini memang hanya Namjoon yang jelas-jelas berhak untuk menyentuh setiap jengkal kulitnya.

"Beri aku waktu.." Seokjin berbisik, dia memejamkan matanya secara perlahan dan mencoba mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa yang dia butuhkan hanyalah waktu.

Namjoon menunduk menatap Seokjin yang masih menempel padanya. "Aku sudah memberikannya." Namjoon meletakkan tangannya ke tangan Seokjin yang mencengkram pakaiannya kemudian melepaskan cengkraman itu dari sana.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa diriku sedang melakukan sebuah tindakan kesabaran tingkat tinggi?" ujar Namjoon kemudian dia melangkah mundur menjauhi Seokjin. "Kau seharusnya tidak memanfaatkan kebaikanku sampai sejauh itu."

Dan Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terpaku seraya menatap lantai.

Benar, berdasarkan awal perjanjian mereka, Namjoon sudah mengatakan dia akan memberinya waktu hingga satu bulan untuk mengurus kejiwaannya. Dan Namjoon sudah memberikannya, satu bulan penuh menuju pernikahan mereka, dan sekarang Namjoon menambahkan bonus sepuluh hari setelah pernikahan mereka dengan alasan bahwa mereka memiliki banyak pesta yang harus dihadiri.

Namjoon memberikan tambahan waktu untuknya.

Dan Seokjin justru mulai melakukan sebuah tindakan egois dengan menganggap bahwa Namjoon tidak memberikannya waktu yang cukup.

Namjoon merendahkan level permainannya agar Seokjin bisa berpartisipasi. Dia memberikan waktu tambahan untuk Seokjin yang bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak menghadapi sedikit sentuhan ringan di tangannya.

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya, mendadak merasa bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Namjoon tidak perlu mengasihaninya lagi dan kembali menurunkan level permainan mereka.

Tidak, Seokjin akan memanfaatkan Namjoon untuk memenangkan pertempuran yang lebih sulit.

Dia harus meningkatkan permainannya sendiri. Dia harus membuat Namjoon jauh lebih mempercayainya dan benar-benar membantu Seokjin memenangkan permainannya sendiri. Membantu Seokjin menjalankan rencananya untuk membalas mereka semua.

Karena Seokjin yakin dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa Namjoon.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, beberapa pengawalnya membungkuk sopan padanya dan Seokjin membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan.

"Namjoon?" ujar Seokjin, terdengar seperti berbicara sendiri namun para pengawalnya segera menangkap maksudnya.

"Tuan Besar sudah kembali ke mobil, Tuan Seokjin."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu kita juga ke mobil." Seokjin melangkah lebih dulu dan para pengawalnya bergegas mengikuti. Seokjin mengulum bibirnya sendiri dan dia masih bisa merasakan rasa Namjoon di sana.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin bisa menyakinkan diri kalau dia tidak mual. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak merasa jijik pada kontak fisik intim yang dilakukan seseorang padanya.

Apakah itu pengaruh Seokjin yang sudah terbiasa melihat Namjoon dalam kehidupannya belakangan ini?

Ketika Seokjin masuk ke dalam mobil, dia melihat Namjoon sudah duduk di sana dengan pandangan mata yang terfokus pada ponselnya dan terlihat jelas dia seperti sedang memeriksa sesuatu di ponselnya.

Seokjin beringsut duduk di sebelah Namjoon dan memainkan jemarinya, "Kau bilang aku harus membiasakan diriku denganmu, kan?"

Namjoon menggumam pendek, pandangan matanya tidak beralih dari ponselnya yang masih menyala.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyentuhmu secara teratur mulai sekarang." Seokjin memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Namjoon, "Berapa lama lagi sisa waktu yang kau berikan untukku?"

Namjoon menyerah, dia menghela napas dengan suara keras kemudian menatap Seokjin setelah menyingkirkan ponselnya. "Empat hari."

"Dan aku akan menyembuhkan traumaku dalam empat hari itu." Seokjin menatap Namjoon sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tidak memintanya." Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak pernah ditolak dan menyentuhmu tanpa izin tentunya hanya akan membuatmu secara refleks menolakku."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan yang menyentuhmu lebih dulu, bagaimana?"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Cukup adil."

Seokjin mengangguk tegas dan Namjoon menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang kiranya berada di pikiran Namjoon saat ini, tapi Seokjin hampir yakin kalau Namjoon mungkin saja menyadari sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Mulai besok kau akan menemui Hoseok untuk kondisi tubuhmu."

"Baiklah,"

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama. Wkwkwkwk

Heaven and Hell ini akan tamat dalam 1-2 chapter lagi kalo di Wattpad sama di FFN ya ^^v

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	13. Puzzle Pieces: Care

Terdapat suatu tahapan dan susunan dalam kehidupan manusia.

Ini terkesan seperti semua orang hidup dalam alur dan tatanan yang sudah ditetapkan dalam kehidupan.

Siapa yang menetapkan aturan itu? Apakah Tuhan yang menetapkannya?

Tidak, Tuhan hanya memberikan pilihan dalam kehidupan.

Susunan itu terbentuk karena keinginan di dalam diri manusia untuk berubah, untuk menjadi jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Susunan itu ada bahkan sebelum manusia mengerti apakah arti dari suatu susunan itu.

Pada zaman dahulu, mereka mempelajari urutan dalam berburu. Mereka menyadari bahwa untuk berburu, mereka butuh membuat senjata, dan setelah membuat senjata, mereka butuh kesabaran untuk mengintai hewan buruan, dan akhirnya ketika hewan buruan telah didapatkan, mereka butuh kesabaran lainnya untuk memasak daging itu hingga akhirnya mereka bisa makan.

Apakah Tuhan menciptakan susunan itu?

Tidak, Tuhan hanya memberikan pilihan.

Tuhan menciptakan hewan.

Tuhan menciptakan manusia.

Dan Tuhan menciptakan akal dan pikiran dalam diri manusia.

Lalu pada akhirnya, manusia yang akan membuat susunan tersendiri dalam melalui kehidupan.

Dan susunan ini akan terus berlaku.

Setiap manusia akan menyusun kehidupan mereka secara apik agar mereka tidak perlu mengalami hal-hal tidak penting. Walaupun terkadang penghalang akan datang, pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap berada pada susunan yang telah disusun sejak awal.

Seokjin masih berada di bagian tengah dari seluruh susunan kehidupannya. Karena dia belum mendapatkan bagian yang menyenangkan dalam kehidupannya.

Seokjin melakukan sedikit kesalahan dalam susunannya, karena dia memutuskan untuk melibatkan Kim Namjoon terlalu jauh dalam kehidupannya.

Dia memberikan kepingan hatinya yang berupa rasa percaya kepada Kim Namjoon. Dan Seokjin sangat menyadari bahwa dia mulai memberikan rasa percaya yang 'terlalu banyak' kepada Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin harus berhenti.

Atau rencananya selama ini akan benar-benar hancur berantakan.

Seokjin tidak bisa melibatkan kepingan hatinya lebih jauh lagi.

Karena Seokjin yakin dia tidak akan bisa mengambilnya kembali jika dia memberikan kepingan hatinya yang lebih dari ini.

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

.

.

.

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 13: Puzzle Pieces: Care**

* * *

Seokjin menggeliat pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya, instingnya mengatakan ini sudah pagi hanya saja Seokjin tidak tahu jam berapa saat ini, Seokjin menoleh ke samping dan dia melihat Namjoon berbaring di sisi ranjang lainnya dengan mata terpejam dan napas yang berhembus teratur. Ini merupakan suatu momen yang jarang terjadi karena biasanya walaupun mereka tidur di kamar dan tempat tidur yang sama, Namjoon selalu pergi sebelum Seokjin terbangun dan masuk ke kamar ketika Seokjin terlelap.

Hidup tanpa bekerja membuat tubuh Seokjin menjadi terlampau rileks dan santai hingga dia tidak lagi terbiasa untuk terbangun di dini hari dan bekerja. Seokjin masih tetap selalu terbangun di pagi hari, namun tidak lagi sama.

Biasanya Seokjin akan terbangun ketika Namjoon sudah selesai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor dan pria itu hanya akan meliriknya seraya mengatakan agar Seokjin bergegas atau dia akan terlambat untuk sarapan.

Tapi pagi ini berbeda, Seokjin bangun lebih dulu dan dia melihat Namjoon berbaring dengan damai di sebelahnya. Walaupun jarak yang membentang di antara mereka cukup luas, Seokjin masih bisa memperhatikan wajah Namjoon secara seksama.

Dan bohong jika Seokjin mengatakan Namjoon jauh dari kata mempesona. Tidak peduli bagaimana kejamnya pria itu, Namjoon memiliki fitur yang sempurna di wajahnya. Dia terlihat mempesona dan tentunya Seokjin mengerti kenapa ada banyak orang yang bersedia mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit perhatian Namjoon.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari sela bibir Seokjin, Seokjin tidak jatuh cinta, dia belum pernah merasakan cinta dan Seokjin sangat sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Tidak sebelum dia bisa membalaskan semua penderitaannya di masa lalu. Karena penderitaan itu membakar habis seluruh hatinya hingga cinta tidak akan bisa menyusup masuk ke dalamnya.

Seokjin melirik jam dan dia menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah hampir pukul enam pagi. Biasanya Seokjin terbangun sekitar jam 6.30 pagi dan Namjoon baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang bersiap-siap, itu berarti Namjoon biasanya terbangun sekitar pukul enam dan Seokjin tidak mau Namjoon mengetahui bahwa dia bangun lebih dulu dan memperhatikannya saat tertidur.

Seokjin bergerak bangun dan kembali melirik Namjoon yang terlelap, dia membungkuk dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Namjoon. "Terima kasih karena mau membantuku, aku percaya padamu. Aku benar-benar percaya padamu." Seokjin berbisik pelan sebelum kemudian dia menempatkan sebuah ciuman ringan di pelipis Namjoon yang tertutup rambutnya.

Seokjin menarik diri dengan cepat dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, itu adalah kali pertama dirinya mencium orang lain selain Jungkook dengan keinginan sendiri. Seokjin mengulum bibirnya sendiri kemudian dia bergerak turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tepat ketika pintu itu tertutup, kedua kelopak mata Namjoon terbuka. Dia tersenyum tipis seraya menatap pintu kamar mandi tempat Seokjin berada. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbangun sejak Seokjin bergerak di sebelahnya. Dia tidak terbiasa tidur bersama orang lain oleh karena itu suara dan pergerakan sedikit saja akan membangunkannya.

Dan karena itulah dia mendengar semua yang dikatakan Seokjin, tentang dia yang percaya pada Namjoon dan bagaimana Seokjin menempatkan sebuah ciuman di pelipisnya.

Itu bukanlah kontak fisik pertama antara dirinya dan Seokjin, tapi itu adalah kontak fisik pertama dimana Seokjin tidak gemetar ketakutan dan melakukan semuanya berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri.

Dan Namjoon bisa merasakan kehangatan itu dari Seokjin.

Seokjin percaya padanya. Seokjin mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan Namjoon.

Dan Namjoon?

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Seokjin hidup sejak awal jika dia tidak 'peduli' pada Seokjin.

Apakah itu sekedar rasa percaya?

Tidak, Namjoon lebih dari 'percaya' pada Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sisa hari itu berlalu dengan malas untuk Seokjin. Namjoon mendapatkan panggilan tugas mendadak untuk mengurus bisnisnya sehingga dia dan Yoongi harus pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari. Seokjin baru saja mendapatkan kabar itu ketika dia baru kembali dari menjemput Jungkook di sekolahnya.

Ada satu hal yang begitu disukai Seokjin terkait kehidupannya yang sekarang dan itu adalah mengenai betapa cerianya Jungkook ketika dia pergi ke sekolah. Seokjin sangat menyukai senyum Jungkook dan dia memang akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk melihat Jungkook tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

Seokjin membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah dan bayinya yang lucu segera berlari masuk dengan bersemangat dan pelayan pribadi Jungkook segera menyambutnya untuk membantu Jungkook mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan diri.

"Seokjin,"

Seokjin menoleh saat mendengar suara dan dia melihat Jimin berdiri tak jauh darinya dan sedang menatapnya. Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Namjoon memintaku untuk sedikit melatihmu selama dia pergi."

"Latihan apa?"

"Latihan untuk mempertahankan diri." Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Tentunya kau sangat menyadari bahwa baik Namjoon dan seluruh keluarganya memiliki musuh yang besar, bukan? Kami semua terlatih untuk melindungi diri tapi kau tidak. Hoseok selalu menunda pelatihanmu karena dia menganggap kau tidak siap tapi kurasa kali ini kau sudah siap, benar?"

Seokjin mengangguk ragu-ragu, "Aku akan berlatih denganmu?"

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Kau akan mempelajari teknik-teknik dasar bersamaku. Tapi nanti kau bisa latihan _sparring_ dengan Taehyung setelah dia pulang sekolah."

Seokjin meringis, "Taehyung tidak akan menghajarku kan?"

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Kurasa dia hanya akan membantingmu ke sana-sini."

Seokjin mendesah pasrah, "Kurasa itu sudah cukup mengerikan."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Gantilah pakaianmu dan temui aku di ruang bawah tanah, Seokjin."

Seokjin tertegun, "Rumah ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, ruang latihan ada di sana, mintalah pelayan untuk mengantarmu."

Seokjin mengangguk dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, dan sesuai dengan instruksi Jimin, Seokjin meminta pelayan untuk mengantarkannya ke ruangan tempat Jimin berada.

Dan ketika pintu ruang latihan itu terbuka, Seokjin melihat Jimin sedang melakukan pemanasan ringan.

"Oh, kau sudah di sini." Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, "Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah siap. Kita akan melakukan pemanasan ringan sekaligus aku akan memeriksa apakah kau fleksibel atau tidak, karena jika iya, itu akan semakin bagus."

Seokjin meregangkan otot-otot kaki dan tangannya, "Kurasa aku cukup fleksibel?"

"Itu bagus, karena ini akan menjadi mudah." Jimin mengambil posisi dan Seokjin sendiri berdiri di hadapan Jimin. Jimin memberikan gerakan dasar kuda-kuda dan Seokjin segera mengikutinya.

Mereka baru saja melewati beberapa sesi kuda-kuda dasar ketika tiba-tiba saja Jimin memanggilnya.

"Kenapa, Jimin? Apa posisiku salah?" tanya Seokjin, bergegas memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya.

Jimin menggeleng pelan, dia menatap Seokjin. "Apa kau tidak ingin keluar dari sini?"

Seokjin tertegun, dia menatap Jimin dalam-dalam. "Maksudmu?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, apa kau tidak ingin keluar dari sini? Kembali ke kehidupan lamamu bersama Jungkook?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini?"

Jimin menarik napas dalam, "Karena aku bisa mengusahakan agar kita keluar dari sini. Aku bisa melakukannya, dan aku akan membawa Taehyung bersama dengan kita, kita bisa keluar dari sini, Seokjin." Jimin mengulum bibirnya, "Aku tahu soal perjanjianmu dan Namjoon terkait penerus, dan kurasa kita bisa memanfaatkan itu, kita bisa keluar dengan mengatakan kau sudah menyelesaikan perjanjianmu. Atau kalau kau mau, kita bisa mengusahakan rencana itu sekarang dan kau tidak perlu mengandung anak Namjoon."

Seokjin memperhatikan Jimin dan dia bisa melihat tangan Jimin gemetar, bahkan bola matanya juga terlihat tidak fokus, dia hanya berusaha menyakinkan Seokjin. "Kau yakin akan meninggalkan Yoongi?"

Jimin tersentak, napasnya mendadak berubah menjadi cepat dan Seokjin sadar, Jimin masih tidak yakin akan keputusannya karena Yoongi.

"A-aku yakin.." Jimin berbisik, nyaris terdengar seperti dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Taehyung lebih penting untukku, dia hidupku, dia keluargaku."

"Ya, tapi Yoongi juga keluargamu." Seokjin menyambung, "Kau sudah bersama dengannya entah sejak kapan tapi sepanjang yang aku tahu, kurasa itu sudah lama. Apa kau yakin kalau kau bisa meninggalkan Yoongi?"

Jimin memejamkan matanya dan menunduk, "Taehyung hidupku, aku harus keluar untuk mengembalikan hidup Taehyung."

"Ya, lalu bagaimana dengan hidupmu?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Hidupku jelas bukan bersama Yoongi."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Aku berada di sini untuk Jungkook, untuk hidupku. Jungkook segalanya untukku, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan untuk memastikan hidup Jungkook dan aku membutuhkan Namjoon untuk itu."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, dahinya berkerut seraya menatap Seokjin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membutuhkan Namjoon, dan Namjoon membutuhkan aku. Ini seperti hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan di sini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Namjoon, tidak sebelum tujuanku tercapai."

Jimin tertegun, "Seokjin, apa kau menyadari apa yang kau ucapkan?"

"Aku sadar, sangat sadar. Mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit berbeda denganmu yang berhasil ditemukan oleh Yoongi lebih dulu sehingga kau tidak perlu terlalu berlarut dalam kesengsaraan seperti aku. Tapi aku.." Seokjin mendengus, "Tuhan membawaku kepada Namjoon jauh lebih lama daripada yang kuharapkan. Aku sudah hampir mati ketika aku bertemu dengan Namjoon dan ini adalah kesempatan untukku. Jawaban dari doaku."

Seokjin menatap Jimin yang terlihat terkejut, "Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira, Jimin. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri di dalam tempat ini. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Jimin terperangah, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. "Sebenarnya siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Seokjin tertegun, kemudian dia tersenyum miring. "Aku sama sepertimu, _carrier_. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang menempati kasta terendah dalam strata sosial masyarakat. Aku dan dirimu itu sama, kita berperang untuk hidup. Saat ini aku mendapatkan sebuah pedang dan perisai yang luar biasa hebat, dan aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa memanfaatkannya."

"Seokjin.."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Namjoon." ujar Seokjin yakin dan hal itu berhasil ditangkap dengan baik oleh Jimin.

"Seokjin apa kau yakin alasanmu tidak bisa meninggalkan Namjoon adalah karena kau sedang memanfaatkannya?" tanya Jimin, lebih terdengar untuk memastikan daripada bertanya.

Seokjin tertegun, lidahnya mendadak kelu dan Seokjin melupakan kalimat-kalimat cerdasnya.

Apakah dia bertahan untuk membalaskan dendamnya? Tentu saja.

Apakah dia bertahan karena seorang Kim Namjoon? Seharusnya jawabannya adalah tidak.

Lantas, kenapa Seokjin ragu?

Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Jangan mengingatkanku soal Yoongi jika kau sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan Namjoon begitu saja. Katakan padaku, kau mulai percaya dan peduli pada Namjoon, kan?"

Seokjin menatap Jimin dengan pupil yang melebar karena terkejut, tapi untungnya Seokjin berhasil mengontrol eskpresinya kembali ke eskpresi biasa.

Dia melihat Jimin mengulum bibirnya ke dalam kemudian setelahnya dia tertawa miris. "Ternyata perangkap Hades memang luar biasa ya?"

Jimin menuding Seokjin, "Kau dan aku memang sama. Kita berada di sini untuk suatu tujuan, tapi kita melupakan siapa yang kita hadapi di tempat ini." Jimin menurunkan tangannya dan mendesah panjang, "Kita berhadapan dengan Hades, dan kesalahan kita yang paling fatal adalah kita percaya pada mereka."

Seokjin terdiam, dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai apa dan bagaimana sebenarnya dia menganggap Namjoon.

Seokjin sangat yakin dia masih menganggap Namjoon sebagai alat untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Dan seharusnya Seokjin terus menganggapnya seperti itu.

Ya, _seharusnya_.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Hades bisa membawa Persephone ke Dunia Bawah? Itu karena Persephone percaya pada Hades. Dan apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Persephone bahkan menolak untuk ikut bersama ibunya kembali ke rumah mereka? Itu karena rasa percaya Persephone telah berubah menjadi rasa peduli untuk Hades." Jimin mendesah pelan, "Aku percaya pada Yoongi, aku menempatkan seluruh rasa percayaku padanya di hari aku bertemu dengannya dan lihatlah hasilnya. Aku percaya padanya dan hal itu membuat Yoongi juga percaya padaku, aku mendengar dan mengetahui sisi lain dari Yoongi dan hasilnya, aku menjadi peduli padanya."

Rasa percaya yang berubah menjadi rasa peduli..

' _ **Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, aku percaya padamu.'**_

' _ **Kau sudah tidak lagi gemetar ketakutan saat berada satu ruangan denganku.'**_

Seokjin merasa pusing, dia memegang kepalanya sendiri dan memutuskan bahwa dia butuh berbaring atau bersandar sebelum dia memutuskan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

"Kau dan aku sama saja, Seokjin." Jimin menghela napas, "Pada akhirnya, sebenci apapun Persephone pada sang Hades, dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya, karena Persephone peduli padanya."

Jimin menggeleng pelan kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan dan ketika pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Seokjin terjatuh di atas lututnya sendiri.

Dia meremas rambutnya dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kepingan rasa percaya yang dia berikan kepada Namjoon tidak berkembang menjadi sebuah rasa peduli. Dia tidak akan berada di sini dalam waktu yang lama, Seokjin sudah bersumpah dalam dirinya bahwa dia hanya akan memanfaatkan Namjoon untuk balas dendamnya.

Dan itu hampir berhasil.

Seokjin mulai menghancurkan Jaehwan dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia bisa menghancurkan kedua orangtuanya. Membuat mereka merasakan apa yang Seokjin rasakan ketika mereka membuang Seokjin dan ketika mereka bermaksud membunuh Jungkook, satu-satunya alasan Seokjin untuk tetap hidup.

Seharusnya Seokjin hanya perlu memanfaatkan Namjoon kemudian pergi. Ya, mungkin dia butuh memberikan pewaris untuk Namjoon, tapi dia yakin dia bisa pergi setelah urusan itu selesai. Karena Seokjin hanya butuh Jungkook, dia hanya butuh Jungkook.

Napas Seokjin terasa sesak dan dia meremas dadanya sendiri, Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang salah. Dia sudah merencanakan ini, dia bahkan sudah mencari tahu apa kiranya kelemahan Namjoon agar dia bisa memanfaatkan itu di kala dia terdesak. Seokjin tahu Namjoon mengerikan, genggaman tangannya sanggup meremukkan Seokjin. Seokjin tahu, dan seharusnya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk lepas dari Namjoon.

Seokjin berteriak kesal, dia meremas rambutnya lagi dan mencoba memikirkan kenapa rencananya yang sempurna bisa menjadi berantakan hingga keraguan itu perlahan mulai merasuk ke dalam diri Seokjin.

Tolong jangan katakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin itu benar.

Tolong katakan bahwa Seokjin tidak merasa peduli pada Namjoon.

Karena seharusnya memang itu yang terjadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, hari ini Namjoon akan kembali dari urusan bisnisnya dan hari ini juga adalah batas akhir dari perpanjangan waktu yang diberikan oleh Namjoon untuknya. Seokjin sadar seharusnya ini menjadi sesuatu seperti 'kiamat' untuknya, namun setelah dia menyadari banyak hal, Seokjin mulai merasa ini tidak memberatkannya. Dengan mengetahui banyak hal dan menyadari banyak hal yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Namjoon, Seokjin bisa mengerti kenapa pada akhirnya dia bisa merubah dan meningkatkan perasaannya dari rasa percaya ke rasa peduli.

Itu karena Namjoon sendiri peduli padanya.

Seokjin tidak memiliki terlalu banyak pengalaman dengan perhatian dan rasa peduli seseorang terhadapnya. Tapi Namjoon berhasil memberikan sebuah rasa peduli yang tidak biasa terhadap Seokjin. Dan Seokjin rasa, dia bisa mengerti karena rasa itu muncul secara alami karena menerima rasa peduli yang diberikan Namjoon.

Kelihatannya, entah siapa yang memulai, tapi rasa percaya itu memang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah rasa peduli. Seokjin menghela napas pelan, mungkin urusan memberikan seorang pewaris untuk Namjoon tidak lagi menjadi momok yang menakutkan untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Seokjin tidak menoleh untuk menatap Namjoon, dia menatap pria itu dari pantulan cermin yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan terakhirmu?" tanya Namjoon seraya melepas jasnya.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Baik, dia bilang aku sehat."

Namjoon melanjutkan dengan melepaskan dasinya, "Oh, benarkah?"

Seokjin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, "Ya, aku tidak bisa menjamin akan melahirkan seorang dominan karena seperti yang kau tahu, Jungkook bukanlah dominan, tapi.. mari berharap dia akan menjadi dominan."

Namjoon melirik Seokjin lagi dan Seokjin merasa gemetar di kursinya. Dia berusaha mempertahankan kontak mata mereka melalui pantulan cermin kemudian dia melihat Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Aku butuh mandi."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan-pelan dan ketika Namjoon menghilang di balik pintu, Seokjin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dia memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat tidur mereka dan menunggu Namjoon.

Seokjin mulai memikirkan bagaimana kiranya Namjoon akan memulai ini, apakah dia akan memaksakan dirinya pada Seokjin?

Oh Tuhan, semoga saja tidak atau trauma itu akan kembali pada Seokjin dan mungkin saja Seokjin akan menjadi gila setelahnya.

Setelah bermenit-menit yang menyiksa kondisi kewarasan Seokjin, Namjoon akhirnya keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan memakai pakaian santai, dia mengusak rambutnya yang setengah basah kemudian berdiri di hadapan Seokjin yang masih duduk kaku di tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku tidak suka memaksakan diriku pada orang lain. Dan aku tidak mau menghasilkan pewaris dengan sebuah pemaksaan, jadi mari kita mulai dengan perlahan dan dengan cara yang lebih 'beradab'."

Seokjin mengangguk kaku, dia terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku cenderung kasar, apa kau mau menetapkan ' _safe word'_?"

Seokjin merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, "Kau membuatku takut."

"Yah, aku tahu, jadi, _safe word_?"

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, " _Stop_?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "Aku ragu aku akan berhenti jika kau mengatakan itu."

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, "Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak ada _safe word_."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin?"

Seokjin mengangguk mantap, "Positif."

Namjoon mengangguk dan kemudian dia mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Seokjin, Seokjin terkesiap, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memberikan respon negatif sehingga dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mencoba untuk menerima Namjoon.

Namjoon melepaskan bibirnya, "Kau terasa mengerikan, bisakah kau santai sedikit?"

Seokjin mengangguk, menarik napas dalam dan Namjoon kembali menciumnya. Seokjin mencoba membayangkan Namjoon dan mengisi kepalanya hanya dengan Namjoon, dan ternyata itu berhasil, Seokjin tidak merasa tertekan dan dia bisa merasakan tangannya melayang untuk meremas lengan atas Namjoon dan tangan yang lainnya meremas rambut Namjoon. Namjoon sendiri mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit Seokjin.

.

Seokjin sadar ini adalah akhirnya, ini adalah apa yang membuat Namjoon menahannya untuk tetap bersama dengannya dalam keluarga kecil ini. Ini adalah tujuan utama Namjoon dan ini adalah apa yang bisa Seokjin lakukan untuk membayar semua bantuan Namjoon untuknya. Seokjin yakin Namjoon juga merasa bahwa ini adalah puncak dari perjanjian mereka.

Seharusnya ini berjalan seperti sebuah hasil negosiasi biasa, namun entah kenapa baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin tidak merasa seperti itu.

Seharusnya mereka tidak membiarkan perasaan mereka mengambil alih karena ini adalah hasil dari sebuah perjanjian yang sudah ditetapkan sejak awal dengan kesepakatan bersama. Namun nampaknya, perjanjian itu mulai terasa tidak berlaku bagi kedua belah pihak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, dia sudah menugaskan Jackson untuk membantu Seokjin dalam rapat bersama dengan Jaehwan hari ini. Ya, setelah malam tadi, Namjoon memang sudah merencanakan pertemuan ini, Namjoon bahkan meminta Jimin untuk ikut menemani Seokjin karena tadinya dia khawatir Seokjin mungkin tidak akan sanggup menghadapi ini.

Ya, _tadinya_ , karena ini adalah tahap awal dari rencana balas dendam Seokjin untuk Jaehwan dan Namjoon bermaksud membantu lebih daripada yang dia janjikan pada Seokjin. Namun Namjoon harus mengakui, Seokjin terlihat seperti dia sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Karena seharusnya jika dia memang hanya ingin balas dendam cepat yang timbul karena sebuah reaksi emosi, maka seharusnya Seokjin meminta Namjoon untuk membunuh Jaehwan saja.

Tapi bukannya membunuhnya, Seokjin malah ingin menghancurkan Jaehwan dari dalam dengan menghancurkan bisnisnya dan membuat pria itu terlibat dalam skandal.

Tindakan itu merupakan tindakan yang terencana. Namjoon pernah bilang dia meminta Jackson membantunya agar Seokjin tidak melakukan tindakan balas dendam yang sembrono dan bodoh. Padahal sebenarnya, Namjoon mengirim Jackson untuk mengawasi Seokjin, Namjoon mulai meragukan Seokjin sebagai sosok yang lemah di sini.

Seokjin mungkin lemah karena traumanya, tapi itu terkait kondisi kejiwaannya, dan Namjoon tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu. Tapi mengetahui Seokjin berniat 'menyiksa' mereka yang dulu membuat hidupnya menderita membuat Namjoon berpikir bahwa Seokjin mungkin sudah merencanakan ini.

Mungkin rasa benci itu sudah membuat hati Seokjin keras sehingga dia memutuskan untuk melakukan dosa besar yaitu dengan membalas mereka, bukan memaafkan mereka.

Namjoon mendesah pelan, siang ini sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki terlalu banyak pekerjaan, tapi dia tidak tertarik untuk menemani Seokjin menemani Jaehwan karena selain itu akan menimbulkan perhatian yang tidak perlu, Seokjin tentunya akan sadar bahwa Namjoon mulai memperhatikannya dan merasa curiga padanya.

Namjoon menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan jika itu terkait Seokjin.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan,"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yoongi sedang menatapnya di ambang pintu ruangannya dengan alis berkerut. Namjoon tertawa kecil dan kembali menyamankan posisinya di kursi.

"Ada masalah di luar?" tanya Namjoon saat dia melihat Yoongi melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak ada masalah, semuanya baik-baik saja." Yoongi menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Namjoon, "Kudengar Seokjin pergi menemui Jaehwan siang ini."

"Ya,"

"Sudah memiliki rencana bagaimana menghabisi orang itu?" Yoongi mendesah, "Tidak bisakah kita langsung membunuhnya saja?"

Namjoon tertawa, "Seokjin adalah pihak yang merencanakan ini. Dia mau Jaehwan mati perlahan."

Yoongi tertegun, "Seokjin?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa Seokjin akan membakar kita semua?"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, "Jadi ternyata selama ini Seokjin sudah merencanakannya?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, yang jelas, Seokjin bukan korbannya di sini."

"Kau benar-benar mengundang iblis yang salah untuk masuk ke dalam rumahmu."

Namjoon menyeringai, "Aku tidak pernah salah dalam hal semacam ini, Yoongi."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa Seokjin tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Hanya saja, Seokjin memiliki sebuah kelemahan besar yang tidak bisa dia tutupi."

Yoongi mendesah pelan, "Jadi, apakah kita perlu untuk turun tangan?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Biarkan Seokjin melumuri tangannya sendiri dengan darah. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, dia cukup kuat untuk itu."

Yoongi tersenyum miring, "Dia bahkan lebih dari sekedar ' _cukup kuat'_ untuk itu." ujarnya sebelum kemudian dia berdiri dari posisinya, "Beri aku kabar bagus seperti kabar bahwa Lee Jaehwan itu sudah mati atau sejenisnya."

Namjoon tertawa, "Oh, kau akan mendapatkannya."

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu yakin kita akan mendapatkan kabar itu dalam waktu dekat?"

Namjoon tersenyum dan bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi namun suara getar ponsel di atas mejanya membuatnya terhenti. Namjoon meraih ponselnya, "Ya?"

" _Namjoon, ini aku,"_ sahut sebuah suara di seberang sana.

Namjoon mengenali suara dalam dan terkesan lembut ini. "Seokjin?"

" _Tepat sekali."_

"Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

" _Lee Jaehwan sudah mati."_ Seokjin berujar kalem, _"Aku mendorongnya dari tangga."_

Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang refleks mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Seokjin, "Yoongi akan senang mendengarnya. Apa kau sudah menghapus semua bukti yang menunjukkan kau ada di sana?"

" _Ya, tangga darurat itu tidak memiliki kamera pengawas."_

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, aku akan mengurus sisanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, polisi tidak akan tahu itu perbuatanmu." Namjoon menyeringai pada Yoongi yang berdecak pelan.

" _Terima kasih,"_ Seokjin menarik napas pelan, _"Namjoon,"_

"Ya?"

" _Aku ingin membalas orangtuaku."_

"Oh? Kau yakin? Kau terdengar ragu sebelumnya."

" _Ya, aku yakin."_ Terdapat jeda sesaat yang membuat Namjoon merasa Seokjin mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _"Mereka mengancam Jungkook."_

"Baiklah." Namjoon menjawab ringan kemudian menutup sambungan telepon dengan Seokjin.

Setelah sambungan itu terputus, Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang terlihat terkejut di hadapannya, Yoongi pastinya mendengar percakapan di antara Namjoon dan Seokjin karena dia memang sengaja mengubah mode ponselnya menjadi _loudspeaker_ saat sadar bahwa Seokjin yang menghubunginya.

"Dia benar-benar membunuh Jaehwan?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada agak ragu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu sebelumnya? Diaa akan membakar kita semua." Namjoon kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Jackson, ini aku. Hancurkan semua rekaman kamera pengawas di gedung itu, buat seolah komputer mereka terkena virus atau semacamnya. Pastikan semuanya hancur."

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama, dia mengamati Namjoon yang baru saja menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan Jackson dan meletakkan ponselnya lagi. "Kau yakin dia Persephonemu?"

Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Yoongi, "Dia bukan hanya Persephoneku, dia malaikat kematianku."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hello, akhirnya **Heaven and Hell** ini kembali. Hehehehe

Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu~

Sampai ketemu saat aku kembali update. Hehehe


	14. Conclusion

Definisi cinta memang tidak akan pernah bisa dijelaskan secara pasti.

Dia tidak seperti ilmu eksakta yang memiliki hitungan pasti. Kau tidak akan bisa mendefinisikan cinta seperti kau menghitung angka dalam matematika.

Bahkan ilmu fisika yang terkenal rumit sekalipun masih bisa didefinisikan secara pasti, karena dia masih memiliki suatu hitungan yang pasti.

Mereka bilang angka adalah sesuatu yang absolut, angka tidak akan berbohong.

Tapi huruf dan kata-kata mampu berbohong.

Lantas seperti apakah cinta dikenal sejauh ini? Sebuah kata.

Cinta dikenal sebagai sebuah kata yang memiliki banyak arti. Seseorang akan menafsirkan kata itu sesuai dengan apa yang dia alami.

Jika dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berbahaya, maka dia akan mengatakan jika cinta itu buta.

Jika dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang jelek, maka dia akan mengatakan bahwa cinta itu gila.

Tapi hanya ada satu cinta di dunia ini yang terbentuk begitu saja tanpa pamrih.

Yaitu cinta seorang orangtua kepada anaknya.

Seokjin adalah salah satu pemberi cinta paling absolut dan tanpa pamrih kepada Jungkook.

Karena dia menghidupi Jungkook dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Seokjin yang dulu pernah bersumpah bahwa dia akan menjaga Jungkook, apapun yang terjadi.

Ya, apapun.

Karena Seokjin memang rela menjual jiwanya kepada iblis jika Jungkook memintanya.

Jika cinta itu buta. Maka cinta Seokjin kepada bayinya jelas lebih buta daripada apapun, karena dia tidak sanggup melihat jalan keluar dan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan serta tindakannya adalah pernyataan bahwa dia melakukan semua itu untuk Jungkook.

Jika cinta itu gila. Maka cinta Seokjin kepada bayinya jelas lebih gila, karena dia akan membenarkan semua tindakan yang terjadi, jika itu berarti bayinya bisa hidup dengan baik.

Seokjin mencintai Jungkook karena Jungkook adalah satu-satunya darah dagingnya.

Darahnya mengalir dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Lantas apa yang akan Seokjin lakukan jika ada sosok lain yang mewarisi darahnya?

* * *

 **Heaven and Hell**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **Mafia!AU, BL, contains some abuse and abusive relationship.**_

 _ **This story is pure fiction.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 14: Conclusion**

* * *

Seokjin tersenyum memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang sibuk belajar menulis dengan begitu serius. Tangan gempal bayinya terlihat meremas pensil dengan begitu kuat, dahinya berkerut dalam dan Jungkook menatap tajam pada lembaran kertas di hadapannya.

Jungkook yang sedang serius selalu membuahkan senyum di wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin mengintip dan tertawa kecil melihat garis-garis melengkung yang Jungkook buat di kertas. Tangan Seokjin bergerak secara otomatis untuk mengelus rambut halus Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook mendongak ke arah Seokjin.

"Mama! Jangan menggangguku!" Jungkook meraung dengan kesal dan Seokjin tertawa lagi.

"Tapi ini sudah waktunya Kookie tidur siang. Apa Kookie tidak mau tidur siang?"

Ya, sejak mereka tinggal di rumah Namjoon, Seokjin menetapkan jadwal tidur Jungkook menjadi lebih teratur dari sebelumnya. Sebelumnya Jungkook tidak pernah tidur siang karena dia harus menunggu Seokjin bekerja, tapi sekarang, Seokjin menetapkan bahwa Jungkook harus tidur siang karena itu bagus untuk perkembangannya.

Jungkook memasang wajah cemberutnya yang lucu tapi dia tetap menurut dan naik ke pangkuan Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum, dia menyambut Jungkook dalam pelukannya dan mulai menimang Jungkook, Jungkook bergerak dalam pelukan Seokjin dan tidak sengaja membentur perut Seokjin dengan kepalan tangannya.

Seokjin terbatuk keras dan mendadak perutnya diserang rasa kram dan nyeri. Seokjin meringis pelan sementara Jungkook mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Mama? Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polos.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggeleng pelan, dia menimang Jungkook lagi seraya bersenandung pelan. Jungkook masih mengerjap bingung tapi akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggumam nyaman di dada Seokjin.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, Jungkook dalam pelukannya memang agak membebani tubuhnya, tapi biasanya Seokjin tidak keberatan, Jungkook tidak pernah terasa berat di antara lengannya.

Namun kali ini, Seokjin merasa sedikit nyeri di perutnya karena tertekan oleh Jungkook. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman seraya bersandar di sofa, mencoba memberi sedikit jarak di antara Jungkook dan perutnya.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari sela bibir Seokjin kemudian dia mendongak menatap pelayan pribadi Jungkook yang sejak tadi menemani mereka. "Bisa kau ambilkan ponselku di sana?"

Ya, sejak kasus Jaehwan tiga minggu lalu, Namjoon membelikan sebuah ponsel untuk Seokjin agar Seokjin tidak perlu lagi meminjam ponsel orang lain untuk menghubunginya.

Seokjin sendiri tidak terlalu banyak berkomentar, dia hanya menerima ponsel yang disodorkan Namjoon dan menyimpannya baik-baik serta menggunakannya ketika dia memang butuh, bahkan nomor kontak yang tersimpan di ponsel Seokjin hanyalah kontak anggota keluarga ini beserta sekolah Jungkook.

Dan yang rajin menghubungi Seokjin pun hanya Taehyung. Ketika Seokjin sedang keluar untuk mengurus urusannya atau ketika dia memiliki jadwal pesta dengan Namjoon, Taehyung akan menghubunginya dan mengirimkan foto Jungkook saat itu.

Dan hasilnya, galeri di ponsel Seokjin hanya penuh dengan foto-foto Jungkook yang dikirimkan Taehyung ataupun foto yang Seokjin ambil sendiri.

Tapi entah kenapa, Seokjin masih bisa merasakan perasaan hangat dari hari ketika Namjoon memberikannya ponsel.

Seokjin tertegun saat mengingat kejadian itu. Itu terjadi di hari yang sama dia membunuh Jaehwan dan itu berarti tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak itu, dan sebelum hari itu, Seokjin juga ingat dia dan Namjoon melakukan hubungan badan untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia menerima ponsel yang disodorkan oleh pelayan tadi dan membuka deretan kontak yang ada di sana, Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum kemudian dia menghubungi Hoseok.

" _Hei, Seokjin. Apa kabar?"_ sapa Hoseok ceria.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sendiri, "Hoseok,"

" _Ya?"_

"A-aku.. aku ingin memeriksakan diriku."

" _Kenapa? Kau sakit?"_

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Perutku terasa nyeri, dan.. kurasa dia lebih keras daripada sebelumnya."

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama di sana sampai akhirnya suara Hoseok terdengar lagi _, "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau dan Namjoon berada dalam situasi yang intim?"_

"T-tiga minggu lalu."

" _Berapa kali?"_

"Dua kali."

" _Aku akan ke sana sore ini. Sudahkah kau menghubungi Namjoon?"_

"Belum, aku.. aku tidak yakin aku harus menghubunginya."

" _Kau jelas harus menghubunginya, ini adalah sesuatu yang ditunggu olehnya."_

Seokjin mengangguk walaupun Hoseok tidak bisa melihatnya, "Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang."

Setelah sambungan telepon diputus oleh Hoseok, Seokjin menghela napas pelan, jika dia memang benar hamil lagi, maka itu berarti akan ada jiwa lain yang harus Seokjin lindungi.

Pandangan mata Seokjin turun untuk menatap Jungkook yang berbaring damai di pelukannya. Seokjin menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Jungkook kemudian dia meraih kembali ponselnya untuk menghubungi Namjoon.

" _Ya?"_ Namjoon menjawab sambungan telepon itu dalam deringan kedua.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, "Kurasa aku hamil."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika Namjoon mendapat telepon seperti itu dari Seokjin, dia segera menghubungi Hoseok dan meminta dokter itu untuk datang ke rumahnya malam ini juga untuk memeriksa Seokjin. Hoseok jelas saja menyetujui permintaan Namjoon karena sebelumnya Seokjin sudah menghubunginya dan seperti dugaan Seokjin, dia sedang mengandung. Hoseok memberitahukan kabar itu pada Namjoon namun pria dominan itu tidak memberikan banyak reaksi, Hoseok memutuskan untuk pasrah dan memberi pesan pada Namjoon untuk memperlakukan Seokjin dengan baik dan Namjoon mengiyakan tanpa banyak bicara.

Hoseok hanya tidak tahu apa yang sedang berada dalam pikiran Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan memasuki kamarnya setelah pembicaraan singkatnya bersama Hoseok dan dia melihat Seokjin masih berbaring dengan damai. Tertidur pulas. Bahkan Namjoon bisa mendengar hembusan napas teratur Seokjin seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekati Seokjin.

Namjoon berhenti dan memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka. Dia memperhatikan wajah Seokjin yang terlelap dan entah kenapa Namjoon merasa damai. Dia tidak lagi merasa bahwa ini adalah semacam permainan dengan Seokjin disaat Seokjin membisikkan kalimat bahwa dia percaya pada Namjoon.

Dan senyum Namjoon akan selalu muncul ketika Seokjin mengatakan bahwa dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Namjoon di sekitarnya. Hal ini juga membuat Namjoon sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya calon pewarisnya nanti tidak lahir dari hasil pemaksaan Namjoon terhadap Seokjin.

Tangan Namjoon terulur untuk membuka selimut Seokjin dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ketika selimut itu sudah terbuka, Namjoon meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar di atas abdomen Seokjin, mengelusnya pelan dan bisa merasakan bagian itu terasa keras, berbeda dengan bagian tubuh Seokjin yang lain yang terasa lembut dan empuk di bawah jemarinya.

Namjoon tersenyum, dia menekan sedikit tangannya. " _Hey baby_ ," bisiknya.

Sudah sejak lama Namjoon menginginkan keluarganya sendiri dan saat ini Seokjin sedang mengandung keturunannya. Darah daging Namjoon, seseorang yang nantinya akan benar-benar mewarisi apapun yang Namjoon miliki dan perjuangkan sejak awal.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya dia merasakan perasaan nyaman dan hangat seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya dia merasa bahagia dan sekarang dia bisa merasa bahagia hanya karena merasakan calon anaknya yang berada di dalam perut Seokjin.

Namjoon mendesah pelan, dia membungkuk dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di perut Seokjin. "Aku akan menjagamu, kau adalah calon anggota keluargaku yang berharga."

Senyuman Namjoon kembali muncul dan setelahnya dia tertegun, Namjoon menyadari bahwa dia begitu terikat dengan calon anaknya karena memang dia mendambakan sebuah keluarga untuk dirinya sendiri sejak dulu.

Tapi jika itu benar, maka dia akan merasa terikat dan bergantung pada Seokjin karena Seokjin adalah seseorang yang mengandung calon anaknya.

Dan itu berarti, Namjoon telah kalah dalam permainan ini.

Dia sudah _jatuh_.

Pandangan Namjoon naik menuju Seokjin yang masih tertidur pulas kemudian turun ke tangannya yang masih berada di atas perut Seokjin. Namjoon mendesah pelan, "Kalian akan menjadi penyebab kematianku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari libur untuk Namjoon, dan biasanya dia akan tetap bekerja, mengurus dunia bawahnya saat akhir pekan tiba, tapi hari ini Namjoon bangun bukan untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dia bangun untuk diam memandangi sosok Seokjin yang berbaring dengan damai di sebelahnya.

Namjoon tidak mengerti, dia akui sejak awal dia merasa tertarik pada Seokjin karena Seokjin memiliki jiwa yang kurang lebih sama dengannya. Seokjin berjuang untuk hidupnya, Namjoon berjuang untuk mengembalikan kehidupan dalam hatinya.

Terdengar sederhana, tapi kedua belah pihak akan rela membunuh untuk mendapatkannya.

Namjoon menarik napas, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis saat melihat wajah tidur Seokjin yang anehnya tetap terlihat anggun dan mempesona.

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sedang tidur bisa terlihat mengagumkan?

Tangan Namjoon terulur, jarak yang terbentang diantara mereka begitu besar dan didukung dengan ukuran tempat tidur mereka yang luas. Jemari Namjoon berhenti tepat di atas poni Seokjin, telunjuknya bergerak samar untuk menyentuh rambut Seokjin dengan ujung jarinya.

Rambut Seokjin sangat halus, mengingatkan Namjoon akan sensasi saat dia mengelus kepala Jungkook.

Seokjin menggeliat dan Namjoon menarik tangannya, dia bergerak bangun seraya menyibak selimutnya. Ketika Namjoon melirik lagi ke arah Seokjin, dia melihat pria itu sedang meregangkan tangannya seraya menguap dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

Namjoon masih ingat Taehyung pernah memuji mata Jungkook yang terlihat cantik.

Dan sialnya, Jungkook mendapatkan mata itu dari ibunya.

Mereka berdua benar-benar memiliki mata yang cantik luar biasa.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin menyapa dengan suara serak karena baru saja bangun tidur. Dia menggosok matanya dan menguap lagi.

"Aku mau mandi," Namjoon menyahut singkat dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya dengan keras kemudian menarik napas dalam.

Sesuatu terasa menghangat karena gumaman malas Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak sadar sejak kapan dia menganggap suara Seokjin terdengar menyenangkan.

Yah, tapi setidaknya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Benar, kan?

Sementara Namjoon berada dalam kamar mandi, Seokjin masih berada di tempat tidur, duduk di sana seraya merapikan rambutnya dengan jari, setelah selesai tangannya turun ke perutnya dan memberikan gerakan mengelus di sana.

Seokjin bukanlah seseorang yang akan mengalami kesulitan saat hamil, kehamilan pertamanya berlangsung dengan cukup baik, Jungkook tidak pernah menyusahkannya, dia bahkan tidak pernah membuat Seokjin mengalami _morning sickness_ yang menyiksa. Jungkook hanya akan mengganggunya sesekali dengan permasalahan hormonal yang ringan.

Dan kelihatannya, calon bayinya yang kedua juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti kakaknya.

Seokjin mendesah pelan, senyumnya muncul begitu saja saat mengelus-elus perutnya, kehamilan pertamanya diawali dengan penolakan Seokjin tapi Seokjin sangat menerima kehamilan keduanya ini. Dia tidak lagi merasa ketakutan karena dia yakin Namjoon akan menjaga calon bayi ini dengan baik.

Gerakan tangan Seokjin mengelus perutnya terhenti saat dia mengingat Namjoon.

Kenapa dia begitu yakin Namjoon akan menjaganya dan bayinya?

Pria itu tidak terlihat berbeda dari Jaehwan. Ya, Namjoon juga kejam, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih kejam dari Jaehwan.

Jadi, kenapa?

Kenapa Seokjin menganggap bahwa ini berbeda?

Seokjin masih tertegun dengan kepala yang penuh spekulasi ketika Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi segar. Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya melihat Seokjin terpaku dengan pandangan kosong, dan mau tidak mau membuat Namjoon gatal untuk bertanya.

"Kau oke?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin tersentak, dia menatap Namjoon kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Mual? Kudengar orang yang hamil sering mual dipagi hari."

Seokjin menggeleng lagi, "Tidak," Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan kehadirannya."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pandangannya memperhatikan tangan Seokjin yang menempel di atas perutnya. "Ya, tapi pada kenyataannya, dia ada di dalam sana, berkembang dalam tubuhmu."

Seokjin mengangguk, kemudian dia menatap Namjoon. "Haruskah aku memberitahu Jungkook?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, karena anak itu suka melompat ke pangkuanmu."

Seokjin mendesah pelan, sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bisa terlalu sering memeluk dan meminang Jungkooknya karena dia membawa nyawa baru di dalam dirinya.

"Malam ini kita harus menghadiri _fashion show_ yang akan diadakan oleh Jessica." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Dia bilang dia sudah mengundangmu."

Seokjin terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat dan akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa Jessica pernah mengatakan itu."

"Kau mau datang?"

"Jessica sudah mengundangku, kurasa aku harus datang."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi karena ini _fashion show_ nya, dia tidak akan datang ke sini untuk meriasmu. Berdandanlah yang bagus, jangan membuatku dan Jessica malu."

Seokjin mengangguk seraya meringis pelan saat pinggulnya terasa sedikit kram.

Namjoon melihat bagaimana Seokjin mengelus pinggulnya dengan hati-hati dan itu membuat piyamanya tersibak secara tidak sengaja. Dan disanalah Namjoon melihatnya, memar di pinggul Seokjin akibat cengkramannya yang kuat.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, kelihatannya dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencoba menghancurkan pinggul Seokjin karena saat ini pria itu membawa anaknya dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Acara _fashion show_ Jessica diadakan di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel mewah dan karena Jessica adalah desainer terkenal, media yang meliput acara ini benar-benar luar biasa. Dan Seokjin masih membenci kamera seperti biasanya.

Seokjin mengeluh pelan seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya ke perutnya yang terbalut kemeja dan jas, sementara Namjoon berjalan di sebelahnya dengan langkah tegas.

"Aku masih membenci kamera," Seokjin mengeluh lagi dengan lancarnya.

Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Perbaiki ekspresimu, jangan membuatku malu."

Seokjin mengangguk perlahan dan memasang senyuman tipis profesionalnya. Sial, jika saja bisa, Seokjin ingin segera berlari melintasi _red carpet_ dan duduk di kursinya yang berada di depan panggung _runway_.

Namjoon meraih pinggul Seokjin dan membawanya lebih dekat ke arahnya kemudian dia memasang senyuman tegasnya pada kamera para wartawan yang memotretnya. Seokjin tersenyum, mencoba membuat senyumnya terlihat manis sementara janin kecil di dalam perutnya kembali berulah dan membuat Seokjin kembali dilanda kram perut.

Seokjin mengaduh pelan dan ini membuat perhatian Namjoon tertuju padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada datar, tapi dari kerutan di dahinya, Seokjin bisa menduga Namjoon sedikit khawatir padanya.

"Perutku kram lagi," Seokjin mengeluh, tangannya mengusap perutnya dengan perlahan.

Tangan Namjoon bergerak secara refleks dan ikut menekan perut Seokjin yang terasa keras dan tindakan itu jelas tidak akan luput dari kamera wartawan yang segera menghujani mereka dengan _blitz_.

"Tuan Namjoon Kim! Apakah pasangan anda sedang mengandung?!"

Namjoon menoleh dengan dahi berkerut tidak suka saat mendengar suara melengking wartawan itu diantara yang lainnya. Namun wartawan lainnya mendadak menyerukan pertanyaan yang sama sehingga membuat Namjoon jengah dan menghela napas keras.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka mengumumkan ini di sini karena aku akan mencuri _spotlight_ untuk Jessica, tapi karena kelihatannya kalian sangat penasaran, maka aku akan menjawabnya." Namjoon menatap kamera para wartawan dengan tajam. "Ya, Seokjin sedang mengandung."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat wartawan menggila, mereka menyerukan pertanyaan lainnya tapi Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng Seokjin pergi dari _red carpet_ dengan langkah lebar.

"Mereka akan benar-benar membuatku gila," Namjoon menggerutu dengan lancarnya dan Seokjin tersenyum tipis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Selepas acara _fashion show_ , Namjoon meminta mereka untuk menghadiri _after party_ dan Seokjin benar-benar tidak tahan. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur atau mungkin berbaring dan mengkompres perutnya dengan sesuatu yang hangat karena sumpah demi Tuhan, kram perutnya terasa seperti dia bisa membunuh Seokjin kapan saja.

Terlebih lagi berita kehamilan Seokjin menyebar dengan begitu cepat dan sejak tadi mereka selalu dikerumuni orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat dan juga menjilat sedikit perhatian dari Namjoon. Seokjin merasa semakin mual dan dia benar-benar tidak tahan, Seokjin butuh udara segar dan untungnya Namjoon mengerti kondisi Seokjin, dia meminta Seokjin menunggunya di pinggir ruangan sementara Namjoon mengurus mereka yang ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Seokjin.

Seokjin berdiri di sudut ruangan seraya menahan perutnya yang kram, tangannya meremas gelas berisi _squash_ di tangannya dengan keras. Seokjin ingin pulang, dia benar-benar ingin pulang dan tidur karena kelihatannya bayi dalam perutnya sedang melaksanakan aksi marah pada Seokjin.

Desahan pelan kembali keluar dari sela bibir Seokjin dan tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengelus perutnya. Seokjin memperhatikan Namjoon yang sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang disebutnya sebagai 'kolega'. Namjoon terlihat biasa saja, dan di antara sekian banyaknya 'kolega' itu, Seokjin mengenali salah satunya sebagai cinta pertama Namjoon yang mereka temui sebelum acara _fashion show_ dimulai.

Seokjin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi karena Namjoon sendiri terlihat tidak peduli dan juga tidak tertarik untuk membahas masalah cinta pertamanya lebih jauh, Seokjin pun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Walaupun sesungguhnya Seokjin merasa sangat marah dan entah kenapa dia benar-benar ingin Namjoon hanya melihatnya, bukan yang lain.

Ini salah, Seokjin tahu itu. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat salah dan seharusnya Seokjin menghentikan sikap posesifnya pada Namjoon. Dia tidak berhak melakukan ini, dia dan Namjoon terlibat dalam sebuah perjanjian yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak dan seharusnya Seokjin mempertahankan status itu.

Seokjin tahu itu, dia sangat paham situasinya.

Akan tetapi dia juga tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa Seokjin tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan keposesifan dirinya atas Namjoon.

Apakah mungkin ini karena bayinya?

Memikirkan semua ini membuat Seokjin pusing, dia mengeluh sakit lagi kemudian akhirnya meletakkan gelasnya ke meja, dia melambaikan tangan ke arah salah satu pengawal pribadinya yang menemani dirinya. "Tolong ambilkan aku air mineral." Seokjin berbisik dengan suara parau.

Pengawalnya mengangguk patuh dan segera pergi mengambilkan air untuk Seokjin sementara pengawalnya yang satu lagi bergerak mendekati Seokjin.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja? Apa anda ingin duduk?" ujar pengawalnya dengan nada khawatir.

Seokjin mengangguk, pesta ini memang hanya _standing party_ sehingga Seokjin tidak melihat satu kursi pun di sekitar mereka. Seokjin mengusap pinggulnya yang mulai terasa kaku, "Ya, tolong carikan aku kursi."

Pengawalnya terlihat agak ragu, jelas saja karena jika dia pergi, maka itu akan membuat Seokjin berada di sini tanpa penjagaan apapun di sekitarnya karena Namjoon masih sibuk meladeni beberapa koleganya.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan menatap ke arah pengawalnya, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi yang meyakinkan. "Pergilah, kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa hanya karena kau pergi mencarikanku kursi." Seokjin meringis, "Cepatlah, kurasa tulang pinggulku bisa patah kapan saja."

Pengawal Seokjin mengangguk dan bergegas pergi untuk mencarikan Seokjin kursi sementara Seokjin bersandar di dinding dengan ekspresi penuh derita seraya memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit itu terasa semakin menyiksa dan Seokjin merasa dia bisa kehilangan kesadaran kapan saja.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

 _Namjoon.._ _ **tolong**_ _.._

"Seokjin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mendongak dengan gerakan cepat dan dia melihat Namjoon berjalan menghampirinya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Namjoon mendekatinya dan menyentuh lengan atas Seokjin.

"Kau sakit? Tubuhmu gemetar." Namjoon mengusap dahi Seokjin yang berlapis keringat dingin.

Seokjin meraih lengan Namjoon dan meremasnya kuat, "Sakit.." rintihnya tanpa sadar.

Perutnya terasa semakin sakit seperti diremas dengan kuat dari dalam, Seokjin mengerang pelan dengan penuh penderitaan seraya mencakar lengan Namjoon yang berada dalam genggamannya. Seokjin tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Namjoon meninggalkannya disaat dirinya merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat seperti ini.

Tidak, Namjoon adalah miliknya. Seokjin tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, Seokjin tidak akan membiarkan Namjoon melirik gadis cinta pertamanya itu.

Tidak, Seokjin tidak mau.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "K-kau sudah berjanji.. a-akan membantuku.." Seokjin terisak, rasa sakit di perutnya terlampau hebat hingga Seokjin menangis, kakinya terasa semakin lemas.

"J-jangan pergi... kau.. kau sudah berjanji.. jangan.." Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, tangannya menyentuh perutnya dan meremasnya. "J-jangan kembali padanya.."

"Seokjin, kau bicara apa?" Namjoon menopang pinggul Seokjin dengan sebelah tangannya, "Kondisimu mengerikan, kita harus menemui Hoseok."

Seokjin menahan Namjoon saat pria itu bergerak untuk membawanya pergi, airmata mengalir semakin deras dari mata Seokjin dan dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan.

"J-jangan pergi.. k-kau sudah berjanji.." Seokjin menggerakkan telapak tangannya yang bergetar untuk menangkup wajah Namjoon. "K-kau sudah b-berjanji akan.. m-membantuku, ja-jadi lihat aku.. h-hanya aku.."

Seokjin merasakan sebuah rasa sakit hebat seolah perutnya baru saja ditinju dengan keras, dia mengerang kesakitan dengan penuh derita dan setelahnya Seokjin merasa tubuhnya melayang dan Namjoon menangkapnya tepat sebelum tubuhnya merosot menghantam lantai.

Seokjin memaksakan matanya untuk tetap terbuka sementara Namjoon memeluknya dan berulang kali memanggil namanya.

"Seokjin? Hei, Seokjin!" Namjoon menangkup rahang Seokjin dengan hati-hati, mata Seokjin perlahan tertutup dan Namjoon merasakan ketakutan luar biasa yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. "Sial, cari Hoseok! Cari dia!" Namjoon membentak dengan marah sementara dia memeluk Seokjin diantara lengannya.

Pengawal Namjoon bergegas pergi mencari Hoseok sementara Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat-erat. "Seokjin? Seokjin, tetap bersamaku. Seokjin? Oh Tuhan.." Namjoon memeluk Seokjin seraya membisikkan nama Seokjin berulang kali di telinganya.

"Namjoon!"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Hoseok berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, "Hoseok! Seokjin.. dia.."

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah." Hoseok memberi kode agar para pengawal Namjoon membantu untuk membuka jalan sementara Namjoon menggendong Seokjin dan membawanya pergi menuju mobil.

Hoseok masuk ke salah satu mobil dan menyalakan mesin sementara Namjoon masuk ke kursi belakang bersama Seokjin. Namjoon mengusap wajah Seokjin yang basah karena keringat dingin dan wajah Seokjin bertambah pucat.

"Sial, Hoseok cepatlah!" teriak Namjoon panik.

Hoseok menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam sementara dia menatap ke belakang, ke arah Namjoon yang terlihat luar biasa khawatir.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hoseok melihat Namjoon sangat panik dan khawatir karena orang lain setelah bertahun-tahun hidup Namjoon yang menyeramkan.

Hoseok tidak bodoh, dia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Dan Hoseok merasa sangat bersyukur karenanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi ketika Hades jatuh cinta?**_

 _ **Dia ragu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kenapa?**_

 _ **Karena dia yakin dia membawa Persephone bukan karena cinta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi ketika Persephone jatuh cinta?**_

 _ **Dia ragu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kenapa?**_

 _ **Karena dia yakin Hades bukanlah sosok yang tepat untuk dicintai.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lantas kenapa akhirnya mereka menerima cinta itu?**_

 _ **Karena mereka sadar, mereka akan mati jika kehilangan satu sama lain.**_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

Jangan kecewa, ada sedikit Epilog untuk kalian. Hehe

Akhir cerita Heaven and Hell dan epilog di sini berbeda dengan apa yang ada di fanbook jadi bagi yang sudah membaca fanbook sangat diperbolehkan untuk membaca chapter terakhir ini lagi. Hehe

Aku sengaja membuat akhir ceritanya berbeda agar para pembaca di Wattpad tidak kecewa dengan endingnya yang cliffhanger sekali, karena itu aku rubah versi asli dari Heaven and Hell versi Wattpad dan FFN yang sudah kurencanakan dan kuganti dengan ini.

Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa huhuhu T-T

.

.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"Jadi?"

Hoseok melirik Namjoon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya yang sedang memeriksa Seokjin. Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya, "Seokjin stress, dan stress memang bisa menyebabkan kondisi itu, bayi kalian bergantung pada kondisi Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin sudah membaik, kau bisa tenang sekarang."

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega dan duduk di sebelah Seokjin yang terlelap.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau terlihat menyeramkan tadi, Namjoon. Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu."

"Yah, aku sedang panik."

Sebelah alis Hoseok terangkat, "Panik karena Seokjin?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Hoseok, kau mengenalku. Kau tahu seberapa inginnya aku memiliki keluarga dan saat ini Seokjin sedang membawa bagian dari diriku, keluargaku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang sesungguhnya."

Hoseok terdiam, sesungguhnya dia memang sudah mengerti mengenai kepribadian Namjoon. Dia mengenal Namjoon dengan baik dan Hoseok tahu soal ini.

Namjoon tidak seburuk itu.

Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Aku mengerti." Hoseok membereskan barang-barangnya, "Hanya, perlakukan dia dengan baik setelah ini."

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama, "Aku tahu."

Hoseok tersenyum tipis kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Namjoon. Setelah Hoseok keluar, Namjoon membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin, tangannya terulur menyentuh perut Seokjin yang terasa agak keras.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak, tapi aku serius ketika mengatakan kalian akan menjadi penyebab kematianku." Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Tapi kurasa.. ini tidak buruk, bukan?" Namjoon menarik napas dalam kemudian memejamkan matanya dan perlahan tertidur.

Tak lama setelah Namjoon tertidur, Seokjin membuka matanya dan melirik Namjoon yang tertidur di sebelahnya dengan tangan di atas perutnya. "Ya, ini tidak buruk." bisiknya.

* * *

 **End of Epilogue**

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya selama penulisan ff ini!

Sampai ketemu di chaptered fictku yang lainnya~


End file.
